


Growing Strong!

by delorita, SilverFountains



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Twins, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Big Gay Love Story, Bottom Renly, Boys In Love, Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Falling In Love, Family Drama, Family Fluff, First Kiss, First Time Topping, Fluff and Humor, Gaslighting, Loras Topping, M/M, Oral Sex, Past Infidelity, Rimming, Romantic Fluff, Sex Toys, Sweet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2019-06-13 14:16:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 118,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15366465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delorita/pseuds/delorita, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverFountains/pseuds/SilverFountains
Summary: Renly Baratheon has given up hope on ever finding the man of his dreams in the sleepy village of Storm's End. Until one day a handsome stranger enters his little coffee shop and turns his life upside down.This is a modernAU set in Westeros. Based on the books, the tv series and the actors' offscreen chemistry with a lot of artistic freedom!





	1. Chapter 1

_Wow, he's good looking! He looks like he knows he’s handsome though_ , Renly thinks as he walks over to his new customer. _I bet he's arrogant too the way he lifts up his cute nose._ “What can I get you?” he asks politely, wondering when the guy's overstyled girlfriend will appear.

 _I'd go crazy with all these locks on my head._ He muses some more. It's rare for him to have customers in his coffeeshop he has never seen before, so he has made it a habit to study them closely. And this person is very pleasant to the eye. That's rare, too.

“Hot chocolate with the works!” Loras beams up at the guy taking his order, his curls bouncing around as he moves his head. He has one leg pulled under him on the chair,  wearing black jeans and a light blue shirt with a flowery pattern on it.

“Hot chocolate with the works it is,” Renly repeats, smiling. _The guy has a sweet tooth._ “Can I get you anything else?”  

 _Hmm, you?_ Loras grins to himself, eyeing the handsome waiter. But he politely answers, “And I'd like a brownie, thank you.”

Renly nods his head and turns, walking quickly to get the order done. The grin had sparked something inside of him he has never felt before. Something he had dreamt about all his life, but that he hadn't really believed would ever happen. He had lived and worked in this sleepy village in which he knew every single person all his life and there was no-one who took his interest.

 _I hope there won't be a girlfriend_ , he thinks now though, having been up close to the stranger. It's ridiculous of course to think that the first handsome guy to catch his eye would even be remotely interested in return. But he can surely enjoy the moment while it lasts.

Loras gets out his laptop and types in his password. As he waits for the screen to load up he throws another glance at the guy. _He's cute_ , he cannot help but think. He knows he shouldn't. Not yet. The break up with his ex still stings and he doesn't feel ready to move on. But still, his eyes can look, can't they? Nothing wrong with a bit of eye candy...  

 _Nice. Looks like he wants to stay here for a while._ Renly puts the chocolate topping on the whipped cream, studying the gorgeous man from afar, trying to not be too obvious. There are little flutters in his stomach he tries to ignore. _He’ll probably only be here today. No one to get excited about._

“Here you go,” he serves the sweets with his usual practiced flourish. “Enjoy.” He nods curtly and walks away. No reason for him to linger.

 _Damn,_ Loras thinks to himself as he follows the man with his eyes, letting them rest on that nice backside. _Definitely cute, but clearly not in the mood to talk._

It's not that busy in the coffeeshop. Just those couple of students in the corner and the old chap by the door who looks like he comes here every day at the same time to order the same thing and sit in the same place. The quaintness is quite charming, he decides. Certainly different from the constant hustle and bustle that he's used to. He had been in two minds when this opportunity had come up. He had been worried he would go out of his mind in a remote little village like this. But he had taken it as he needed a break from it all. A change of scenery to sort himself out and forget about the person that had broken his heart.

He sighs, feeling that melancholy return again. _Concentrate!_ He begins to open his folders to start his work.

Renly should do a lot of other things, not stare at his new customer from behind the window in the kitchen door. _I wonder what he’s working on._ He decides to use the guise of his job to make an attempt at conversation, after he’s brought the bill to his younger customers in the corner. _Just treat him like any other customer! Ask him where he's from! It's not that hard!_

“How are you enjoying speciality of the house?” he asks the young man as he pretends to wipe the table next to him, business minded.

Loras drags his hand through his curls and leans back to smile his charming smile at the guy he wonders now might actually be the owner. “The chocolate or the brownie?” he asks. “Although they're both yummy.” _Just like you. Oh Loras, stop it!_ He doesn't look away though, even if it would be better if he did. He waits for the nice guy to answer, hoping that this time he doesn't walk off straight away.

Renly is completely disarmed by the gesture and the smile. He had admitted to himself that guys stir his interest a long time ago now, but after years of hiding in the closet and even dating women - well, that didn't work out! - he's still only fantasised about guys in his dreams,  having had neither the opportunity or the guts to do anything more until now, even after coming out. This is the first man who catches his interest in reality and he suddenly has lost all idea of how to behave around people. Normally he has no problem to make small talk with customers in his store but he feels like his tongue is in knots. “T-the brownie,” he kind of stutters. “Thank you.” He awkwardly strokes his hand through his own hair.

Loras turns himself a little more towards his host and looks at the name tag he's wearing. “No, thank _you_ , Renly,” he beams. “Is this place yours?” he quickly asks the question to try and keep the conversation going. “I'm Loras by the way,” he holds out his hand, not sure if that's the done thing here, but he doesn't really care. He's not made any friends around here yet so building up some social contacts is really a necessity. Good looking contacts are all the more welcome…

Renly takes that hand quickly and shakes it firmly; his gut reacting quicker than his brain. “Yes, it’s mine,” he says proudly. “It’s a pleasure to meet you, Loras. We don’t see many strangers around here, so I’m glad you found your way into my little shop. Hope you like it.”

“Very much so,” Loras is glad that Renly is making conversation with him now, his work all but forgotten. _A business owner, nice! Wonder how old he is._ “Very nice little place. And a nice little town too. So different from where I'm from.” He watches the two students leave, having left their payment on the table as Renly thanks them and waves them out.

“May I ask where you are from?” Renly allows himself to sit down; the privileges when you’re the shop owner. “I take it it is a lot busier there than here,” he smiles, trying to make eye contact, feeling a little calmer than he was before. Also dismissing his initial thought of Loras being arrogant.

“I’m from The Reach. But I've lived in King's Landing for the last few years. Went over to college there and stayed to work afterwards.” Loras smiles that the other has decided to sit with him for a bit. “And you? Are you from round here?” _I wonder how he'd respond if I asked him to grab a drink later?_ his mind wanders off in a dangerous direction and tries to remind himself that he's not here to hook up with someone!

“Yes, I’ve inherited the store from my parents.” Renly smiles. “Are you here for work or holiday?” he dares to ask curiously, not wanting the guy to go just yet.

 _He's got gorgeous eyes! So very warm. He's so different from the guys I normally go for. But maybe that's not a bad thing since those all turned out to be cockheads!_ Loras bites his lip as his thoughts unwantedly go back to his ex again. “Er yeah. I'm a graphic designer,” he shrugs. “We’re working on this new project, with a beachy feel. The boss suggested I go and spend some time here getting inspiration.”

“Sounds interesting,” Renly genuinely means it. _Damn, I could listen to him all day long. He’s got such a cute way of talking. How do I get him to stay?_ “If...if you need someone to show you around…” he offers unsurely. “I know some nice places to get a beachy feel,” he hears himself say, staring like mesmerised at the not so stranger anymore now.

“That would be great!” Loras immediately accepts the invitation. “Are there some bars or nightclubs we can go to? I'm trying to get a vibe for the student culture here.” His mind races now with ideas, but then he reminds himself that they're not in King’s Landing here and there probably only is one club in the entire little town.

Renly blinks at the enthusiasm and chuckles, “We don’t have _some_ nightclubs, but we do indeed have one very nice one.” His voice gets husky as he realises what just happened. _Did we just agree to visit a bar together? “_ It’s inside the fortress you probably saw on the way here.” He clears his throat, “You-you wanna meet up there later?” _Oh my goodness, did I just ask him out? Don't be silly, you're just going to show a visitor around town._

“Definitely!” Loras blurts out enthusiastically. _Did he just ask me out? Nah, calm down, Loras, he's just being nice._ “What time?” He finishes his chocolate and wipes his mouth with the back of his hand. He closes his laptop and begins to pack up realising he got all of absolutely nothing done. But then, networking is very important. And in a way he'll be working later, getting a sense of the nightlife in this little seaside town.

“How about nine?” Renly pulls one of his cards out of his shirt pocket. “This is my number, just in case.”

Loras takes the liberty to pull another card right out of Renly's breast pocket and scribbles his mobile number on the back, grinning. “And there's mine,” he stuffs the card wrapped in a fiver back into that pocket. “See you tonight then,” _handsome_ , he quickly swallows that. _Not appropriate! Not here and not yet!_ He instead clasps the other's shoulder as he slings his bag onto his back. And with a little nod and a thumbs up he is out of the door.

Renly stands, rooted the spot. _Did I just dream that? Does this guy with the bouncy golden curls and incredibly blue eyes really exist or was he just a figment of my boredom?_

He sighs, slipping his fingers into his breast pocket and pulling out the card, his heart thumping. There it is, in very neat  handwriting for a guy. Loras’ phone number and a little smiley face.

He’s never cleared the dishes away quicker, half dancing. _Even if nothing happens, I'm going to have an evening out with a very interesting and very handsome guy!_

_+++_

Loras leans casually against the wall, observing the comings and goings of revellers. He can feel the eyes of many of the girls on him, followed by suspicious looks from their boyfriends, probably wondering who this handsome stranger coming to challenge their dating patch is. Loras just grins to himself. The only person he's interested in picking up tonight is the man who'd agreed to meet him. He knows it's foolish to get himself wrapped up with someone already when he's supposed to be thinking about bringing a flavour of the beach to his project, not thinking about getting his hands down another guy's pants. But he longs for that physical contact. He had always been a sucker for it, flitting from one guy to the next, just to wake up in the arms of another. He could not stand being on his own. He needed someone around him, someone to make him feel on top of the world.

Olyvar had been the first guy he had spent more than a couple of weeks fucking with. The first guy he'd been truly exclusive for. They had even talked about moving in together. And though he resents to admit it now Loras knows he was head over heels with the guy, leaving him vulnerable to only see what he wanted to see. To find out that he had been cheating on him had nearly killed Loras. And he had sworn never to give so much of himself to another again. But here he is, already wondering how Renly's lips might feel on his. _You really are hopeless,_ he scolds himself. _Just take it easy, alright. He's offered to show you around town, not show you his bedroom! He might not be interested at all. Don't ruin the first friendly contact you've had since you came here by acting like a cockwhore._

Renly spots his new acquaintance right away and his heart skips a few beats instantly. _He’s breathtaking!_ Even though Loras is only wearing a grey t-shirt and black jeans...or maybe because of it. His curls seem even curlier than in the store.

On the way to him Renly has to greet and shake hands with a few people he can’t just ignore all of a sudden only because he has a _date_ with the stranger. He excuses himself quickly until he has made it finally to Loras’ side.

“Hi, I see you found it just fine,” Renly holds out his hand. “Can I buy you a drink?”  

Loras grasps Renly's forearm and pulls him into a brief hug. “I'd love one, cheers.” He follows Renly inside, showing his ID to the doorman. “Busy,” he observes. “Busier than I'd expected. You know a lot of people. Small town I guess,” he chatters. _I’ve got to be careful; this feels like the kind of place where everyone knows everyone's business._

Renly’s body hums from the hug. It was unexpected and very nice. “Working in the store and having always lived here means one knows everyone,” he leans in close to make himself heard over the noise of the crowd. _He smells good!_ His brain registers. He feels how his palms get sweaty. “Do you prefer a beer or rather something stronger?” he asks.

“I'll have a rum and coke if that's okay, thanks,” Loras smiles widely. He likes that they have to lean so closely to each other to make themselves understood. It makes his whole being tingle.

Renly smiles and grabs Loras’ arm now too, leading him to a little table in the back where he’d spotted a couple getting up. “One has to be quick here to get a seat,” he grins. _Damn, I want to get my hands into your hair!_ He tears his gaze away from his handsome companion and orders their drinks.

Loras follows the other man through the crowd with his eyes as he nestles himself on the bench seat by a small table. Renly wears a tightly fitting black T-shirt above a smart pair of grey jeans and a grey denim jacket over the top. Casual yet smart. He looks younger than he had in the coffee shop earlier today, although probably five or so years ahead of him still. And a little more relaxed. Not as sure of himself as Olyvar was, but that isn't a bad thing at all!

“Cheers mate,” he smiles brightly when his _date_ returns to their table after dancing his way back through the growing crowd. “So, who do you normally come here with?” he asks directly over the top of his glass, taking a sip.

Yet again Loras has managed to make Renly tongue tied with his direct question and with that glance. He feels the sudden urge to kiss those fine lips. He's never felt that before with anyone, not so shortly after meeting anyway. “Cheers!” He lifts his glass and smiles, “I...Erm,” he takes a sip of his own drink. “I don't come here that often,” he circumvents the question.

“I see. Well, in that case thank you all the more for taking the time to meet me here. I really appreciate it,” Loras smiles warmly. He's quiet for a moment as they both sit a little awkwardly together. Loras isn't used to introverted guys like Renly. Most of the ones in King’s Landing are pretty boys that know it too; very forward and queer as they come - and he admittedly counts himself in that group. Renly is different. He might not even be queer at all. And yet Loras is not willing to give up just yet. Something in the way Renly looks at him tells him he at least likes his company. And if he's really frank with himself he hasn't had an interesting conversation with a stranger that didn't start with _top or bottom?_ for an unforgivingly long time.

“Wanna tell me a bit about yourself?” he tries to ease in the conversation a little, realising that his normal tactics are a little direct for his new environment.

“I like to show a friendly stranger our little town and the nice landscape surrounding it,” Renly searches for eye contact with Loras, the warm smile had encouraged him to make the effort and finally open up a bit. “Oh and over there, the tall blonde, with the short hair, that’s the person I normally come here with, if we both have the time and inclination.” He points his glass towards a group of people where a very tall person stands out.

Loras glances over and sees a tall and broad and rather butch woman wave at them. “Your... girlfriend?” Loras asks Renly straight. There's not going to be a better opportunity to start that conversation after all. “She looks nice.” _Like the kind of woman you would not want to get into a fight with! She looks like she could eat him for breakfast!_

Renly waves back at his friend, wondering if he should introduce them to each other just yet. He feels himself turn red though. _Do I say it now? But what if he isn't… Shit, I have no idea how this works! Should I be able to tell if he is…? Can he tell I am?_ “She er … she's actually my ex girlfriend,” he says honestly, but regretting that almost instantly.

“Ah okay,” Loras tries to sound breezy whilst he hides his disappointment in his drink. _Damn, he's straight then. Loras darling, your gaydar needs tuning!_ he scolds himself silently. _Perhaps guys are different here in the Stormlands._

 _Fuck, now he thinks I'm not interested in guys!_ Renly frets. “It er, it didn't work out between us. Because I'm not… Because i am… But we're still really good friends!” He grows even more frustrated with himself for not just saying what he needs to say. “We’ve known each other since we were in kindergarten. And occasionally we still pose as a couple,” the brunet takes another sip of his drink, thinking about his words, “when neither of us is interested to…” he gets stuck in the middle of his own sentence. “I mean when we’re not…”

“When you don't want to get hit on?” Loras finishes Renly's awkward explanation. “Hey, I get that! And I sure wouldn't mess with her,” he nods towards the blonde woman. “Should I get my coat now then?” he half jokes, pretending to get up, half hinting that he sure is considering the _hitting on_ if he could just work out if Renly would be interested.

“No!” Renly grabs for Loras’ arm instinctively. “And yes, when we don’t want to get hit on,” he stares at the other now, licking his lips, not letting go of his arm. He sees out of the corner of his eye that Brienne had started to come over but now turns towards the dance floor with one of the other girls.

Loras grins at the hand on his arm as he sits back down again. “Look man,” he says as he lays his own hand over Renly's briefly, “I don't know how things work here.” He has to shuffle a little closer as he can barely make himself heard over the music and the noise and he pretty much has his lips against Renly's ear, when he repeats, “I don't know how things work in a small town like this and I don't want to make things awkward for you. I'm gay. I think you're really cute, but if you feel uncomfortable with that or with just being seen with a gay man, just say. No hard feelings.” He cocks his head at Renly who appears to be blushing now. But he smiles and shrugs his shoulders in a _I really don't mind, just be honest,_ kind of gesture.

Renly leans close to speak too, his heart hammering in his chest. He ends up accidentally-on-purpose pressing his lips against Loras’ cheek awkwardly. “I think you’re more than cute,” he rasps, squeezing that arm. Being referred to as cute himself is something new to him and he likes it out of that tempting mouth.

Loras raises his eyebrows and beams at the admission and the sort of kiss on his cheek. He had not expected that at all! He grabs Renly's hand again and downs his drink, followed by a, “Wanna dance?”

“Yeah, sure.” Now Renly is the one being perplexed. He hadn’t thought Loras would be someone who likes to dance.  He lets Loras lead him to the dance floor,  well aware how a few pairs of eyes follow their every step. He doesn’t care. He also doesn’t care that he got to know this sexy man only hours ago. And that they had spoken only a few sentences so far. It just doesn’t matter. He feels that he’s falling head over heels and it’s the best feeling ever.

Loras pulls Renly over to the woman he'd pointed out as his friend. “Hey, I'm Loras!”  he has to stand on tiptoes to make himself heard. He doesn't quite catch her name - something like Brenda or Bryn - but he throws her a massive smile as he begins to bust some moves to the upbeat music, grabbing Renly's hands to get him to join in.

Renly holds onto those hands as if his life would depend on it. He tries to look okay with his dance moves, not being as rhythmic as Loras. He looks at Brienne, hoping that she is not feeling awkward about this unplanned moment and it's relieved when she grins back at him, making an approving gesture.

After that Renly has only eyes for his dancing partner. The way his curls dance around his head. The way one in particular always disturbs his sight and he blows it out of his eye. The way his hips swing so temptingly, the way Loras doesn’t let go and alternates his hard grasp with only intertwining their fingers. Renly isn’t much of a dancer normally, but this is enormous fun...and...arousing.

Loras moves in close so that he can quietly shout in Renly's ear, “You are very _very_ cute!” He gives him a little wink as he dances quite intimately with him now, their legs occasionally rubbing together as he moves in the other's personal space. He keeps it clean though, very aware that this is not some club in King's Landing, and gives the other the option to move away if he's coming on too strong.

A part of Renly likes how others look at them a little shocked. He doesn't move away, he keeps close contact. This is his sexy man. He moves forward as if to kiss Loras but then loses his gut. And maybe Loras doesn’t want to be outed in front of all these unknown people either. So he draws back again, trying to make it look like a dancing move.

Loras blinks hard at Renly as he pulls away from what looked like he was going to kiss him. Initially it had startled him. But then that cheeky grin pulls at his mouth and makes his eyes sparkle. He grabs Renly's hands again and says right in his ear, “Let's go get some air,” he winks. He leans across to Brienne, saying, “We’re gonna go get some fresh air,” feeling that she might keep an eye out for them. As she nods he leads Renly across the dancefloor to the exit.

“I guess that was stupid of me,” Renly says as soon as they are in a place where they don’t have to shout anymore. He feels utterly foolish and wants to kick himself for what he just did. He’d listened to his heart and it had gotten him carried away.

Loras hasn't let go of Renly's hand and with a quick look around them he pulls him a little away from the main entrance and the smokers towards a slightly darker and quieter bit of the old fortress. There he pushes Renly against the wall and kisses him long and deep, letting his tongue explore the other's mouth passionately, hoping that he had read the guy right.

Renly sneaks his arms around Loras’ neck immediately and pulls him as close as possible, kissing him just as passionately. _Yes!!!_ his heart shouts. A moan escapes his throat and makes its way into the other’s mouth. He’s never kissed a man before and this is way beyond his imagination. Warm, remarkably soft, comfortable and oh so _good!_

“Fuck that feels good,” Loras murmurs into Renly's mouth. He lets his hands roam across the other's shirt, feeling his chest through the thin material. “I could kiss you like this all night,” he beams, stroking Renly's face with the thin beard too. He'd never dated someone with a beard before and didn't think he’d like it but it just suits Renly and it arouses Loras to touch it, feeling so masculine under his fingers.

“Do you…” Renly is very well aware that he’s moving way too fast but he says, “We could go to my place…” His breath is ragged as his hands rub Loras’ sides, not sure where to put them just yet. He’s longing to touch inappropriate places on that perfect body.

Loras hesitates. He never hesitates and it takes him by surprise. “I…” He strokes Renly's face again, looking into those dark eyes that make him feel so comfortable. He presses a soft kiss against his lips. And another. “I would love to.” He bites his lip and drags his hand through his curls, nervously. “But … I really like you a lot,” he admits. “I don't know you very well yet, but I respect you. I… I don't want us to just have a quick fuck and regret it in the morning. I'd really like us to spend a bit more time together.” He lets go of Renly now and sinks down on a low stone wall. _Shit, what am I doing? You've been lusting after this guy all evening and now you're turning him down?!_ He sighs, waiting for Renly to walk away or even slap him for leading him on only to stop him now.

“You respect me?” Renly heavily sits down beside Loras. He’s confused but grateful too. “I don’t want this to be a one night stand either,” he whispers, looking at Loras sideways, swallowing. “Will… will you stay in town a while so we could get to know each other better then?”

Loras looks up in surprise and smiles softly. “I hope so. A couple of months maybe.” He takes Renly's hand again and turns to him, growing unusually serious for his character. “Renly, I need you to know why I came here, to this place in the middle of nowhere. Back in King's Landing I was with this guy. Someone …” he swallows, feeling the raw hurt high in his throat still, “someone I was very much in love with.”

“Oh,” Renly isn’t sure if to pull his hand away or not. His heart sinks. “You came here to get over him,” he states, not moving.

“Kind of yes,” Loras nods, grateful that he doesn't need to spell it out.

“Or to...think about getting back to him?” Renly barely gets the words out and does pull his hand away now.

“What?! Hell no! I caught him cheating on me with a really good friend of mine!” Loras blurts out more than he'd intended to say about the matter, but now that he's said it it feels kind of a relief. He feels sad that Renly pulled away his hand and tentatively lies his on Renly's thigh, hoping he'll allow it. “And….Look, in King’s Landing … the guys aren't like you. Everyone fucks everyone and I wasn't choosy either,” he admits his past. “But eventually I got bored of it. I wanted someone who actually cared to wake up next to _me_. Someone I could share more with than just a bed. I thought my ex was that guy, but I was wrong. I came here to forget him, yes. I told myself I was going to focus on my work and not think about him and not look at anyone else. And it was all going so well and then I met you!” he says almost accusatory.

Renly looks down on that hand on his thigh. That’s a lot to take in. He’s quiet for a while, staring into nothingness. Eventually he turns to Loras. “Thank you for your honesty,” he lifts his hand hesitantly and pushes that naughty curl back behind Loras’ ear with his finger. It jumps forward instantly again and he repeats the gesture. “You’re right, it’s different here. I’m different.” He takes Loras’ hand into his. “I have never been with a guy. I had a few girlfriends but it never felt right. But there was no-one … I mean, it's a small town and there was never anyone that caught my eye. Certainly, not like you did today! So I threw myself into my shop.  I’m a workaholic, I gotta admit.” He wants to pull the younger man close, envelop him into his arms but isn’t sure if that’s too much. “We-we could still go to my place for a coffee? To talk? Or do you want to dance some more?”

 _I don't want to talk, I want to take your breath away and let you fuck me until we fall asleep!_ Loras thinks to himself, but he also thinks that would sound rather shallow and it's surely not the way to go if he wants things to be different. “How about we have another drink here,” he suggests. “And then if we both still want to we can go to your place?” He strokes through Renly's dark hair and kisses him again. “You've _never_ been with a guy?” he cannot help but ask, quite astonished by that admission.

Renly shakes his head, “Only in my fantasies,” he blushes, seaking a kiss himself now, letting his tongue slide gently into Loras’ mouth, roaming his hands across the other’s back, realising for the first time how this arouses him. “I really like kissing with you, Loras.”

“I fucking love kissing with you!” Loras sighs happily. “Oh screw it, let's go and get that coffee!” he decides. “I can't get enough of you already and now I want to teach you everything I know!” He jumps up and pulls Renly to his feet. “I _know_ you're different,” he says earnestly.

Renly laughs now, pulling Loras into the darker place again to devour him once more, “I _LOVE_ kissing with you too!” He unashamedly rubs their groins together, feeling the other’s bulge against his, “And I can’t wait for you to teach me everything you know!” He makes to leave but then stops. “Oh but I think we'd better Brienne before we disappear, or she'll be worried.”

Loras raises an eyebrow at that but nods. “Alright. Don't want her to think that you've been kidnapped by the handsome stranger,” he chuckles. “Get going then,” he rubs Renly’s fine arse teasingly. “I've got _a lot_ to teach you!”

Renly has a hard time to not jog inside. He feels like on a rollercoaster ride. Right now on a high after suddenly having been on a low, thinking he’d lost his tempting stranger to his past.

As he spots Brienne at their favourite table with one of their other friends he quickly walks over, grinning broadly.

Brienne has never seen Renly like this before and she looks at him with a slight concern. “Everything okay?” she sort of mouths as it's really hard to talk now.

“More than,” Renly bends down to her ear. “Just wanted to let you know that we're leaving.”

“I see,” Brienne grins knowingly at that. “He's very cute,” she winks, happy that Renly appears to have found someone he likes. They're just friends now and she has no hard feelings towards the handsome young man, who is busting some moves on the dancefloor behind Renly.

“ He’s _so_ fucking cute!” Renly beams as he watches his pickup enjoy himself completely unabashed, dancing the night away.

Brienne grins and nods. “Have fun!” she shouts back.

“Going? Or dancing?” Renly motions to Loras as the other looks like he could dance all night.

Loras dances around Renly for a few moments, teasingly, feeling thrilled and excited in a way he hasn't felt for some time. “Going!” he beams, grabbing Renly’s hand and dancing his way to the exit.

Brienne worries a little about her friend as he disappears with the energetic stranger, but she reminds herself he's an adult and can look after himself. She'll check up on him in the morning.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *apologies for the lots of sex in this chapter, but Renly really needed to make up for lost time*

Renly unlocks his apartment above the coffee shop with shaking hands. He feels Loras’ breath right against his neck. He grabs for his hand and pulls him inside. “Welcome, stranger,” he teases, pulling Loras into his arms as the door falls shut behind them.

The whole way here Loras had been telling himself that he was going to be courteous and take his time to admire his host’s place and have that coffee that he'd been promised - at least! - before anything else might happen. But Renly clearly has other ideas and he lets himself be swept away in the embrace and the deep kiss. _At least I know him a little better now_ , he grins as Renly had brought him up to speed on his family - two older brothers - his interests and his dislikes in record time during their walk back to town.

“You're beautiful,” he murmurs into their hungry kisses. “And a really good kisser,” he praises too.

“T-thank you,” Renly says awkwardly, never having been praised like that. “I want to eat you up, Loras. You’re adorable,” he finally gets both his hands into those wild locks. “Do you - do you want to have that coffee first?” he interrupts himself, having never been in this situation, wanting to be polite but also wanting to be swept away by the fire he feels is starting to burn hot and hotter between them.

Loras bites his lip, feeling very much torn in the same way between wanting to not come across as desperate or having only one thing on his mind but wanting to rip Renly's clothes off at the same time. He boldly slides his hand onto Renly's crotch, massaging his hard on through his jeans. “Which would you prefer?” he decides to let his host make the call.

Renly groans loudly as those skilled fingers grab him where no man’s hand has ever been before, “You!” he answers, taking Loras by the hand and leading him straight towards his bedroom, feeling a bit ashamed that his bed is unmade.  

Loras doesn't care for the furniture, he only has eyes for the handsome guy who makes him forget all of his good intentions.

He allows Renly to pull him onto the bed as their mouths continue their thorough exploration. He manages to remove Renly's jacket and shrugs off his own, throwing them on the floor. “I want you so so bad,” he admits, his hands sliding under his lover’s shirt, roaming the hot skin beneath.

Renly wonders very briefly what's so special about himself that a gorgeous guy such as Loras desires him so, but his brain short circuits as soon as he feels that hot mouth against his throat. “Oh fuck!”

“Yes,” Loras gasps. “I'll… I'll just…” he tries to create a sentence inbetween their kisses, “freshen up…  for you.” He bites his lip as he holds Renly pinned under him. “May I use your bathroom, hot stuff?”

“Bathroom?” It takes a moment until Renly comprehends what Loras means. “Of course, door to the right,” he gasps. _Should I take a shower too?_ he frowns, even though he had showered before going out.

“Thanks, beautiful,” Loras shimmies off the bed and rushes to the door. “Will be just a moment,” he blows a kiss to the handsome man on the bed.

 _Seems like he doesn't want me to accompany him,_ Renly contemplates, pulling off his own shirt. He lies down on the bed only to halfway jump up again, rummaging in his bedside drawer to look for long forgotten condoms, checking the dates. _Are we really going to do it? Well, just in case. I want to! Oh damn, these things went out of date two years ago!_

Loras hastily cleans his privates at the sink. He'd already thoroughly showered at home, but he can't shake the habit. His ex would not go near him unless he was squeaky clean and it's left him paranoid. He rushes back to the bedroom as soon as he can though, not wanting to leave Renly wanting.

“Hello gorgeous,” he purrs as he takes in a now topless Renly. “Ready to have fun?”

“Yeah,” Renly croaks, leaning up and pulling Loras towards him and his shirt off. “I...I don’t have a rubber, though,” he reluctantly tells Loras about his discovery. But he actually hopes the young man might be prepared, if he’s that experienced. He feels himself blush. “I thought I had but they're out of date."

“Oh boy,” Loras grins. “You really are a cute blushing virgin.” He grabs Renly's face and kisses him. He takes a pack of the condoms and his eyes grow wide. “And it really has been a long time since you got some loving, damn!” he concludes from the expiry date, grinning wickedly at Renly's blush. “These are no good anyway,” he throws the useless condoms on the floor, sits up and rummages through his trouser pockets, throwing a pack to his lover and grabbing a sachet of lube. “First lesson, always be prepared for fun,” he winks, taking Renly in his arms again, kissing him leisurely.

Renly melts into that kiss. Loras is so understanding, warm and pliable. He wants him so bad now. He’s glad the other accepts that he’s never done this before and feels like a complete novice. He breaks the kiss to murmur into his lover’s mouth, “Well, I didn’t really think I’d have _you!_ in my bed tonight.”

“Mmmm, but did you hope you would?” Loras murmurs in Renly’s ear, nibbling his lobe. “Cuz I did.” He pushes his hand between Renly's legs, gently squeezing his hardon.

“Yes,” Renly groans, “the moment you stepped through the door of my shop,” he admits to both Loras and himself, surprised about the quick answer. He showers his smooth torso with hungry kisses. And he gets brave enough to rub his palm across the very promising bulge inside the other's jeans too.

“Mmmm yes, touch me,” Loras encourages. He wraps his hand over Renly's and rubs it harder against his crotch. “You're making me so hard already.” With his other hand he pulls at the button of Renly's trousers and slides his hand inside his underwear. “As are you, oh wow!” he licks his lips as his fingers stroke that entrapped hot erection.

Renly bucks his hips up, moaning wantonly. He loves to feel Loras’ fingers around his nude flesh and works quickly to do the same to him. That covered cock, growing against his hand is such an exciting sensation. “You're gorgeous,” he pants feverishly, unzipping Loras’ jeans and getting his hand inside. An iron hard rod is greeting him, velvet skin covering it. He gasps in awe as he wraps his fingers tentatively around it for the first time. “Oh Loras…”

“Let's take these clothes off, my gorgeous lover,” Loras says huskily. They hastily shed the remaining items and as soon as there is nothing but bare skin Loras pushes Renly onto his back and climbs on top of him, sliding their hard rods together. “Mmmm god that's so good,” he groans, kissing Renly ferociously again, his hands touching wherever he can reach. “You're so gorgeous,” he cannot say it enough.

For a moment the slightly older man lies there, doing nothing but kissing his guy back, completely overwhelmed by the onslaught of emotions. Loras on top of him, naked. Their cocks touching. The hot mouth and fingers of the other doing miracles to his libido.

When he reacts, it's with a hunger he never knew before. He rolls them around and is now the one who explores that delicious body beneath him.

Loras beams in pleasant surprise. He likes Renly taking charge like that, even if the other is a little unsure of his moves still. The fact that he truly desires _him_ and wants Loras to be his first gay experience is more arousing than any cocksure lover he's had before.

He reaches for that beautiful dick again, jerking Renly slowly but firmly. “Fuck, you're hot,” he moans, rubbing his thumb over Renly's slit.

Renly makes an animal like sound as he's pulled off with so much skill. He looks down where Loras’ hand is and almost comes at the sight. So much better than watching porn. He tentatively takes the other's fine dick into his hand too, experimenting, mirroring the action. There's sweat gathering at his temples with the lust and concentration. “You're the first whose cock I dare to admire. Ts so fucking hot…”

“I love your hands on my dick,” Loras groans appreciatively. He moves his hips a little to add to the friction. A mischievous glint sparkles in his eyes as he licks his lips. “You want to suck it? I'd love to feel your mouth on me…” he encourages the other to be more bold in his experimentation.

Renly had thought about it but wasn't sure if that's the right thing to do on a first date. “Fuck yes,” he pants, bending down and letting his tongue swipe experimentally across Loras’ slit and that beautiful crown.

All sorts of deep grunted noises spill from Loras’s lips as his new bed partner is eager to oblige him. “Damn, you're a natural!”

Renly is spurred on by the praise and the sounds he pulls from the sexy man. He kneels at his side and envelopes that yummy cock fully now, sucking.

“Holy fuck yes that's it!” Loras throws back his head and just enjoys the treat. His fingers dig into Renly's dark locks, feeling his head bob along his length. “You sure you've never done this, cuz hell that's… nnnfgh.”

“Never,” Renly mumbles between licking and sucking, loving it. “Only in my dreams,” he admits, licking a long, wet stripe from base to tip, kneading Loras’ thighs. His own cock leaking like crazy already.

“I've got to get me some of those dreams!” Loras props himself up a little so he can admire the show. “I think after this, mmmm, I certainly will!” He spreads his legs a little more, rocking his hips slightly. His hole twitches as he thinks about what will be on the menu next, if Renly is up for it still.

Renly grins around Loras’ rod, loving the idea of giving him hot dreams. “You...erm, wanna come like that?” he asks awkwardly, thinking that porn videos are often cut together and he has no idea what reality looks like. He blinks up at Loras, trying to look sexy even though he feels stupid by asking that question.

“Mmm yeah, but not yet my hot lover,” Loras purs. “You wanna fuck?” he wiggles his eyebrows. He sucks his thumb into his mouth, slowly moving it in and out with his eyes pinned on Renly's.

Renly’s cock lurches at the question, his blood starting to get to boiling point. That gesture is so obscene and so very arousing, with Loras doing it even more so.

He lowers Loras on his back again, devouring him, roaming over all that hot skin with his hands, needing him. It’s like a volcano has broken loose inside of him. He only stops for a moment to awkwardly roll the condom on, feeling a little embarrassed by it all but also too drunk on arousal to care too much.

Loras grabs the sachet of lube and slicks himself up. He looks at Renly through his lust hooded eyes as he fingers himself open expertly. “Wanna put your dick in there, babe?” he says huskily.

Renly’s mouth had gotten completely dry as he’d watched Loras prepare himself. His dick pulsing in his hand, getting harder with each stroke of Loras’ fingers.

“Yes!” he croaks, getting himself in position. As he concentrates on that pink rose that’s already opened up for him he can only do one thing, push in.

Loras closes his eyes a moment trying very hard not to tense up at the sudden intrusion. He knows how to control his own body well enough but the first push, especially one a little uncontrolled like that, always takes him a moment to catch his breath. He pulls Renly onto him though, seeking his lips again. He cannot get enough of kissing them. He hadn't lied when he had praised him for being a good kisser. “Mmmmmm, oh Renly yes,” he mewls softly.

All these emotions! Renly is flooded with them like in a sudden rush. Being inside of Loras is heaven. Tight, hot heat. Muscles squeezing his cock. So extraordinary. So special. So… He moans into that kiss, swirling his tongue around Loras’, quickly fucking his mouth. At the same time driving further into his experienced lover. Slowly, so slowly, not wanting to miss anything. Never in his wildest dreams had he imagined it like this. It’s sososo much better.

“That’s so goooood,” he groans against his lover’s neck as he tries to get some air into his lunges.

As Renly begins to move into him, kissing him, _loving_ him, Loras drops the seductive facade of the more experienced lover. Renly doesn't need any more filthy words of encouragement to arouse him. They move together naturally, slowly, beautifully. _You_ are _different_ , he muses. Yes, it's hot and horny and fucking amazing sex! But it's also tender and sweet and making love. Loras realises to his shock that he's as inexperienced when it comes to that as his new lover. He'd been in love with Olyvar, but he can see now that it wasn't reciprocated. Not that he believes that Renly is in love with him - they barely know each other! But something feels different. Something feels better than any sex he'd had before - and he's had a lot! Not because Renly is the most skilled lover; perhaps rather because he isn't. Because it's pure and real and… “I love that,” he sighs. “You kissing me like that.” He wraps his legs around his lover, curling up against him.

“I love being with you,” Renly whispers softly. “This is beyond my wildest dreams,” he stares into those blue orbs as he moves still slowly in and halfway out of that scorching heat that massages his cock so perfectly. “Loras,” he tries the name on his tongue, like it brought a miracle to him. And he bends down again to kiss that beauty anew, his strokes into his man getting bolder now and more firm since he’s gotten over his insecurity of this being his first time with a man. The way Loras wraps his legs and arms around him feels so right, like they’ve been making love together for a very long time.

“Renly,” the blond man smiles up into those chestnut eyes. “You're amazing. Oonf, you-you feel so good inside me.” Loras groans in pleasure as his man drives up the pace. Heat envelopes the two of them and he works his inner muscles best he can. “Does it… does it feel as good for you?”

“Oh FUCK! YES!” Renly gasps, “Do... do that again, I’m…” he presses his forehead against Loras’ chest as his cock is stimulated so intensely. He didn’t think a feeling like that would exist. “I’m so close, baby…”

 _Baby…_ That sounds so sweet from those delightful lips. Loras feels his own cock throb from the stimulation of his backside and all those sweet loving words and touches. He loves how Renly's hair falls like a curtain around his face now as he holds himself up over him. He loves how he rocks his hips, faster and faster. He loves how dark his eyes are now, filled with arousal and wonder. “Come for me,” he whispers breathlessly, his heart beating fast in his chest. “Come inside me, my beautiful man.” He works his inner muscles to perfection to make Renly climax.

Renly does. It comes over him like a storm when Loras does that trick with his inner muscles again. His climax builds deep in his gut, makes his whole being tremble with extraordinary pleasure until it explodes out of him and into Loras. He gasps and pants and grunts, overwhelmed, shaking, grinning like mad into these eyes that bewitched him this afternoon. He feels like all his reserves have broken loose and he’s finally free.

Loras looks at Renly in complete awe as he comes undone. He cannot think that he's ever seen anything more beautiful, more real than Renly giving everything to him. He almost forgets to breathe as he drinks in that image, wanting to imprint it in his memory. “Oh yes, that's gorgeous…” he sighs, rocking up to make his lover last as long as possible, rubbing the backs of his calves.

“Want to...want to make you come too,” Renly chokes out, looking down at Loras’ straining dick, precome glistening at the tip.

Loras grins. He gently rolls his spent lover onto his back, disposing of the rubber on the floor for now. He takes a moment to admire his new man, his hands roaming over his hot and sensitive skin. “You're stunning,” he groans softly. It's almost a shame to mar this perfect image. But then he straddles Renly, feeling drunk on his horniness as he begins to pull himself off in quick strokes. It doesn't take him long after that amazing session. He feels behind himself for Renly's limp wet cock and it's all he needs to shoot his load across the older guy's stomach and chest with a deep grunt.

“Oh fuck, that's the most gorgeous thing I've ever seen,” Renly gasps as he's finally got enough air to speak. Having Loras jerking off over him like that gives him a sensory overload. “Beautiful,” he smiles smearing the sticky stuff all over his skin. Loras looks breathtaking. He reaches for him, needing to touch.

“Mmmm,” Loras just purrs, flopping down on his man. “That was yummy.” His fingers play with Renly's hair and beard as he tries to catch his breath, listening to his lover's fast heartbeat.

“That was like a first time should be,” Renly murmurs into those wild curls. “Thank you.” His hands roam gently allover Loras, as far as he can reach.

“Twas very special,” Loras murmurs softly back. “ _You_ are very special.” He lifts his head up a little and kisses Renly's lips softly. “You had fun then?” he smiles through his curls.

“Immensely so,” Renly strokes Loras’ cheek affectionately. “Will…” he clears his throat, “will you please stay the night?”

Loras smiles at that. “If you'll have me, of course I will stay. And you still owe me a coffee,” he winks. “Sex makes me thirsty.” He rolls onto his back, stretching himself out. “And hungry,” he adds cheekily.

Renly chuckles, incredibly relieved that his lover said yes to staying the night. “You want another brownie?” he winks, “I have them here.” He gets up, sticky as he is and walks butt naked into his kitchen, turning on his personal fancy coffee maker. He feels as high as though he's had ten espressos in one go. And he keeps looking back through the door into his bedroom, not believing he’s got such a mouth watering man in his bed, just having had the most incredible sex ever.

Loras slowly gets up too, feeling completely comfortable in his skin as he follows his lover into the kitchen. He wraps his arms around him from behind and kisses his shoulder, rubbing his now soft cock against his backside. “This is nice,” he hums. “I could get used to this.”

Renly's heart speeds up again at hearing these words. He turns in his lover's arms, wanting to look into those mesmerizing eyes, “Really?” he croaks. “Me too.” He pushes that bold curl away from Loras brow again, a grin and a very serious expression battling in his own face.

“What?” Loras looks at Renly as the other stares at him intently. He helps himself to a small piece of brownie on the plate that Renly had made ready and stuffs it in his mouth. “These are really yummy!” he says through chewing.

“You…” Renly steals a crumb from Loras’ mouth, “would you like to stop here..? I mean instead...instead of spending your money on a hotel room? Whilst you are working here?” It's out faster than he can think and he bites his lip now, staring at the other, holding his breath.

Loras blinks several times. Two opposing emotions are battling inside of him as he digests that outrageous proposal. One of a sense of wanting to run a mile as he really cannot get himself locked into an actual relationship with someone. Not yet at least. He just cannot deal with the heartache of it not working out and anyway, he's only supposed to be here for couple of months and then go back to his job in King's Landing. The other side though melts in those chocolate brown eyes, wanting to shout _Yes!_ and live happily ever after with what already feels like the man of his dreams. “It's not my money... And you… you don't even know my last name!” he buys for time, not having a clue what to do right now.

“Well alright, what's your last name then?” Renly asks promptly, now the one grinning. He turns and holds out the mug.

Loras takes the mug, still trying to decide what to do. He snorts though. “You're absolutely bonkers you know that! Tyrell. Loras Tyrell,” he mockingly holds out his hand as if they've just met, rather than stand butt naked in their post-sex bliss in the other's kitchen. “And who do I have the pleasure of?”

“My utmost pleasure, Mister Tyrell,” Renly bows a bit, glad Loras is able to make him laugh. “Baratheon. Renly Baratheon.”

“Wow, that sounds well posh,” Loras grins. “We're definitely taking your surname when we get married. Oh sorry,” he clasps his hand in front of his mouth in a dramatic way. “Too quick? I don't know what follows after lots of sex and moving in together…?” He laughs out loud at Renly's face.

Renly puts his mug aside and grabs for Loras, deciding to loosen up a bit. “More sex?” he devours those constantly tempting lips, rubbing their bodies together anew. “And somewhere in my family line, I do believe there was a _king!”_

Loras grins. “Sounds good. All of that!” He grows a little more serious now though. It's a big deal for him but he tries to not make it bigger than it is. “Alright then. I would like to be your roommate. It's hella boring sat in my hotel room on my own every night. Besides, you still have to show me more of Storm’s End as we got kinda distracted tonight. But I will pay you for my lodgings,” he says in a way that leaves no argument. “I want to pay my way.”

“Alright, I’m fine with that,” Renly smiles. _We really don’t know each other after all, yet._

 _Good!_ Loras is able to breathe a little easier now that they've clarified that. “And yes, definitely more sex,” he rubs himself against Renly too, letting his hands glide over his perfect ass, “I still have a lot more to teach you. If you want me to?” he blows his curls out of his eyes.

Renly's grin widens more with each word he's hearing, his stomach doing somersaults, “Yes!” he croaks, the words suddenly stuck in his throat. “And yes, I still have lots to show you. I mean outside of my bedroom.” He pauses, getting his fingers into Loras’ hair and holding them in place firmly, “and lots of nice things to feed you.” He winks.

“Hmmmm, things to feed me?” Loras rubs his thumb along his bottom lip. He slowly sinks down, holding Renly's gaze until he's at crotch level. And he presses a kiss against that gorgeous cock. “I can't wait for that,” he winks.

Renly groans, “That was _not_  what I meant but hmmm, definitely that too!” _what a sight to have that sexy man looking up at me like that...From THERE! “_ How about ...We...we continue the sightseeing tour with my bathroom, having a shower together?” That's one of the things he'd always fantasised about too, showering together with his lover.

“Sounds awesome!” Loras bounces up. “And tomorrow you're taking me to the nearest chemist to stock up. Shall I order a pizza, I'm fucking starving!” he says all in the space of one breath.

Renly starts to laugh, having pizza and chemist almost in one sentence is something he doesn’t hear very often either. “You’re so cute,” he says fondly. “As it happens, I’ve got self made pizza in the freezer. I only have to reheat it. Would that be okay?”

“Self made pizza?!” Loras’s eyes grow wide. “Are you real?” he pokes Renly's arm, “or my best wet dream ever?!”

That makes Renly laugh even more, “Hmm, I’d love to be your best wet dream as you’re mine.” He turns them both around and opens the freezer to get out a container. “Let’s put this in the microwave while we have our shower. Hope it won’t disappoint.” He swiftly does as he says and then takes the hand of his man to lead him into the bathroom.

Loras feels like he's landed himself in heaven. Sure, Renly's apartment is modest compared to the glamorous ones he's used to from his flash lovers in the city. But it all feels real. This whole life feels honest and warm and homely. Not the glitzy show that everyone acts in in King's Landing. The peacefulness of it reminds him of home, of his family in Highgarden. He had run away from that as an adolescent, craving the glamour and the speed and the sex of the city. But now that his bubble there had been burst so spectacularly he is beginning to realise that one can only live like that for so long before it kills you.

He steps into the shower cubicle with his lover and lets his hands stroke that lovely body again, allowing himself to admire it more slowly this time as the warm water rains over them.

“You look a mess, Mr Tyrell,” Renly chuckles, “a very yummy mess,” he soaps all the cum away from his lover’s chest and abdomen, admiring the smoothness of it all. He follows his instinct and puts tiny kisses onto it again. He grew very fond, very quickly of that body. _Did I really manage to get this supercute guy into my bed? And here I thought he’s arrogant, whereas he’s the most funny and friendly and open guy ever._

Loras loves those tender kisses on his skin. “Mmmm, we're both a mess,” Loras grins, returning the favour as he soaps Renly's body. “A wonderful mess.” He pulls his lover into a kiss again, wrapping his arms around his neck, digging his fingers into his wet hair. “The most beautiful mess,” he sighs happily.

“Thank you for wanting to stay,” Renly breathes into the kiss, “I feel so very comfortable with you, as if I’ve known you forever, not half a day.” His hands soap Loras’ arse now, shaping out the perfect rounds. _Careful. Fuck, I could already go again._ He feels his interest stir.

Loras grins as he notices Renly shift. He slides his hand down Renly's front and wraps around his cock, feeling how it's refilling slowly. “Mmmm, quite the stallion you are,” he wriggles his eyebrows. “You wanna go again?”

Renly hisses with pleasure as that skilled hand wraps around his cock, “Fuck yeah,” he gazes into those intense eyes, the water running down their shoulders. He reaches for Loras’ too, “wanna try a hand job?” He wriggles his eyebrows.

Loras ploughs his tongue into Renly's hot mouth in response. He takes the other's cock more comfortably in his hand and squeezes softly. “I just love your cock so much!” he mewls appreciatively.  

 _And that from a man who must have a good deal of comparisons._ “And I yours,” Renly tries to mirror the way Loras grabs him. “You’re very inspiring,” he gasps, turning his wrist a little, loving how Loras’ cock swells anew against his palm.

Loras works his lover to the best of his ability.  He prides himself on his sexual prowess and he wants to impress more than ever before now. It's made easy for him by the fact that Renly is just so hot and horny and an absolute delight to jerk off. Equally Renly's hand on his own rod makes him tremble and shiver. “That feels perfect,” he purrs, sucking Renly's neck.

As an answer Renly pulls Loras into a deep, needy kiss. Consuming him while working him as he would himself, feeling how the tension builds up and up by giving and taking. Never has anything been more fantastic. To have a man in his arms feels so right, so exciting.  

“Fuck yes nice,” Loras groans, moving his hips to fuck himself into that fist. He strokes Renly's buttocks with his free hand, moulding them with his fingers. And slowly he moves his fingers to rub between those lovely rounds, feeling for the other man's most intimate place.

Renly splutters from the water that had suddenly run into his mouth as he involuntarily gasped at that motion. “Fuck that’s good!” he wriggles his behind to get more of that. His cock lurches too at Loras’ finger probing his pucker. He’s tried that himself before but he’d never really gotten the hang of that on his own.

“Would you like me to put a finger inside you?” Loras asks for permission whilst he rubs little circles over that lovely rose.

“Please!” Renly is only able to moan.

Loras sucks his middle finger into his mouth, making a show for Renly before he returns it to his pucker. “Mmmm, such a lovely little rose,” he moans into Renly's mouth. And he pushes his tongue between those lips at the same time as his finger pushes just a little into that tight channel.

 _It’s nice!_ Renly had managed to do that to himself too and it always added to the stimulation. But Loras doing it now makes his hips buck forward in a uncontrolled movement. He moans into their kiss, changing his stance so Loras has better access. He wants more!

“Mmmm, you like me playing with your ass,  do you?” Loras focuses all his attention on that new pleasure for a moment. He is able to push his finger in a little bit further now, but it's not enough for his liking. “Turn around then, my lover,” he nibbles at his ear. “Let me touch you properly.”

Renly reluctantly lets go of Loras’ cock but he’s just as eager obeying. He’s curious and excited and wants that finger back inside. He didn’t think he’d like that so much. “I love you playing with my ass,” he huskily admits.

“Good!” Loras grins. He drapes himself over Renly's back and kisses him all over. “I loved you fucking mine,” he moans softly as he feels for that fluttering hole again. He adores how it feels under his fingers, twitching eagerly. He curves his middle finger and pushes in again, slowly, very slowly but deeper until he cannot go any further.

Renly has the feeling he might shoot up through the roof with the intense pleasure he experiences just then, “HOLY FUCK!” Nothing had prepared him for _that!_ His limbs turn to jelly as Loras pulls his fingers a little back again and hits his special spot and he has trouble to stand, shaking like a leaf.

“I feel like I'm giving away all my secrets at once,” Loras smirks at his man melting on his touch. He kisses his back again and sneaks his arm around to grab Renly's dick at the same time, working him inside and out.

Renly isn’t able to give any sort of answer as he trembles on Loras’ touches. He doesn’t know what’s up and what’s down anymore. Just incredible, not ending pleasure. All his nerve strings singing and dancing. He’s both moaning and cursing now; the ecstasy clearly overtaking all his senses.

Loras briefly lets go of that heavy dick so that he can put his own against Renly's hip, humping against him as he takes him in hand again. “Let it all go,” he encourages. “Just go with it. Gonna make you see stars.” He loves rubbing himself against Renly's body, feeling the man get closer under his ministrations.

“Ssss, baby, fuckitssohottt,” Renly doesn’t know if to rock forward or backward, so he gets frantic going both ways. And Loras getting himself off against his hip is so hot, it makes him sway sideways too. He braces his hands against the tiles, not aware of that anymore as he gives in to Loras’ seductive voice and his miraculous touch, flying high and higher.  

Loras aims for that most wonderful of treasures inside his man again. He pushes himself hard against Renly now, all the delightful sounds and touches making him sway too. “Gonna come,” he chokes.

Renly explodes against the tiles as soon as Loras mutters these words, his finger stroking him perfectly inside and his palm moving over his sensitive crown. “Lo...ras!!” he gasps, wrapping his hand around that one on his dick. He feels how his lover marks him again and it makes him come seemingly endlessly, seeing stars in the true sense of the words.

“OOOONFGH,” Loras sinks against the wall, feeling light headed and drunk. He has pulled back his fingers and his arms are awkwardly wrapped around his amazing lover. “You're killing me,” he grins. “How ...how was that for you?” he pants, trying to keep himself upright but struggling.

Renly pulls him right down on the floor because there is no way he can stand after this any longer. His breath comes in very short huffs, “fucking...outstanding,” he gathers Loras into his arms and says right into his ear, “fantastic, amazing, mind blowing…” He still feels like semen is dripping off his cock as if his climax won’t stop, his body humming.

“Amazing,” Loras agrees, purring in Renly's ear,  stroking him. “Now we're a mess again,” he chuckles as he feels his own semen sticking to Renly's hip.

“And the pizza got cold again,” Renly quickly turns on the water which he must have turned off at some point in their haze and washes the cum off both of them. Holding out his hand for Loras to get up.

Loras smiles at his lover. “You really needed a man, didn't you,” his eyes sparkle.  “So did it live up your fantasies?” He rubs his hands across Renly's chest, looking at him from under his lashes.

“Hmmm, very much so and more than,” Renly nods, rubbing them both dry with his towel. “I am still stunned that _you_ wanted me,” he takes way too long to towel those crazy curls.

Loras relishes the pampering ,“What do you mean?”

“Well,” Renly draws his hand through his own wet hair, “I’m not nearly as good looking as you are.”

Loras laughs a little awkwardly at that, mirroring the image as he moves his curls from side to side. “I think you are _very_ good looking. You're not at all the type of guy I normally would have gone for,” he admits. “But I'm hoping that that's because I've now got better taste than before.” He bites his lip and caresses Renly's cheek. “You are a really great guy, Renly. You made my heart flutter right from the first moment I laid eyes on you! And I'm the one who should be flattered that you're so sweet and welcoming to some weird guy from the city.” He smiles and kisses those lips briefly.

Renly laughs again, “Come on then, weird guy, our pizza is ready.” He walks naked towards the microwave and takes it out, putting the slices on a plate. “I hope you still think I’m a great guy after we get to know each other,” he says, feeling a little embarrassed that he’d been so horny that he'd taken this stranger to bed. He’d never done that before either; sleep with someone he's only just met. And yet it already feels like he knows Loras better than he really does.

“Can I borrow a T-shirt and some joggers if you've got?” Loras smiles his charming smile. “Mmmm, that smells delicious!” he sniffs over Renly's shoulder.

“Yes, of course,” Renly carries the plate towards the sofa and hands it to Loras, motioning for him to sit down. “I’ll get us some clothes.”

“Cheers babe,” Loras watches his man as he walks back towards the bedroom, admiring his backside. He grabs a slice of pizza and takes a bite. “This is amazing!” he calls after Renly with his mouth full. “You should start a restaurant!”

Renly gets back, “I think I’m halfway there,” he winks. “I’m happy you like my pizza, even though it’s not freshly made.” He puts some pj bottoms on and pulls an old t-shirt over his head, handing Loras his jogging pants. “I bake all the things you can eat in the coffeeshop myself,” he grins somewhat proudly. He still can’t believe he’s talking to his customer from earlier today, now sitting naked on his couch, enjoying his pizza after having had mind blowing sex - twice! _Fuck, he’s so very cute!_

Loras takes Renly's offered clothes and pulls them on. “Good you're the same size as me. How do I look?” he models for his host, pulling some exaggerated poses.

Renly throws himself on the sofa and can’t stop laughing, “Super sexy. I’ll just imagine you without my clothes. They’re boring.”

Loras lets himself flop next to Renly. “They're not boring.” He rubs the fabric against his body. “They're yours and I'm going commando in them,” he says teasingly, rubbing his crotch. He grabs another slice of pizza. “So, what does Renly Baratheon normally do on a Friday night if he doesn't go to the only club in town?”

Renly steals a bite from Loras’ piece, speaking with his mouth full, “Working, preparing and baking the cakes for the weekend.” He pecks Loras’ on the cheek. “Like I said, I’m really a workaholic.”

“Mmm,” Loras frowns. He finishes his piece and lies himself down on the sofa with his head on Renly's lap, feeling way too comfortable in this man's company, “I wonder if I'll get enough attention from a workaholic lover…” he pretends to say to himself.

Renly bends down and kisses that cute nose, absolutely loving how at home Loras makes himself. He looks earnestly at him, carding his fingers through the now almost dry curls. “I fled into my work because there’s ... _was_ no one interesting in my life.” He roams his hand across Loras’ chest, admiring the relaxed man. “I think I might have my hands full with delicious things other than cake and pie in the coming weeks…”

“I will make sure of it,” Loras grins promisingly. He is silent for a moment, just listening to Renly's breathing. “It's so quiet here,” he observes. “Doesn't that drive you crazy?”

“Oh, we can have music,” Renly almost jumps up, but thinks better of it, not wanting to change their cozy position. “What do you like? Or do you want to watch a movie? I’m such a bad host. I was kinda distracted,” he grins down, finally eating a piece of pizza too.

“You're not a bad host, stop putting yourself down,” Loras shakes his head at the fidgety unsure guy. “You fed me, you fucked me, you washed and dried me! You even lent me your clothes! As far as hosts go, that's pretty fabulous!” He threads his fingers through the hand on his chest. “I don't mind. I'm just not used to it being so… _still_ I guess. It's like the whole world has gone to sleep. King's Landing is never quiet. The city never sleeps. Perhaps…” He stops talking as he thinks some more about this himself.

“You wanted to get away from the city,” Renly says thoughtfully, inwardly beaming at the other’s words about his ability as a host. He squeezes Loras’ fingers, “We’re different here. Maybe slower, quieter.” He bends down to kiss that beautiful mouth again, lifting Loras up with his leg.

“I guess the never sleeping, constant buzz was what I craved. I'm not a very quiet person as you may have gathered,” Loras chuckles. “At least when others are just as hyper I don't feel like I stand out. But maybe it's just cuz I'm nervous too and it's how I cope.” He is surprised at what comes out of his mouth in the presence of Renly. He has never admitted to anything like that to someone he'd only met a few hours ago. But somehow Renly just makes him feel so comfortable. “It used to be quiet in Highgarden,” he contemplates.

Renly is stunned at the thoughtful words that come out of his lover’s mouth. He didn’t think he’d hear something like that from him at all. “I find you fascinating,” he whispers and twirls one of these meddlesome curls between his fingertips, “I’d like to be more like you. I find myself way too normal, not to use the word boring again,” he grins but feels very unsure of himself.

“You wouldn't want to live the sort of life I live in King's Landing,” Loras snorts. “And I don't want you to be like me. I've fucked far too many guys who were far too much like me and _they_ were the ones that were boring. You… Well look at you!” He jumps up now and sits cross legged on the sofa facing his new lover. “You know what you want. You've got your own business. Making fucking awesome brownies! Everyone here seems to love you. You're not boring! You are… _you_ are fascinating! I'm just like wow, this guy has got it all together.”

Renly doesn’t know where to look, he feels so very taken aback. “Really?” he glances down at his hands and his empty lap, missing Loras there. “It all seemed like such a straight way,” he looks halfway up, scanning the jumpy young man on his sofa.

At that Loras laughs out loud. He grabs Renly's face and kisses him. “Well, I'm here to add a little queer to your _straight way_ , darling,” he winks.

Renly joins in the laughter, noticing too late what he’d said. He intensifies the kiss and pulls Loras on top of him as he lies down. “I was missing that on my straight way and didn’t know how to find it. You brought it in like a thunderstorm over the sea,” he looks into those sea blue eyes from up close, his heart thumping in his chest. “You’re incredible, Loras Tyrell.”

“A thunderstorm over the sea? I've never been described like that before! Am I that ominous?” Loras chuckles.

“You’ve been quite dangerous for my…my virgin body,” Renly laughs. “You made me feel like drowning in a good way.”

Loras just stares at Renly for a few moments, his fingers just tracing little patterns across Renly’s chest. He tries to pinpoint what it is about his unusual catch that tickles him in all the right places, but he can't put his finger on what it is that makes him want to drown himself too in those dark eyes. Just that he feels really comfortable in his company in a way he doesn't recall feeling with any other guy before. “Shall we go and cuddle naked in bed?” he murmurs against Renly's neck, placing little kisses there. He feels quite done for now after all the sex and the food and the surprisingly deep conversation with someone who is still mostly a stranger.

“Hmm, sounds like a very nice idea,” Renly gently pushes Loras up. “The shop owner has to get up early on a Saturday morning, especially since he got distracted from preparing things tonight,” he takes his lover by the hand and leads him back towards the bed.

“Early? How early is early?” Loras asks as he drops the borrowed clothes on top of his own that are still on the floor.

“Six, but you can stay in bed,” Renly pulls Loras down with him. “I’ll have a nice breakfast waiting for you when you come down,” he winks, already loving the idea of spoiling that city boy rotten.

“I intend to,” Loras grins. He curls up into Renly's arms, resting his head on his shoulder. He loves that almost more than the sex - almost - to just lie with his lover like this with nothing between them. He threads his leg across Renly's and his arms around him. “Sleep well then, King Renly,” he whispers, smiling. “And sweet gay dreams,” he adds, grinning to himself.

“King?” Renly chuckles, “I like that. And I already feel like I’m in the best gay dream,” he pulls Loras close, just loving how he fits against him perfectly, their warm skin touching. “What would that make you?” he asks sleepily, “My qu…” he thinks for a moment, “How about my knight?

“Mmm, yes,” Loras sighs dreamily, already half asleep. “I'll be your knight, my king.” And on that promise he drifts off to a very welcome and comfortable sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Renly quickly turns off the alarm to not disturb Loras. He stares at his first male lover in his bed very fondly in the dim light of his phone. _The things we did yesterday!!_ A big grin appears on his face at the memory and his heart fills with warmth at the fact that he has the handsome almost stranger still in his bed now. Sleeping together felt so right.

He reaches out to stroke that cute curl away from his eyes again but doesn't do it since there is no need for it now. _He looks so very young_ , he thinks. _And peaceful like this. Please let it not have been a one night stand only. I’m falling for you, boy from the big city. Your company is so refreshing. It makes me feel alive and not stuck anymore._

He bends down and caresses those tempting lips very fleetingly with his. Then he gets up, trying to not make a noise. _I'll see you for breakfast, my beautiful knight from Highgarden,_ he smiles.

+++

Loras is confused when he finally wakes up. The bed doesn't feel familiar, the room doesn't look like a hotel room. But the happy memories from last night quickly come flooding back. _Renly._ He closes his eyes again and burrows his nose into the pillow next to his, wrapping himself in the scent of his new lover. _He's so nice. So uncertain of himself but oh so cute. And genuine._ He thinks about their talk on the sofa last night. How comfortable he had felt lying on Renly's lap, just talking. It had felt so right,  so perfect. The other was the opposite of him in so many ways. Quiet, a little shy, inexperienced, but mature. Definitely not boring though. What was boring were guys who only talked with their penis. Who had nothing to say or share but sex. _What if he thinks_ I _am boring?_ he suddenly worries and his eyes spring open. What if the only thing we have in common is sex and there isn't anything left once that novelty has worn off?

 _You are_ not _in a relationship,_ he sternly reminds himself. _You are renting a space in his place whilst you are working down here. And as it happens you have sex with the guy. So what, you have had sex with lots of guys! And when you grow bored you move on. That’s how it works in the world of Loras Tyrell._

 _I don't want to move on!_ another part of him argues though. _I don't want to just screw my way through life anymore. I want to be something more than a failed graphic designer whose best assets are his curls and his arse. What on earth does Renly see in me other than a pretty face?_

He thinks about his family. So Renly had inherited his business from his parents. He seemed content about the fact that he still lives in the same place he had grown up in, although he had admitted that at times he found it boring and it had clearly restricted his access to the gay community. Loras had felt those same fears, living in The Reach, and his response had been to run to King’s Landing as soon as he could. He had relished that experience with every pore in his being; soaked up the noise, the lights, the people, the vibes and the 247 energy with the thirst of a man in the desert. King’s Landing had been everything he had hoped it would be; loud, brash, sexy, glamorous, dirty and anonymous. That last bit had especially appealed to him. In The Reach his name gave him opportunities. Life was easy for him, but perhaps a little too easy. He wanted to prove to his family and to himself that he could do it alone. Well, mostly alone, with a little help from his daddy's credit card.

He sighs, feeling lost. He had expected that coming to Storm’s End would remind him of why he had fled to King’s Landing in the first place. He had expected the quiet village life to drive him crazy within days and to be craving the city buzz again. He's more than surprised how comfortable he feels lying here listening to birds singing rather than the hooting of cars and constant sirens.

He thinks about what he has to show for his big city adventure other than a mediocre career, massive student debt and a well worked backside.

He throws the blankets off him, feeling lazy all of a sudden and makes his way into the little bathroom. 

+++

Renly is very busy baking bread rolls, bagels his self-created, filled muffins and doughnuts. Storm’s End’s population seems to meet in his shop on Saturday mornings. He’s very glad of that. It shows him that he’s chosen the right path. He likes to greet his customers by name and chats with the old ladies as well as the young kids across his counter.

The red haired student who helps him out now has her hands full with serving coffee and hot chocolate. She had applied for this job a few months previously and they’re a very good team. She's chatty and liked by the customers and is able to run the front of the house on her own now when it's busy, which has taken some of the pressure off Renly.

He wonders briefly what she'll say when Loras enters the kitchen from the back door but he doesn't have time to contemplate that further since the brownies call for his attention. He looks at the time though, wondering when his _lover_ will appear. He cannot wipe the happy grin from his face.

“Morning!” Brienne waves at Renly as she enters the coffee shop. She waits patiently until he's finished serving a customer and then leans in to say, “Just thought I'd check in. Make sure you're still alive and okay,” she winks, taking in his happy smile. “Looks like you are?”

“Oh I am!” Renly smiles broadly. “I erm...He’s just fabulous!” Renly leans close too as he hands her her favorite large cappuccino, wondering if he says too much, when he adds, “and still in my bed.”

“Renly!” Brienne exclaims under her breath, her eyes wide as she gives him the money for her drink. “I did not expect that from you!” She says it good heartedly though, happy for Renly that he's found someone who makes him smile like that.

“You don't mind?” Renly feels himself turn red at his frank revelation.

Brienne shakes her head. “You're my best friend, Renly. It's your life. I just want you to be happy.”

Renly nods gratefully. “If he comes down before you leave, I'll introduce you properly,” he smiles, hurrying to the beeping oven.

+++

Loras tentatively pushes open the door at the foot of the stairs. It feels kinda odd and intrusive to walk around someone's place on his own. He had tried not to be too nosey but he couldn't help looking at the CD and DVD collection and the few family photos scattered around the apartment. It hasn't told him a great deal other than that Renly has an eclectic and wide ranging taste and that his two older brothers are definitely not as cute as he is.  

He'd tried to make an effort to not look completely like he's not changed his clothes since last night. He'd taken the liberty to use Renly's deodorant and a little aftershave.  

And now he stands in a tiny kitchen, face to face with a shocked young girl with fiery red hair knotted up into a bun under her hat.

“Er, hi,” he holds up his hand awkwardly, running his other hand through his curls. He had not expected to meet someone other than Renly back here and now he wonders if he should not have come down like this.

“Hi,” Sansa looks just as shocked but dries her wet hand quickly, “You must be a visitor of Renly?” _He never has visitors._ She smiles all business like, eyeing the handsome young man curiously. “Or did you mix up the doors?” She frowns.

“Er no, yes,” Loras shifts awkwardly, trying to decide whether it's less damaging to carry on or retreat back upstairs. The latter would look seriously suspicious though, he thinks, and so he tries to act like he's totally meant to be here. “I'm a visitor, a - a friend, of Renly's,” he stutters. “He said it was okay to use this door. Is he not here?”

“Oh he is,” the young woman finally holds out her hand, getting over her own confusion. “I'm Sansa. Go right through then,” she motions to the other door.

“Loras,” the young man finds his charm now he's over the initial shock. “Very nice to meet you.” He shakes her hand politely and gives her an endearing smile.

“Sansa, I need…” Renly almost drops his tray full of dishes as he walks full speed into the kitchen and sees them both shaking hands. He feels his whole face turn red.

“Renly!” Loras almost gasps in relief. “I er, hope you don't mind I used…” he points to the internal door that leads to the apartment upstairs.

Renly quickly puts down the tray, shaking his head. “No, of course I don't mind.” _I want to kiss you good morning! “_ I should have told you about Sansa,” he laughs embarrassed. “She helps me out in the shop most days.”

The girl realises that she'd best disappear; she's never seen her boss searching for words like this. “You’d best tend to your guest while I keep the customers looked after,” she smiles warmly and leaves the kitchen, wondering how these two know each other.

Loras grins at Renly. “I had no idea what to say to her,” he shrugs apologetically, dragging his hand through his curls again. “I'm sorry if that made things awkward. I just said I'm a friend,” he explains quietly.

“Nothing wrong with that,” Renly looks back if the door is firmly closed, then quickly presses his lips against Loras’. “Good morning. I’m glad you are here.” _And didn’t think about being my roommate twice._

Loras is surprised at Renly kissing him here, pleasantly so. “Sorry, I'm not a morning person. In my job I start mid morning but sometimes continue until deep in the night. I guess that's different too in the city,” he chuckles. “Anyhow, I'm glad that I'm here too!” he grins. “And you promised breakfast…” he adds cheekily.

“That’s how it goes with you artists,” Renly winks. “Do you want to take it upstairs or sit in the shop? You can choose from the menu or the things on the counter. I’ve made everything fresh this morning.”

“Ugh, now I really do feel lazy,” Loras cringes. “Unless you want me out of the way I'm happy to sit in the shop.” _Watch you work for a while; I enjoy the view._ “Surprise me. As long as I can have a strong coffee with it.” _Not snogging you right now is so hard!_

“Why would I want you out of the way?” Renly frowns, caressing his lover with his eyes, “I like my eye candy where I can see it,” he murmurs into Loras’ ear, taking a nose full of his scent. “Hm and you smell nice!”

Loras laughs softly at that. “I borrowed some of yours, hope that's ok. Wanted to make sure I didn't smell of… well ...” he winks. “What time do you finish?” he asks, leaning against the worktop.

“We close at five. But we're closed completely on Sundays. Everything is closed here on Sundays.” Renly is tempted to kiss Loras again but Sansa might be back any moment with more dirty dishes. “Come on my guest, I’ll lead you to your table,” he bows a little to his very special guest. “I have a friend waiting for you, if you don’t mind,” he grins.

“A friend?” Loras follows his lover to the front. His eye immediately falls on the tall blond woman from last night. Renly’s ex… The morning after the night before Loras feels a little weird about that, but since Renly clearly would like him to get to know this woman he smiles and holds out his hand, trying to remember her name, “Hey, Br..rynn?”

“Brienne,” she shakes it, smiling. “I take it you want to try the best coffee in Storm’s End?” she lifts an eyebrow, tilting her head, trying to indicate that she knows a bit more that the others don’t. She looks at the newcomer more closely now in the light of the day. She still cares for Renly a lot as her friend and doesn’t want any harm come to him. _Obviously this guy has been with him the whole night._ _Slept with him too! His first gay experience?_ All those thoughts circle around in her head as she eyes the stranger from head to toe, trying not to be too obvious. _He looks like someone who knows how to use his assets to get what he wants..._ She tries not to frown and feel like a mother hen protective over her baby chick.

Loras can feel her assessing him as if she's putting him through a scanner. He decides it's probably best to face that scrutiny head on and so he takes a seat opposite her. “Indeed. It's already surpassed my expectations,” he says with sparkling eyes. “Did you have a good night last night?” he tries to make neutral conversation.

“Yes, thank you,” Brienne says friendly but keeping a little distance. “And you?” She decides to ask after a moment, not sure if that is too forward a question since she doesn’t know this guy. But if Renly got the hoots for him, he must be alright.

Loras holds Brienne’s gaze for a moment, but then laughs, leaning his chair back on its back legs as he drags his hands through his hair. “Well, this is incredibly awkward,” he chuckles a little. He leans forward again, cocking his head, saying softly enough so no-one else can hear, “Hm, let's see… I've entered this coffee shop through the internal door behind the kitchen, wearing the same clothes you saw me wearing last night…” He scratches his chin, poking his tongue into the corner of his mouth, before he smirks cockily, “Yeah, I had a pretty awesome night.”

Brienne nods slowly, sipping her cappuccino thoughtfully. “I’ve known Renly since we were about three years old,” she finally says. “He’s a very nice man. I only want the best for him.”

“I agree,” Loras nods, understanding where this is going. “Look, I know you two have history. I'd like us to be friends,” he offers a truce, not feeling like he has to defend his intentions any further though, since he doesn't really know what they are himself yet. “Especially since Renly has asked me to stay with him whilst I'm in Storm's End,” he cannot help but add though, even though it's probably not his place. “Would be nice to get to know my new roommate’s friends…”

“Your breakfast, Ser Loras,” Renly serves plates with steamy ham and eggs and fresh toast, quite oblivious to Loras’ revelation. A mug with what looks like a stag on the front contains the strong coffee Loras had ordered.

“Thanks ba… Renly,” Loras almost blows his cover.  “This looks amazing! Again!” He smiles at the guy he's sleeping with now. “You're spoiling me.” _Again…_

 _“_ I said I would.” _And next time I'd like to spoil you with breakfast in bed…  and distract you from eating..._ “Can I get you something else, Brienne?” Renly asks his friend, desperately trying not to look too smitten with the man from the capital.

“I'd like another cuppa. Your _new roommate?_ is nice company,” Brienne looks questioningly at Renly.

Renly looks very surprised at Loras and smiles. The fact that he trusts Brienne with this info makes his insides glow pleasantly. “I’m glad you think so,” Renly says warmly. He likes the idea of Brienne knowing that Loras lives in his house now. She surely can put one and one together. He also counts on her to not blurt it out to anyone else just yet. “He sure is,” he winks at Loras.

Loras beams at that comment. He has a hard time not to undress Renly with his hungry eyes or indeed not to look at him constantly. When Renly walks over to the next table to take their order,  he finally manages to tear his eyes away from the man who makes his heart race and turns back to Brienne. “He really is a nice guy, isn't he,” he says softly as he tucks into his breakfast.

“He is,” Brienne looks contemplatively at her friend as he gets her coffee. “So what brought you to Storm’s End?” she asks Loras.

“I'm here on an assignment for work,” Loras explains, chewing his ham. “I live in King's Landing.”

Brienne looks curiously at him, “An assignment for work in our small town? Investigate the fortress?”

Loras chuckles at that. “Nah, nothing that exciting I'm afraid. I'm a graphics designer,” he tells with his mouth full, enjoying the nice breakfast. “I'm working on a coast themed piece. What about you?” he asks, chewing.

Brienne smiles, “I'm, the sports teacher here.”

Loras’s eyes light up at that. “I want to join the gym. Is there one?” he asks enthusiastically. “Is that where you teach?”

“There is a small gym,” Brienne thanks Renly as he servers her coffee, “but I'm an actual school teacher.”

“She teaches history, too,” Renly throws into their conversation, for the first time wishing his shop wouldn't be this busy. If Loras would be his girlfriend he'd have no problem to give him a kiss, right here. But he can't do that. Or can he? “I take it you’re both okay without me for a little while longer?”

“Only a little while longer,” Loras pouts, mouthing _miss you_ with a wink. But he dutifully returns to his conversation with Brienne. “Damn, everyone here is so nice and involved with the community. I'd forgotten it was like that down south.”

Renly's heart and cock lurch at the _miss you._ He winks too but quickly turns around to greet a young dark haired girl that just came in with a man, not much older than them. “What can I get you today?”

“Yes, and everyone knows everyone,” Brienne sips her coffee, nodding to the people at the other table in acknowledgement and to make a point.

Loras nods in contemplation. He had guessed as much and he cannot quite judge whether that comment is a threat,  a warning or just a statement. He sips his coffee slowly. “Do you think…?” he begins, “How would the people of Storms End…? Are they… ?” He can't quite formulate a question that doesn't outright say, _what's the reaction going to be if they learn that Renly and I are shagging?_  

Brienne leans in across the table, “You might cause a bit of gossip,” she looks intently at Loras. “But all in all the people are friendly here.”

“Good,” Loras smiles, relaxing a little. He glances over at Renly again, who smiles back at him when he catches his eye. “I don't want any trouble for him.”

“I think you're the best thing that happened to him in a long time.” _If you don't mess it up. “_ And it's nobody's business if an old friend rents a room in his house, is it?” She raises her cup like in a toast.

Loras clinks his mug against hers. “Absolutely!” he agrees with the last sentence, beaming that Brienne thinks he's a good thing to have happened to Renly. “He's a good thing to have happened to me too,” he admits, sipping his coffee.

Renly wonders what Loras and Brienne are talking about. He's very relieved that they seem to get along well. It gives him the fuzzies to have the man who had been in his arms now in his store. While he's doing the work that is his life, he has thoughts circling in his head about what to show Loras first from their little town and also about what his lover might show him next when it comes to bed sports. He’d be completely fine with a repetition from last night though.

“Well, it's been a pleasure to talk,” Loras smiles genuinely at Brienne as he pushes back his chair. “I had best go and get my stuff now. Hope to see you again soon,” he nods to her.

Then he walks up to Renly. “What do I owe you for breakfast?” he doesn't want to assume any freebies, after all this is Renly's livelihood.

“That’s on the house,” Renly almost bends forward yet again to give his man a kiss. “I hope I’ve gained a new customer with my specialities,” he winks.

“Definitely,” Loras gives Renly a sultry look. “It was delicious,” he lets his tongue flick across his bottom lip, holding Renly's gaze.

 _Oh my._ Renly does something similar, hoping they're not too obvious. “I'll be finishing at five.” He gets his key out of his jeans pocket, handing it to Loras. “For the front door. In case you want to drop off your things.” He knows he shouldn't do this. Shouldn't give a man he only met the day before the key to his home. _Renly, you're acting way too quickly. Where’s your head?_ He hears Brienne's voice in his mind. And as he looks over to her he sees her shake her head, but grin anyway. He turns back to Loras, to meet his stunned gaze.

“Thanks.” Loras looks at the key as if Renly has just proposed to him. “I... Yes,” he smiles now, grabbing the key in his fist, “I'll go get my stuff and then I'll do some shopping. Want me to get you anything?” _Other than what we talked about!_

"Just the stuff we already talked about,” Renly likes this game of speaking in riddles. “You'll find your way around?” _Stupid question. He’s traveled here. He's been here for some days or maybe even weeks._

Loras grins stupidly. _Damn, I love that smile of his!_ “I think I'll manage. And if I get lost I've got your number and you can come and rescue me.” _Can't wait to snog with him again!_ “See you later then,” _Sexy._ He stuffs his wallet in his back pocket, waves at Brienne and disappears.

Renly breathes out heavily. If Loras isn't here at least he's not tempted to kiss him or slide his hand over his arse. He quickly goes and clears the tables. _I'm in love. Am I? Fuck yes I AM! It's the best feeling ever!_  He cranes his neck to watch Loras walk down the street. _Such a cute backside._

 _“_ You're a lost case,” Brienne laughs a little as she puts her hand on his shoulder. “See you on Monday. Have a nice weekend.”

“You bet,” Renly grins and waves his hand.


	4. Chapter 4

Loras wiggles his hips to the rhythm of the music. He'd selected one of Renly's CDs at random and finds he approves of the chill smooth sound. He hums along as he stirs the vegetables around the pan.

 _What's that smell?_ Renly thinks as he opens the door to his flat. _Is Loras cooking?_ He doesn't have to be careful to make no sound, the loud music swallows his steps. He stands a few moments in the door frame of the kitchen, admiring the view, his mouth watering. Then he steps close, sneaking his arms around Loras’ hips, nuzzling his nose into those curls, “Hmm, smells very nice.” And he means both, the food and the _man._

Loras jumps as Renly sneaks up on him like that, but then turns himself around, throwing his arms around Renly's neck, kissing his lips. “I wanted to surprise you,” he says against his lips. “I'm not as good at cooking as you…”

Renly doesn't let him finish his sentence. He captures his mouth with his, plunging his tongue deep inside and kisses the man of his dreams as though his life depends on it, clutching him as close as possible.

“Whoah, someone is hungry,” Loras smirks when Renly lets him come up for air. “How was the rest of your day, babe?” he asks, brushing his hand through Renly's combed back hair, his other plucking at his shirt.

“Boring without you,” Renly peers into the pan, over Loras’ shoulder. “That’s a pleasant surprise! Smells very nice, what is it?”   

“Ehm, nothing too adventurous. Chicken and vegetable stir-fry,” Loras buries his nose against Renly's neck. “And there's rice in the microwave.” He kisses him softly. “I hope it's edible. I don't cook a lot. I just thought after you've been on your feet all day…” He raises his head and gazes into Renly's eyes.

“Thank you,”Renly strokes these playful curls out of his lover's eyes, “I...I don't know what to say. No one has ever cooked for me.” He kisses Loras much more softly now, reigning in his arousal, appreciating the effort very much. “I'm actually starving.”

Loras beams even more at that. “I've never cooked for someone either,” he admits as he searches for the plates in Renly's kitchen. “So I hope it doesn't kill you!” he half jokes. He's not sure what possessed him. He hardly ever cooked for himself, living predominantly off ready meals and protein shakes. But seeing Renly make such an effort for him this morning had made him want to at least try and impress him. It's only fair. “It's the thought that counts, right?” he flicks his curls out of his face as he turns the hob off and begins to plate up.

“Hmm definitely,” Renly sits down at the table. “So you did a bit of exploration of our town already? You found the only supermarket.” He caresses Loras’ arm when he takes the seat opposite him and smiles. A warm, bubbling feeling of not being alone spreading through his body.

“I did,” Loras smiles back, loving the tender gesture. “I think I shocked them by buying like their entire range of condoms,” he laughs as he pours them both a glass of wine. “That will give the town something to talk about!”

Renly feels yet again the fiery blush creep up his skin when he nods. “I think all my customers will talk about is how I pampered you and not them.” _So he's definitely planning to have more sex with me,_ his mind flares with excitement at the prospect. He holds Loras’ gaze, trying to get something onto his fork at the same time.

Loras too shuffles some food into his mouth, pleased to find that it tastes okay. “Do you mind?” he asks after a while. “If they work out that we're sleeping together I mean?”

“Your creation tastes very nice,” Renly leans across the table to peck Loras’ cheek. “And no, if _you_ don't mind.” He grins, licking a crumb of rice from the corner of his mouth.

Loras shrugs, taking Renly's hand. “I'm out and proud,” he grins. “But I'll take your lead.” He picks up his glass and holds it out for a toast. “To being roommates then?”

“To being roommates,” Renly clangs his glass against Loras’, not moving his other hand. He sips his wine thoughtfully. “I’m not really out yet,” he admits. “I mean, there's some people I've told. Brienne of course and a couple of close friends. My family knows; I told them when Brienne and I split up. But I haven't like shouted it from the rooftops. Since I wasn't sleeping with any guys anyway… But now that we are…  I want to show everyone who I really am.” He lifts Loras’ hand to his mouth and kisses his knuckles affectionately even though that is the opposite to what their toast just was about. “I know that contradicts being roommates,” he chuckles.

Loras moves his hair around, keeping hold of Renly's hand and leans in to kiss him on his lips. “As long as you're sure,” Loras sympathises, having lived both in the progressive Southlands and the strangely conflicted capital in which everyone seems to be openly closeted. “I asked Brienne how she thought people might react… I wanted to kiss you so bad this morning,” he bites his lip.

“And I you.” Renly takes one of these meddlesome strands of his lover's hair and twirls it. “I kept wondering what people would think.”

“Well, I guess we'll find out,” Loras caresses Renly's face. “I can't promise how long I can keep my hands to myself in public. You're just too beautiful.”

“I'm not beautiful. I am rather normal looking.” Renly protests, feeling flattered though that Loras wants to show his affections openly. He too has a hard time to keep his hands to himself.

“Well then I have a real thing for beautiful normal looking guys,” Loras laughs softly. He pulls his plate over and continues to eat. “I did do some work this afternoon,” he looks at Renly sideways. “Would you like to see it after dinner?”

“First, Ser Tyrell, _you_ are the beautiful one,” “And you want to show me your work? Yes please!” He takes another mouthful of his wine. “I only use my computer for playing games and paying my bills,” he laughs.

“Hm, and watching gay porn...” Loras guesses, smirking.

“I...erm,” Renly chokes on his piece of chicken, not having expected that question. “Well, yeah,” he mutters, feeling caught out. “You got me there.”

Loras laughs at Renly’s shocked face. “I'm sorry, you're just too cute when you're blushing. And well, you had to have learnt those spectacular moves from somewhere ..." he winks, praising his shy man.

Renly scratches the back of his neck, not looking at his first man between the sheets. “Let's say, I studied some of it very closely,” he grabs for his glass for distraction, wanting his adolescent blush go away. It's so embarrassing, even though Loras thinks it's cute.

“You are adorable,” Loras smiles lovingly. Renly’s inexperience is a surprising turn on.

He watches him finish his meal, avoiding his gaze, but humming appreciatively.

“Was it okay?” Loras points to the empty plate, feeling quite satisfied that the other had eaten everything.

“It was delicious!” Renly leans back in his chair, looking up at Loras who puts the plates away. “Would you like desert?”

“Mmm if desert is what I think it is... “ Loras grins widely, kissing Renly upside down from behind him.

Renly smiles, “That's up to you. I also brought something from downstairs,” he wiggles his eyebrows.

Loras nibbles at Renly's neck, letting his hand roam down his chest. “That sounds good too, but not as good as you. Wanna shag first?” he grins.

“Hmmm yesss,” Renly leans against Loras, taking in his whole being, his warmth and his scent. “You bought their whole stock of condoms?” he asks huskily, wanting Loras to confirm it, his cock starting to get interested.

Loras grins widely. “Perhaps not their whole stock but at least every single one for anal in their assortment, which to be fair to me weren't that many. I guess you really are the only gay in the village,” he laughs. “And I guess the hets are all rather vanilla,” he grins as he pulls his lover to his feet.

“Not the only gay,” Renly blurts out, after the porn conversation blushing again as he imagines Loras buying so many special condoms.

“No?”

“No,” Renly doesn’t really want to talk about someone else yet, he’s getting way too horny for that after his long day now, even though the someone elses are his friends. “I might introduce you somewhen,” he murmurs against Loras’ lips and winks.

“Alright,” Loras grins, seeing the hint that that's quite enough talking for now burn in Renly's eyes. “So …. What do you fancy, my sexy man?” He rubs himself up against him. “I'd like you up my backside again,” he mewls softly. He gets excited at the prospect of being intimate with this man again.

Renly groans, burying his nose into Loras’ neck, pulling him close and molding that arse he had admired as Loras walked down the street with his hands. He flicks his tongue behind Loras’ ear. “You liked that a lot, didn’t you?”

“Of course!” Loras groans, pulling Renly flush against him, feeling his growing erection. “You've such a gorgeous dick,” he sighs. He grabs his hand now and pulls him towards the bedroom. “So horny for you…”

Renly pulls his shirt over his head on the way, flinging it into the corner. He pushes Loras onto the bed, feeling much more sure of himself than he did yesterday. He wants to pull the other’s zipper down when he realises that his jeans have buttons today. “Hm, is that kind of a test?” he looks at Loras grinning, as he gets down on him and mouths the bulge that is forming under those buttons.

“Mmmm, one that you'll pass with flying colours I'm sure,” Loras digs his fingers into Renly's auburn hair. “Fuck that looks hot.”

Renly pops open each button one by one, nuzzling his nose onto each revealed patch of skin. “Fuck, I love that you go commando beneath these skinny jeans, Gods!”

“I like it that that turns you on,” Loras feels his cock fill rapidly as Renly teases him, his hot breath on his sensitive skin.

Renly stops for a moment, “And that you’ve been shaving yourself down here is also a fucking major turn on!” He gets carried away with his vocabulary as his tongue is licking over smooth skin.

Loras’s dirty grin widens. “What can I say, I'm a twink through and through. Plus it makes me very sensitive down there too,” he winks.

“A twink?” Renly has never heard that word before. He looks up from what he’s doing, wondering if he can use it in a seductive way.

Loras pushes himself up on his elbows and stares at Renly. “I thought you'd been watching gay porn?” he teases.

Renly looks at Loras from under his fringe in his compromising position. “I have...I guess I didn’t listen very attentively,” he blinks, trying to look even more innocent than he knows he is.  

Loras laughs at that, playing with Renly's hair. “Mmm, too much focus on the action eh. My cute gayby. I'm curious now though. What type of guys do you fancy?”

 _Gayby? I will not ask about that one as well!_ “Hm … guys about my height, younger, slender, not too hairy, but head hair not too short so I can get my hands in…” he stops. He's too smitten with the man in his bed right now to think much of other men. “You basically! Looks like _you_ are the man of my dreams.”

Loras beams, wiggling himself under his man. “So you like twinks. Good, I'm a twink! And very proud of it,” he licks his lips. “You've got to learn the lingo, baby. All gay guys have a type,” he jests and then looks sultrily at his newby lover.

Renly blows softly onto the exposed flesh, getting all hard and excited. With Loras he feels like he’s been doing this for years. All comfortable and not one bit awkward at all. Not only just watching and imagining someone else's hands on him when it were  his own.

“Alright. So what am I then? And what type do you fancy?”

“Hm,” Loras contemplates as he feels his cock tremble excitedly when Renly blows warm breath onto it. “If you were younger than me I'd have said you're a pup. Cute, inexperienced, very eager!” he grins, reaching for Renly's dick. “Probably an otter,” he decides. “Oh wait, what's a baby otter called? Yes, you're an otter pup!” he laughs, pulling Renly on top of him, caressing his soft beard.

“An otter?!” Renly looks with a playfully shocked expression at the sexy man beneath him. “That’s…” he starts to laugh and shuffles his whole body along Loras’, making him feel the connection between them at every available surface. “Inexperienced...okay yes, but cute?” He nuzzles their noses together, “You’re the one who’s _supercute,_ twink.”

“Well yeah,” Loras flirts with his man, fluttering his lashes. “And you're an otter cuz you’re hairy,” he grins, rubbing his soles over Renly’s calves and nipping at his beard. “I've never been with an otter before,” traces that dark moustache, enjoying exploring his partner more thoroughly after last night's frantic tumble.

“Hmmm, then I’m kinda your first too,” Renly makes his way down on Loras’ smooth body with his tongue again from where he had started. He crisscrosses his torso and his stomach, his heart beating wildly in his chest as he dips the tip of his tongue into Loras’ belly button, circling it leisurely. “You’re yummy.”

“As are you!” Loras mewls in pleasure. “I love your beard tickling my skin,” he admits, much to his own surprise. “Love how you touch me.” He pushes himself up a little on his elbows.“You want to get me ready for you today?” he asks huskily. He'd extensively showered before Renly came home, ready to ask for just that.

“Oh yes I want to.” Renly gasps. He’s watched the preparation so often on screen, it made his fingers twitch. And it’s never the same to do it for one self.

Loras reaches across to pull the shopping bag of goodies he'd purchased earlier, and which he had strategically placed within reach, towards them. He rummages inside for some lube. “Play with me, baby. Get me all soft and open for you.”

“Fuck you’re gorgeous like that,” Renly says as he watches Loras pull up his legs to expose himself. He rubs his hands up his lover’s thighs and moves them into the right position, so that he can see everything. He bites his lip in concentration, “Such a beautiful man.” He squeezes a generous amount of lube onto his palm and then, ever so slowly massages it over Loras’ fluttering rose. He holds his breath as he feels it move beneath his fingertips. Both their cocks lurching in anticipation.

“Yes oh yes baby that's perfect. Love you touching me there!” Loras keens.

“‘Ts so hot,” Renly breathes out, putting more lube onto his fingers. He caresses that inviting muscle tentatively. It doesn’t look like anything would fit in there but hell it _does!_ The memory from yesterday lets him slowly push his finger inside, looking up into Loras’ face for his reaction.

Loras groans encouragingly as Renly slides a finger into his hole. “Nice, yes, that's so nice mmmm.” He pulses his muscles gently, working around that finger.

“You want more?” Renly crocks his finger a bit, stroking what he can reach. He palms Loras’ dick with his other hand gently.

“Yes please! I can take a lot, baby!” Loras wriggles his backside, moaning loudly under the ministrations. “Give me another two. Fuck me good with your fingers.”

“Two at once?” Renly questions. He didn’t mean to say that out loud and smiles a little embarrassed, doing it though. That tight hole widens easily as he moves his fingers in and out. He’s hesitant at first, applies more lube and immediately everything works even better. “I love to play with you like that,” he rasps.

“You're perfect, my hot lover,” Loras moans as he's stretched wider. He takes the working of his cock over from Renly, jerking himself firmly.

Renly looks at that motion mesmerised, he wants to repeat again and again that _that’s so so very hot!_ He matches the rhythm of his fingers to that of Loras’ fist, taking himself in hand too. “Loras, damn!”

“Fuck me then, gorgeous,” Loras groans, throwing a rubber onto the duvet before Renly. “Put your hot dick in me.”

“Fuck, yes!” It’s like Renly has forgotten how to speak properly. He hastily puts on the protection, slicks himself up with the lube and gets himself into position. As he pulls his fingers out he can see those muscles pulse for him hungrily. His cock wants to be in there desperately. So he slowly pushes in, knowing Loras has just had three fingers inside. He moans very loudly, not able to hold back these sounds of ecstasy.

“Oh yes, baby, Renly, oh fuck that's so good,” Loras pulls Renly on top of him, hungrily seeking his mouth as his arse is stretched widely.  

“Heaven,” Renly murmurs against Loras’ mouth before plunging his tongue deep inside, fucking his lover’s arse and mouth now. Everything is warm and wet.

Loras lets his tongue slide against his lover's. Renly feels just perfect inside of him, on top of him. He rubs the back of his calves with his feet again, rocking up to meet his slow thrusts. Already it feels so comfortable to have sex with Renly. Super exciting and arousing like a new partner always is but also familiar somehow. Like they've known each other forever. _I love him making love to me,_ he thinks, groaning and moaning. _Gods, I love him!_

Renly speeds up his thrusts, hypnotised by the sexy man beneath him. He never thought that his fantasies would come true like this. His cock feels like it's in the perfect place, squeezed all around. Loras’ hands are everywhere on him, kneading and caressing his hot skin.

“Oh my love, that feels so amazing!” Loras pants, rocking himself up more to feel Renly as deep inside as he can manage. This man makes him so perfectly hot, makes him feel so awesomely amazing. The sweat pearls on his brow and he inhales the smell of sex that surrounds them. “K-keep going like that. That's… yes… oh fuck.” His cock bounces against his stomach as Renly works his backside. “G-gonna come,” he shudders, moving his hips in a frantic rhythm.

_My love!_

“Loras!” Renly watches that bouncing cock. It's so arousing along with all those encouraging words. “Love fucking you, come on my cock, baby. Love yours. So hard,” he can't stop the words wanting out of his mouth. He feels his own climax build in the pit of his stomach, his whole body trembling and shaking.

Loras spasms underneath Renly. He doesn't need to touch himself; his lover's perfect inwards strokes are more than enough to make him fly high. He buries his nose against his neck as he comes for him, his breath coming in shallow bursts as his cock pulses heavily. “Oh baby. Oh my sweet baby, fuck.” His eyes are shut now, just feeling, feeling all of Renly inside and out.

“'My...My Loras, my love,” Renly repeats it now, coming too as his shaft is massaged so heavenly from those strong channel muscles. Smelling Loras’ arousal makes his head spin. Feeling him so very close turns his whole world upside down. “You're perfect,” he groans, his nose buried into that intriguing mob of curls.

“Mmmm no, but this is,” Loras hums happily. He keeps Renly close, wrapping his arms and legs around him, rocking until they're both spent. He floats on all of these feelings, all of the heat between them. _My Loras. My love._ He's too mellow to let it freak him out. It just feels too good.

“I don't want to move,” Renly says after a while when they’ve both somewhat come down from their high. He must though, getting rid of the condom.

He crawls right on top of Loras again after he's put it in the trash. “Hmm, nice and sticky,” he massages Loras’ semen into the skin of their torsos and tummies by rubbing his body against the other's.

Loras nuzzles himself in Renly's warmth again. “You're so cosy,” he whispers, holding on to his man. “And such a great lover,” he compliments genuinely. “You make me feel awesome.”

 _“_ I’m stunned that you say that,” Renly sighs relieved into Loras’ neck. “It's only the second time that I did this.” He looks up, caressing the other’s face gently, “ _You_ are my inspiration.”

Loras strokes Renly's hair, slightly damp from exertion. “It's not a tournament you need to practise for,” he grins. “It feels awesome because _you_ are.” _I have such feelings for you already._ He tries to reign it in though, knowing full well their time together will be limited.

He pushes himself up a little to kiss Renly on his lips. He loves having him draped over him like this. Warm and heavy and naked and sticky. There surely is nothing better than this.

Renly chuckles at the tournament comparison. He snuggles his head beneath Loras chin, humming appreciatively, enjoying the very special moment.

 _This feels so great_ , Loras smiles, placing a kiss on Renly's head. “I hope that this has put you in a good mood,” he jokes. “Cuz I've kinda taken over your living room with all my stuff.”


	5. Chapter 5

“Taken over?” Renly grins into Loras’ chest, kissing it softly. “My fuzzy brain remembers vaguely that you wanted to show me your work from earlier.”

“Only if you want me to,” Loras pushes himself up. “I can show you whilst we eat that other desert you mentioned?” 

“Yes please,” Renly slowly gets up. “Let me get the goodies; hope you like these ones too,” he winks. “And I'm very curious about what you want to show me.”

“Don't set your expectations too high,” Loras rolls himself out of the bed too. “It's nothing much. I just thought since I've seen what you do, maybe you'd like to see what I do too.” He pulls on Renly's jogging bottoms again even though he has his own stuff here now. But there is something erotic about wearing the other guy's clothes while he still smells of just having had sex with him. 

“Oh absolutely!” After putting on his boxers, Renly rummages in the bag he brought upstairs while Loras gets his tablet. He peeks into the living room and laughs, “Welcome home then, roommate. So this is yours then? And the bedroom is mine?” He wriggles his eyebrows meaningfully, holding up a jar of cookies. 

Loras drags his hand apologetically through his curls. “I'll tidy it up tomorrow,” he promises. “Didn't want to go and rearrange your wardrobes without you being here though.” He lets himself fall on the sofa, pushing one of his suitcases aside. “That looks yummy,” he eyes both the jar and the guy holding it as he unlocks his tablet.

“You don’t have to tidy up anything,” Renly takes out a chocolate cookie and feeds it to Loras as he sits down beside him. “You look very yummy too,” he murmurs into his sexy man’s ear, eyeing the loading up screen. 

Loras automatically puts his arm around Renly. It just comes natural to sit so comfortably together, their warm skin pressed together. He feels a little nervous though. Normally he's pretty full of self confidence - you have to be to survive the city. But Renly’s presence makes him a little unsure of himself. He so badly wants him to like his stuff. To like  _ him _ , everything about him. He doesn't like to admit it but the affair had left him doubting himself, wondering what  _ was wrong with him _ that Olyvar had found another more interesting than him. “It's just some sketches,” he almost apologises in advance. “Like I said, nothing very exciting.” He clicks his mouse on the icon for the drawing programme and opens up the most recent files. “The idea is to capture things that stand out to me. That represent Storms End in its most simplistic form.” 

“Nice!” Renly exclaims. He didn’t know what to expect, having no idea about media design. But what he sees now makes him lean forward. All the sketches are still small on the screen but he can see several at once. It's exciting to see his hometown through the eyes of a stranger. “Please open them up; from the preview I can already see that I like your style a lot,” he rubs Loras’ knee.

Loras feels encouraged by Renly's sweet enthusiasm. He opens the first picture which are various sketches of waves, some looking more realistic, others simplified into a stylised graphic. “I went up the cliff path. You've got a really nice view over the bay from there.” He clicks onto the next set of sketches, this time of the light house.

“Wow, you’re good! I love all these!” Renly holds the cookie jar out to Loras. “Looks like you studied them for quite a while. Is that just from today? How long have you been in Storm’s End?” he suddenly wants to know everything at once, looking from the screen and into that handsome face in turn.

“You really like them?” Loras asks, feeling happy that Renly appears to be genuinely interested. “These are just from today. I spent a couple of hours there. And I've been in town since Tuesday.” He leans his head against Renly's and steals another cookie. “Did you bake these too?” he asks with his mouth full.

“I did,” Renly licks the crumbs from the corner of his lover’s mouth. “Just for you.”

“You're gonna make me fat,” Loras laughs. “I definitely need to find that gym tomorrow. These are yet again awesome!”

Renly smiles, “I'm impressed by your artwork. I wouldn't know where to start.”

“Nor would I baking cookies and brownies,” Loras smiles too. “And thank you again for letting me move in here,” he looks into Renly's kind eyes, melting in them. “Definitely a thousand times nicer than being on my own in a hotel room.” 

“I am happy you like it here,” Renly leans in for a proper kiss. “What part of the town would the artist like to discover next? I have a day off on my hands.”  

“Nice!” Loras chirps up at the prospect of getting to spend a day with Renly. “Inspire me,” he says after kissing those tempting lips. “Show me the places that make you feel good.”

“That would be everywhere as long as you’re with me,” Renly says instantly and snuggles in more, lying on the couch. “I’ve never felt this comfortable before with anyone,” he looks up at Loras, using the other’s thigh as a cushion, hoping it’s not too early to say this. He doesn’t want to scare the artist away. 

“I feel the same,” Loras answers before he can think too much. It sounds ridiculous, having only known Renly for little over a day now. But it's true. He doesn't feel like he needs to try very hard to impress this sweet and handsome man. His sister would laugh for sure if she saw him now, head over heels for a relative stranger. He plays with Renly's hair, smiling at how relaxed he looks lying in his lap. 

“So ...how long were you and Brienne together?” Loras asks curiously. Again he surprises himself with the questions that come off his tongue. He's never cared to know about his partner's exes before. But then he'd never dated a guy who had lived with a woman before.  _ Dated?! We're not dating!  _

“Four years. We started dating when we were nineteen,” Renly decides to tell it all. “It worked okay at the start but in the end we came to the agreement that it's better for us to be friends than lovers.” He stops to think for a moment. “We separated after I finally told her that I’m gay, not wanting to hide in the closet anymore. 

_ That must have been tough to hear,  _ Loras thinks. “It's nice that you were able to stay friends,” he says genuinely. “I mean since you had been friends for so long. How old are you now?” he tries to work out how long it has been since they split up. 

“Twenty seven. And you, sexy?” Renly grins.  _ Is he jealous? Don’t put your hopes so high. Enjoy the moment! But he’s perfect.  _ The inner dispute won’t stop in his head. __

Loras counts back, establishing that at least four years must have passed since _his_ man had dated this woman. He feels relieved at that, even if he won't admit it to himself. Less likely that he'll have regrets then and go back into the closet. “Guess!” he grins cheekily, pouting his lips a little in challenge.

“You look really cute and young, my twink,” Renly winks, reaching up to caress that face. “Twenty one?”

Loras’s eyes sparkle. “Two. Twenty two.” He grins at Renly and licks his lips. “I'm your toy boy,” he teases.

“Hmm, I like that,”  _ your! toyboy!  _ Renly puts tiny kisses onto that nude stomach that is in front of his face when he turns his head. “What else would you like to know?” he playfully swirls his tongue around in Loras’ navel.

“Hmm.” Loras bites his lip, thinking as he giggles under those playful kisses and licks. “Where did you learn to bake those awesome cakes and cookies?”

“I’ve always had a sweet tooth and my grandma was very patient with me in the kitchen. She let me play and experiment. And ate my first cookies, even the salty ones,” Renly laughs, thinking of his granny fondly. “Later I took lots of courses to find out in which direction I really wanted to go. Since my older brothers didn’t want the boring shop of our parents, I was the one to inherit it. Took me a while to make it what it is now. I wanted to make it a restaurant but found out that my talent still was the baking and not the cooking. I managed to make my hobby my job.” 

“I love your shop,” Loras says honestly. “First thing I thought when I spotted it yesterday was  _ this looks really welcoming and nice _ . And that was even before I'd stopped the gorgeous owner!” he beams, licking his lips. “And your grandma sounds lovely. I'd like to meet her.”  _ I do? Loras, slow the hell down!  _ “My grandma, she's… a force of nature,” he laughs. “I absolutely adore her, but her tongue is razor sharp. Seriously, she has made many grown men cry,” he laughs even louder, thinking about Olenna and also trying to distract from his blurting out the fact that he said he wanted to meet Renly’s grandma. 

“Not sure if I'd like to meet  _ her _ then,” Renly considers playfully and laughs too.

“Nah, she'll absolutely adore you,” Loras states confidently. “She can't abide fools, but you've got your head screwed on.” He abruptly stops talking, getting far too carried away already. 

“Maybe we can arrange a meeting of the old ladies? Sounds like they might have a lot in common.”  _ Did I really just say that? Letting the family meet?  _ “And thank you so much for praising my work and efforts. There was a time I really wanted to give it up and move to King’s Landing. I’m glad I didn’t.” 

“No way!” Loras exclaims, glad that the conversation has moved on from meeting families. “I mean I love King's Landing. There's so much going on and it's so… alive. But you belong here,” he caresses those hot cheeks tenderly. “Somewhere where people appreciate how much work you put in.” He awkwardly bends himself down to kiss his lover. “Plus I wouldn't want any of the guys there to get their hands on you!” he says jokingly, although he really means it.

Renly lifts his eyebrows, liking the possessiveness he hears in those words. “I have been in King’s Landing a few times. I like it, but I like it more to come back here again,” he admits. “What made you chose graphic design?” he asks now, curious about his lover’s choice of his job.

“I've always loved drawing,” Loras strokes those expressive eyebrows of his man’s. “I went to art college, wanted to be an artist of some sort. There's not a lot of money in it though unless you're really good. A lot easier to get work in graphics these days. I don't want to forever live off my family. Even though my dad doesn't mind, my brothers already think I'm the rainbow sheep of the family,” he laughs out loud.

“The rainbow sheep?” Renly joins the laughter, “That sounds cute actually.” He likes those talented fingers on him, “I’m impressed about your works, really. Are you already finished with your studies? How long does graphics take?” 

Loras grabs his tablet again and his electronic pencil and begins to sketch. “Yeah, finished last year. I mean, you can always do more courses.” His hand draws sharply across the screen, clicking the virtual buttons that allow him to choose different brushes and colours. “The thing with graphics is keeping up to speed with the latest technology. What's hot and what's not,” he winks, tapping the tip of Renly's nose with his pencil.

“Oh I love that, show me how you draw with this fancy technology,” Renly turns on his stomach facing the screen. He laughs anew when he sees four funny looking sheep on the screen, one of them in rainbow colours, “As I said, you look very cute. These colours suit you.“ 

Loras laughs too. He finishes the cartoon drawing with a little blue bow on the smallest sheep. “There, little family picture.” He points at the two bigger sheep on the right, one looking stern and one with round glasses and very curly wool. “My older brothers Willas and Garlan. Ser Loras the Rainbow Sheep,” he mocks himself. And to the smaller sheep on the left with the blue bow, “And my twin sister Margaery.” He kisses Renly again, loving this, just being together comfortably.

“You have a twin?” Renly perks up curiously, speaking against those soft lips, “I've always wondered how it would be to have a twin. Do you look alike?”

Loras can't help but roll his eyes at the first question they always get asked. “Dude, she's a girl! We're clearly not identical!” he shakes his head, smiling though. He pulls his phone out of his pocket, finding a picture in his gallery of the both of them. “She's as pretty as me though,” he grins. “Well, for a girl…”  

Loras’ reaction makes Renly chuckle even more, “Yeah, you're definitely both good looking, but...I clearly prefer the twin boy.” He tabs on the rainbow sheep on screen.

“I should think so!” Loras feigns upset at the mere notion that there could be any other answer. He cuddles Renly close, kissing his cheek, feeling very needy of that intimate contact. “Maggy is my best friend in the whole of Westeros though. We're quite similar in character I guess. We actually share an apartment in King’s Landing. We do spend a lot of time together.” 

“Did you tell her about u...me yet?” Renly has turned on his back again looking up at Loras.  _ Is this too early to ask?  _ He was about to say  _ us  _ but bit his tongue, putting the breaks in a little. 

Loras swallows, feeling unsure how to answer, but also feeling the tingles of Renly wanting to know. “I ehm …” he scratches the back of his neck. “I might have told her that I met this really cute guy in Storm’s End.” 

Renly laughs and shakes his head, still not believing that Loras thinks he’s cute. He pulls the other down and kisses him very gently, his heart fluttering, his brain still having a hard time to catch up with the fact that he lounges with a man on his sofa. “I love your sketch," he tries to go back to their conversation. “Can I please have a family sheep pic too? Us three boys and our grandma?"

“Sure!” Loras laughs. He opens a new tab and begins to draw the round shapes of the creatures. He tries to recall Renly's brothers from the picture he'd looked at. One big very round one. One thin and shaven one. And cute Renly with a rainbow tie. And of course grandma sheep, with tiny reading glasses and a little purple hat. “How's that?” he asks, hoping it will make his lover laugh and not offend him.

Renly grins, “How do you know what grandma looks like? Her favourite hat almost looks like that!” He rubs Loras’ thigh affectionately, feeling really bubbly inside with their closeness.

Loras traces Renly's features with his index finger. “Every awesome grandma has an awesome hat,” he chuckles. “And your parents?” he asks, since they're talking about family now. 

“They died in a boating accident,” Renly sits up and leans against his lover. “Shortly after I started college,” his gaze goes a little distant. “Ten years ago this year,” he sighs.

“Oh shit man, I'm sorry,” Loras flushes. He pulls Renly closer still. “My mum died when I was four. So I don't really remember her. “Maggy and I were mainly raised by Nana. My dad never remarried. He's a bit eccentric,” he snorts. “A  _ lot  _ eccentric _.  _ He's an artist. A painter. So he didn't mind me going off to art college, encouraged it in fact, even though my brothers said I was wasting my time and his money.”

“I’m sorry you lost your mum too,” Renly wraps his arms even tighter around Loras, nuzzling his nose into his hair, breathing him in. After a few moments of compassionate silence he says, “So you got your talent from your dad, that’s great!” He tries to peer at the other sketches that are lined up on the screen again. “And isn’t it interesting how we both have two older brothers? How do you get along with yours?”

Loras thinks about that. “My brothers are quite a bit older. Garlan is thirty-one. And Willas thirty-...five? I think,” he laughs. “I don't really see them much. Willas is the total opposite of me and Maggy. Serious, business like. Very straight,” he laughs, bringing the drawing of his sheep family back up. “Garlan is a bit more easy going. We get on fine, just in very different life stages, I guess. They both got perfect little families of their own now. And I think Willas is just worried that daddy is wasting the inheritance on the queer boy of the family,” he says, not expanding on the size of that inheritance; that's something he sure wants to keep to himself for now.  _ I don't want you to be another one who just takes an interest in me because of my money _ , he thinks, feeling that sting again, but pushing the feeling away. Not that he thinks that Renly would, but he also also doesn't want to risk anything changing between them. Not whilst all of this feels so completely perfect right now. “And you with yours?” he quickly asks.  

“My big brothers are just the same as yours! I get along with my oldest brother Robert very well. He’s a loud but good natured fellow. Works on the trawling ships; he's definitely got our dad’s sea legs, unlike me! When he's ashore, he comes into the shop with his colleagues a lot, so you might get to meet him. But we both can't really connect with Stannis. He's very business like, owning his own company, thinking he's the king of the world,especially since he got involved with his second wife, who’s very religious. Stannis is dead serious all the time. I think he doesn't know how to laugh.” Renly takes a deep breath, surprised he just told Loras so much about his family. 

“Definitely sounds like we've got quite similar families,” Loras smiles.  _ Although I'm sure yours won't be as crazy as mine!  _ “Shall I pour us some drinks?” he suggests, pushing himself off the sofa.

“Yes, please. I’d just like a beer out of the fridge,” Renly looks up, admiring the half nude man. “I’d love to meet your sis. She sounds like fun. What’s she studying?”  

Loras flips the lid off two bottles of beer and walks back with his usual chill, confident gait. “Something with politics,” he says as he hands Renly his beer and flops next to him again. “She is fun though,” he adds, chuckling, “a lot of fun. But she's also super ambitious. Don't be surprised if she sits on the throne in King's Landing one day!” he semi jokes.

“Wow, ambitious sister!” Renly clangs their bottles together.

“You're ambitious too!” Loras points out. “Your shop is doing really well. Any business owner has to be ambitious.”

Renly chuckles, “Okay, yes,” he loves to sit so close to Loras, their sides flush together, just talking. “What about you, sweety? What’s your goal?” 

“I'm ambitious too!” Loras says firmly, feeling quite strongly about this. “Just because I choose to study and work in an artistic field doesn't mean I'm not, even though Willas seems to think that you can only be ambitious if you are a lawyer or a banker or something,” he scoffs. He forces himself to relax back and not bite Renly's head off. “I am good at what I do and I would like to make a good living from it.”

Renly is stunned about Loras’ passionate outburst, “I didn’t want to upset you! Of course you’re good at what you do! I was thinking you could become one of these famous artists everybody speaks about.” He points to the tablet, “I’d like to have my sheep family as a print in my shop. I totally love it.” 

Suddenly Renly has an idea, getting really excited, sitting himself cross legged beside Loras and poking him in the chest, “How about I make a little exhibition of your artwork in my shop? Would you like that?”

Loras gapes at Renly. “You… really? That would be awesome! Oh my god I could do little impressions of Storm’s End.” He grins widely now. “Real paintings though. I mean, not digital but on canvas. If… if you'd like that? I do miss painting with real brushes and not some digital pen. That's how I learnt to paint. From my dad.” 

“Oh yes! I’d like that! That would be so special. I’d love to have real drawings decorate the walls of my shop.” Renly says enthusiastically, his heart starting to beat faster yet again for a completely different reason of excitement. He can already picture in his head where to display the art. “It will bring fresh flair. I just know my customers will love it. Can I see them for real?” He tries to picture this young man in front of a canvas with brushes behind his ears and paint everywhere. A beautiful smelling rose garden when he looks out of his window.

“I don't have any here,” Loras shakes his head. “I might have a few pictures on my phone though,” he begins to swipe through his gallery. “And if you really like it then I can go buy some paint and brushes on Monday.” He finds a picture of one of the paintings he did of the gardens back home and holds it up to Renly for judgement. “The gardens at Highgarden,” he smiles, saying no more. 

“Fuck that’s lush!” Renly exclaims, taking the phone and looking at it closely. Then looking up at Loras, “You really have got lots of talent, just wow!” 

Loras beams so brightly at the praise that he might begin to glow any moment now. “Thank you,” he says genuinely grateful. “And I'm sorry if I sounded defensive earlier.I'm just so used to having to defend my choices and my life to people.” He puts his phone down and throws his arms around Renly pressing their foreheads together. “You are different,” he says again. “You’re unlike any guy I've ever met before. I don't normally show people my art on second dates. But I figured that your art is your cakes and you've let me enjoy those lots.” He presses his lips against Renly's and holds them there for a long time. “Thank you for appreciating my art too.” 

Renly stares into those baby blues for what seems like an eternity without saying anything. He’s wrapped his arms around Loras too, holding him close. “You’re so very special,” he croaks eventually. “No one called my cakes artwork before,” he whispers, his vocal chords clearly not working properly. “Thank you,” he kisses Loras very softly, “No need to defend your choices to me, they’re awesome. You’re awesome.” He feels Loras’ lock tickle his temple and totally loves it. 

Loras could melt right there in those soft warm eyes. He never thought another could ever make him feel like this after he had his heart broken. Now though he feels like he's found something even better than he had ever imagined. 

_ You can't!  _ his head screams at him.  _ You will be going back to the city. And he will stay here. You cannot fall in love with him!  _ But his heart hums softly as he curls himself into Renly's arms,  _ Don't think about the future. Just enjoy the now.  _


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the posting issue earlier in the week. Hopefully all fixed now!

Renly has a very peaceful dream about fields of flowers, his shop build in the middle of it. And a very naked Loras standing further away, painting on a big canvas. The paint isn't only on there but also on the artist’s skin. Red, yellow and green.

He wakes up chuckling, said artist still snoring softly beside him.

 _Breakfast in bed,_ he thinks and gets up, starting to rummage in his kitchen, trying to avoid making too much noise. He hums happily though. The earnest conversation to get to know each other better has left a very pleasant, fuzzy feeling in his stomach. And the prospect of having an exhibition in his shop from a new upcoming artist -  _his!_ artist - fills him with excitement.

Loras isn't confused this time when he wakes up in the large double bed he now shares with his new lover. In fact he feels rather comfortably at home already. He stretches himself out, smiling from the sweet dreams he himself had enjoyed that involved painting a naked Renly spread out across the sofa, covered in roses.  _Interesting inspiration,_ he muses.  _I wonder how Renly would feel about posing for me._

He listens to his early-rising love rummage around in the kitchen and sniffs up the smell of bacon that wafts through to the bedroom. He cannot believe his luck, having found such a good looking guy who also is lovely, sweet and funny, who seems genuinely interested in him and spoils him rotten.  _I'm falling in love_ , he realises again both to his excitement and frustration.  _Head over heels_.

“Is my lover awake yet?” Renly asks as he peeks into the bedroom when sleepy, blue eyes look back at him from beneath angelic curls. “Fancy hot chocolate or coffee?” he asks half business like, grinning happily.

“Mmmm, I fancy  _you_ ,” Loras purrs, throwing the blanket aside to shamelessly expose himself to his man.

“Oh wow!” Renly gasps at the impressive morning wood that greets him and he’s on the bed within seconds, “Very nice! Good morning to you too,” he wraps his fist around it firmly.

Loras groans pleasurably, searching Renly's mouth hungrily. He rubs their bodies together, loving Renly's hands on him.

Renly kisses Loras back possessively. He’s always dreamed of something like that in the morning. A lover waking in his bed, hard and ready for him. “You want me for breakfast?” he groans into the younger man’s mouth.

“Mmmm, yes I do,” Loras grins, rolling them over until Renly is pinned under him. “Am I ruining your cooking?” he asks as he leans over his lover.

“Hmm, nope,”  _I like to be_ beneath  _him too._ This time he’s the one who slings his arms and legs around the gloriously naked man on top. “It’s just going to be cold. I was wise enough to turn off the stove,” he winks and bucks up his hips. “That was a very pleasant surprise and a striking pose.”

“Good,” Loras licks along Renly's neck and across his collarbone. “Then I shall have  _you_ for starters,” he grins, pushing his hard on against his lover's thigh.

“Damn, I love your cock so much,” Renly cranes his neck to give Loras better access and he moves his leg so he can slide that delicious cock of his more perfectly against his skin. His own cock fills rapidly, the friction between their stomachs is perfect. His fingers tangle yet again in those golden locks he can’t get enough off.

Loras kisses his way slowly down Renly's chest, mapping out every inch with his lips. “Delicious man,” he murmurs as he moves further down still, rubbing his cock and balls along Renly's leg as he crawls down.

“Hm, by the seven gods, where are you going with that talented mouth of yours?” Renly asks in anticipation. Loras’ tongue leaving such a hot trail, he feels like he’s got a fever, just a thousand times better.

“Breakfast,” Loras smirks, his bright eyes sparkling with mischief. He nuzzles his nose in Renly's pubic hair, pressing little kisses there too. Most of his lovers have been as smooth shaven as he is. He thought he had a preference for that. But with Renly he finds some surprising new turn-ons. It's just so part of who he is, that hair. It smells of him, of his horniness.

“Ohhh please please yes have that sausage for breakfast,” Renly can’t help but beg with the first word that comes to mind, wriggling his hips wantonly. His shaft rearing up in anticipation of what hopefully will come next.

Loras flutters his long lashes and licks his lips slowly. “I looooove sausage for breakfast,” he says huskily, stroking that beautiful dick with his fingertips. “So nice and thick, mmmmmm.”

“It wants to be eaten by you,” Renly gasps, their funny play turning him on. Loras talking dirty in such a sultry voice makes the hairs in his neck stand up with arousal when he leans on his elbows, looking at the scene between his legs.

Loras stick out his tongue and grabs Renly's dick gently in his hand. He moves that delightful sexual organ towards his tongue and presses the tip against the tip of his tongue. “Tastes goooood,” he groans under his breath, still looking at Renly. He loves that look of pure horniness he sees in his eyes. “Do you think I can fit all of it in my mouth?”

The display is so arousing, Renly feels his precome leak onto Loras’ tongue. “Fuck, yes, definitely.” He moves his hips up to feel more of that warm, moist tongue that spoils the tip of his cock.

Loras moves himself a little so that he has better access to this early morning treat. He sits on his hunches between Renly's spread legs, his own dick lying heavy on his thighs. He sticks out his tongue again and licks from the base of that delightful spear right to the head. “So yummy,” he murmurs, repeating the action, loving the smell and the taste of his lover's excitement.

Renly’s groan is so loud, he’s glad he lives in his own apartment with thick walls. “Fuck, do that again,” he gasps, not knowing what to do with his limbs that already feel useless. His fingers grab the bed sheets, not wanting to pull out Loras’ hair.

Loras doesn't allow Renly time to get too comfortable with this sensation as he spreads his jaw wider to take that soft velvety cock head into his hot mouth. He cannot form any more dirty sentences now but he makes up for it with the noises he adds to sucking his lover gently.

“Oh fuck! Oh damn!” Renly trashes his head from side to side, “That’s so good, suck me baby…” he can’t stop his own tongue from running wild at the ministrations. Having his man down there is just as good as  _making love_ to him.

“Mmmmdelicious,” Loras mumbles with his mouth full. He slowly takes more of Renly's proud dick into his mouth, bobbing slowly up and down, each time a little deeper. With his right hand he cradles Renly's balls, gently massaging them between his fingers.

Renly gasps and moans, not able to form words anymore. Loras’ fingers and tongue drive him to the very edge and he seems suspended there on a very pleasurable high. _He knows exactly what he has to do to make me squirm in ecstasy._

Loras relishes in those fantastic noises that make his own cock bounce and dribble. He loves the taste of his inexperienced lover leaking onto his tongue. “Fuck, you taste delicious,” he manages as he catches his breath, his other hand pumping that cock firmly. “I love to eat your dick.”

Renly’s heart goes even faster at that statement than it already had.  _He wants me! He desires all of me! “_ I love you ...doing it,” he presses out, reaching out his hand to hold Loras’ head in place gently. “You’ve got the magic tongue,” his voice quivers, trying to hold back his orgasm.

Loras swipes his  _magic tongue_ in broad stripes across Renly's slit, just loving how he keens loudly and uncontrollably. He takes him into his mouth again, as deep as he can, and begins to fuck him with his mouth in a much faster rhythm this time. His one hand meets his own lips as he jerks the base. The thumb of his other rubs across Renly's taint, getting him closer and closer to his orgasm.

“S...oh fuck Loras! STOP!” Renly frantically tries to move away as he feels his climax approach way too quickly. Loras has not only the magic tongue but knows how to use these pleasure buttons and erogenous zones he didn’t know he had. Plus his brain is so foggy, he thought for a moment he could just come into that nice heat.

Loras lets go just as he feels the precum run down his throat. He quickly drapes himself over his man, and grabs their cocks together. Instantly wet heat shoots into his palm and coats his own dick and he grunts deeply. It doesn't take any effort now to add his own mark, his orgasm exploding behind his eyes as he rubs their cocks together.

“L-love you.” It just spills out of Renly's mouth as his juice spills out of his body. He grabs for Loras’ dick too, wants to feel his climax, wants to feel that pretty shaft pulse in his hand, mingle their seeds. His whole body is humming with pleasure.

Loras just murmurs something that doesn't quite form any intelligent words, nuzzling Renly's neck again as he fucks himself to completion into his hand.  _Love you_. He has heard it alright but he doesn't want to read too much into the words spoken on the breath of sex.

“Was that nice?” he asks softly in Renly's ear.

“Hmm, you can always have me for breakfast now if you feel like it,” Renly gathers his talented lover up into his arms, loving the stickiness of their bodies, looking deeply into these beautiful blue eyes for a moment in their aftermath.

“A very good morning, baby,” Loras grins, feeling all nicely mellow now.

“A fantastic one,” Renly grins. “Thank you,” he kisses the tip of Loras’ nose.  

Loras lets himself flop back on the bed, content and spent. “Best way to wake up.” He swipes his lip with his thumb where he still tastes his lover's juice. He lazily stretches himself out again, marvelling in how at home he feels here. Like they've done this for months together, rather than days. He grabs Renly's hand, covered in both their cum and kisses it. “This is perfect,” he whispers. “And you are beautiful when you come,” he looks at Renly's happy grin from under his lashes.

Renly feels the blush creep up his cheeks at that particular compliment yet again.  “So are you, beautiful man.” He can't believe his luck still. And the gesture of Loras pressing his lips against his hand makes his heart flutter. “I dreamed about you in a field of flowers,” he says, lying on his stomach beside Loras, studying him intently, smiling.

“Nice!” Loras rubs his hand across Renly's back  and his arse. “I dreamt of painting you. Would you model for me some day?” he asks directly.

Renly's eyes grow wide, “Yes, of course,” he blurts out instantly. “I’d love to!”

Loras pushes himself up a little and presses little kisses on Renly's shoulder. “Thank you.  Shall we see if we can rescue the bacon?”

“Definitely. Exercise in the morning calls for breakfast,” Renly moves off the bed, planting a kiss onto Loras’ soft cock as he goes. “And coffee.” He suddenly remembers why he came in here, “I'm a sucker for coffee in the morning, you?”

“Yes please. I can make the coffee if you show me,” he shimmies himself out of the bed pulling on his joggers quickly. “Whilst you try and salvage breakfast.” He grabs Renly from behind and kisses him behind his ear. “My sexy man,” he murmurs before he lets him go.

Renly grabs his dressing gown from the hook on the door and quickly pulls it on.  “I'm a coffee addict,” he admits as they walk into the kitchen. “That’s why I have almost the same coffeemaker as downstair. Pick what you'd like,” he gestures to the display, handing Loras a mug. “For me a double espresso please.” Now he's the one who kisses Loras on his bare shoulder.

Loras smirks as he gets to work. “Need to replenish your energy do you? Did I suck it all out of you?” he says in a swollen voice.

“Oh damn you, yes!” Renly reheats the bacon and adds a few eggs. “I could get used to that,” he grins at Loras, his own hair falling into his eyes.

“I hope you can handle me,” Loras smirks as he hands Renly his espresso and puts his own mug under the machine. “I'm insatiable,” he winks.

Renly laughs, swallowing his coffee down as if it’s a shot of liquor, “I have to make up for lost years. I'm pretty insatiable too, as you may have noticed.” He slides his hand over Loras’ backside. Then he quickly turns back to the food, putting it on two plates.  

“We're a perfect match then,” Loras rubs himself up against Renly. “So, was that your first proper blow job from a guy too?” he plays with his lover's hair. “Did you enjoy it?”

“Of course it was my first blow job from a guy,” Renly presses his lips onto Loras’. “You have the honour of being my first guy in everything!” He sits down. “I enjoyed it very much,” he looks up from under his lashes at his sexy man. “I wouldn't mind a repetition,” he licks his lips, waiting for Loras to sit down too.

“Oh there will be,” Loras promises. He leans across and kisses Renly's cheek, whispering, “I totally adore your dick.”

“Hmmm,” Renly hums, chewing his bacon. “I guess the sightseeing tour might be divided because we just have to go home for a lunch break?” he winks, adoring the wicked expression on Loras’ face.

“Definitely sounds like a plan,” Loras nods as he digs in to his breakfast. “Unless we have lunch outdoors…” he casually suggests.

Renly lifts his eyebrows. “You’re wicked,” he comments, his brain already feverishly thinking about a place where it’s really private. “I’m afraid there may be too many ramblers outside on a beautiful Sunday like this,” he gestures at the sun beams streaming in through the window.           

Loras steals a piece of bacon off his lover's plate. “Stop overthinking,”  he laughs. “We'll just see what happens. If we get hungry… we might just have to grab a quick snack.” He strokes Renly's arm. “Don’t worry, I won't get you in trouble. I'm good at this,” he winks.

“I can imagine,” Renly laughs too. It feels so wonderful to have a companion in his home and he lifts up the hand on his arm and kisses it. “So you want to be surprised?”

“Just see where the mood takes us,” Loras cuddles up to his man. “I like to not plan and just go with the moment. Spontaneous sex is the very best.”

Renly wraps his arm around Loras,  “Alright, I like that very much.” He finishes his breakfast, trying very hard to not get distracted by Loras’s close proximity. “Would you like to have a closer look at the fortress with a private guide?”

+++

Loras snaps another series of pictures.  The fortress is breathtaking. A mass of stone rising from the cliff. The watchtower like a giant phallic symbol protruding from its centre. Strong. Proud.  

He jumps to his feet and walks over to Renly, who is sat in the sun on the wall, studying him. He likes that, feeling his lover's eyes on him as he moves from one place to another to capture the fortress from different angles, in different lights.

“Are you going to paint that?” Renly asks curiously as he watches Loras jump around in excitement. He feels an unknown excitement as well. It’s like he sees life through different eyes. Everything seems brighter, more joyful, even more purposeful. He had only known work during the last few years; now it seems like life has caught up with him in a very good way, like someone has finally send him a miracle. Loras Tyrell. Witty, charming, smart artist. Sexy, adorable guy. Kind, enthusiastic and oh so very lovable.

He grabs him around the waist and steals a quick kiss before releasing him again.

Loras flops down at Renly's feet, resting his head against his thigh. “Perhaps.” He looks up at his lover, blinking against the sun. “Would you like me to for your exhibition?”

“Everything that inspires you!” Renly strokes his fingers through these bouncing curls. “Can’t wait to see what you make out of all of this. It looks like your mind is filled up with so many ideas,” he smiles, “I can see it in your eyes. They sparkle like crazy.”

“I was thinking that the tower looks like a giant dick,” Loras smirks. “But perhaps that's cuz you've filled my mind with yours,” he says only slightly quieter, turning to face Renly, leaning on his knees. “Or rather my mouth and my arse…”

Renly bursts with laughter, “I hadn’t seen it  _that_ way yet, but yes!” He looks up at the giant tower in front of them with a lover’s eyes. “You really have a mind full of dirty thoughts.” He bends down and kisses his lover, sneaking his tongue inside his mouth, not able to withstand the temptation.

Loras wraps his arms around Renly's neck, loving the deep kiss out in the open.

“How can I not be full of dirty thoughts after these last three days,” he bites his lip. “But yeah, other than the phallic inspiration, it's a beautiful castle.” He turns back to look at the building. “I like the contrast. When you take the image from below the tower really rises up over you, like this menacing structure. It's both beautiful and intimidating. When was it build?”

“Somewhen in the Age of Heroes,” Renly cranes his neck to look all the way to the top. “You wanna go up there?”

“Sure!” Loras nods enthusiastically. He jumps up and holds his hand out to Renly. “Am I not boring you, spending so much time taking pictures?” he asks as he slings his backpack around his shoulder.

“No, definitely not,” Renly takes his hand. “I'm taking a few pictures of my own.”  _Of you!_ He smiles, admiring Loras’ hair,  which looks golden in the sun. He pulls him towards a relatively hidden staircase.

“I'm glad! I really appreciate you coming with me to show me this place. Olyvar never cared much about my art,” he lets slip.  _He just cared about my arse. And my money._

“Olyvar?” Renly frowns, climbing the stairs forcefully, “Is that a...someone in King's Landing?” he asks, a little out of breath.

“My ex,” Loras mutters, wondering why he brought that up now.

Renly steps out through a narrow opening onto a small balcony fully carved out of stone. “First glimpse of an overwhelming view,” he pulls Loras flush against him in the small space so they're back to front. “I intend to support your art, not ignore it,” he affectionately kisses the side of his neck. “I love you,” he whispers, hoping Loras will hear it through the strong wind up here.

Loras isn't sure what takes his breath away more, the stunning view over the bay below or the whispered words in his ear. His heart races in his chest as he takes a few seconds to digest both. In the end he closes his eyes and threads his fingers through Renly's lying across his abdomen. “I…”  _You're a fool, Loras Tyrell! You are a total sucker for falling for the first handsome guy who whispers sweet things in your ears!_ “I'm falling in love with you too,” he ignores those rational thoughts in a counter declaration that's far too soon and far too out of character and yet feels so remarkably right as he says it.

Renly swallows, his stomach doing all kinds of somersaults as he turns Loras towards him. He'd hoped the other might feel the same but this still comes as a surprise. He stares into those mesmerizing eyes for a few moments, holding Loras’ curls out off his face when cradling his head before kissing him very deeply and gently.

“What are we doing?” Loras whispers against the older guy's lips. “This is crazy.”

“Yes, it’s absolutely and wonderfully crazy,” Renly smiles broadly and kisses Loras again. “I can’t help it. You’re just so very cute and lovable,” he says it out loud this time, nuzzling their noses together.

“I ..can't…”  Loras croaks agonisingly. “I'm only here for a few months.” He strokes Renly's face with both his hands. “I can't start something with you only to lose it again when I go back to King's Landing.”  _Except you've already started it, you fucking idiot!_

“You were the one telling me to stop overthinking!” Renly mirrors the gesture as he holds Loras’ face between his hands. “You are here  _now_. And I love you  _now_. Let's just enjoy the present. We'll see what happens in two months time? Maybe by then your exhibition has made you a world famous artist and my coffee shop a world famous hot spot too,” he jokes, trying to get Loras to chill. “Right now, all that matters to me is you and how fantastic I feel when you are with me.”

Loras can only nod between those hands. Oddly enough that's exactly how he lived his life, in the present, not worrying about what comes next. Then why does it take Renly to remind him of that?  _Because you love him. Because it didn't matter with any of the others except for Olyvar. And you are afraid this will go the same way. But Renly is not like Olyvar. Give him a chance. Give_ this  _a chance._

“You're right. Let's enjoy the now.” He kisses Renly's lips again, tenderly.

“Alright,” Renly smiles, taking Loras’ hand again. “Further up we go,” he pulls his lover back towards the staircase.

Loras blinks hard as he is pulled up the staircase by his...  _boyfriend?_ Renly carries on as if they've just agreed what to have for dinner, whilst Loras's mind and his heart are both whirling from the intimate conversation.  _Are we a couple now then?_ More steps turning and turning in a dizzying upwards spiral.  _But what does that mean other than living together and having fantastic sex and doing fun things together? …_   _Oh hell…_ Still further up the tower reaches towards the clouds.  _This is such a stupid move, but fuck I'm so crazy about him already!_ Finally daylight shines through the doorway at the top.

_He loves me. He loves me and I love him!_

He leans against the stone archway, catching his breath a moment, looking at Renly.  _He's gorgeous! Oh Loras, you're so very lost._

“What’s going on in that pretty head of yours?” Renly asks, almost seeing the thoughts whirl behind his man’s eyes. “I  _love_ you,” he repeats firmly, out of breath too. “You’re my first man,”  _and hopefully the only one._ He pulls him close again, very glad that no one is up here with them at this hour. “And you’re amazing.”

“Are we… Am I your boyfriend now?” Loras asks a little stupidly, still feeling utterly overwhelmed by Renly's outpouring of love.

️”Hmmm, I’d like that very much,” Renly kisses Loras’ cute nose again. “If you want to be, that is,” he frowns, suddenly not sure if he wants too much too soon.

Loras beams. He can't help it, Renly just turns him totally love struck. “Yes.” He throws his arms around him again. “I want to be your boyfriend, crazy man,” he smiles, seeking these soft lips once more.

Then he takes his hand, stepping towards the outer edge. “Show me this amazing view then,  _boyfriend,”_ he grins.

Renly’s insides turn all very soft as Loras agrees to his question. He wants to yell it out loud, across the whole bay, that he’s found a loving man, finally. “Yiiippppieee!” he shouts, shocking the birds, making a big gesture with his arm from one side to the other, “All yours to explore,  _boyfriend.”_

Loras chuckles at Renly's exclamation as he steps up beside him. He gazes out across the bay again, this time from much higher up. “That's… breathtaking!” Loras pulls Renly's arms around him again like before, grinning like a loon at his excitement. “Wow. Thank you again for bringing me up here! It's so beautiful,” he says in awe as they look out over the rugged landscape, the cliffs diving into the sea like the spines of a giant sea dragon. The waves crashing against them in this eternal battle of the elements. “Stunning.” He snuggles himself tight in Renly's embrace, literally feeling on top of the world. “This is so very special.  _You_ are so very special.”

“I’m happy you enjoy it,” Renly whispers into Loras’ ear, kissing it, holding him tight so that not even the wind can come between them. He thinks Loras must hear his heart hammer in his chest from all the joy he’s feeling. He looks out with him across the landscape he has seen so many times before and everything looks more colourful and brighter with his new perspective of life. “I’m very curious about the sketches and paintings you’ll make out of all of that.”

Loras reaches behind him, stroking Renly's stubble and threading his fingers into his hair. “There's so much to choose from. I may need your help with that. I've got some ideas though.” He turns his head to smile at Renly.

“My help?” Renly smiles back, enjoying Loras’ gentle touches. “I’d be honoured.” He bites his own lip, thinking. “Hm, having seen glimpses of your sketches. I think you won't paint the bigger picture. You'll chose little close ups?”

“Mostly, yes,” Loras smiles even brighter that Renly had paid that close attention to his work. “I'm impatient,” he chuckles. “Big pieces often bore me before I finish them, although I have done a few that I'm very proud of. Besides, for graphics you want the minimum to get across the message. People see so much these days. It's a constant drain on our senses. Less is more. Capturing the soul of something doesn't require a lot of detail.” He turns himself around in Renly's arms. “But when I paint you I would like to capture every little detail. All of you is too beautiful to pick one or two things,” he flirts.

“You keep making me blush,” Renly laughs. “And you're right, people have too much to look at these days.” He glances to the far horizon again, trying to see it with an artist's eye. “What would you like my help with?”

“Being my critic.  Making sure that my work appeals to your customers. I want your honest opinion please.”  _By the gods, I hope you won't be disappointed!_ He fidgets under Renly's gaze and the hands that stroke his back. He leans in closer still and whispers, “I also think it's nearly lunchtime… Do you think there will be more visitors making this insane climb?”

“We’ve got snacks…” Renly starts but instantly realises that that is not what Loras is asking for. “I … I don’t know,” he chuckles, feeling these nimble fingers already on the bare skin of his back. “What if there are?” he winks.

“Then we'll have to pull our trousers up real quick?” Loras grins cheekily, rubbing himself up against Renly now.

“Oh fuck!” Renly’s cock makes an instant lurch at the naughty suggestion and he presses himself against the other, feeling his prominent bulge rub against his growing one. “Hmm, have you had that idea for a while?” he licks behind Loras’ ear experimentally.

“Maybe…” Loras groans softly. “I told you that the tower was phallical inspiration…” he whispers hotly in Renly's ear grabbing for his crotch.

Renly groans loudly, bucking into that hand. “I like those words out of your mouth,” he gasps into Loras’ mouth, licking over his lips, grabbing Loras’ buttocks firmly.

Loras doesn't hang about. He pulls lose his belt and the buttons on his jeans. Before he drops them to the floor he pulls a rubber out of his pocket and hands it to Renly, smirking. “Let's honour this tower with our own then, “ he winks, turning himself around. He leans his arms on the outer wall and sticks his arse up in a manner that leaves nothing to question.

“Oh my god, you're crazy,” Renly quickly drops his own jeans and rolls the rubber over his dick, which had become rock hard within seconds.  _No lube?!_ He spits into his hand and slicks himself up with that as good as possible. “Are you ready for your own phallic experience up your nice arse?” he asks huskily, pressing the tip of his cock gently against Loras’ pucker, bracing himself on the centuries old stone wall.

“Yes! I'm horny!” Loras huffs back. “Just… gentle,” he pleads since they've done no prep at all. His arse had been worked well enough by Renly these past couple of days to take a gamble though.

“Yes,” Renly huffs into those curls, closing his eyes to just  _feel._ He senses the heat of that rose,  _wanting him._ He moves an inch forward, his cock head instantly utterly squeezed. He gasps and freezes in place. “Alright?”

“Oh shit fuck,” Loras groans under his breath as he tries to accommodate his lover. “Y-yes… just…” he takes a deep breath, moving his inner muscles. “Yes, baby,” he moans pleasurably, reaching for Renly's hip. “Love your amazing dick.”

Renly's whole body feels like it's filled with electricity. He’s shaking from the effort to not push right in but he loves it at the same time. Being considerate of his man, trying to give him pleasure right from the start. “Fuck, and my dick loves your amazing hole,” he talks dirtily into Loras’ ear, reaching around to take the other's shaft into his hand. “I love how it opens up for me.” And it does, not much but more than before. “You’re so fucking  _hot!”_ He strokes Loras very gently.

Renly whispering bedroom talk into his ear takes Loras completely by surprise and he loves it! He groans and moans and mewls as Renly slowly pushes in deeper and he pulls him in further still. He feels on cloud nine with how sweet and tender Renly is with him even though they are both shaking with arousal.

He opens his eyes and stares out over the bay again, the wind blowing in his heated face. “Fuck with a view!” he chuckles. “Certainly the… nnnghf best view… and the.. oh yes, highest fuck I've had!”

Renly’s own chuckle pushes him further into that hot channel and makes him moan and shiver. “We’re ...completely... bonkers,” he opens his eyes too to get a glimpse of the view, at the same time rocking carefully back and forth, just tenderly, almost not noticeable at all. It sets all his nerve endings on fire and he just wants to hover in that position. Loras’ heat surrounding him while the breeze cools his own arse. “Delicious man.”

Loras looks down as far as he's able to in his position, seeing the tiny people below on the cliffs and the beach. It turns him on even more, knowing that they cannot see them and what they're up to, obliviously going about their Sunday stroll.  _We're wicked_ , he thinks.

“I can take you now, baby,” he encourages Renly to increase his pace. He begins to move his hips back and forth too, fucking himself into that fist that holds him so good. “Fuck, I love you so,” he says outloud what he'd wanted to say during their love making before.

“Oh fuck!” Renly’s cock gets pulled into that scorching body now, he drapes himself firmly over Loras and starts to truly push into him. “Love... you... so much,” he gasps into his ear, biting it gently. He slides his thumb over the slit of Loras’ manhood, feeling the precome there, working it into the crown. He already sees stars with the sun, his cock so perfectly massaged.

“Oh yes, my love,” Loras mewls like a kitten, bracing himself against the wall, biting his tongue not to shout out. “This is so… fucking good!” His legs are trembling with exertion as he pushes back hard, feeling Renly's dick hit him oh so deep inside. “Come inside me…, my boyfriend! Come up my arse!”

“Will...do...oh yes...boy...friend!” Renly has a hard time to speak as he feels his orgasm approach from deep in his gut. “Have... my... whole load,” he groans hoarsely, wanting to say it anyway because it turns him on so much. And he fires his seed, pumping Loras vigorously as he comes, pressing his forehead against his shoulder.

“Oh yes oh fuck that's it, oh my baby, my man,” Loras mutters over and over under his breath, now wrapping his own hand over Renly's to help himself finish quickly too, just in case there will be any unexpecting visitors. He cannot help but gasp loudly when he shoots his own load into both their hands, with Renly's cock still throbbing inside him. “Holy fuck…”

_My baby._

Renly shudders and trembles from his climax, his legs very wobbly, not sure if he'd be quick enough to pull up his trousers if they hear someone approach. He can't really move. “Damn that was incredible,” he sighs against the side of Loras’ neck, still keeping his slippery hand wrapped around the other's pulsing dick.

“Oonf yes,” Loras sways under his lover. “Best quickie outside ever!” He tries to wipe his hand on the old stone wall and slowly straightens himself, regrettably losing his man from his channel. He has a furious blush on his cheeks from their heated encounter as he turns to face his man, trousers still around his ankles. “I wonder how many kings and knights fucked in this very spot?” he grins.

”Maybe my ancestor did,” Renly fumbles with the rubber, still out of breath. He grins a very broad grin, ”King Renly and Knight Loras.” He kisses his ‘knight’ again before pulling a rumpled tissue out of his pocket and whipping his fingers on it.

“That would be  _Ser_ Loras,” the blond man smirks, reaching for the tissue. “You mean to say that your ancestor owned this castle?”

“Yes,  _Ser_ Loras, way back in time,” Renly pulls his man close again after they both have done up their jeans. “The family had to sell it though when owning a castle got out of fashion and they could no longer afford it's upkeep. It's owned by the Stormlands Heritage Trust now. But in the little museum in the town centre it mentions a Baratheon as the last Lord of this castle.”

“Wow, you really are royalty,” Loras cuddles his lover. It's on the tip of his tongue then to explain his own situation back home, but he decides against it. Not yet. Things are complicated enough already with falling in love with his roommate in Storm’s End in less than a week.

He kisses Renly softly on his lips. “That was pretty spectacular,  _my liege._ Very inspiring.”

“Hmm, very,” Renly's head is still spinning. He has to admit he likes the old fashioned titles. “In a way you bowed to me,” he teases Loras, feeling a bit ridiculous since he's not sure where to dispose the used rubber, still holding it between his fingers.

Loras laughs, “Indeed. I'm always happy to bow over for you,” he winks then grabs the used condom. “Nice!” he compliments as he holds it up to the light, making Renly blush furiously.

“You like the outcome of the king pleasuring his knight?” Renly loves their now playful mood, getting over his embarrassment quickly.

“Very much,... my lover,” Loras grins, kissing Renly again. He puts a knot in the rubber and stuffs it back into his pocket, not caring as much as Renly appears to. “What? I like souvenirs!” he grins at the look on his lover's face, turning him towards the staircase. “Let's have actual lunch then.”

+++

Renly looks over Loras’ shoulder, not daring to speak. It was amazing enough to see him work with his digital program. But seeing him sketch with an actual pencil on paper is even more fascinating. He wraps his arms around his middle enjoying their closeness in his favourite private space.

“You like?” Loras asks, chewing the back of his pencil as he leans back. He hasn't sketched with someone watching over his shoulder for years and it's a strange combination of feelings; he feels both honoured by the interest and a little nervous what Renly makes of his work.

“Awesome,” Renly breathes into the other’s ear. “I totally like your view on it. Like you said earlier, getting the most important things out of so many details that distract the eye. I’ll be very honoured to give your art a home,”  _and yourself if you want to._

“Would you like to have a go?” Loras turns over the page and holds his sketchbook and pencil out to Renly.

“Me?” Renly is half startled at the question. “I...I haven’t drawn anything since primary school,” he says but takes the utensils anyway, thinking it would be just fair. He looks at his boyfriend, then at the scenery. He decides to lie down on his stomach as if to do homework for school and starts to clumsily draw the coast line.

Loras smiles at his guy, the concentration on his face, the way he holds the pencil. He loves it that Renly took on his challenge. “You're very cute,” he says after a while, looking at Renly from under his curls as he lays himself on his side beside him.

Renly tries to do his best to not get distracted. He sketches on for some moments, not liking what he sees on his sheet of paper though. “How do you get these proportions right?” he says a little frustratedly. “It looks so easy when you draw but it feels like something impossible when I look at mine,” he chuckles, accidentally breaking the tip of the pencil. “Oh damn, sorry,” he looks at Loras guiltily from under his own fringe.

Loras melts as Renly flusters. “It's alright,” he hushes him as he opens his pencil case and hands Renly another. “Here, let me show you,” he rolls himself closer so that they lie shoulder to shoulder, and sketches some guidelines onto the paper. Then he adds some of the rocks on the side for perspective. “I think it looks really great for a first attempt!” he encourages, kissing Renly's temple. “My first cookies would come out burnt and inedible for sure. I like what you've drawn."

“Thanks,” Renly says, chewing the pencil. “It’s actually a nice thing to do, just for fun.” He turns over the page and starts anew. “Would you like to try to bake something later on?” he looks sideways at Loras.

“Sure, I'll try!” Loras agrees enthusiastically. “But I promise you I'm not very good. Chicken stir-fry is about the limit of my culinary skills and even that's debatable.” He rests himself on his arm and plays with Renly's hair. “I've had a really great day with you,.. boyfriend,” he smiles.

“And I with you,” Renly gently turns Loras on his back and kisses him very softly. “Beloved,” he whispers shyly, loving how the endearment feels on his tongue.

Loras wraps his arms around Renly's neck, loving their soft and sweet kisses as much as the passionate heat from earlier. “I feel at home here,” he admits, both to himself and his man. “I didn't think I would. I thought I would crave the pace and the sounds of the city and that the quiet slowness of life here would drive me crazy within a week. But it's nice. It's like I can think again. It's like my drawings; once you take away all the noise and distractions you ..  you are left with what's really important…” he stares pertinently deep into Renly's beautiful brown eyes.

Renly is totally stunned at Loras admission, “You really like it here? With me?” He plays once more with these fascinating curls. “I’m happy our quietness appeals to you,” he caresses Loras’ cheek with his fingertip, “and that you find lots of inspiration.”  _My inspiration are your eyes. I want to drown in them._

“ _You_ are my inspiration,” Loras says firmly. “I guess I was worried that when all the noise stopped there would be nothing left but my own failures. But here you are, filling that space just perfectly.”

Renly doesn't have words for that, just a deep, loving kiss.  _I’ve never been anyone's inspiration. All there always was was work and study._ He swirls his tongue gently around Loras’ until he eventually stops. “Thank you for giving me so much credit. And I don't think you're so full of failures as  _you_ think you are. “

“Most of the time I don't care,” Loras shrugs dismissively. “Just some days I look around me and I see my brothers with their perfect little families, I see my sister winning awards with her thesis. And then there's me, the queer artist who screws his way through life, not really having a steady respectable job, not having a steady relationship... “ he gently strokes Renly's caring face, “...until now maybe?”

Renly smiles broadly. “I think you’ll get there,” he whispers against those beautiful lips. “But do you actually  _want_ to be like your older brothers? I wouldn’t want to be like mine.” Because that's not who I am. I am happy with who I am. I just wished for someone to share it all with…” he traces Loras’ heavy brow with his fingers. “Someone like you.”

Loras melts for a moment or two,  thinking about these words. “Hm, no, I don't want to be like my brothers either,” he eventually shakes his head. “Don't worry, I'm rambling,” he says, feeling a little self conscious now. He rolls Renly over onto his back and kisses him roughly. “I'll stop whining.” He jumps up. “Hey, do you fancy getting take out tonight? My treat. To celebrate getting together? Or I could take you to a restaurant if you would be okay with that?”

Renly looks up at Loras, still lying on his back, “Wow, I’d love celebrating that.” He gets up too, swiping the sand from his knees and their arses. “I know just the right restaurant,” he smiles a little goofily. “Second date?”

“Second date,” Loras grins. “Although technically first proper one where I'm asking you out. Mmm, do that again,” he wiggles his backside as Renly wipes the sand off him.

Renly does as he’s told, deliberately slowly now, “The things you do to me,” he whispers as he feels a certain interest come up again. He tries to hide it though, “Thank you for the invitation, I gladly accept it.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We've applied some artistic licence to aid the story in terms of the age of some of the characters.

Renly glances into the mirror for the last time, straightening his tie and his suit. Despite the elegant attire he chose, he feels like jumping around with joy, like he did when he was a boy and something really cool was about to happen.  _ I’ve got a boyfriend! We’re about to go out for dinner. He’s the most sexy looking guy ever!  _

He walks determinedly towards the bedroom door and steps out, wondering what Loras will think.  _ Maybe I did aim too high?  _ He suddenly doubts his choice of clothes.

“Wowie!” Loras’ eyes pop out of his head. They'd agreed to make this a  _ proper date _ and to get ready separately to surprise each other. Now he jumps across the arm of the sofa to twirl around his lover. “You look hawt!” he beams. “Mm, and you smell great too!”

“Oh fuck and you look sexy as hell,” Renly stares at the man in a light grey suit jacket, white shirt with an open collar and black skinny jeans. It looks like Loras has even more curls than before, all freshly styled. “You’re the hottest date ever!” He pulls the other close, staring into those sapphire blue eyes. 

“I know,” Loras plays, flicking his curls dramatically. “Luckily you are very sexy too, otherwise you'd totally be bringing down my style,” he adds in a camp voice. He throws his arms around Renly and kisses him firmly on his mouth. “Damn, you are just... nnnfgh. Such a gentleman.”  _ So different to all the guys I slept with before!  _

Renly laughs at Loras’ playfulness, “Well, I gotta show off my sexy toy boy.” He wriggles his eyebrows, holding out his arm. “Shall we?”

Loras turns to goo at the romantic gesture. He clasps his hands around that arm, cuddling up against his man, “Yes please, boyfriend.” Now that he's gotten over his initial panic at the thought of rushing heart first into another relationship, he can't get enough of saying it.

Renly leads Loras down the stairs like that, giggling like kids. He goes to open the car door for him as well, “Ser Loras,” he bows a little as he makes a wide gesture for his lover to get in. 

“A man with a car, you really do spoil me!” Loras purrs with excitement. “And another thing for us to explore one day… ?” he adds huskily when Renly gets in behind the steering wheel.

“You want to learn how to drive?” Renly asks, looking at Loras sideways as he puts on his seatbelt, but instantly bursts into laughter again as he sees the cocky grin on the other’s face. 

“I know how to drive!” Loras laughs too. “And that's not what I meant! I was thinking more of a backseat ride…” he winks.

“Fuck, babe,” Renly rubs Loras’ thigh, “don’t make me hard before dinner already…”

“Three times in one day??” Loras feigns shock, but he stops teasing Renly. “You do look gorgeous, you know. Let's go then, before I get hungry!” He squeezes his lover's hand on his thigh, relishing those loving touches.

Renly grins wickedly, “Luckily it’s not far,” he takes his hand away to put the car into gear. “I don’t think there is anything wrong with three times a day. Shows that I’m a healthy male,” he chuckles, having a hard time to concentrate on the street. 

“Oh absolutely nothing wrong with three times a day and I highly value your virility,” Loras smirks, observing Renly as he drives them to the restaurant he'd chosen. 

“I’ve never had so much sex in a day before,” Renly admits when he takes a turn towards a more remote road. He glances briefly at Loras. “We’d better switch the subject or our fine clothes might be ruined before the first course.” He points ahead towards a pub on top of a hill. 

“Where are you taking me?” Loras frowns curiously as they've left the town and are driving up a tiny country lane. 

“To the best food you’ve ever eaten,” Renly laughs. “Don’t look so confused, we’re a little weird here in the country.” He squeezes Loras’ knee.

“No, it looks really nice! I'm just… Will they be okay with  _ us _ ?” he fidgets. 

“As it happens, it’s run by two guys, who are a couple. Bran is a most excellent cook, and Hodor is the funniest barman I’ve ever met.”  

At that Loras lights up like a candle. “That's awesome! So we can be ourselves? I can hold your hand?” he wants to be sure he's clear on the terms and that he won't out Renly unless he's happy to. 

Renly takes Loras’ hand at that and kisses his knuckles, “I insist.” He knows what that means. It’s changing his life by a 180 degrees. He doesn’t care though. He wants to show to the whole town how happy his boyfriend makes him, stand up for his true self finally.

“I love it!” Loras beams. “Thank you. I'm so excited now!”

Renly parks the car in one of the few empty spots. He didn’t think about the fact that it’s Sunday evening and that half of the town will be here for dinner. “I...we...The guests will clearly stare at us, even though they won’t openly show it. You’re the first boyfriend I’ll turn up with. Is that okay with you?” Sure, they'd had that conversation before. But this time it's for real. Renly feels his heart flutter with both thrilled excitement and nerves at the knowledge that he's about to come out to the people of his hometown, his customers, friends and neighbours. He had thought about this moment again and again over the years. And his imagined feelings had shifted between elation, pride and relief to sheer terror.  _ At least I could not do it in a better, safer place.  _

“Sure, as long as you are. Out and proud,  remember,” Loras squeezes Renly's hand and kisses his cheek. He understands how big a thing this must be for the other man, even though it shouldn't be. 

“Yes, of course,” Renly gets out of the car, “I like that.” And even though there's another couple arriving whom he greets politely, he takes Loras’ hand and leads him towards the entrance. 

Loras’ heart pounds in his chest as he feels the eyes of the other villagers on them.  It's not an unpleasant feeling. Part of it is nerves, but more so by being looked upon as someone who's  _ not from ‘round here _ than anything else and he can deal with that well enough. Part is the excitement of Renly showing him off as his man. 

The public house is a cosy affair. Large wooden tables and a larger fireplace that in winter must be lovely to sit in front. He can see that the narrow room curves round at the back for more seating spaces. The middle of the room is taken up by a giant wooden bar manned by an equally giant guy with grey hair and a salt and pepper beard. 

Renly grasps Loras’ fingers really tight as they walk by the other guests. He smiles and greets most of them, trying to gauge their reaction. He feels immensely proud of having such a sexy man to show off even if his heart bounces in his throat. He wonders about the gossip that will be around the next weeks, whether his outing will have an impact on his business or not. What will his neighbours think? Will they still be welcome in his little town? 

“Hey big guy,” he holds out his hand to Hodor, “is there a chance to get my favourite table or are we too late for that?”  _ Why didn’t I call and make a reservation? Clearly my mind must be occupied with other things.  _ He grins. 

“Renly!” Hodor reaches across the bar and grasps his customer’s hand in his enormous one. “Haven't seen you for ages!” He throws the tea towel he had been drying glasses with over his shoulder. “Give me five minutes,” he holds up his finger, “and I'll have it cleared for you. Table for...?” he looks curiously at the handsome young man at Renly's side.

“Please meet my boyfriend Loras,” Renly says, beaming with joy. “Loras, this is Hodor. We have known each other since we were children.” He chuckles at the familiar phrase. “It's a small town,” he shrugs apologetically. 

Loras looks at Renly with surprise. Even though they’d agreed to be open, hearing him say it to someone else -  _ my boyfriend  _ \- still sounds absolutely bonkers, but he's overjoyed that his lover really is proud of it. He immediately holds out his hand to the intimidating barman. “Such a pleasure to meet you! And I love your pub!” he says enthusiastically.

“It’s my pleasure too, to meet Renly’s better half,” Hodor winks, shaking hands with Loras. “Thank you, I hope you’ll love our food too. Can I get you both a drink?”

Loras looks at Renly. “Shall we have a bottle of red? To celebrate?”

“Sounds good,” Renly feels like in a dream and he can only nod his head.  _ I’m really here with my boyfriend. The man I thought was way out of my league is now sitting here beside me, looking even more gorgeous than that day. We’ve had the two best days with the best sex and I still can’t believe we declared our love for each other. That HE wants me.  _ He smiles very affectionately at his lover when Loras places the order.

“What ‘ya celebrating?” Hodor asks as he opens the bottle and pours them both a glass.

“Us!” Loras immediately answers, raising his glass to Renly. “To us. I love you, babe,” he says boldly.  

“To us,” Renly grins, raising his glass too. Loras’ bold behavior is contagious and so he bends over and pecks his lover on the lips, “Love you too, my cutie.”

“Aren't you two sugar sweet,” Hodor smiles at the two men. Whilst Renly had confided in him and Bran years ago that he and Brienne had split because he could no longer ignore his true sexuality, he had never seen him with someone after that. “That bottle is on the house,” he winks at Renly, who has gone a subtle shade of red. “From me and Bran to both your good health. Now if you'll excuse me, I'll get the table ready for you gentlemen,” he smiles broadly.

“Thanks mate,” Renly calls after Hodor. He feels like everyone is watching them now as they sip their wine. “Hm, that's a really good wine,” he focuses on his partner, doing his best to ignore the world around them.

Loras sips his wine too, smiling lovingly at his boyfriend. He can feel the eyes bore into his back but he ignores them too. He keeps a close eye on Renly’s reactions though, hoping he's not too uncomfortable with his first outing after so long in the closet. He seems okay though. It's got to help that the owners are openly gay too. At least the place is unlikely to attract those really opposed to their relationship. 

“So, everyone keeps saying the food is amazing here,” he makes neutral conversation. “Any recommendations?”

“Bran’s meat or fish pies are excellent,” Renly suddenly feels his stomach rumble. “And, I gotta admit, he makes a terrific desert.”

“Sounds great!” Loras grins, quite hungry now too after the eventful day in the fresh sea air. He's grateful when the big guy comes back to tell them their table is ready. 

“Would you like to follow me,” Hodor motions to the two love birds, trying not to grin too obviously at Renly and his crush; he is a customer as well as a friend after all.

There are two more couples Renly greets friendly on their way to their table. Again he wonders if his coming out will have an effect on his business.  _ It can only be for the best.  _ He thinks to himself, seeing how busy  _ The Giant White Tree  _ is. 

He thanks Hodor for clearing their little private island and pulls out the chair for Loras like a true gentleman for him to sit down first. 

“Thank you!” Loras beams as he takes a seat. “I really love you fussing over me you know,” he admits. “Makes me feel all special.” He reaches for Renly's hand as soon as his man is sat opposite him. 

“You  _ are _ very special.” Renly has never felt that romantic before. The times with his few girlfriends, even with Brienne, it had always felt like he wasn’t really there. Something was missing. With Loras he feels a complete connection. Like they’re wired together somehow. And he can’t stop smiling. 

Loras opens the menu. “Hm, fish pie sounds good. What are you having?”

“I love their sweet potato fries and a nice self made burger. Lots of meat,” he laughs. “And the desert I always have is fresh, warm apple crumble with vanilla ice cream and whipped cream. Bran’s apple crumble is better than mine,” he adds in a hushed tone.

“Well, that has to be something pretty spectacular then!” Loras grins. “Please remind me to look up the gym tomorrow, or your toy boy won't fit in his jeans anymore with all this yummy food!”

Renly waves towards Hodor who comes over quickly and takes their order. After the giant man is gone again he leans in a bit closer, “I think you and I have enough exercise to get rid of a nice meal. We don’t need a gym,” he winks.

“Yeah, just climbing towers  _ a lot _ ,” Loras winks.

Renly laughs at that and a now familiar warmth spreads around his groin.  _ Not now!  _ he orders himself. He holds onto Loras’ fingers, looking at him for a moment, sipping his wine. “I was wondering how...how your coming out was, now that you have been the most important part in mine,” he smiles broadly.

Loras is surprised by Renly's question. “I er… Well,” he gathers his tongue, “my grandma kinda walked in on me and our … a  _ guy who worked for my dad ... _ kissing,” he hops over the details, still unsure whether to say more yet. He isn't sure what Renly would think of him if he told him this was a member of staff in their household.  _ I don't want him to think of me as a rich boy, I want him to get to know  _ me _ first. _

“Oh damn, that must have been really embarrassing,” Renly takes Loras’ hand and places a quick kiss on the back of it. “I trust she didn’t tell anyone?”

Loras laughs. “ _ Everyone _ .” He laughs even harder at the look of shock on Renly's face. “It's not a big deal in Highgarden. I mean, she told me off for,” -  _ making out with the staff -  _ “not being discreet with someone who was employed by my father. But the fact that she caught me kissing a boy…” He makes a relaxed gesture, “she was more amused than anything. Willas was a bit funny about it, but Garlan, my dad and my sister thought it was rather sweet I guess that I had a crush,” he chuckles.

“Oh that’s good,” Renly smiles. “So you...erm...never had a girlfriend?” he asks awkwardly, feeling a bit odd for just blurting out what’s on his mind. 

Loras shakes his head. “I knew I fancied boys and only boys from a very young age. I guess whatever age kids have their first crushes. I know I was fortunate to grow up in a place where it doesn't really matter all that much who you like so I never even considered dating girls. Straight guys don't think about dating other guys, do they? I don't know, maybe they do... Oddly enough it wasn't until I moved to King's Landing that I learnt that other parts of Westeros aren't so free thinking. I mean there's lots to choose from in the city. But it's all a bit more… secretive I guess. Like you can be queer as long as you don't tell anyone that you are and kinda pretend you aren't. It's really odd and pretentious. That's why I wasn't sure what people would be like here in the Stormlands. I've heard that in the North they're really conservative. But people seem fine here. This place is heaving so people clearly aren't that bothered about their food and drinks being prepared by two gay men. And although we're getting some looks, it seems more curiosity than hostility.” 

“You’ve got that right about the North, unfortunately,” Renly says softly, having heard that same narrative from Bran - part of the reason he and Hodor decided to move to the Stormlands. “I always felt like I must hide, but … I guess that was more because it didn't feel legit.  I mean saying I'm gay, when I'd never actually been with a man…” he says under his breath. He glances at Loras through his fringe. “Now that I do, I want to shout it from the rooftops!” he grins. 

“Or the tower!” Loras grabs Renly’s hand and smiles fondly. 

“Aye,” Renly chuckles, caressing those talented fingers. “I'm glad you didn't have any trouble growing up.” 

“I wouldn't say that!” Loras giggles. “Just not in relation to my sexuality. So… you said that you'd told your family when you and Brienne split up,” he asks curiously, stroking the back of Renly's hand. “Are they okay with it? Or will they be shocked when you turn up with me?”

“They might still be surprised,” Renly feels a wicked grin play around his mouth. “I had the impression they don’t believe that I’d turn up with a boyfriend ever, since I already know everyone in Storm’s End and never had time to travel,” he reaches out to affectionately caress Loras’ cheek. “Except my grandma maybe, she looks at me full of expectation, every time we meet. I can even hear the curiosity in her voice whenever we talk on the phone.”

“I would really like to meet your grandma, she sounds great,” Loras smiles. “And satisfy her curiosity,” he grins. “I er.. was wondering…” He doesn't get to finish his sentence as at that moment Hodor appears with their meals. “Wow, that smells amazing!” he compliments as the dish is put in front of him. “Cheers.”

“Thanks!” Renly tugs into his burger, loving the fact that Loras wants to meet the person who affected his life most when he was a kid. “You were wondering...?” 

“Ehm…” Loras stalls as he picks up his cutlery, wondering if he's the one that's going too fast now, “I'd promised my grandma I'd visit before I go back to King's Landing. I was wondering if perhaps you'd like to go with me? I mean, I'd understand if you can't, you've got your business here and you can't just close the door...” He stabs at the potato crust on the pie in front of him as he waits for the answer. 

Renly's eyes grow wide at that question. “You, you want to introduce me to your family?” he blinks.  _ Does this mean he really wants me as a long term boyfriend?  _ “I’d love to,” he says hastily. “I deserve a vacation. Have worked my arse off for way too long.”

“Great!” Loras immediately answers, before he gets cold feet.  _ I never introduced Olyvar to anyone other than Margaery - and that was only because we live together and so she met most of my sex partners; and I hers! It wasn't like a formal introduction, just mainly awkward ‘good mornings’ in the shared kitchen. What the hell am I doing?!  _ But it feels right somehow. It feels like introducing a close friend as well as a lover and the prospect of going to Highgarden with Renly thrills him, much to his own surprise. “I think you'll love it.”  _ Shit, I do need to tell him who my father is before we go though…  _

Renly picks a few french fries with his fork, “I’d love to see all those roses you painted!” He chews his food, not able to take his eyes off Loras who radiates pure joy. “Will your brothers be there too?” 

“I don't think so,” Loras reaches across and steals a couple of fries from Renly's plate, fluttering his long lashes. “Just my dad and Nanna.” He takes a few large mouthfuls of his dinner as he realises he's talking far too much and his food is going to waste. “This really is a fantastic fish pie!”

“So I'm getting to know the part of your family that likes the colourful queer sheep?“ Renly now steals a bite of Loras’ pie, sighing blissfully as his taste buds get hit with more yumminess.

Loras laughs both at Renly's statement and him stealing his food in turn. “Definitely. And you'll see where I get the artistic part of me from.” Then he has a thought, “Oh, I could text Margaery! Ask her to meet us at Highgarden!” He already has his phone out of his pocket, even though they haven't actually agreed a date to go yet. As he realises just that, he has another thought, “Shall we take a selfie?”

Renly smiles at Loras’ hyperness. He gets up and leans over his boyfriend's shoulder. “Okay, funny or serious?” he asks, breathing in the fragrant smell of Loras’ aftershave. “Hmm…” 

“Would you like me to take it for you?” a middle aged woman from the nearest table to  them calls out, smiling warmly at Renly and then at Loras, getting up from her seat. “I'd be happy to.”

“Yeah sure, that would be great!” Loras exchanges a glance with Renly and then hands his phone in camera mode to the elegant woman. “Just press that there and it should work,” he explains then quickly sits back down to smile for the camera, holding Renly's hand on his shoulder.  

Renly’s heart thrums in his throat as he recognises one of his customers.  _ Looks like coming out isn't that much of an issue as I first thought it might be. _ He leans his temple against Loras’, smiling as happily as he's feeling. He’s tempted to press a kiss on that smoothly shaven jaw line but figures it might be too much for the moment.

“Thank you, Ma’am,” he says a bit hoarsely as she hands the phone back to Loras.  

“My pleasure,” the woman smiles. She leans a little closer to Renly. “And good for you,” she says softly, nodding to their entwined hand. “It shouldn't matter in this day and age.” And to Loras, “You be good to him now.”

Loras grins at the sweet lady. “I will, ma’am,” he chuckles and winks at Renly. 

Renly does kiss Loras on his cheek now before sitting down again to finish his meal. “Are you sending that to your sister?” he asks curiously, nodding to the picture.

Loras grins, looking at the couple of pictures of him and Renly. “We look good together!” he exclaims, showing Renly across the table.  “I wasn't planning on sending you anywhere. This was just for me. Do you want me to?” 

“ I thought you’re going to introduce me to your sister via your phone first.” Renly truly likes the photo. Normally he doesn’t like how he looks, but with Loras he’s got a happy expression that makes his face light up.

“Okay, yes I can do that,” Loras smiles, sticking the final bit of his meal in his mouth. He clicks the share icon on the picture and finds his sister in the app. 

Renly feels both excited and nervous about their relationship being promoted.  _ This is real!  _ “I need to think about a date for our vacation. I can’t just keep the door of my shop closed tomorrow morning,” he chuckles, “even though I’d like that a lot.”

“Done!” Loras declares triumphantly. “Didn't tell her we're dating yet. Let's just see what she says.” He reaches across to hold Renly’s hand again. “She'll need some notice too if you want to meet her. ”  _ As do I!  _ “Let's pull diaries tomorrow.” He lowers his voice, glancing over at the woman who took their picture. “I guess you're out now. But that was sweet.”

“I definitely am and so are you here,” Renly whispers. “The stranger who seduced Mr Baratheon.” He kisses Loras’ knuckles, staring into those blue orbs. 

“Seduced?” Loras raises his eyebrows playfully. “I do believe that  _ you _ came on to  _ me _ , Mr Baratheon,” he tilts his head a little.

Renly feels that traitorous blush creep up his cheeks again. “I erm,” he turns his glass round and round, “I couldn’t help it with you being so cute. And besides  _ you _ were the one who engaged me in conversation when I was about to dutifully do my job,” he laughs now, thinking back only a couple of days ago when this beautiful stranger had entered his store. “And you kissed me first!”

Loras’ phone vibrates across the table. “Hm, saved by the bell, it seems,” he chuckles, opening his messages. He laughs out loud when he reads it, but hesitates before showing it to Renly. 

_ ~ Oh he's cute!! Is he the guy you've been swooning over? Will I get to meet this one with his clothes still on? x M  _

Renly feels a little pang of jealousy in his belly, but decides to ignore it. “ _ This one?!”  _ he mocks. “Are you maintaining the habit of introducing your lovers naked to your sister?!” he whispers, trying to sound outraged.

Now it's Loras who flushes. “No! But when you live together…” He fusses with his curls. “And she's not always very respectful of my privacy.” 

He quickly types back:

~  _ Yes, that's Renly. We're…  _

He hesitates for a second, still thinking how crazy it is to have gotten so serious with Renly so soon. But he plucks up the courage and continues,

~  _ We're a couple now! I'm in love!  _


	8. Chapter 8

~  _ In love?  _

Loras can read the,  _ Are you sure? You surely barely know him! Do you really want to rush into this after what happened?  _ all in the two words of his sister's reply,  but he simply responds with,

~ _ He different. He’s sweet and adorable and yes I would like you to meet him. With his clothes on ;) He's coming to Highgarden with me at some point. Fancy meeting up if you can get the time off? xx _

While Loras is typing Hodor takes the chance to serve both of them their desert. 

Renly sips his wine and watches his lover swiftly swipe his message.  _ He’s so quick with everything he does. And he truly has a thing for his own locks, the way he has them between his fingers all the time _ , he thinks fondly, loving the gesture. 

Loras holds his phone out to Renly, showing him the message he'd sent his sister. Partly to prove that he's not just messing around

Renly’s body thrums with excitement as he reads the message.  _ He too is making it official. It’s real!  _ He grins from ear to ear. “We’re crazy,” he chuckles.

“Well, she knows that anyway,” Loras chuckles too. “I'm really excited about you meeting my sister, actually. I mean, yeah she's met some of the guys I've… But you're different,” he says a little shyly, biting his lip as his heart runs away with him so fast he can barely keep up. 

“I am excited to introduce you to my family too,” Renly says softly.  _ Are we going too fast? But it somehow feels natural to do this.  _ “I’m glad you think I’m adorable,” he chuckles. “I thought that’s only a word that fits you,” he just can’t get enough of complimenting his man. He simply takes his breath away.

“Oh I'm adorable too,” Loras grins as he picks up the desert spoon, flicking his curls that he full well knows gets his lover swooning. “It's a twin thing,” he smirks. He fills his spoon with cream and holds it out to feed Renly. 

“A Tyrell twin thing,” Renly grins, opening his mouth and lets himself be fed like a little bird, humming appreciatively. He takes the strawberry which sits on top of his desert and holds it out to Loras in turn. “Would you like to meet the cook of our delicious dinner?”

Loras is tempted to make an obscene gesture with that strawberry, but reminds himself off where they are and to behave appropriately. “Yes of course!” he nods as he digests the piece of fruit.

“I’ll ask Hodor if they're free later on.” Renly totally likes the prospect of introducing his  _ partner _ to his friends.  

They finish their desert and their wine, chit chatting a bit more about all the inspiration and the subjects for Loras to draw that they discovered today; from above the fortress and on the beach. Loras’ eyes twinkle as they talk about the view from the high tower of the castle.

When Hodor appears again at their table Renly doesn’t have to ask because the barman invites the both of them right into the kitchen. “I’ve told Bran about you two and he’s very curious to get to know you, Loras. He’s still busy so he asked for you to come on in.”

They make their way over as Hodor locks up the pub and clears the rest of the glasses away. 

Renly knocks at the kitchen door and then walks in, a broad grin on his face. He spots his friend right away at the dishwasher and goes over to hug him in greeting.

Loras looks around the kitchen, impressed by the amount of equipment in the relatively small space. Initially he's confused why all the countertops are positioned so low, considering what a beast of a man Hodor is. But when his eyes follow Renly towards the chef he realises that the man he's greeting uses a wheelchair. 

He steps over quickly and extends his hand. “Hi, I'm Loras. My compliments on the absolutely delicious meal, chef!” he gets in first. “And my honour to meet another friend of Renly's. I'm truly overwhelmed by how welcoming everyone has been so far.”  _ He's younger than I expected! Can't be much older than me. Maybe same age as Renly? _

“Brandon Stark. Welcome in my favorite place,” Bran shakes Loras’ hand. “And thank you. I do my best to foresee what people like,” he says thoughtfully. “It's very nice to get to meet Renly's new friend.” He looks from one man to the other to hear them confirm that their relationship is more than that. 

Renly takes Loras’ hand, “Not just a friend. My boyfriend.”

“Oh that’s wonderful!” Bran takes both their other hands and squeezes them warmly. “I guess you already met my sister at Renly’s place?” he asks. 

“Your sister?” Loras looks to Renly for an explanation.  _ Brienne?  _ is the first name that springs to mind, but he can't imagine those two being related. He kind of hopes that they aren't anyway as this little village in which everyone knows everyone is complicated enough without this seemingly close friend of Renly’s being related to his ex.

“Yes, of course they met,” Renly nods. “I need Sansa’s help a lot these days. She’s very talented for this job; must run in the family,” he compliments.

“Sansa’s your sister?” Loras looks at Bran in surprise. 

“Yes, my younger sister,” Bran quickly turns the dishwasher on. “Still got two older brothers and my baby sister up North in Winterfell. But Sansa followed us down here for a year before she goes to study in King's Landing.”

“Oh wow, I live in King's Landing!” Loras blurts out automatically. But then he corrects himself quickly. “I mean, I have an apartment there that I share with  _ my _ sister.” He grabs Renly’s hand, “but right now I am so lucky to live with the most beautiful guy in town here, ” he grins.

Renly thumps his boyfriend lightly on the arm, feeling so embarrassed about the compliment he’s still not used to. 

Bran chuckles at the loved up playfulness of the two men. “You two make a sweet couple,” he smiles. 

Loras beams at the quietly spoken, introverted young man.  _ He's so different from Hodor. _ He can see how he and Renly would get on though. “Thank you. Can we give you a hand with anything?” he offers, half sitting on the counter so as not to talk down at the other guy. 

“No thanks, you're our guests and I'm almost finished anyway. The rest can wait til tomorrow. The upside of your own business.”  Renly nods at that.  “Would you like to come over into our private bungalow for a coffee or another glass of red?” Brandon asks his guests genuinely, looking up at Hodor who brings in the last full tray of dirty dishes.

“I'd love a coffee,” Loras looks at his lover. “You've got to be up early, babe, so it's your call.”

“Yes, I'm absolutely fine with it. I haven't had the chance to talk to my friends in such a long time, and this,” he lies his arm around Loras’ shoulder, “is the perfect reason to stay a while longer.”

“Agreed!” Hodor grins at the two loved up men. It really makes him happy to see Renly with someone who puts such a sparkle in his eyes. He puts down the plates and grabs the handlebars on Bran’s chair. “We'll finish this later. Let's have a cuppa, I'm dead on me feet.” He steers his partner towards the door when Bran gives him the nod.

Inside their adjacent bungalow Bran instantly gets to work with the coffeemaker, “Make yourself at home,” he says hospitably, rolling around from here to there busying himself with the cups.

Renly sits himself on the large sofa, pulling Loras down beside him. 

“So how long have you two been together?” Loras asks curiously, cuddling up to Renly. He lays his hand on his thigh, rubbing gently.

“Oh it feels like eternity already,” Bran jokes as he takes over the serving part and puts two mugs in front of their guests while Hodor lets himself fall onto the giant armchair. “Ten years. He's my first crush,” he rolls over and leans his head against Hodor’s arm, “You?” 

Loras looks from one man to the other. “Ten years, really? Wow!” He turns to look at Renly, playing with his strands of hair. “Well, officially I guess since today!” he grins. “Renly likes to move fast. First date on Friday. I moved in yesterday…” he laughs at how crazy this is all and sounds.

“Hey! I’m not the only one who moves fast,” Renly protests playfully, ruffling Loras’ hair. “He was sat in my shop on Friday afternoon and the world hasn’t been the same ever since.” 

“You seem really happy together,” Hodor remarks as he sips his coffee. He strokes his large hand affectionately over Bran's arm. “When you know it’s right it's right. Doesn't matter how long you've known each other. And I have never seen you smile like that before.”

Renly intertwines his fingers with Loras’, “Yes, we feel like there’s this special connection neither of us had felt before,” he looks at his lover for confirmation.  

“Yes,” Loras grins and he kisses Renly on his cheek. “Renly is very different from any guy I've been with before. We've just gotta work out how we'll make it work when I'm back in King's Landing.” 

Bran says, reaching for his own mug, “I’m sure you’ll find a way. Are you on vacation here then?” he adjusts his glasses, studying the handsome stranger who holds their friend’s heart. He's not at all what he'd expected for Renly. But he knows from his own relationship that sometimes opposites do attract and he can already see that the excitable young man brings Renly out of his shell. 

“Work secondment,” Loras explains. “At least two months. But yeah,” he takes Renly's hand, “we’ll make it work.” He kisses the back of it. “Renly's helping me with my project. And he's going to teach me how to bake those amazing cookies of his.”

“Really? Wow!” Bran exclaims, “It’s one of his secret recipes. He didn’t even tell me how he makes them.”

“Well that’s because you never told me  _ your  _ secret apple crumble recipe.” 

Both men laugh and Hodor joins them, knowing about that exchange that has been going on for years now. 

“Boys!” Loras exclaims, “let's not fight. Your cookies,” he gives Renly puppy eyes, “are the most amazing I've ever tasted.” Turning to their host, “And your apple crumble is to die for too. So you're just gonna have to come to us for cookies and we'll come to you for pie. Job done. And I'll just eat all of it,” he grins, patting his tummy.

“Were you a referee in school?” Renly asks. “That’s a wise decision for all of us, Mr Tyrell,” he chuckles, rubbing Loras’ tummy too.

Bran nods, happy that yet again his food gets praised so much, “Would you like another serving?” 

“Seriously I would but I'm already arguing with the button on my trousers,” Loras shakes his head. “I really should pass or my boyfriend might be going off me. Gotta keep in shape,” he winks at Renly. He makes a joke out of it but truthfully he is worried about the fact that he has put on a little weight since coming here. Olyvar would have commented on it for sure, how he's getting too fat for a twink. 

“I’d like a small serving,” Renly whispers, “hope my boyfriend won’t mind.”

Hodor gets up, laughing, “You want to follow me into the kitchen so he won’t see?”

“You're so greedy,” Loras whispers playfully in Renly's ear, before his handsome brunet gets up. “I hope you'll leave room for something else…” 

Renly bends down and kisses Loras on his beautiful lips, “I will.” He quickly goes after the big man.

“So, I'm the first boyfriend Renly's brought here then?” Loras smiles at Bran as he makes himself comfortable on the large sofa.

“You’re  _ the  _ first boyfriend,” Brandon underlines the word with his hand. “As far as I know he’s never dated a man before. In fact, he hasn’t dated anyone in years.”  _ You must be very special indeed. _

Loras is happy to hear that confirmation from Renly's friend, that he is indeed his first. Not that he had doubted Renly's sincerity, but he still hardly knows his man and he certainly doesn't know any other guys who don't make themselves sound more interesting than they really are. “Then I hope I won't disappoint,” he smiles, flicking his hair to the side. “I was pleasantly surprised by how accepting people are here. You and your man don't have any problems living here as a couple?” 

“We had a few odd looks and comments at the start,” Bran admits. “But once we convinced people with our food and service, they forgot that I’m a cripple and we’re two men living together, showing our love openly.” He sips his coffee thoughtfully, “I’d like to think that we stood above the gossip and in time they forgot about it. I’m really glad they seem to have welcomed both of you so warmly. And I must say I’m surprised that Renly was so open about it. He’s normally a very private person. He must love you very much.” He smiles, hoping it will work out well for Renly with this young man.

Loras blushes at those words.  _ He does, I can feel he does. He radiates it and it feels so wonderful  _ “I'm fine with gossip,” he says. “People need something to gossip about. In the city it's far worse. I don't hide who I am, I never have. I just hope it won't affect Renly's business. But seeing how busy your pub was this evening has given me a lot of hope that people care more about good food and good service than whether the owners are bumming each other,” he says in his usual unfiltered manner. 

Bran laughs at the open comment. “At first our guests were only tourists who didn't know us and our few friends and family down here. We struggled and I doubted my abilities as a cook, the only thing I really know how to do.” For some reason Bran finds it easy to talk to the guy he’s never met before. “But word must have gotten around that we serve decent meals, so people from the town started to come, reservations for celebrations were made. Finally business started to flourish.” The chef looks up at Hodor and Renly who take their seats again.

Loras smirks at Renly, brushing a tiny crumb out of his beard. “And how was your naughty seconds?” he wiggles his eyebrows up.

“Very delicious,” Renly kisses his man again, leaving the sweet apple taste on his lips. 

Hodor and Bran engage in a brief, soft kiss of their own. 

“You're inspiring,” Hodor grins a little self consciously at their guests. “And it's nice to have another gay couple in the village.” He strokes his hand through Bran's hair. “Want to sit on the sofa with me?” he asks quietly, knowing his love isn't always comfortable with being moved around in the presence of others.

“Yes, I’d like to,” Bran nods, sliding his arms around the strong neck of his partner. After the long work day he likes to lean on the man who was there for him from the moment he learned he had to live in a wheelchair for the rest of his life. 

Loras leans closer against his partner as the big man hoists Bran out if his chair and onto the other sofa. He doesn't want to stare, but he can’t help but think,  _ he’s so gentle with him. Like he's the most precious thing in the world.  _ He suddenly has the weirdest thought in his head.  _ If something like that happened to me, would Renly still want to be with me? Would he want to look after me like Hodor looks after Bran?  _ He's sure Olyvar wouldn't stick around if he became dependant.  _ He didn't stick around anyway!  _ he thinks angrily, annoyed that his ex is still playing with his mind so much, even though the most wonderful man he's ever been with has his arm around him now. “I love you, babe,” he whispers in Renly's ear. 

Renly feels how Loras cuddles even closer and he presses him against his side. “Love you too,” he murmurs back, wondering what plays on his lover’s mind as he watches the other couple interact in such a personal and caring way. He’s only ever known them like this since Bran moved here when he already was using the wheelchair. He’s in awe at their positiveness and how they so successfully manage life. 

Bran sighs pleasantly as he’s now sat on the sofa, leaning against the large frame of Hodor. “You two look like you’re made for each other,” he observes, smiling warmly.

Loras smiles back, “I was just thinking the same of you two. I can't imagine being together for ten years and still be that romantic.” He strokes Renly's thigh. “Do you think we will still be like that, babe, in ten years time?” he half teases, half wonders sincerely if Renly's really  _ the one _ he could spend the next ten years with.  _ Seriously Loras, what the fuck's the matter with you? Just earlier you were freaking out about calling Renly your boyfriend and now you're imagining spending the rest of your life with him?! Get a grip!  _

He quickly finishes his coffee and looks to his lover. “Guess we should make a move soon. Give these guys some space after their busy evening. And it's an early start for you again tomorrow.” He pats Renly's thigh.

Renly looks at Loras sideways, still trying to comprehend the first question as he looks at his wrist watch. He’d completely forgotten about the time and that it is Sunday.  _ Will we be like that in ten years? I hope so! Let’s see first where we are in ten days.  _

He shakes his head, not wanting to think about that right now. 

“You’re right,” he empties his mug and stands up. “It was really nice to catch up with you two. We should do that more often,” he bends down to hug Hodor briefly but firmly.

“We should indeed,” Hodor stays seated now that Bran is sat with him. “Are you two okay to let yourselves out?” he says a little apologetically, but knowing that Renly will understand.

“Absolutely,” Renly embraces Bran too. “Thanks again for the superb dinner, you rock man,” he grins.

“Don’t exaggerate,” Bran chuckles softly, “but thanks. It was nice meeting your boyfriend, Ren. You both are always welcome.” 

Loras doesn't do formal handshakes with people he knows. And so he too leans in and gives Bran a hug and then Hodor - for whom he doesn't really have to bend down at all as even sat down he's almost as tall as Loras is standing up. “So nice to meet you both and thank you for the amazing food and your hospitality. We’ll come around again soon,” he promises.

Renly takes Loras’ hand and leads him out of the bungalow, taking a deep breath of the cool night air. He wraps him into his arms and kisses him gently.

“Thank you for the fabulous evening,  _ Ren,”  _ Loras grins at the nickname Bran had used. “I like that, it sounds like one of those cute little birds,” he says fondly, stroking Renly's hair back.

Renly laughs, “I didn’t think you’d notice that.” He leans into the touch, “Are you going to draw me as a cute little bird now?” The funny thought suddenly jumps into his head and he tries to read Loras’ expression in the dim light of the moon.

Loras wraps his arm around Renly's waist, leaning his head on his shoulder. “I might do. You are a very cute little bird,” he grins. 

“Hm, first a sheep and now a bird,” Renly chuckles, leading them towards his car. “I imagine this colourful bird now who has my face.” He loves this. His arm is firmly around Loras’ waist as they slowly make their way through the semi darkness, laughing and giggling like school boys. 

“Hm, I don't really know what creature you'd be,” Loras kisses Renly's temple. “Something quiet and cuddly. Like a red panda maybe. Or no, a fawn! That's what you are! With those gorgeous big brown eyes! What about me? What creature am I?” he asks. 

“A fawn? I thought I’d be a majestic stag!” Renly laughs and he kisses Loras’ oh so tempting lips again, trying to think of a fitting animal that has the young man’s characteristics. “I’d say a wild horse, but I’ve never seen a horse with such incredible blue eyes as you have, baby.”

“Aw, that's cute though,” Loras laughs. “Well, if you're a stag, then does that make me a stallion?” he murmurs hotly in Renly's ear.

“Fuck yeah,” Renly turns Loras towards him. “A beautiful white stallion with a curly mane and your eyes.” 

“If I'm a stallion, I think we're doing it the wrong way around, babe,” Loras chuckles softly, his eyes glinting in the moonlight.

Renly frowns, “What do you mean? The stag should be on the receiving end or the stallion shouldn't be on his back?” He chuckles at the pictures that now appear in his head and both look so not right. 

“Hm, not sure,” Loras laughs, opening the car door. “I think I'm a little tipsy.” He flops into the car seat, grinning adoringly at Renly. 

Renly leans over and can't help to kiss him again. “Yes, probably, since I only had a glass and you the rest of the bottle. Let's get you into bed.”

As he steers the car down the narrow lane, he thinks out loud, “Ever since I know you can draw I see these funny sketches in my head...The stallion on his back and the stag making love to him…” 

Loras snorts. “You want me to draw porn?!” he jokes. Then he feels his phone vibrate in his pocket. “Oh I didn't check if Maggy wanted to meet us at Highgarden.” He swipes to unlock his phone, expecting a message from his sister. But instantly the merry smile drops from his face and he goes quiet. He quickly checks the message from Margaery that is there also and then stuffs his phone back in his pocket, staring out of the window into the darkness of the countryside.

“Loras?” Renly glances quickly at his lover, “She doesn't want to meet me then?” He frowns at the rather sudden quietness of him and the serious face.

“Er yeah, yeah she said to let her know the dates but she'd love to meet us there,” Loras forces a smile back onto his face. He rubs Renly's thigh, resting his head awkwardly on Renly's shoulder, purring, “Is the stag still up for another round of love making then when we get home?” 

He tries his best to put the other message out of his head,  _ ~ Hey sexy bum, you aren't still mad are you? Haven't seen you around. Give me a call, babe xxx. _

He wants to throw his phone out of the car window. He's not sure what makes him feel worse right now; the fact that he's received this message just as he was starting to get over his heartbreak. Or rather the fact that seeing a message from  _ him _ still makes his heart flutter even though he has the most wonderful boyfriend now that he could ever have dreamt of.  _ Fuck, why now?!  _

“Oh absolutely!” Renly lies his hand on top of Loras’, squeezing. “I'm looking forward to meeting Margaery and see your hometown.” He takes his hand away to drive around the sharp corner towards his road.

“Good,” Loras smiles, still somewhat absentmindedly after that unexpected message.  _ Put it out of your head. Just ignore him and he'll go away _ .  _ Forget him, Loras. Remember how much he hurt you!  _

He looks to the side at the handsome man behind the wheel.  _ Look at what you've got here. Don't you dare throw this away just because you think there's still a chance…  _

“You're so sweet,” he says softly, caressing Renly's cheek, meaning it from the bottom of his heart. 

Renly stops the car in his driveway, turning towards the young man beside him, looking into his eyes. They are a darker shade of blue in the indoor light of the car. “Thank you,” he turns his head and kisses that soft palm. “What else did she say that upsets you?” He’s not sure if he can read Loras that well yet, but something has changed from before he looked at his phone.

“Eh? No, nothing. She said nothing that upset me. Let's go inside, I'm just tired I think.” 

He jumps out of the car and rushes around to grab Renly around the waist again. “Not too tired to have some sweet love from my boyfriend though.” He rubs himself up against his lover as they walk to the front door in a desperate attempt to remind himself that he's never had it as good as he has it now.  


	9. Chapter 9

Renly turns the key in the front door and switches all lights off in the shop, whistling a tune he heard at least two times in the radio today. He wonders what and if a surprise will await him. Ever since Loras moved in with him, there have been funny or sexy things waiting for him more often than not and sometimes dinner, too. Thinking about it makes him grin from ear to ear. Life isn’t boring anymore.  

He whistles louder as he enters their apartment.

Loras looks up from his laptop when he hears his man enter. “Sounds like someone had a good day,” he smiles, rubbing his temples as he waits for Renly to walk into the living room.

“Nah, it’s more the prospect of coming home to something very good,” Renly kisses Loras on top of his curly head, inhaling deeply. “How was your day? You look very busy still.” He tries to peer onto the screen to see what Loras is drawing.

Loras leans back, sighing. “I dunno. Just can't seem to concentrate. It's all a bit rubbish,” he says dismissively, motioning to the screen with his various attempts at capturing the ' _student beach vibe'_.

“Hmm, maybe you need a bit of distraction so you can concentrate better again afterwards?” Renly whispers into his ear, rubbing his beard against that cleanly shaven jaw, looking at the various sketches that are mostly lines and nothing recognisable really yet.

“Well, I haven't got round to sorting dinner yet,” Loras smirks, “so what distraction did you have in mind, my hot boyfriend?” he turns on his chair to face his lover.

“There is this image in my head,” Renly kisses Loras on the mouth now. “The one you planted there on Sunday. It refuses to go away…”

Loras knits his brow together. “What image?” he racks his brain.

“The image of the stallion and the stag,” Renly whispers into Loras’ ear, stroking his hand over the other’s thigh. “Maybe you’d like to draw that?”

“Hmmmm, I think I would rather _do_ that,” Loras bites his lip, pulling Renly closer.

“Do you want to do it that way?” he asks huskily, pulling himself to his feet, burying his nose in the crock of Renly’s neck and nibbling at his skin. “Do you want to mount me, my impressive lover?” he whispers hotly.

Renly groans and nods; it somehow sounds so dirty and raw. It wasn’t his plan to get home and have sex instantly but Loras is such a temptation! As soon as he sees, hears and smells him his libido is playing tricks on him. He takes his hand and leads Loras into the bedroom. “If you want me to, that is,” he says when he pushes off his shoes.

“Babe, everything you do to me is fantastic,” Loras grins happily. “And that sounds fucking hot!”

“It does!” The older man pulls Loras’ shirt off. “I need you,” he gasps, pressing tiny kisses onto that super smooth chest.

Loras shudders under those loving and needy ministrations. “Yes!” he croaks. He lets himself fall onto the bed, looking at Renly with lust filled eyes. “Need you too. Have me whichever way you want, baby. I want you so bad,” he mewls, feeling both his dick and his arse throb in anticipation.

 _Whichever way you want._ That sounds so arousing to Renly’s ears. “Strip for me,” he murmurs, licking his lips, wriggling his own hips in what he hopes in a seductive way, opening his shirt ever so slowly.

“Oh fuck,” Loras groans. The way Renly slowly removes those his work clothes, his eyes almost black with arousal… He licks his lips. Keeping his eyes firmly fixed on the delightful sight before him, his hands move down to his trousers. Equally teasingly slowly he pulls lose his belt and then his top button. By the time his fingers are on his zip, Renly's are on his as well. “Show me that impressive dick, my stag,” he says huskily as he opens his jeans.

Renly has a hard time to keep the slow pace. He stares at those nimble fingers on Loras’ zip, wondering if he’s going commando underneath yet again. He wriggles his own trousers down a bit to reveal his growing bulge first, still covered by his underwear, teasing Loras. His shirt only hanging half open from his shoulders. _This is fun._ He tries to glance seductively at the young man on his bed.

“Damn you're so hot!” Loras wriggles on the bed. It truly is a beautiful sight to see Renly  like he's going to pounce on him like a lion. He quickly pushes his jeans down and his briefs with them to let his already semi hard cock bounce free. “All yours, my love.”

“Fuck yeah,” Renly now makes quick work of his clothes and crawls on all fours on top of the sexy man on his bed, sliding his naked body onto Loras, shivering with anticipation and arousal, “My fucking hot stallion.” He devours him hungrily.

“I love when you come home all horny like this!” Loras moans in between their hungry kisses. He bucks up against his man, their cocks chafing.

“Wait…” he pants suddenly, pushing Renly back a little, sparkles dancing in his eyes.

“Wait?” Renly groans, sitting back on his hunches, fondling his own dick.

“If I get myself nice and clean for you, would you…” Loras bites his lip, looking at Renly from under his wild curls, “lick me … down there?” His hole twitches even more at the thought alone.

Renly groans. “I...it’s,” he gathers him into his arms in their sitting position, rasping against his lips. “Hmm that had played on my mind since we started to talk about stag and stallion...Naughty boy,” he flicks his tongue across Loras’ lips. “Want me to help you get all clean?”

Loras chuckles against Renly's lips, surprised by the offer. “Ehm … I'd rather leave the not so glam side of gay sex for behind the closed bathroom door for now so I can pretend I always smell of roses when you go down on me.” He briefly catches that tongue with his before he shimmies himself off the bed. “Won't be long,” he throws a hand kiss at his lover. “And thanks,” he winks.

Renly flops down on the bed, watching Loras walk out, swallowing hard, his lust growing tenfold as he thinks about that particular invitation. He’s always gotten hard very quickly when he’d watched that in his favourite porn vids. Imagining he’ll do it himself now to the most gorgeous person in the world makes his dick stand proud. He tosses a few condoms onto the nightstand and then flops down again, crossing his arms behind his head and waiting for his beauty to appear again, smelling like roses.

Loras feels a little nervous as he steps back into the bedroom. He knows well enough the routine but nonetheless this is such an intimate act that he's done it with only a handful of guys himself. And he hopes that Renly will really find it as exciting to do this to him as he feels about receiving it.

“You look stunning,” he remarks as his eyes glide over Renly lying splayed out on the bed, fisting himself slowly. His own cock swells further at the sight.

“So do you, my stallion,” Renly devours Loras with his eyes. Part of him wants the other to keep standing there in his naked glory so he can admire him, the other part pats the bed. “Come back to me, so I can spoil you, my love.”

Loras crawls back on to the bed and places little kisses onto Renly's chest and then his lips. He crawls right up into his arms, stroking him, loving him, growing harder against him.

Renly marvels in the attention. He cranes his neck so Loras can kiss his Adam’s apple, his hands pressing that hot body against him, loving the feeling of their erections nestled against each other.

“Oh baby you're so yummy,” Loras purrs against Renly's throat. His hands are everywhere now, stroking and caressing every bit of his man that's within reach.

Eventually, when they're both panting with need, he rolls himself over and crawls onto his knees. “I'm all yours, baby,” he shivers with anticipation.

Renly gets behind him, his hands massaging those firm buttocks. “Fuck, what a sight,” he whispers, staring at that inviting rose. He licks his lips as his cock twitches, wanting to be in there. But today they have other plans to begin with. Ever so slowly he bends forward, his heart hammering at what he's about to do for the first time.

He gently presses his lips against Loras’ pucker, lingering, kissing him reverently.

Loras sighs and groans both at the same time. The idea that Renly is kissing him _there_ is almost even more of a turn on than the feeling itself. “Oh baby, yes, that's good. You're so good.”

Renly feels the beautiful man quiver. He spoils his ass cheeks with kisses, teasing, until he gets back to his ultimate goal, letting his tongue swipe across that rumpled muscle in a broad stripe. His own body is trembling with arousal. He’s determined to hold back as long as possible tonight. This is such a turn on. Loras tastes like soap and clean skin and somehow like sun.

“Mmmm, that's… so special.” Loras feels his muscles down there move under the extraordinary touches. “Fuck, I love that so much, your tongue there.” He grabs the pillow to rest his head down, moving his arse more up into the air. “More please,” he mumbles.

Renly wants to give him more. He circles his tongue around now, using lots of saliva to make it all nice and wet. He hums in appreciation when Loras works his anus. He finally probes his tongue against it, trying to penetrate that tight ring. _Fuck that's so incredibly hot!_

Loras doesn't know what to do with himself as he feels that tongue push into him. There are so many tiny little sensations that all add up into this crescendo of electricity shooting through his body. His hands claw at the duvet and he bites down on the pillow to stop himself from shouting out at the top of his voice. His cock trembles and bounces. _This is heaven…_

Renly grabs for Loras’ dick as his own cock is very stimulated by these actions. He engages his tongue like in a real kiss now. It’s a bit different since he’s getting more resistance but Loras’ ring loosens up and gets more and more pliant as he works it. He feels himself leak precome heavily. He might want to come like this, sucking his lover’s hole.

Loras could enjoy this treatment forever. He just moans and groans and wiggles his arse and pulses his pucker. Renly's hand on his cock is just the icing on the cake. _Too fucking good!_ His whole body is trembling with desire and pleasure as he gets closer and closer to completion.

“Come on my tongue, sweet Loras,” Renly says huskily, totally getting off himself on the idea. He tongue fucks his lover with all the power he can muster, eating him, sucking and licking in a wild manner while pumping Loras’ hard shaft furiously now. He’s in a complete haze, drunk with raw desire.

Loras doesn't want to give in so easily; he loves coming on Renly's hot dick far too much. But those hotly spoken words against his pucker take away all his well practised control. “Oh fuckkkkk…” he groans loudly as he climaxes so unexpectedly. "Gods... Ren, that's…” He just mutters nonsensically into his pillow as his orgasm pulses through his dick. His hips jerk and his hole spasms and his cheeks turn red hot. “Fuckmeplease.”

Renly has a hard time to understand the gasps. His fist is coated in his lover’s load and he wants to come so badly too. He reluctantly stops his task, quickly rolling on a rubber, adding some lube and then aligning his cock to that opening already slippery from his saliva. “Going to fuck you so good.”

He slowly presses in, feeling almost no resistance now. Loras’ body wants him, pulls him in. It’s the best sensation ever. “Oh babe,” he says in a voice that’s already very close to surrender. His cock is in heaven, the aftershocks of his man’s climax massaging it so perfectly. When he senses that Loras is ready for more he begins to rut into him like crazy. He never felt that hungry for someone before, like these animalistic urges coming out of nowhere. But he also feels how the waves of tender love wash over him and he kisses Loras’ back gently in contrast to his vigorous movements into him.

“Oh yes, baby!” Loras manages to push himself up now to give feedback. “You gorgeous, majestic stag!” His lover's dick fucking into him forcefully is making his head spin even more. “Such a delicious, impressive cock you have!” he moans, bracing himself against the mattress. The daily sexual exercises for the last week and that awesome tongue rimming his sensitive hole just now have worked him open so nicely that the rough primal banging he's given now feels just perfect inside his arse.

 _Majestic stag!_ Renly didn’t know that that would turn him on so much to make him tumble over the edge, “Fuck! Fuck baby, love your hole…” he gasps as he comes into that hot channel. Taking Loras from behind like that, owning him, has set free a whole new combination of feelings. “My stallion,” he mutters when he twitches inside. He's given his man his all, his climax coming from deep down.

“I feel so thoroughly fucked,” Loras chuckles as his legs give way. “You've milked me completely dry, baby. Holy hell, you're so… amazing.”

Renly drapes himself, exhausted, over Loras’ back, liking the feeling of covering him up. “You’re incredible…” he pants into his ear, completely lacking oxygen. “Love you so much, sexy.”

“Mmmm… mm love you too, my kingly beast,” Loras purrs, loving Renly's weight on him.

“You really liked that, hm?” Renly laughs softly at the endearment, nuzzling his nose into his lover’s sweaty curls.

“Mm your tongue buried in my ass or your dick pounding me into submission?” Loras groans in pleasure at both those things. “You are a very talented lover, boyfriend. That was… awesome. All of it,” he hums, threading his fingers through Renly's on the pillow.

“Thank you, my inspiration.” Renly leans his cheek onto Loras’ shoulder plate. “Do you mind if I fall asleep on you...hm and still in you…”

Loras should argue but he doesn't. He too feels drowsy from the intense love making. “Sure,” he relaxes under his lover. “Wake me when you want food,” he murmurs as his eyes fall shut too.

+++

Loras tries not to wake Renly just yet. His boyfriend has rolled off him at some point and is snoring softly beside him. He looks at him for a few moments, just enjoying the image of his spent lover sleeping so peacefully. Then he unceremoniously pulls the used rubber from his backside, snorting at the mess they'd made of the bed.

He tiptoes out of the bedroom and into the bathroom, disposing of the condom and turning on the shower. As he waits for the water to heat up, he checks his messages on his phone in a stupidly obsessive habit.

He really should take stock of where he is  and what he wants. He has just woken up after another amazing session with the man who makes him happier than he's ever felt before. The sex is truly fantastic! The love that continues to grow between them even better. Renly is sweet and caring and funny and sensitive and attentive. Loras knows that even though they've only been together for just over a week this already feels so different to anything he's had with anyone before.

Definitely different to what he had with Olyvar.

So why then does he still look at the messages his ex keeps sending him. Why doesn't he just delete them or better still why has he not just told Olyvar to fuck off and leave him alone.

It's not like he's encouraged the messages. At first he didn't reply at all. But after a couple of days he could no longer resist the temptation.

He has absolutely not said anything out of place, that he's made sure of. Not even the slightest hint of flirting back.

 _But neither have you told him about Renly!_ his conscience shouts at him.

He full well knows why. He knows it makes him feel good. It's like an addiction. After having been shoved aside for a better model he can't help but relish in the fact that Olyvar appears to have regrets now. That he still _wants_ him. It's not that he actually wants Olyvar back. Having been with Renly has been a breath of fresh air and has opened his eyes to what a loving relationship can and should be like. But he can't deny that he enjoys the attention from the man he once was so head over heels with. He _wants_ him to chase him, he realises all too well. _Wants_ Olyvar to realise exactly what he lost when he broke his heart.

He stares at the message from this morning that had played tricks with his mind all day long,

~ _Glad you slept well, sexy bum. Miss you in my bed. Will you be back soon? Gonna fuck that abandoned hole of yours raw to remind you of what you've been missing!_

 _Not been missing anything!_ Loras smirks, feeling his inner muscles twitch as he thinks about the love making session from just now. _My hole has been far from abandoned! My Renly knows how to take perfect care of me. He might not be as experienced as you. But he sure is no less of a lover! I've never had it so good, in that respect and everything else too!_

He knows he should write exactly that in the message. Or even better, delete, block and remove his ex from his phone and his life for good.

And yet he can't seem to help himself, when he types instead,

~ _Don't know when I'm back yet. Gotta go. Talk later x_

He regrets the x instantly, but it's force of habit. The _talk later_ is just as dumb and he curses himself.

He locks his phone and throws it on top of the laundry basket. He steps under the shower and begins to scrub himself roughly. He's angry with his ex for contacting him. He's even more angry with himself for responding to it. _You're playing a stupid and dangerous game, Loras Tyrell!_

+++

“Where's my gorgeous man?” Renly murmurs drowsily as he feels that the other side of the bed is empty. He's completely disoriented after he fell asleep in the early evening and it's still light outside now. He tries to see the tiny numbers of the time on his phone. “Hm, fuck it,” he opens his night stand and pulls out his reading glasses, putting them on, hoping Loras won't enter just now and he'll have enough time to put them away again.

“Was just having a shower after all the hot stuff,” Loras is still towel drying his curls. “Didn't want to wake my handsome king,” he smiles. “Oh that's new!” he looks in surprise at the glasses perched on Renly’s nose. “Didn't know you wear contacts!”

“Oh I, erm,” Renly takes the glasses off as quick as possible. “You were _not_ supposed to see those.” He sighs, throwing himself back into the pillow, pinching his nose, chuckling.

“Eh? Why?” Loras sits himself on the edge of the bed. “Please put them back on. I thought they looked cute on you. And… sophisticated!”

“Sophisticated?” Renly bursts out into laughter. “Why thank you!” He reluctantly puts them back on. “I thought they make me look old,” he bats his lashes at his lover through the glasses.

“Not old,” Loras crawls up to his lover and kisses him on the lips. “Mature.” He traces the black frame. “They suit you. Besides, you make everything look hot,” he adds, winking.

Renly chuckles, wrapping his arms around Loras. “You’re so good at complimenting me, sweety,” he returns the tender kiss. “Hmm you smell so nice.”

“I'm only complimenting you cuz it’s true,” Loras beams. “You wanna have a shower whilst I start dinner? We still have those leftovers from Tuesday. I'm confident I can manage reheating those if you're okay with that."

“Don’t put yourself down,” Renly slaps that firm arse that is clearly wearing a pair of his boxer briefs now. “I’m always very grateful for your cooking experiments. I feel so spoilt.” He gets up and goes to take a shower, sweat sticking to every pore of his skin from their pleasurable exercise earlier.

He spots Loras’ phone on the laundry basket and doesn’t want it to get too steamy so he grabs it. “Sweety, you left your phone in the bathroom,” he says, holding it out to Loras in the kitchen.  

Loras feels his blood turn to ice as Renly holds his phone out to him. _He's seen them!_ For a split moment his entire world scatters into a thousand pieces and he thinks he might be sick as cold sweat clings to his back.

“W-what ohrightthanks,” he mutters, grabbing the device, quickly stuffing it in his pocket.

He tries not to sigh too audibly in relief when he realises his phone is locked - of course! - and Renly clearly has not seen any of the messages with his ex. He slowly feels the colour return to his face. “Thanks babe. I eh bought a bottle of wine to go with our dinner, since I drank most of it last time,” he quickly tries to change the subject and find his usual swagger.

“Are you alright, baby?” Renly isn’t fooled one bit by the cheerful tone Loras got to again after turning to the colour of a white sheet of paper briefly.

 _Shit._ “Eh yeah why wouldn't I be?” Loras puts his arms around Renly and kisses the tip of his nose. “Go and have that shower, handsome. Cuz you still taste of sex,” he grins cheekily. “I'll have dinner ready for you for when you're done.”

“Hmm I'm looking forward to that,” Renly says. “As long as you're okay.” When Loras reassures him he quickly disappears into the bathroom. _I’m not convinced but if Loras doesn't want to talk about it…_

Loras sinks against the kitchen cupboards as soon as Renly is gone. _You stupid boy!_ he argues with himself. _You tell yourself that it's fine, you're doing nothing wrong. And yet you practically shat yourself when you thought that Renly had seen any of those messages. What the hell is wrong with you?!_

He swipes the pattern to unlock his screen. _You sort this out right now, Loras Tyrell!_

_~ I'm not coming back. I've met someone. He's good to me and makes me happy. Goodbye_

Loras feels his hand shake after he's pressed sent. His heart hammers in his throat as he gets the little notification that shows him that Olyvar has read it and he braces himself for the response.

When he gets nothing, just the time that tells him when the other has last looked at his messages and which doesn't change thereafter, Loras feels utterly frustrated. He knows he should be happy that he's finally told Olyvar to get lost and that the other seems to have gotten the message. Instead though the stone silence makes him want to scream. It's like somehow Olyvar still controls him, even by saying nothing. Deep down Loras knows he's disappointed by the lack of response. That he had hoped that his ex would somehow be upset by his revelation. Perhaps even would try and fight for him. He wants revenge! Now though he feels just as disposable as he had a month ago when he found the man he loved with someone else. And Olyvar really doesn't seem to care.

_For crying out loud, turn off your fucking phone and make that dinner for your actual boyfriend. Stop feeling sorry for yourself already and move on!_

He does just that, turns off his phone and puts it in the cutlery drawer. He knows he'll look at it again later, but for now he forces his attention to defrosting dinner and thinking about his perfect new life with Renly. And immediately his face breaks into a smile as relief and a feeling of freedom wash over him. 


	10. Chapter 10

_It's been two weeks now._ Renly suddenly thinks as he looks at the date on his wristwatch. _Fourteen incredible, joyful, exciting, arousing, wonderful days with my Loras._ He sits on the edge of _their_ bed, combing his fingers through his hair, listening to his boyfriend singing in the shower.

A broad grin spreads across his face as he thinks about the dream he just woke from.

He'd been Sleeping Beauty and the pretty Prince Loras woke him with a tender kiss after fighting monsters, witches and men.

He laughs softly, shaking his head, wondering yet again where that funny dream came from. But Loras fills all his thinking these days so that this should be no surprise.

Everything is new. Waking up together. Fondly watching his lover roll over again. Later on in the day stealing secret kisses in the kitchen of the store while Loras helps out. More tentatively cooked dinners and then talking, chilling and teasing to the best lovemaking sessions he ever dreamt possible.

The best two weeks of his life.

“What ya thinking about, handsome?” Loras chirps as he strolls into the bedroom with a towel casually slung around his hips and his curls dripping droplets down his back. He leans in to steal a kiss from his man before he lets himself drop on the bed, making it bounce under his weight.

“You, my beauty,” Renly looks down at the still wet man on his bed, his fingers itching. _You cannot! We're invited for lunch in half an hour!_ “And how it's our two weeks anniversary,” he chuckles, bending down and placing a kiss onto Loras’ stomach, grabbing for his fresh T-shirt and pulling it over his head quickly.

“You are totally adorable, keeping a tally,” Loras smiles lovingly at Renly.

“Thanks, so are you,” Renly pulls a little at the edge of Loras’ towel. “That was just a coincidence.”

“Uhuh.” Loras pulls the other backwards onto the bed, kissing him upside down. “Did I tell you yet that I'm crazy about you?” he purrs, playing with Renly’s hair.

Renly shakes his head, peppering those soft lips and that nose with tiny kisses. “Except maybe three times before your shower,” he laughs and awkwardly flips them over so that he's leaning over Loras.

“Hmmmm,” Loras licks his lips, looking at his lover sultrily. “You might have forgotten since then. And I'm definitely crazy about you,” he attempts to seduce Renly, pulling him on top. “Two weeks of having the hottest boyfriend in Westeros,” he grins.

“You’re a right charmer, Mr Adorable,” Renly kisses Loras more deeply now. “But…” he tries to think straight, “we’re invited for lunch in about half an hour, if you remember.” He sighs and gets up, really not wanting to be late. He holds out his hand, promising himself that he’s not being pulled back down again by this sexy sirene.

“But baby…” Loras pouts, grabbing Renly’s hand but making no effort to move from his comfortable spot. He tries his best to look as tempting as he can muster.

“It was your idea to meet grandma Baratheon…” Renly draws up his eyebrows, “You want me to introduce you like this to her, so that she can see what an incredibly sexy boyfriend I’ve got between the sheets?”

Loras smirks at that, but reluctantly lets himself be pulled upright. “Best not,” he huffs. “I suppose I should be on my best behaviour. I guess it's really not customary to meet the in-laws without any clothes on,” he winks, referring to his sister's crude message when he'd first told her they're dating.

“That would probably make a strange first impression,” Renly grins. He can’t help but let is eyes slide towards Loras’ groin as the towel slips off. “I mean you’re also sexy with your clothes _on_ …” he stumbles over his own words, looking feverishly for his clean pair of jeans in the basket with the fresh laundry now. He’s feeling excited and nervous all at once to officially introduce his first boyfriend to the woman who was like a mother to him for the last ten years.   

“You okay?” Loras watches his boyfriend fluster. “I was just teasing you.” He gets up now and grabs his grey jeans. “I won't embarrass you,” he gives Renly a reassuring kiss on his cheek. “I'm a little apprehensive too,” he admits. “Never met my lover’s family before either.” He pulls on a neat clean shirt, truly wanting to make a good impression.

“I'm perfectly okay, boyfriend,” Renly grabs for Loras again to plant another firm kiss onto his mouth when his watch beeps. Knowing how easily he gets distracted by Loras’ seductive skills, he had set the alarm ten minutes in advance of the time they absolutely have to leave. At least they're both dressed now, but Loras’ chilled approach to getting ready is making him a little uneasy.

“Are you nearly ready, baby?” he tries to hurry his man. “Or we're gonna be late. We don't want to leave grandma waiting.”

“What time is it?” Loras grabs his phone. “It's still ten to, I'm almost ready!” he playfully rolls his eyes at Renly’s flustering. “Don't worry, I know not to leave grandmamas waiting. Chill, baby.” He saunters into the bathroom to apply deodorant and aftershave. He hums a tune that has been stuck in his head since yesterday whilst he drags styling mousse through his curls with his fingers. “Well?” he poses for his man against the door frame. “Do I have your approval?”

“Hmmm,” Renly inhales deeply, the exquisite smell of his man filling his nostrils. “You look perfect as always and your aftershave is doing things to me…”

Loras wriggles his eyebrows as he pulls Renly close. “Can't leave grandma waiting…” he teasingly breathes against his lips.

Renly groans, “You tease! Come on then, let’s go!” he grabs for his jacket and Loras’ hand and pulls him out of the door.

+++

“Hello,my darling!” the elderly woman hugs her youngest grandson tightly. “You look splendid!” she ruffles his hair just in the same way as she did when she had to reach down, not up.

“Thank you grandma, so do you,” Renly smiles fondly, trying to move his hair back into what was an attempt at looking presentable. “And hello to you too, Molly,” he briefly crouches down to greet his grandmother’s tiny black poodle who enthusiastically wags her tail.

“Granny,” he gets up again and wraps his arm around Loras’ waist possessively, “this is Loras. My boyfriend.”

Loras politely extends his hand, “It's a pleasure to meet you… ma’am,” he falters as he realises he'd forgotten to ask how he should address her; which is terrible really in light of the fact that he knows like no other how important such things are. Olenna would have told him off for sure!

“Oh come here, you silly boy,” the elderly woman ignores Loras’ hand and grabs his face, planting a kiss on either cheek. “ _That's_ how we greet family here. And you can just call me grandma, like all my boys do. Now do come in, do come in.”

Loras is taken aback by the incredibly warm welcome, but grins at Renly as he tries to follow the old woman into the cottage,whilst trying not to fall over the enthusiastic canine companion that jumps up at him. “Hello girl,” he ruffles its fur. “Nice to meet you too!”

Renly closes the door behind them, grinning from ear to ear at the way his grandmother had welcomed his beloved man.

It disappears though as soon as he enters the living room and sees the two people that are already sat at the large table. He feels uneasiness creep up his spine. Of course he should have thought about the possibility of a surprise like that. His grandma always tried desperately to make them all get along for the peace of the family.

“Loras,” he clears his throat, squaring his shoulders as his lover joins him at his side, “this is my brother Stannis and his wife Melisandre.” He nods towards them politely and exchanges formal handshakes. “This is my _partner,_ Loras,” he states firmly over the loud rush in his ears.

“Now don't stand there waiting for the bus it don't stop ‘ere,” grandma motions to the free chairs, either oblivious or ignoring the awkward tension in the room. “Seats are free, do sit down, young man,” she orders Loras. “Tea?”

“Er yes thanks,” Loras smiles at the active old lady. He recognises the tall, slender man from the pictures in Renly’s house. _The brother that doesn't approve of the gay_ , it immediately flits through his head. _This is going to be peachy!_ He decides that kindness is the best form of attack though and extends his hand. “Nice to meet you.”

Stannis looks at Loras suspiciously as if he's looking for a sign that says _G A Y_ all over him. He reluctantly, briefly shakes the offered hand but says nothing. His eyes not leaving the blonde man though.

The red haired woman looks at Loras with interest and says, “Hello,” in a kind of strangely seductive voice.

 _Wow, she's glamorous,_ Loras can't help but think. The woman with flaming red hair seems entirely out of place, both in this modest house and next to her rather plain looking husband. He looks like your average middle aged man, short cropped hair, peppered beard, a simple black suit with a tie - _who wears a tie to lunch?!_ Whereas she must at least be a good few years younger - _nothing wrong with that!_ \- and she's dressed as if she is about to go out in King’s Landing and not the classy part, decorated with far too much jewellery for a Sunday lunch with grandma.

“I’d like tea, please, granny. Do you need a hand?” Renly quickly offers.

Loras takes his seat at the table, not wanting to follow Renly around like a lost puppy. “Hi. So how are you both?” His eyes quickly scan the living room. It's very much how he had pictured it in his head; lots of plants, lots of little trinkets scattered around, a giant floor to ceiling mahogany cupboard filling one wall. The window looking out over the terrasse where birds are fighting each other at the feeder.

“Thank you, fine,” Stannis puts a heavy amount of honey into his tea before asking out of habit, “and you?”

+++

Renly follows his grandma into the kitchen without waiting for an answer. “I thought it'd be just you and us,” he mumbles in his beard, taking out the plates. He doesn't like to argue but his disappointment is a bit too big to hide.

“Oh but I thought it would be nice to see your brother, it's been so long!” grandma Baratheon chirps happily. “I had invited Robert too, but he's out at sea regrettably.” She grabs Renly’s arm and squeezes it as she can see his unease. “Do it for me. It's so quiet in the house now that you're all gone. He won't bite. I'll make sure of that. Besides, when were you going to introduce your boyfriend to your brother if not now, hm?”

Renly sighs, “Alright, yes, you're right,” _as always._ He presses a kiss on her cheek, smiling. “I’ll give him a piece of my mind if he bites my Loras!” He lifts the lid of the casserole on the hob. “Hmmm ham! You're the best!” He takes it and carries it towards the table.

Loras had taken Stannis’ careless _“and you?”_ and run with it, ignoring any societal rules that such questions should never be answered truthfully and only ever in the shortest, plainest way possible inviting no further questions or awkward conversations. Instead he's already told Stannis, who is looking increasingly uncomfortable, and his wife, who seems completely taken aback by the flood of words, about his home in King’s Landing, his paintings, his own brothers and sister and that like Renly he'd lost his mother and was raised by his grandmother to a large extend.

Melisandre sips her red wine, playing with her necklace, not used to not getting a word in.

Renly looks at the scene in the living room and a grin steals itself on his face. Loras rules the situation and he wants to kiss him for it. He puts the heavenly smelling food on the table and takes his seat beside Loras.

“Thank you, Rhaelle,” Stannis says and helps himself to a large piece of ham.

“You're welcome,” grandma Baratheon smiles, knowing that no matter how many times she says it Stannis will never call her grandma. “Shall we say grace,” she reminds him though of her customs.

At that Melisandre lights up. “Yes,” she smiles very enthusiastically, “we should thank the Lord of Light for making this feast possible.” She looks straight at Loras to gauge his reaction and allegiance.

“And we should thank grandma first,” Renly says, folding his hands for a moment just like when he was a kid and visited his granny.

“I er …” Loras looks a little helplessly from one to the other. Renly had never prayed before lunch and he has no idea about this Lord of Light. “In the Reach we follow The Seven.” _I thought like all of Westeros?_ “We don't really pray for dinner though, but I'm happy to say grace,” he says, respectfully folding his hands too. “And agreed, a thank you to the cook too,” he smiles at grandma, before bowing his head.

“Why don't we all just say what we feel comfortable saying,” Rhaelle tries to accommodate the opposing opinions.

Stannis doesn't pay attention to their guest but thanks the Lord of Light in a long sentence of murmured words in unison with Melisandre.

“Very good,” Rhaelle smiles after she's said her thanks. She disapproves of her grand daughter- in-laws strange beliefs, but they've had that argument a long time ago and she knows it won't change anything. “Please, help yourselves,” she waves to the pots on the table. “Enjoy.”

Loras does not need to be told twice. “This smells absolutely incredible,” he compliments as he loads up his plate. “I can definitely see where Renly got his culinary talents from!”

“He made the right use of his talent, my little Renly,” Rhaelle says proudly, ruffling her grandson's hair.

Loras chuckles as Renly ducks under his grandmother's hand as much as he would do.   _She's nice. Very grandma-like!_

“He has become way better than me with his baking skills though.” Rhaelle takes a sips from her tea as she looks to her guest. “What are your talents, Loras?” she looks at him expectantly.

Loras feels his face blush as he watches Renly choke on his bread and he can swear that Stannis has turned a rather unhealthy shade of pale. _You really don't want to know, old lady,_ he smirks to himself, _and your other grandson already looks like he might vomit._ But he politely answers, “Er well ... I draw and paint. I'm a graphics designer. But Renly encouraged me to pick up an actual brush again. Storm’s End has provided a lot of inspiration,” he winks at Renly.

“An artist! Renly, why didn't you tell me?” Rhaelle grabs for Loras’ hand, “that's really exciting!” Her eyes shine with joy. “You must show me,” she whispers in a conspiratory way.

“Hm, I'd love to!” Loras tries to eat whilst making polite conversation. “Next time I'll bring my sketchbook. Or perhaps you can join me and Renly for a cup of tea some day?” he looks from grandma to Renly.

“Thank you, sweety, that's a nice suggestion,” Renly helps himself to the lobster soup, a greeting from Robert, grandma had told him earlier.

Stannis clears his throat at the way Renly addresses Loras while he shovels food into his mouth.

The siblings have not shared a proper sentence yet and whilst he's reluctant to engage in niceties, Renly remembers his promise to his grandmother. “How is your work, brother?” he tries to make conversation.

Stannis looks at Renly as if he has forgotten how to speak, or that his brother can speak. “I … yes, fine. Thank you. I’m reorganising my firm,” he looks at Melisandre, “My wife is going to take up a position on the board of directors,” he says briskly but proudly.

Renly catches the mischievous glint in Melisandre’s eye that was there only for a moment and a part of him suddenly feels sorry for his brother. _That woman got him wrapped around her finger. She might be his downfall if he's not careful._

“And we’re expecting a child,” the red haired woman suddenly states out of the blue, lifting her chin up.

Renly looks at his grandma. It would be her fifth great grandchild. _She won’t have one from me_ ... _us,_ he thinks a bit sadly. _Or will she?_

“Congratulations,” he says to Stannis. “How’s your daughter by the way?” he can’t help but provoke Melisandre, who he knows clearly doesn’t like the child Stannis has from his first marriage.

Stannis coughs uncomfortably. He loves his daughter dearly, but the relationship with his estranged ex-wife is making things difficult. “She's...well. Thank you for asking,” he grits his teeth.

“Congratulations my dear!” Rhaelle gets up to kiss the mother-to-be. She's never got on as well with Melisandre as she had with Selyse, but she knows it's none of her business who her grandkids choose to spend their lives with. “That's truly wonderful news!” She gives Stannis a big hug too.

Loras can't help but feel that the surprise announcement isn't entirely the happy kind that one would expect from parents-to-be. Rather it feels strangely like some dig at him and Renly. Like she's trying to get one up on them. He even questions the truth for a moment, since the woman hasn't been light on the wine either. But then, it's none of his business and he's not about to rise to this uncomfortable family feud though, and so he adds, “That's really great news, congratulations both. A little brother or sister then! How old is your daughter?” he tries to be friendly.

Melisandre throws Loras a killing look and Renly pretends to drop his serviette as he whispers to Loras, “Her _stepdaughter_.”

“Oh,right,” Loras flushes. “So, your first…  great!” he says awkwardly, wanting this whole unpleasant conversation to be over already. He's tempted to reach for the wine himself at this point.

Melisandre ignores him anyway as she turns to Renly, “And when will you honour Our Lord with a son, Renly? You are what…  twenty-six now? When can we look forward to you introducing us to your future _wife_?” She purposely ignores Loras’ outraged expression, ignores his entire presence, as she smiles sweetly at Renly.

“Melisandre!” Rhaelle admonishes, stunned at the incredibly rude and hurtful comment in the presence of her guest.

Even Stannis appears surprised by the direct attack, but he stands by his wife as he calmly sips his tea, waiting for the response from his brother.

Renly feels like someone has stabbed him with a knife in the chest but he refuses to let this nice lunch their grandma had put so much effort in be ruined by this homophobic bitch.“I do not answer to the callings of your matchstick lord,” he hisses, grabbing for his man’s hand to make a point. “And if I have children with anyone it will be with Loras!” he exclaims, having a hard time to stay seated.

Loras’ head is spinning from all the harsh words thrown across the lunch table. Renly’s comment about having children with him has knocked the breath from his lungs. He knows it is just a comment used as a weapon against this homophobic attack, but still…!

He stares at the rude woman. He wants to shout at her, _What the fuck?! What do you think I am, just a distraction until he gets the gay out of his system?!_ He tries to gather his thoughts and formulate a response. He'd grown up under the wing of Olenna Redwyne-Tyrell. This fanatical woman has a lot to learn! And so he decides to embrace Renly’s comment. “We thought we'd give it a few months,” he says sarcastically and with a clearly camp tone to his voice. “It takes at least that long for two gay men to agree on the wallpaper of their bedroom. Can you imagine how long it would take for us to pick out the nursery furniture?” he jokes sharply, pushing his chair back hard. And returning back to his normal tone of voice, “Let me help you clear the table, grandma. This was truly delicious. Thank you for your hospitality.”

Grandma Baratheon has a hard time to suppress a smile. “Thank you, Loras,” she nods. “Renly, could you get the deserts please, my dear?” _That boy can hold his own!_

“Yes, granny,” Renly does his best to still look forward to desert. If not for grandma, he’d rather leave.

“Are you hoping for a boy or a girl?” Rhaelle asks her grandson and his wife politely, to break up the quarreling tactfully.

+++

Renly’s fuming inside as he sounds into the kitchen.   _How dare they!_ It's his life! He loves Loras even more though for the perfect reply that made Stannis’ eye twitch nervously and that left the witch speechless.

“Wow,” Loras leans against the counter in the little cottage kitchen, turning to Renly, “you really do move fast, don't you!” He crosses his arms a little defensively.

“I… Oh man, she made me so furious! I had to say something,” Renly combs his fingers through his fringe to get it back in place. “I didn't mean to say _that_ , it's just… _.wife_!” He shakes his head, taking out the desert spoons absentmindedly. Then he looks straight into Loras’ blue eyes, “I'm sorry.”

Loras can't resist that cute puppy look. “Alright, I forgive you,” he pulls his man close. “And the look on your brother's face was priceless. Just next time you decide on something like having babies with me, can I know about it first before you announce it to your entire family?” he jokes, brushing Renly’s beard.

Renly presses his lips against Loras’. “Well, as you said we'll need a few months to pick out the wallpaper for our bedroom first,” he winks.

Loras gives him a shove. “Don't you fucking dare,” he warns, not entirely jokingly. “So, your brother,” he quickly changes the subject, “he's nice…” he raises his eyebrows.

“I used to love him. But that woman has him totally under her control. Bitch!” Renly huffs under his breath.

“What's with this Lord of Light stuff?” Loras frowns, never having heard Renly swear in anger in the two weeks they've lived together.

“I'm not sure. He was an atheist until that woman came along so goodness knows what spell that witch put on him! It sounds like some kind of cult. He can't seem to think for himself anymore.” Renly remembers why they're in the kitchen and opens the fridge.

“Damn,” Loras mutters, thinking the differences of opinion he has with his eldest brother are nothing compared to this. “That sucks.” He doesn't really know what else to say.

“Stannis’ daughter is about ten. He loves her very much. My niece and I did get along very well too. She used to come into my shop after school. Unfortunately my sister in law and her moved away.”

Renly takes out fancy glasses with chocolate and strawberry mousse. His favourite dessert ever. “Look at that! That's so yummy! Granny has outdone herself again.” He takes a spoon, “Chocolate or strawberry?” he asks his lover.

+++

“That was not a kind thing to say,” grandma Baratheon says to Melisandre once her grandson and his boyfriend are out of earshot.

“It is not our problem that he cannot find a wife,” Stannis says pompously, helping himself to a glass of red too. “And you should not encourage him in his queer ways, grandmother.”

Rhaelle sighs. She hates arguing with her grandchildren. But she cannot hold her tongue either. “Loras seems very nice. Can't you just be happy for your little brother, that he's found someone who makes him smile? Does it matter that much that it's a boy he loves?”

“That’s not love,” Melisandre replies sharply. “The Lord of Light made love something between a man and a woman. You must not mistake this wickedness for love, Rhaelle.”

“Well, if your Lord of Light would rather see my grandson unhappy with a woman than happy with a nice, polite young man, then I am glad that I'm just a simple old woman still believing in the Old Gods,” the older lady huffs stubbornly.

“Very well,” Stannis looks at Rhaelle in an icy way, “then I must beg you to not invite him and us together anymore. Because from now on my brother Renly does not exist for us anymore.”

+++

“Does your grandma have any hundreds and thousands?” Loras suddenly has a wicked idea as he watches Renly put the desserts onto a serving tray. He wants to cheer his man up. And he also wants to stick another finger up to the two people that have been so rude to them.

Renly frowns, “Not sure, what's your plan?” he starts to rummage in the back of a cupboard, pulling out a half full jar that looks like it's from when they were children.

Loras sticks the tip of his tongue in the corner of his mouth, a habit that is a tell tale sign he's up to something wicked. “I just think that you should own your gayness with pride,” he grabs the little jar with the rainbow coloured little balls. “Yes or no?” he asks, holding it up over the desert ready to rain onto the whipped cream.

“Yes!” Renly laughs out loud now. “And if they don't eat it it's all ours. You're a genius, babe.”

+++

Loras carries the tray with the desserts back into the dining room with the flair of a waiter - at least that's something he had started to learn, helping Renly out in his shop. “Ladies and gentleman, may we present to you,  dessert!” He puts two of the colourful dishes in front of Stannis and his wife, whilst he adds, with a wink, “With an extra sprinkle of gay, just how we like it back in Highgarden.”

Melisandre looks like she's going to explode any moment, her face becoming the same shade of red as her dress. She gets up, throwing her napkin on the table. “Enough of this nonsense! Stannis, we are going. Now!”

Stannis looks longingly at the dessert; he loves his grandma’s desserts just as much as Renly. And he loves hundreds and thousands.

Renly sees the dilemma clearly play across his face. He had forgotten about how often they had bought these as kids until he saw his brother's expression just then. He nudges Loras in the ribs gently, barely suppressing his laughter.

“Stannis!” Melisandre hisses at her husband.

Stannis gives Renly and Loras a last, cold look, gets up, presses, “Good Afternoon, Rhaelle,” out between his teeth and turns on his heel, following his devil out of the door.


	11. Chapter 11

_ OMG!  _ Loras bites his lip as the door slams closed. “I … I'm really sorry. It was supposed to be a joke to lighten the mood,” he says, feeling rather taken aback by the complete over reaction. “I didn't think that they… I really am sorry, ma’am,” he says to Rhaelle. He could hit himself for acting so childish.  _ Shit, some impression you've made on Renly’s family! Still, they were just hundreds and thousands!  _

“Young man,” Rhaelle says sternly, “if my adult grandson gets that upset over some coloured sprinkles on his dessert then he needs to ask himself some serious questions about what's important in his life.” Of course she won't tell Renly what his brother had said when he was in the kitchen. She might have been inclined to convince Stannis to not be so silly and stay had he not renounced his little brother just moments before. “Now sit down, we have a lot of dessert to eat between the three of us!” she hands Renly a spoon and begins to eat her own treat.

“You're  _ the best _ , grandma,” Renly kisses her on the cheek again. “Thank you for your support and your understanding and hmmm, a very yummy lunch!” 

He turns to his man, “They deserved that, sweety. Not your fault that they don't understand a joke.” He starts to eat out of a strawberry and a chocolate bowl, humming appreciatively.

Loras sits down, relieved that Renly’s grandma doesn't seem angry about the silly joke that had so dramatically blown up in his face. And so he too begins to eat the colourful dessert. “This is very nice,” he compliments.  _ Well, Stannis, you're missing out!  _ he smirks, but at least he has the clarity of mind to keep that thought to himself. 

“I’m sorry grandma that your good intentions didn't work out,” Renly says regretfully. “I'm sure Robert would have had a right laugh at our rainbow coloured desert.” He leans back in his chair to let the goodies settle a bit.  _ It's probably for the best to not invite Stannis and us together again.  _

“He would have. And worry not over all that was said, my little one,” Rhaelle ruffles Renly’s hair again. “I know I should not speak ill behind people's backs but I feel that regrettably your brother's new wife does not bring out the best in him. He certainly did not get those opinions from me or your parents!” She shakes her head sadly. 

Renly feels embarrassed that his grandma still treats him as if he is a small boy in front of his partner, but part of him likes being her special one. “Granny … do you think mum and dad would have approved of Loras and me?” he finds the courage to ask the question he wishes he could ask his parents directly. 

Loras looks up in surprise at that question. And his mouth feels a little dry as he awaits the answer from grandma Baratheon. 

Rhaelle smiles at the two young men sat at her table. “Renly, dear boy, your mum and dad wanted only one thing for their boys and that was for you all to be happy.” She reaches out to grab both Renly’s and Loras’ hand. “I just wish they were here to see that sparkle in your eyes. I haven't seen you smile like this since… Well, since that day,” she sighs, letting go of their hands, smiling a little sadly. 

Loras feels a lump in his throat. Even despite his screw up, this lady has given him the approval for their relationship in the name of Renly’s parents and he feels quite overwhelmed. “What were they like?” he blurts out. “Renly’s mum and dad. I … would like to get to know them. Would you tell me a bit about them?” He looks to his lover. “If that’s okay with you, baby?”

“Of course,” Renly swallows. It’s been ten years that their ship sunk, but right now he really wishes his parents would be present. He gathers his thoughts, “Thank you granny, I’m glad you think they would have liked to see us together. Loras does make me smile! Especially when he gives Mel a run for her money!” he can't help but add. 

“Renly!” Rhaelle tries to say sternly, but she can't help but chuckle a little too. 

“Well, my grandmother has a sharp tongue,” Loras explains rather than apologises. “And growing up with an equally quick witted twin sister I had to learn to fight back with words.”

“You’re making me even more nervous about meeting your family!” Renly groans. 

“I doubt you'll make an impression like I did today,” Loras shakes his head. “You'll be fine.” And to Rhaelle he says, “Your grandson is lovely. Please tell him as he won't take it from me!”

“Stop flattering me!” Renly finds himself blush yet again and he quickly gets up, going over to where the old photo albums stand on the shelf. He takes one out and puts it onto Loras’ lap. “Proof that once upon a time I actually was quite cute,” he laughs. “Have a look if you'd like.” 

Loras rolls his eyes but takes the heavy book.

“Why don't you two go and sit on the sofa together whilst I put the kettle on,” Rhaelle suggests.  _ How can Stannis be so cruel about his little brother,  _ she shakes her head to herself as she disappears into the kitchen.  _ He looks so very happy with that young man.  _

“Oh my god, is that you?” Loras points at a picture of a little boy with slightly long hair trying to blow out candles on a birthday cake. He sits cuddled up close to Renly on the brown velour sofa with Molly snuggled at their feet as they peer over the album.

“Yes, me at my tender age of three.” Renly points to the smiling woman to his left, “maybe you recognise her? And this is our dad,” he lets his finger rest on the tall, slender, dark haired man who stands at the other side of little Renly, holding a large wrapped present. 

“That's your grandma?” Loras checks his answer.

“Yes, mum is taking the photo. She’ll be on the next page.” Renly hasn’t seen these black and white photos for ages. For a long time his grief was too great to be able to look back at these tender family moments. Now though he feels grateful to have these mementos to share with his boyfriend. “And guess which of my brothers is which?” 

“Hmmmm. I'm actually not sure. They look very alike in this photo. They could almost be twins,” Loras grins. “I can only guess that the joker is NOT Stannis unless he lost his sense of humour along the way?”

“Yeah, that’s Robert before he discovered he loves to eat,” Renly chuckles and points to the boy who gives Stannis bunny ears with his fingers. He goes to the next page where he’s trying to ride a tiny bicycle, “Mum,” he softly strokes his finger over the picture of the woman who’s holding it at the rear. 

“She was a sweet thing your mama was,” Rhaelle smiles as she puts a tray with cups of tea, milk and honey onto the coffee table. “Only woman that could convince your dad to keep his feet on solid land.” 

“He liked the sea?” Loras asks interestedly as he helps himself to the honey. 

“Oh yes,” Rhaelle sits herself in her favourite chair by the window. “He was just like his dad. Always out at sea. Sailing first. Then as he got older he would go out on the trawlers with his dad. Never thought he'd do anything other than be a seafarer. But then he met Cassana and that was it. She took his heart and ran with it and from one day to the next he'd given up on his dream of working on the ships and started working in your mama’s family tea room,” she smiles warmly at Renly, who listens with as much interest as Loras does.

“My shop,” Renly says somewhat melancholically, loving to hear the story again though. 

“Wow, what a beautiful love story,” Loras looks at Renly with sparkling eyes. “Clearly you've inherited that from your mum, the way you caught me in your net.” He presses a butterfly kiss on Renly's cheek hoping that grandma won't mind.

Renly laughs, “Maybe it’s the shop and the house. It casts mystic, ancient spells, making the owners fall in love with beautiful strangers.” He gives the tiny kiss back, butterflies in his stomach when thinking about it this way. It’s like he suddenly has his parents around them. 

“Oh Renly, always the modest one,” grandma chuckles, taking the two love birds in with great fondness. “Not like your brothers. I always worried about you when you were little. Robert was loud and brash and strong as an ox. Stannis was ambitious and savvy. But you were different. You always cared more for everyone and everything around you than yourself.”

“That's definitely Renly,” Loras agrees. “He's such a sweet, kind person. Would not hurt a fly.” He pokes Renly playfully in the side, “See, told you that you're lovely!”

“Oh, he could fight with his brothers just as well as any other boy,” grandma laughs as she thinks about the three boys scrapping together. “But as they all got older Renly did not care for money and status, like Stannis, or women and drinking, like Robert. He just wanted to work hard to keep his parents’ shop going so that his friends and family had somewhere to come together to have a nice time. He is a host through and through, my Renly. He thrives on other people having a good time.” 

“Yes, grandma, you got that right,” Renly agrees. “But I found someone now with whom I can have a good time too,” he smiles happily. It is like a rollercoaster ride, looking at the past while being in the present. 

“Oh I can see that, my sweet child,” Rhaelle sips her tea as she watches the two young men flick through the photo album.

“Who is Renly most alike?” Loras asks, loving to listen to the old woman tell about his boyfriend as a child and teenager and how close he feels to Renly as he says thesw wonderful things about their relationship. “His mum or his dad?”

“Oh that's a tough question! I would say Cassana. You sure have your mother's heart,” she smiles at Renly. “But you've also got your dad’s spirit. He was a rebel in his own way. When he proposed to your mama after she fell pregnant with Robert it was probably as much of a surprise to everyone back then as you coming out as homosexual. The first in a long line of seafarers to settle for a land-girl. It's ironic that the sea took them both in the end. Almost as if it could not let go of your dad.” 

Renly sighs quietly at the irony of it. He is grateful that his grandma is still here to tell the tale. He knows it's hard for her too to talk about the accident and he feels sorry for her loss too. 

Loras gently strokes the back of Renly’s hand. He can relate to the missing of a parent. But he was so young when his mother passed away and because she had been ill for so long it was almost all he knew of her. He can't begin to understand the devastation of seventeen year old Renly losing both of his parents in such a tragic way. 

Renly looks up at Loras after a few moments, feeling like he needs to lighten the mood, “Next time you want to draw our little funny sheep family, you have a way better input now. Oh which reminds me,” he turns to Rhaelle, “granny, do you still possess that purple hat you used to wear when you got me from school?”

Grandma raises her eyebrows but nods slowly. She pulls herself back up and walks to the hallway. “Never throw away a good hat,” she grins when she comes back with it on her head. “Why is that then?” she asks curiously. 

Renly laughs, “Oh that's perfect. Loras made a sketch of us, you wearing a purple hat just like that one without knowing you had one. When you come over next time, we'll show you.”

Loras laughs too. “That actually is pretty perfect. Very nice.”

“I look forward to it. Now you must please excuse me, it's time for Molly’s walk,” grandma motions to the dog, who is now scratching at the backdoor. 

Renly crouches down again to scratch the pet behind the ears, “You take good care of granny, will you.” She wags her tail at the man whom she has known all her life. He gets up and hugs his grandma, pecking her on the cheek, “Thank you for everything. I'm inspired again and will prepare some goodies for the shop tomorrow.”  

“You be good now,” grandma holds her grandson tight. “Will I see you both again next Sunday? Or are you too busy now for that?” she cups Renly’s cheeks, marvelling again how tall he is.  _ Just like his dad.  _

“I'll call you granny. Maybe Loras and I will invite you over,”  _ into our flat.  _ Renly stops himself mid sentence, since he freaked Loras out already with the baby comment. At the moment they're only flatmates. Who are sleeping together…  and dating... He grins to himself at that. “What do you think, babe?”

“Yeah sure,” Loras smiles. He hugs grandma Baratheon too, not escaping the kisses that are firmly planted on his cheeks and even a ruffle of his curls. It's nice though. He's never felt this welcomed and it's like he's been part of the family forever already. Such a shame it went pear shaped with Renly’s brother. “Thank you so very much for the amazing lunch and your warm welcome,” he stresses. “It's been so nice to get to know you. And yes please come over next Sunday so we can return your hospitality.”

“You are a sweet boy,” Rhaelle smiles. “I'm very happy that you walked into my grandson's life. And you're very welcome here.”  _ No matter what Stannis says! _ “Shall we walk out together?” she suggests as she puts Molly on her leash.

+++ 

“Damn that was one hell of a rollercoaster introduction to your family, baby,” Loras lets himself fall on the sofa as soon as they're back home.

“It was! Would you like a coffee to strengthen your nerves and mine?” Renly asks, already halfway inside the kitchen. “It’s like you got to know heaven and hell of my family all in one go.”

“All seven hells more like,” Loras groans. “Coffee, yes please. I think I need an extra shot.” He lets his head fall back in the pillows. 

“An extra shot?” Renly peers around the door frame, wriggling his eyebrows meaningfully.

“Dirty boy,” Loras laughs. “Seriously though I still feel your brother's disapproving look bore into my back.” 

Renly sighs as he gets out the cups and presses the buttons on the coffeemaker. _He walked out on us. He chose to go with her instead of staying with his family. Instead of convincing her that she behaved childishly and not respectfully towards Grandma,_ he thinks angrily. 

He walks back to the living room, holding out the steaming brew to Loras before he lets himself fall beside him. “I’m actually gutted that his new wife has him under her spell that much. He was like a puppet… He used to be fun.” He leans against his lover, sipping his americano.

“Fun?” Loras raises his eyebrows. He can't imagine that sour man ever having been fun. 

“Well, not as fun as Robert but not such a sourpuss either. When he had only been married for a few years to his first wife and their daughter was little, we used to have play afternoons on Sundays at grandma’s. Together with Robert’s lot the house was a kindergarten and granny in the middle of it. No wonder she wants to get us all together again occasionally.”

“I'm really sorry, baby,” Loras looks at Renly’s devastation with an ache in his heart and a frown on his face. “It's… a difficult situation. And I'm sorry for making it worse. I had hoped that it would break the ice. Make them laugh. I really misjudged that.” He strokes Renly’s hair.

“It’s not your fault, sweety,” Renly rubs Loras’ thigh. “It’s like since he got to know her he has forgotten how to laugh. Robert and I really don’t understand it. And granny tries again and again...” He rests his head onto the back of the sofa, staring at the ceiling, replaying the happenings in his mind.

“Did he… do you think….” Loras isn't quite sure how to phrase it without causing further upset.

“What ...?” Renly looks at his man uncomprehending.

Loras continues to stroke his fingers through Renly’s hair. “I was wondering how he would have felt about… us .. you… before  _ she _ came on the scene. 

“Not as harsh as this,” Renly loves the tender touch. “He never was a guy of big emotions, always restrained. But I think he might have tolerated our relationship...my gayness, without freaking out like this. He might have accepted it when he was younger.” Renly says sadly, missing the big brother he once had. 

“Then… maybe he still will,” Loras tries to look on the positive side. “I mean if that hate is something he was taught more recently… I don't know, babe. Just, maybe don't write him off just yet is all I'm saying. I really don't like to see you sad.” He bends down to kiss Renly softly. “And thank you for showing me those pictures of your parents. Your grandma is a sweet lady. I really enjoyed meeting her today,” he tries to not just focus on the bad part of today’s meetings.

“I’m very glad you like grandma,” Renly smiles and caresses Loras’ cheek. “And about those photos, I have always had a hard time to look at them since the accident.” Renly ponders. “But I enjoyed showing them to you. And it was nice to talk about mum and dad. Just wish they could have met you.” 

“Okay, this might sound totally weird,” Loras says what's been on his mind, “so please tell me to get lost if you hate the suggestion. But I was wondering if we could maybe lay some flowers at their graves? I kinda feel like I got to know them a bit today. With your grandma saying that they would have approved of us. I’d like to say thanks. But only if you want to. I mean, if it's a stupid idea…”

“Oh babe that's very kind of you,” Renly kisses his man tenderly. “We certainly can do that. I’d love for us to do that in fact.’

+++

“This is a really beautiful place,” Loras observes as they sit on the edge of the little clifftop cemetery overlooking the sea. “I think if your parents loved the sea so much, there could not be a better resting place for them.” 

They had spent a little time placing flowers by the family grave. For Loras visiting a cemetery had been such a part of his growing up that he felt quite comfortable talking to a headstone in place of a lost relative. Nonetheless, being there with Renly, talking to  _ his  _ parents that way, had felt like their relationship had reached another level of intimacy that he had never before experienced with anyone. 

“Thank you for bringing me here,” he takes Renly’s hand and places a kiss on it.

Renly smiles at the tender gesture and softly strokes Loras’ locks. “Thank you for coming with me and for wanting to get to know my family like this.” He slides his arm around Loras’ shoulders and pulls him against him more snuggly. “Yes,” he sighs, “it’s a great place for them to rest.” He looks out over the quiet sea thoughtfully.  _ I’ve never brought anyone up here. It feels so natural with Loras to do this.  _ He leans his head against the other man’s.

_ This really feels like a relationship _ , Loras thinks to his surprise as they sit together so closely in such a very personal place. Not just a sexual relationship, but there is this real deep emotional connection he feels with Renly. These personal moments he wants to share with him, not just the ones he is used to sharing with another guy.  _ Is this what I've been looking for?  _ he wonders, feeling surprisingly grown up suddenly. 

“Would you like to go for a short walk along the cliff?” he asks Renly.

“Sure! There is another path we can choose to get us home,” Renly looks back at the fresh flowers they put on the grave. It’s like he hears a ‘well done, boy’ whispered to him and he smiles, taking Loras’ hand. “You might find more inspiration along that way, my artist.” 


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the delay in posting - cosplay season is pulling at Loras' time!

Their routine has come so naturally, Loras can still hardly believe they've only been dating for three and a half weeks. Most mornings Renly is up early, opening his store, baking his goodies, whilst Loras turns over one more time. Around nine-ish he'd go down to the shop and have a coffee and his breakfast. If it got really busy he would give Renly a hand, taking orders, tidying away dirty mugs, otherwise he would go to the harbour or back to the apartment to work on his art. 

The rumours about them being involved had spread quickly. They didn't flaunt their affection in the coffee shop - after all it was only professional not to eat each other's face inside Renly's food business. But they didn't make any real effort to hide it either. When people asked them, they were open and honest and would beam at each other. Out on the streets they would hold hands. Loras was relieved for Renly that not a disapproving word was spoken and not a single customer stopped coming into the shop.  _ It's how it should be! _ Renly would say, kissing him softly.  _ We've done nothing wrong _ . Loras wholeheartedly agreed but he also knew that things were not like that in the capital or elsewhere in the seven kingdoms. 

Sansa had hardly blinked when they had told her that they were a couple now and that Loras had moved in. She had just smiled, said congratulations and that was it. Loras liked her a lot. She was sweet and funny, but knew her own mind. She would tell him if he was in her way or ask him to give her a hand and they had become quite good friends. 

They didn't see as much of Bran and Hodor as both couples were so busy with their respective catering businesses, but they'd gone over for Sunday lunch with grandma Baratheon the weekend prior, after having shown the old lady Loras’ artwork. Loras almost had enough pieces now to have that exhibition in Renly's shop they'd talked about - a mixture of local landmarks and seascapes. And with the praise he was receiving for his pieces, Loras’ dented confidence was returning and his work flourished by it. 

Everything felt so perfect that Loras often wondered if he was asleep or high. 

Almost everything… 

“What is it, babe?” Renly lies his arm around Loras' shoulder as he catches him staring out of the window uncharacteristically quietly. Normally his partner is either chatting with one person or another or is fixated on his laptop, calling him over now and then for his views on the forthcoming of his art. 

“Nothing,” Loras smiles at his man, kissing his fingers. “There's nothing. I was just thinking about going down to the harbour this afternoon to take some photos. Oh by the way, my dad said he's looking forward to meeting you this weekend,” he looks up at Renly.

“I do too,” Renly smiles and sneaks in a quick kiss, “I’m quite nervous though.” He’d always been shy when it came to strangers. Even though Loras had told him that Mace Tyrell is a nice man, he has no clue how to make small talk with his beloved’s father without blushing like a tomato.  

Loras turns around in his seat and wraps his arms around Renly. “You'll be fine. They'll love you. My dad, my nan and Margaery. Who wouldn't?!” He caresses Renly's beard, wondering if this is the time to tell him the thing he had been holding back on or whether it would make his boyfriend even more nervous. He has to tell him at some point though and he's running out of time. “I eh… Would you like to see a picture of my home at Highgarden?” he suggests, knowing there's no going back now.

“Yes, show me please,” Renly pulls over a chair since it’s so quiet at the moment. He takes a sip of Loras’ hot chocolate and observes the mouse on the screen, opening up a folder called ‘the crazy ones’. 

“Well,” Loras drags his hand through his curls several times as they wait for the picture to come up on the screen, “that's it. That's my home.” He bites his lip as he awaits Renly's reaction.

“But that's a castle!” Renly exclaims. He looks at Loras sideways and back at the screen. “And a very beautiful one at that.” He frowns, chewing his lip, “Are you… royalty? A prince?”  _ He looks like one.  _ A smile spreads across Renly’s face.

Loras giggles. “Nah, not royalty.  _ You _ are,” he smiles, poking Renly's chest. “But … my father is the Duke of Highgarden,” he says a little sheepishly, feeling both proud and embarrassed by his lineage all at once. “My grandma Olenna is the Dowager Duchess.” He looks a little shyly in Renly's eyes. “I'm the third son, so I'm nothing special really,” he shrugs awkwardly.

“You are the most special! I guess I must dust off my crown when I go and visit the Duke of Highgarden!” Renly says playfully. “And well, I'm the third son too, so we fit perfectly together,” he kisses Loras’ cheek. “Do you have more photos? I might fall in love with this place too.”

Loras opens up the search engine to show his lover more. “The gardens and part of the house are open to the public during the summer months,” he explains. “It's expensive to run such a big place. Besides my late grandfather's rose gardens are a famous attraction in The Reach.” He feels relieved that Renly didn't freak out by his father's title and his enthusiasm makes him feel proud to show more. 

“Oh wow, I can imagine how these beautiful roses inspire you,” Renly looks at the photos of the gracefully arranged flower bushes with admiration. It triggers a thought, “Should we bring your grandma and sis flowers as a welcome present?”

Loras beams at his boyfriend. “My sister would love that! My Nana … I would bring a bottle of gin. And,” he adds cheekily, “perhaps some of your nice cakes?” He licks his lips. 

Renly snorts. “I can do that.” He tries to hide his nerves that have increased tenfold now. Where he thought his cutie is a poor student, he's actually the son of a Duke! And whilst it shouldn't really matter, a thought suddenly occurs to him. “Do I need some education in manners or anything?” 

“Er… I don't actually know,” Loras says in all honesty, “since I've never introduced a boyfriend to them. As I said before my family is somewhat eccentric anyway. Just call my grandma Lady Tyrell, I guess, and she will probably tell you to stop being a silly boy and just call her Nana or Olenna. As for my father, his proper address would be Your Grace.” He laughs out loud at that and shakes his head. “That sounds ridiculous and I don't think I've ever heard anyone call him that. I will ask Maggy what she thinks. She's brought boyfriends home before. I think Mace will do just fine though.” He strokes the side of Renly's thigh, finding it both odd and exhilarating to talk to him about meeting his highborn family. “Are you alright, you look a little pale,” he smiles.

“It, er, yes,” Renly stammers as really sinks in what Loras just told him. “You're a rich boy,” he looks at his man, “and you still want a poor little coffee shop owner like me? That's a bit like in a fairy tale, isn't it?” 

Loras groans and rolls his eyes. “Like the prince and the pauper? Please don't. That's exactly why I didn't tell you before. Because I wanted you to get to know  _ me _ , like  _ me _ and not my money. I learnt from  _ that  _ mistake before,” he adds a little bitterly. “Of course I want you!” He pulls Renly down so he can kiss him but lets go when he hears the bell above the door. “Best attend to your customers,” he winks. “Want to meet me at the harbour later?”

“Yes,” Renly gets up a bit reluctantly. “I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that.”  _ I love you,  _ he mouths and then walks over to the counter to greet an elderly lady. His mind is not really with his job, but  with his boyfriend who packs up his things now. He can't wait to finish work as always these days. Spending the evenings together is peaceful and exciting all at once.

Loras blows his guy a hand kiss on the way out.  _ Love you too. _

+++ 

Loras lets his pencil dance over the paper. He enjoys sketching by hand again. In the city he almost never did anymore. His tablet and software were just much easier as a medium to quickly send samples to his boss. But there is something organic about holding a pencil or a brush. A connection. Renly had inspired him to do that, like he is an inspiration for so many things.  _ Please don't let anything change now he knows how rich my family is. I just want us to be us - two crazy guys in love _ .

Renly watches Loras from afar for a while. He’ll never get tired of studying him. The way he sits cross legged on the wall of the pier, blowing his curls out of his eyes now and again as he sketches, lost in thought, looking out over the sea. The sun starting to set in a bright orange. Both are a fascinating sight. 

He walks closer and wraps his arms around the blond man, kissing his neck, “Hmm, missed you.”

“Baby!” Loras instantly lights up, wrapping his hands around Renly's arms as he enjoys the tender kisses. “Missed you too! Glad you came. Look at how beautiful the sunset is from here!” he points out over the sea, then pats the wall beside him. “Come sit with me, my gorgeous lover.”

“I’m glad the clouds finally disappeared so we can enjoy this together,” Renly murmurs into Loras’ ear, sitting himself behind the artist on the broad wall, resting his chin on his shoulder so he can see what Loras sketched. “You’re a true master,” he praises. “I can’t wait to have your art in my shop for everyone to see. I’ll be so proud to know the artist intimately.” He nuzzles his nose into his favourite curls, inhaling sea air and Loras. 

“Mmmm,  _ very  _ intimately,” Loras grins. “And thank you for the compliment. I have that piece that I showed you yesterday to finalise. Then I think I'll have quite a decent selection for a small exhibition for after we come back from Highgarden.” He uses the back of his pencil to tuck Renly's hair behind his ear and turns his head so he can look into those gorgeous eyes. 

“Good!” Renly exclaims excitedly, taking Loras properly into his arms. “We can make a special event out of it. I can bake cookies that look like small framed pictures and the customers can have them for free because it’s a special occasion. The first exhibition of Loras Tyrell, upcoming talent from Highgarden. What do you think?” he gets carried away by the idea, seeing Loras’ eyes gleam with excitement too. “We can brainstorm with Sansa how best to decorate for the occasion…” he stops mid sentence to devour his artist just because he can. 

Loras shoves his sketchbook to the side so that he can enjoy that kiss in full. He can't imagine anything more romantic than kissing with Renly as the sun sets over the sea. “I still feel like I'm dreaming,” he whispers into that loving kiss. “And thank you for still wanting to date the rich boy,” he adds with a chuckle.

“You’re a very down to earth boy,” Renly says earnestly, seeing the worry fade away on that handsome face. “It’s a wonderful dream, my love,” he caresses Loras’ cheek that’s coloured golden from the sunset.  _ I hope we’ll never wake up. _

“It is,” Loras leans closer into that wonderful embrace, cuddling right up as they watch the sun slowly sink below the horizon together.  _ I'm so in love _ , he thinks happily, yet again marvelling how that happened when he so least expected it. Renly makes him feel at peace with himself. He is so supportive and yet he gives him all the space he needs to be himself, to live life how he is used to living it, but better. 

“Oh, I checked with Maggy and she said to just call dad ‘Mace’. You definitely don't need to call him Duke. She also said whatever you do don't bring grandma flowers! And I hadn't even said anything about that,” he laughs.

Renly chuckles. He thinks back to the day they had invited his granny to The White Tree and had given her a nice little bouquet of summer flowers. Her whole face lit up at the gesture and the sight. “She’s different than mine in that regard.” He kisses Loras’ nose, “I’ll call your dad Mace then and I'm really curious about your sister. She sounds like great fun.” 

Loras laughs. “She is. I really hope you two will get on. And yes, she has brought some crazy ones home over the years. I think my dad will be over the moon that I've managed to hook someone like you!” He wraps his arms around Renly's neck, just looking into his eyes, their lips so close he can feel the other’s breath on his, as the world slowly fades into darkness. 

“I'm happy you think so,” Renly whispers against those rosy lips, stroking his hands gently up and down Loras’ back. 

“So what time did you want to set off on Friday?” Loras purrs softly, enjoying the gentle touches. 

“As soon as we make it out of bed,” Renly lifts his eyebrows meaningfully. “How about getting  _ into  _ bed first,” he lets his hand linger on Loras’ arse, “or are you still in the mood of looking at your gallery objects when we get home?” 

“Oh you tease!” Loras grins. “How am I supposed to answer that now? Be professional or be horny…” He nuzzles his nose against Renly's neck. “The drawings won't run away…” he murmurs hotly, his hand sliding teasingly between Renly's legs. “If you're in the mood for sex, then so am I,” he whispers hotly in his lover's ear. 

“Hmm,” Renly loves where Loras’ fingers are temptingly moving, “didn’t want to put us into a conflict here,” he bends towards his lover, taking his mouth with his hotly. The mere proximity of him gets him into the mood for sex. “I think we better head home,”  he says, his voice husky with arousal.

“I think your cock has no conflict at all,” Loras smirks, but he pulls back his hand and pushes himself up, holding his hand out to Renly. “Are you alright to walk back or do you need a moment?” he teases, licking his bottom lip.

Renly snorts, taking his partner’s hand, “Do you?” he teases back, intertwining their fingers.

“If you don't get me home soon, I might drop my trousers right here,” Loras nips at Renly's neck. “Let's go!” And he practically drags his lover back to their place. 

+++

“Oh boy,” Loras sighs happily after yet another session of awesome, mind-blowing sex. “You are just fabulous.” His cock and his backside are throbbing and his whole body tingles pleasantly as he catches his breath in Renly's arms. 

Renly chuckles at the praise. He is relieved that Loras is so pleased with his performance. “It’s you, babe. You’re such an inspiration,” he murmurs into those now even more messed up locks, holding Loras as close to him as possible. “Do you think we can keep our hands off each other in your beautiful rose gardens?”

“Mmmm, I know all the little tucked away places at home. I can't wait to explore them with you.” He strokes Renly's beard and kisses his chest, looking up at him curiously. “Is there anything you would like to explore? Sex wise?” he asks, curiously. “Tell me your fantasies, baby.”

“You're my fantasy that came true,” Renly sighs blissfully, stretching like a cat beneath those gentle lips. “There's... something though I would like us to try.” He stops, unsure about his request. “Would you like to take a guess, sweety?”

Loras pushes himself up a little to peer into those deep brown eyes that make him melt like chocolate. He shakes his head. “I'm not frigid. Try me.” 

Renly grins, “It's nothing crazy.” He plays with Loras’ hair again. “I'd... I'd like to know how it feels, having your beautiful cock up my arse,” he says a little unsurely, wondering if Loras is the type to top and he to bottom. His pucker twitches in a pleasant manner at the thought though.

Loras raises his eyebrows in surprise. “You… Really?! You want me to fuck you?” He runs his hand through his curls. “Er wow.” He had not expected that for some reason.

“If ...if you feel like it, yes. I’d like to give it a try.” Renly studies his man curiously. “You seem surprised,” he smiles, kissing the tip of his nose.

“Yeah,” Loras chuckles. He crawls up to kiss Renly's lips and stroke his hair out of his face. “I didn't think you'd want to bottom… And… Well, I have only topped a couple of times. I'm a true bottom,” he says proudly, kissing the tip of Renly's nose. “But if you'd like to try it… I would do it ... for you,” he smiles softly. 

“I'm curious,” Renly pecks those beautiful lips again. “You enjoy it a lot,” he looks earnestly at Loras. “Am I not the bottom type?” he frowns about his own question. “I didn't have the desire until recently. You make it look so appealing.”

At that Loras chuckles. “I don't think there is such a thing as a bottom-type. I've seen all sorts of guys top and bottom. It's just a matter of preference. I like to bottom. Get the other guy to do all the hard work I guess,” he winks, playing with Renly's hair. “It takes practice to enjoy having something that big up your backside. But we can play,” he looks mischievously at Renly. “Maybe we get some toys, when we're at Highgarden. So you don't have to worry about walking into a sex shop here. If there  _ is _ even one!”

Renly laughs at that, “I don’t know if Storm’s End has a sex shop. But yeah if it does like hell would I go in there! Thank the gods for the internet!” He winks and rolls them both over now so he can look down into that handsome face. “And I would love to play with you. Sounds like something I want to do in my holiday.” He remembers that he just took the top position again and rolls them back, lying underneath Loras. “Thank you for explaining that it takes practice to enjoy it. It seems so natural for you, babe.”

Loras looks sultrily at his lover, rolling his nipple gently between his fingers. “I'm a master, darling. And I will give you a masterclass. You want me to deflower your little pink rose at the famous gardens of Highgarden?” he says huskily. 

“Oh fuck, yes please,” Renly groans at the way Loras seduces him. “That sounds like the perfect place for that occasion.” He feels an unknown warmth creep up his backside at the imagination of Loras going there and can barely wait to experience it. “You’re going to be so hot topping!” He does flip them over again, devouring Loras with a renewed hunger. 

“I'll teach you,” Loras moans softly. “But the bottom role is mine,” he says firmly. 

Renly chuckles, “That’s going to be a very steamy lesson, my teacher.” More hot kisses. “Are you afraid I may like to bottom too much?” he winks, blowing his own strands of hair out of his face. 

“Perhaps,” Loras grins. “I am a very good teacher… So have you ever put a dildo up your backside?” he asks outright.

“Erm, no,” Renly blushes furiously at Loras’ direct question. “I ehm...tried once, but…” He bites his lip. “It just didn't.. seem to want to… in,” he ends in an almost inaudible whisper feeling rather embarrassed. 

Loras laughs out loud. “What did you use?! Please show me,” he sits back on his hunches now, smirking.

Renly groans, feeling stupid. He opens the bottom drawer and pulls out his favourite dildo, a rather large piece. He holds it out to Loras, feeling the laughter bubble up from his chest too. “Well…”

“Seven hells, babe!” Loras’ eyes grow wide. “Impressive! But,” he takes the toy, weighing it appreciatively, “perhaps a little ambitious for my shy virgin.” He caresses Renly's backside, wiggling his eyebrows. “This is going be to a very interesting holiday!” 

“Shy virgin,” Renly groans exasperatedly, burying his face into his lover’s neck, “damn you got me there.” He nibbles at the soft flesh and licks behind Loras’ ear, “I could say I saved myself for you, handsome heir of Highgarden.”

Now Loras blushes. “Er yeah.” He rolls himself off Renly and rests his head on his shoulder. “Other than Olyvar, does it bother you? That I've slept with lots of guys?” he asks a little unsurely. In King's Landing it was considered an accolade to have an extensive  _ curriculum lecti _ . And he had been proud to brag about his achievements. Suddenly he feels like it's not as well received here.

Renly thinks for a moment. It does. A bit. But he tries not to think about it. It has been Loras’ life. He’d been lucky to know right from the start that he likes boys best. “Without it you wouldn’t be able to teach me all of this,” he tries to circumvent the question. 

“Exactly,” Loras smiles. “And none of them were good enough. None of them are here. I'm here with  _ you.  _ You are my boyfriend.” He takes Renly's hand and presses a kiss to his fingers. “Your car isn't jealous of the first car you learnt to drive in. No-one learns to drive in a Maserati. But we can all dream of that dream car," he winks. 

“You’re not a car, my sexy boyfriend. But then...maybe yes, definitely a Maserati.” Renly’s heart sings at the way Loras looks at him and has his hand in his, squeezing.

“I meant  _ you _ , you silly bugger,” Loras laughs. “So much for me trying to sound all clever. “ _ You  _ are my Maserati. You are the guy I'm proud to show off. The only guy I've ever taken to meet my family!” 

“I’m your Maserati?” Renly blinks in astonishment. “Then you must be my Ferrari … or something else beautiful and sexy and expensive,” he realises he knows nothing about sports cars either, coming from a seafaring family. “You’re the hottest and loveliest man I’ve ever met, Loras Tyrell,” he decides to stick with what he knows. 

“Mmmm, just keep telling me that,” Loras purrs as he pulls the blanket over the both of them. “My super sexy man. Let's sleep then. The sooner it will be Friday and we can put all these hot plans into action."


	13. Chapter 13

“Road trip!” Loras bounces on his heels like an excited kid as he puts his bag in the boot. He throws his arms around Renly and kisses him firmly. “Ready!”

“More than!” Renly kisses him back excitedly. “I can't remember the last time I went on holiday.” He'd arranged everything with Sansa and she had called her sister, who had been very happy to help out. He knew the Stark girls would do an excellent job for a few days.

He walks around the car and opens the passenger door with an inviting gesture, “Enjoy your trip, Ser Loras.”

Loras falls into his seat, grinning. “Why thank you, my king.” He reaches for the seatbelt, almost bouncing in his seat. He gets out his phone and programmes the postcode into his satnav. “Four and a half hours. If we go via Summerhall, then cross the border towards Ashford. Ciderhall, across the river and south to Highgarden. I hope you’ve brought your shorts, it's thirty two degrees.” 

“Hmm, that sounds like proper summer weather,” Renly's heart is jumping in his chest like back in time when he had gone on a trip as a boy with his family. He bends over and pecks Loras on his cheek before starting the engine. “Thanks for the invitation, baby.”

“You are most welcome. Thank you for driving!” He points straight ahead as he exclaims, “Hit the road, baby!” 

+++

Renly gasps as he drives down into the valley towards Highgarden. The sight is truly breathtaking. The sun is at high noon and Loras’ home introduces itself to him as a variety of the most outstanding colours. A lush green highlighted with shades of red, orange and yellow, which must be Loras’ grandfather’s legendary rose bushes. A summery, flowery scent is filling the air.

“That's just as beautiful as you are,” he says in astonishment, stroking his partner’s thigh affectionately.

Loras feels fuelled with excitement. “You haven't seen anything yet!” he says happily as Renly drives up the long lane towards the entrance. He wonders who will be first to greet them off his family.

“I'm nervous,” Renly admits as he stops the car on the spot Loras had directed him to. A man in a black suit is hurrying towards them. Is that a butler? he wonders. He also sees two women coming out of what must be the gardens. They walk arm in arm through a gorgeous gate of red and white roses.

“Don't be,” Loras leans over and kisses Renly's cheek lovingly. “You are beautiful and sweet and perfect and I can't wait to show you off, my beloved boyfriend.” He grins as the passenger door is opened. “Hello old friend!” He gets out and shakes hands with the footman. “Long time no see!”

Renly beams at the praise and the beloved boyfriend. He sits, rooted to the spot though, watching Loras interact with the middle aged man who smiles friendly.

“Master Loras,” the footman greets the young man enthusiastically. “Welcome back. It's nice to have you here again. Let me get your luggage.”

“Thanks!” Loras jogs around the car, full of beans now. He can see his sister and grandma walk towards them and waves frantically at them whilst he opens the door for his lover, not giving the footman a chance. “Welcome to my home, baby! May I introduce you to my grandmother and sister!” he practically drags Renly out of the car in his enthusiasm. 

Renly laughs at Loras’ excitement. It's contagious and helps him over his nervousness. He normally doesn’t have a problem to talk to strangers but this is his boyfriend’s family! He quickly tries to straighten his rumpled shirt from the longish journey and drags his free hand through his hair. He holds Loras’ fingers proudly, smiling at the two approaching ladies.

“Maggy!” Loras half flies his sister around her neck, his hand still entwined with Renly's. “So glad you could make it. This is Renly!” He remembers his manners and lets go of his lover's hand a moment to give his grandma a more controlled embrace. “Nana, I missed you. Thank you for having us over.” He steps back and introduces his lover properly, “This is my boyfriend, Renly Baratheon. Renly, I would like you to meet Lady Olenna Tyrell.” 

Renly bows slightly to the elderly woman before shaking her hand, not sure if he should actually kiss it since she’s a Duchess. “Lady Olenna, it's a pleasure to meet you,” he says, looking up and into her eyes, realising that Loras must have inherited his from her. 

Olenna smiles at the polite young man. When her son had told her that Loras was coming to visit with his partner, she had been quite surprised. Her grandson didn't make any secret of his sexuality, but he had never brought anyone home. This nice looking, well dressed man is not at all what she had expected. “I do believe it is a pleasure to meet you too,” she says directly. “Welcome to Highgarden. How old are you?”  

Renly is a bit surprised about the question, “Twenty seven, Ma’am.” He’s somehow pulled under her spell instantly. 

Olenna looks across to Loras with a meaningful glance that says as much as I don't disapprove. She grabs Renly's arm and guides him towards the house. “Walk with me, young man,” she says, not allowing him another option under her surprisingly strong grip. “Tell me, what do you do for a living?” 

Loras chuckles softly to himself as Renly throws him a panicked glance, but is dutifully ushered towards the house. He in turn offers his arm to his sister, grinning, “I think she likes him.”

Margaery loops her fingers around her brother's upper arm. “He’s adorable!” she says into his ear, “I can see why you fell head over heels.” She pecks him on his cheek. “I'm so glad that you're both here!”

“Head over heels?” Loras tries to stay his cool and nonchalant self, but the wide grin on his face betrays him. He kisses her cheek too, saying, “He really is adorable, isn't he!” As they follow his grandmother and lover onto the marble steps, he asks, “And how is my favourite sister?”

“I'm your only sister!” Margaery pokes Loras in the ribs.  “I'm very good, thank you,” she says enthusiastically. “My studies are going very well. A boyfriend is non-existent at the moment.” She looks at Loras sideways, trying to steer his interest away from her. “What does Renly think about your art?”

“He loves it!” Loras beams. His sister knows that Olyvar never showed much interest in his non-work art. It was not his style and besides with them both working in the same field, Olyvar didn't want to talk about work, even if Loras’ work and his private art were quite different things. In that respect it's nice that Renly works in such a different field. “He wants to exhibit my work in his coffee shop,” he says proudly.

“Ohhhh I gotta see that!” Margaery squeezes her brother's bicep affectionately. “That’s awesome! He must be really interested in it.” She takes one of the roses out of a vase and puts it into her hair. “And, erm, is he good?” she whispers into his ear mischievously.  

Loras grins even wider, “He's amazing!” he nods enthusiastically. Even quieter he adds, “I'm his first guy, but he's a total natural!”

“Awesome.” she regrets that they have arrived on the terrasse now. “You must tell me more later, when dad is napping,” she giggles and releases her brother so he can greet their father.

“Young man,” the dowager says to Renly, “this is my son, the Duke of Highgarden,” Olenna waves her hand to the elaborately dressed man with wavy blond hair like Loras, although fine and balding badly on top, and a perfectly pruned and oiled moustache. “Mace, come and welcome our guests!” 

Renly bows again, “Your Grace,” he says as Loras had told him the correct title would be. He feels very awkward saying that though, like he's travelled back in time. 

Loras rushes forward to help his guy as he can see Renly fluster. He wraps his arm around his waist as he beams at his father. “Dad, this is Renly! It's so great to be home!” He leans across to kiss his father on the cheek.

Mace Tyrell holds Renly's hand for a moment as his son greets him so lovingly. “Your Grace?” he smiles warmly at the shy young man. “Why thank you. No one really calls me that, Renly.” He looks at the brunet approvingly. “Just Mace would do fine. It's a pleasure to meet you.”

Renly is glad that Loras’ father is a down to earth man after all. “And you, Lord Mace,” he slowly finds his confidence again, smiling back at the Duke. 

Duke Mace opens his mouth to correct Renly, but closes it again and smiles. He likes how polite this young man is. He isn't sure what sort of person he had expected Loras to bring home, but he is pleasantly surprised. “Would you like some afternoon tea?” he asks his son and his guest. 

“Renly and I will just freshen up. It's been a long ride from Storm's End. Oh, we got to get the flowers out of the car too!” he reminds his lover. “Shall we meet back here in… half an hour?” he suggests, thinking it will give them enough time for a bit of cuddling. 

Lady Olenna nods at her grandson and waves at one of the staff to pour her some fruit wine.  

Renly is relieved that they can get away for a moment so he can gather his thoughts about Lady Olenna, Lord Mace and Margaery of whom he didn’t much speak to  yet. He follows Loras, curious about his room in this mansion. If what he's seen so far is anything to go by he knows it will blow him away. 

Loras grabs Renly's hand again. “Let me show you the left wing,” he says energetically, torn by wanting to show his lover everything and everyone all at once. “We'll be back soon!” he promises his sister as he walks them past her.

Margaery wriggles her eyebrows meaningfully. “You know how grandma likes us being punctual,” she winks. 

Renly isn’t surprised about the fact that grandma seems to be the head of the family here. While his first impression of Mace Tyrell is that he’s a friendly, good natured man, he doesn’t seem to have the authority his mother oozes. 

“I know,” Loras grins and pulls Renly into the grand house with him. As soon as they are out of sight, he twirls him towards him and kisses him softly. “I can't believe you're really here with me! So what's your first impression?”

Renly gently holds Loras’ face between his hands and kisses him some more. He can’t answer straight away because he’s so impressed by the house. “Everything is…  mind-blowing. The house… wow! And your family are all very nice and they love you to bits,” he tells Loras his thoughts. “I can see how you and your sister are best friends. And how your grandma rules the household and this very impressive estate,” he chuckles. “She’s a very formidable person.” 

Loras laughs too. “That she is!” He leads Renly towards the giant carpeted staircase that dominates the entrance hall. “How much was she able to interrogate you?”

He feels like he’s in a museum. “I only told her about the shop and that I create my own cakes… Are you sure you live here?” he laughs.

“Well, not anymore,” Loras grins. “But it's my family home, yes.” He stops halfway up the stairs where it splits in two and looks up at the large painting above the staircase that depicts his mother. “Hey mom,” he speaks up at the oil painting. “Look what a gorgeous, sweet guy I have managed to bring home!” He wraps his arm around Renly's shoulder and kisses his cheek again.

“That’s your mum!” Renly exclaims as he stares at the glorious life size painting of a young woman who looks very much like Loras’ twin sister. “Margaery looks just like her,” he stares at the almost photography like work. “It’s marvelous,” he says in true admiration. 

“My father painted that,” he smiles up at his mother's painting again. “And yes from what I remember of her Maggy is just like her.”

“Wow!” Renly praises, “No wonder you’re so  talented, you clearly got that from your dad.”

Loras snorts. “He paints more abstract stuff now.” He continues up the stairs. “He loves bright colours. I might show you some of his more… extravagant paintings at some point,” he grins mischievously. He guides Renly along the thickly carpeted gallery towards his old rooms. “The right wing is partially open to the public,” he explains. “This part of the house is private though.”

He eventually stops in front of a big set of oaken doors. “Welcome to my bedroom, boyfriend,” he beams as he turns the two handles.

“Holy fuck,” it slips out as Renly sees the huge, antique bed first. “That looks like a king’s bed.” He gapes at the large room. The furniture is a tasteful mix out of old and modern things, each and everyone of them very expensive looking. But what pulls him in most are the paintings on the walls mixed with artsy photographs. “I am... That's… wow!” And he just knows that all of these are Loras’ own works. 

“Do you like them?” 

Loras lets himself fall onto his familiar old bed, looking at Renly smittingly. It's so great to see that pure awe in his eyes. Like a child in the biggest toy shop in the world. When you grow up in a place like this it's so easy to grow bored with all the grandeur. To become familiar with its rich history and ornamental beauty. But now he looks at it through Renly's eyes. And he appreciates what he'd taken for granted as a child with a newfound pride.

Renly can't decide whether to look at the art more closely or to join his lover on the bed. He does the latter though. “Very much.” He feels overwhelmed as he lies beside Loras in the antique poster bed and grabs his hand again, stroking the back of it with his thumb. “I feel so out of place,” he voices his thoughts. “You're like this prince and then there's lil ol’ me...” 

Loras laughs softly, kissing Renly's neck.  “I'm not a prince. Just a spoilt little rich boy, who'd forgotten just how privileged he is. I'm glad you appreciate it though.” He lets his hand roam slowly across Renly's chest. “And you definitely look like you belong here. Right here, in my bed.” he purrs. 

“Hmm, the bed is very comfy,” Renly engages Loras in a deep, gentle kiss. “I'm looking forward to experimenting in it tonight, my spoiled boy.” He sighs happily, looking around some more. “For now, I guess we should get ready for lunch. Mustn't keep your grandmother waiting.” He doesn't feel like getting up though, pulling Loras close. 

“Would you like to have a shower before we go downstairs?” Loras suggests since they're both hot and sticky after the long journey. “I've got an ensuite,” he points at the door at the end of the room.

Renly moves off the bed instantly, holding his hand out to Loras. “That’s a great idea. Together?” he asks innocently, knowing they don't have much time.

Loras feels his cock stir in interest at the suggestion, but he tries to keep himself under control remembering his sister's warning. “You think we can keep our hands to ourselves?” he grins, as he takes Renly’s hand and leads him to the adjacent bathroom. “I'd like to soap you up though.”

“Oh babe, don't tempt me,” Renly groans theatrically. “Or do you think we can be done in ten minutes?” He lifts one eyebrow as he loosens his belt, admiring yet again Loras and the exquisite bathroom furniture. 

“That sounds like a challenge I'm willing to accept,” Loras grins, pulling open the large shower cabin. “Dad had all the bathrooms upgraded. He likes to keep all the antique vibe, but only with the comfort of the modern age.” He reaches inside to turn on the multi steam jet shower, before whipping his shirt over his head.

Renly appreciates the comfort of the modern age certainly but he has only eyes for his man now. They’re on the clock after all. “Fuck, you’re gorgeous.” He throws his own garments into the corner before getting his hands onto his lover and the shower gel. He pours a generous amount into his palm. “Hm and afterwards you’ll smell like roses, Ser Loras.”

Loras groans, his dick rapidly getting hard. He pushes their bodies together, enjoying the slippery feeling of the soap between them, grinding into each other. “Fuck or blow?” he moans the question into Renly’s mouth as they lick and suck at each other’s tongues.

“Fuck,” Renly quickly turns Loras around,“if that’s okay with you?” he groans, his hands soaping Loras all over, his cock already rock hard, rising to the challenge. “Need you…”

“Yes! Oh my god baby yes always!” Loras grabs his buttocks to spread them for his love, but hesitates as he remembers how unprepared they are. “You… Do you… Are you okay with this?” he asks over his shoulder.  

“I’ve got a rubber in my jeans,” Renly gasps, cursing silently. But we need to sort this soon. I want you bareback! 

Thank fuck! Loras sighs as he watches Renly reach dripping naked for his trousers. “I'll get myself tested,” he mumbles. I just want you, baby. I want it to just be you and me now. He braces himself against the wall as Renly rolls the condom down. “Make me yours, my lover. Take me good.”

“I will.” Renly loves the hotness of this, everything about it arousing, almost forbidden, thinking of the people nearby. His hands are caressing Loras’s arse appreciatively, preparing him with the rosy gel, fingerfucking his willing hole. “I’ll make you mine, my sweet boy,” he groans as he gently presses his cock head against that spasming opening. 

“Only yours, Ren. I'm all yours! Oh fuck I love your beautiful cock!” Loras pushes his ass back to get that fantastic dick inside, gasping as his backside swallows him whole.

Renly bites Loras’ shoulder to not shout out his excitement as he’s pulled inside so quickly. They’ve never done it that fast before and the rush is absolutely incredible. The warm water pouring down on them adding to the pleasure. He reaches for Loras’ hard rod with one hand while finding support against the tiles with the other. 

“Oh yes, you're incredible!” Loras mewls as he sways on his feet under all the delightful stimulation. He's always loved sex, but with Renly it's just different. Like they are two puzzle pieces that just fit perfectly. Renly feels so good inside of him, but he also makes him feel good on the outside. Even the sudden uncomfortable stretch turns him on like crazy as Renly's hand starts to pull him off in exactly the way he likes it best. 

“My Loras,” Renly pants into his ear as his cock is so expertly massaged from Loras’ inner muscles. He’s never before bottomed out so quickly. “You’re scorching hot, babe. You turn me on like hell.” He already increases his speed. “Is that good for you like this?”  

“Yes, yes it is! Oh Ren babe you make me feel fantastic! I'm so fucking hard. G-gonna come soon!” Loras moves his hips to meet Renly's thrusts and fuck himself into that fist simultaneously. Sweat beads on his forehead in sheer concentration, quickly washed away by the nice hot water that continues to rain down on them. I want your seed up my arse! he thinks, frustrated with himself that he didn't get this sorted out already. Just the thought of having nothing between them makes him come just like that. “Fuckkkkyesss, oh Ren!” 

The hard contractions inside of Loras around his cock and his hot seed shooting out of his dick into his hand spur Renly on to come too. He feels the incredible climax build in his gut. “Love when you call me Ren,” he slurs into his lover’s ear, drunk from lust and passion. He pumps the other’s juice out of him while he speeds up frantically until he reaches his own peak and tumbles over the edge, groaning loudly.

Loras' eyes roll back and he pushes the back of his head into Renly's shoulder, arching his back when he feels his guy climax inside of him. His right arm uncoordinatedly feels for his lover, his fingers tangling into his wet hair, as they ride the waves of their orgasms together. “Love you!” he half moans, half sighs.

“My beloved,” Renly murmurs against Loras’ neck, always melting when he hears that sweet declaration of love from the man he fell for at first sight. He roams his hands across all of Loras’ front now, caressing that soft, wet skin, loving it with his hands, nipping at the nape of his neck gently. “That was incredible,” he says, gasping for air. 

Loras grins, nodding. He loves Renly's hands all over him like that. “And I think we managed well… within ten minutes…” he laughs breathlessly. “Damn babe, you are so hot!” He turns himself around now, mewling as that lovely dick slips out of him.

Renly fumbles with the condom while he still tries to hold Loras close and kiss him a last time before reaching for the shower gel again. “Ten minutes,” he laughs too, “our personal fucking record.” 

Loras chuckles as his hands wash Renly's now limp cock and his balls gently with the nice smelling soap. “Maybe tonight we can try it the other way. Our longest record,” he purrs. He washes Renly's back and backside now, kissing his shoulder and neck. He kisses Renly’s lips again before turning off the shower. 

“If I get myself tested,” he bites his lip as he hands Renly a fluffy green towel with the Tyrell Sigil embroidered on it, “would you like to ditch the rubbers? It would be so hot to feel you inside me with nothing between us…”

“Yes of course. I’ve thought about that too, baby.” Renly towels Loras dry. “I'll get myself tested too, that's just fair,” he says determinedly.

“Okay,” Loras nods, a little surprised that Renly considers himself at risk but then again, if he's happy to then last they both know where they stand. It feels oddly romantic. Like a next step in their commitment to this relationship. “Let's get dressed then, gorgeous,” he kisses Renly's cheek and hands him a luxurious robe.  

He pushes open the door to his bedroom and actually yelps when he finds Margaery sat on his bed. 

“I thought you had learnt to knock!” he rolls his eyes.

“I did,” Margaery smiles, “but you were busy...Showering.” 

Renly feels a deep blush creep up his whole body and he busies himself with his bag, pulling out fresh clothes and disappearing into the bathroom again. 

Loras shakes his head at his sister, but doesn't care as much as perhaps he should when he drops his dressing gown on the floor to pull on some neat trousers out of his wardrobe. “We were on our way,” he mutters. “Why, are we late?”

“Ten minutes,” Margaery grins, “and I volunteered to get you instead of Nana…” she leaves the words hanging in the air, not missing that her brother goes commando beneath his trousers. 

“Shit,” Loras groans as he shrugs on a soft blue luxurious silk shirt. He didn't bring any of these fancy clothes with him when he moved to king's landing, but back here it feels fitting and he hopes Renly will like it on him. He finds he likes to play the role of rich boy for him since Renly calling him his prince is just so romantic. “Thanks for saving my arse,” he kisses his sister on the cheek. Then he knocks on the bathroom door. “Ready babe?” 

“Ready.” Renly has gotten his embarrassment under control while putting on his smart clothes. Man up! You want to impress. These people are just as normal as you are. What's gotten into you? 

“Wow!” he looks at Loras in astonishment, “you look the part.” He kisses his lover on the cheek. “And you also, milady,” he smiles at Margaery who’s now wearing a beautiful summer dress. “Let's go then.” 

“You're cute,” Margaery looks her brother's lover up and down. “Nana approves of you,” she smiles warmly at him. “As do I.”

“Thank you,” Renly bows a little, “I’m very happy about that,” he says, relief colouring his voice. 

Loras opens the door and holds out both arms, one for his sister and one for his lover, leading them back to the garden.  

Renly’s heart is dancing in his chest. It’s like he just truly got here. He looks at everything with even more bright awareness and loves every detail of it. The old and modern architecture combined artfully. He admires the roses and all the other lush green, blooming plants that decorate the hallways and terrasse. A lot of them look unfamiliar and exotic to him. But they fit perfectly. Everything looks like a beautifully constructed large piece of art. 

He squeezes Loras’ arm gently as they join the others again. The material of the silky shirt feels oddly erotic to the touch, he thinks absentmindedly. Or is that just my sex befuddled brain?  

“We were beginning to worry you had lost your way,” Olenna looks sharply at her grandson, but he can see the twinkle in her eyes that betray that she's not actually angry weigh him. “But perhaps you were showing our guest the fine Highgarden linen, hm?” 

Loras bends himself down to kiss his grandma on the cheek from behind. “Not yet,” he whispers, grinning. And at normal volume he says, “I wanted to make sure we smell all nice before joining the party. I'm sorry to keep you both waiting.” He gives her his best puppy eyes, knowing he’ll get away with it, as he always had done. 

Olenna rolls her eyes but dismisses him with her hand. “Very well. Sit down then and let us all have a drink. Our guest from the Stormlands looks like he might faint in this heat.” She moves her hand fan in a regular motion to get the air moving. 

“Thank you Lady Olenna,” Renly gives her his best smile. He’d observed the interaction between grandmother and grandson with amusement and joy. It reminds him of his own grandma. These women would get along well, he finds himself thinking. He takes the seat beside her as she indicates him to do. 

Loras seats himself beside Renly and rubs his thigh under the table. He nods to the table servant as he's offered a cold drink and reaches across to grab the plate of fresh strawberries, holding it up to Renly to take some. “Renly is going to exhibit some of my art in his shop,” he says proudly, looking to engage his father's interest. “He thinks his customers would be interested in buying art that depicts their village.”

Mace glances at his guest in wonder. “That is a fabulous idea, young man!” he exclaims. “You like my son’s art?” he gestures with his glass towards Renly. 

“Yes, very much so, Lord Mace,” Renly says enthusiastically. “I have watched him sketch and I am fascinated,” he praises, getting passionate over Loras’ art. “We already sorted which of his sketches and paintings will be shown in the shop, what would go where. I love his style. The way he sees nature and puts it to canvas.” He raises his glass too.

Olenna exchanges a surprised glance with her grandson. To Renly she says, whilst buttering a teacake, “I'm pleased that you appreciate Loras' art. He gets that from his father.”

“I told Renly that the painting above the stairs of mum is dad’s work,” Loras nods enthusiastically. He stuffs some grapes in his mouth and feeds his lover one too. “Would it be alright if I showed him your atelier at some point?” he looks to his dad, knowing that his father doesn't just let anyone into his workshop. “Renly would love it!”

Lord Tyrell looks from one young man to the other, a genuine smile on his lips, “Since he’s so very passionate about your artwork, you may. Or I might even do it myself and give him a tour,” he says generously. 

Margaery claps her hands at that, knowing how big a praise that is and how well Renly must have impressed their father already. 

“That would be fantastic, thank you,” Renly replies excitedly, reaching for a piece of lemon cake. “The painting of your wife is very beautiful and impressive.” 

Olenna exchanges a glance with Margaery. Whilst she had not met any of Loras’ boyfriends up to now, her granddaughter had and she had dutifully reported back to her on their comings and goings. She knew that Margaery didn't like the last one, the one that Loras had actually appeared serious about, much. And she had told her how heartbroken her brother had been over the breakup. But this young man is charming and well mannered. Margaery seems to like him, as does her son. When she had questioned Renly about his business and his family, he had been nervous but polite. Well done, Loras, she quietly thinks. Let this one be a keeper then. Whilst Loras, as the youngest son, holds no claim on the title and little on the inheritance, he is dearest to her. He is more like Mace than the other boys are and his heart belongs here in Highgarden, she knows, despite his rebellion. I hope you can make him happy, young man, she directs her thoughts at their guest. 

Loras can't stop looking at his man sat here in Highgarden, chatting with his family like he has known them forever, looking more and more at ease as he enjoys the food and the drink and laughs at his father's jokes - he can't recall his father ever joking with any of his brothers’ or sister's partners so easily. He's well-spoken, he thinks proudly, looking at Renly how his father and grandmother undoubtedly are. Educated and a business owner. But humble. And beautiful… he sighs happily to himself.  

Renly is amazed how easily he feels at home here. Lord and Lady Tyrell are so welcoming and truly interested in his opinion. They both make him laugh. He feels accepted as Loras’ boyfriend, secretly holding his hand now and then beneath the table. 

He also finds it easy to chat with Margaery who’s so similar to her twin brother, friendly and joyous. She’s just as passionate about her studies as Loras is and is equally respected by her father. This is how a family should be, he thinks a little sadly about how rude his brother and sister-in-law had been when he'd first introduced Loras to his family. He tries not to think about Stannis and his idiotic views though and instead enjoy this holiday in the sun in what feels like a fairytale place. 

+++

Loras smiles at Renly when everyone stands up after lunch. “Let me show you the gardens,” he says enthusiastically, holding out his arm. 

“Yes please,” Renly feels refreshed and clearly ready for a walk after sitting down for so long. Except that brief but hot exercise. He holds on to Loras’ arm, happy that they can display their love openly in Highgarden. “I'd like to see those special rose gardens that you showed me online for real now.”

“My family really seems to like you!” Loras says happily as he leads his lover to the famous rose gardens. “Are you feeling less anxious now that you've met them?”

“Yes definitely.” Renly inhales deeply, the warm fragrant air tickling his nostrils, “I still feel like I've come straight into a fairytale.” He kisses Loras’ hand affectionately. “They're all so nice and accepting.”

Loras feels like he's dreaming himself. “Welcome to my fairytale,” he grins as he leads his beloved through an ornate porch and into the rose gardens. There he grabs Renly from behind, cuddling him in his arms as he allows his man to really take in the splendour. 

Renly leans back against the lean frame of Loras, feeling loved and supported. “I'd take photos of all that beauty to send to my grandma,” he murmurs, clasping those talented hands that rest on his stomach, “but I think your art will give it much more justice.” He admires all the colours he never thought roses could bloom in. 

“It's stunning, isn't it,” Loras smiles happily, resting his chin on Renly's shoulder, their cheeks rubbing together so that Renly's beard brushes his skin. “I'm glad you like it too. I would like to paint you here. My Cinderfella in the fairytale garden.” He presses a kiss on Renly's cheek.

“Cinderfella?” Renly snorts, pulling Loras even closer, “I’d like that very much. Painted by my prince.” He turns to face said prince, caressing his fine features then kissing him gently and deeply. 

Margaery whistles on her fingers as she finds the two men snogging. “Aaw, you two are so very cute.” 

Loras ignores his sister initially but then releases his lover and chuckles. “Will you continue to sneak up on us like that?” He puts his arm around Renly and tilts his head. 

“No,” Margaery walks up to them, swaying her hips a little. “Didn't mean to sneak up on you. I brought you some more lemonade and was going to ask if Renly wanted to see the aviary. But I can come back later if I'm intruding,” she leaves the question hanging although she doesn't move. 

“Oh I’d love to!” Renly says instantly, taking a glass of the offered, delicious lemonade. “You keep surprising me with new things to look at. I guess we need days with forty eight hours,” he laughs, sneaking his arm around Loras too, not intending to let him go.

“Alright, let's go and see the aviary, thank you sis,” Loras agrees. “So when did you arrive?” he asks her as the three of them walk along the gravel path.

“Yesterday afternoon. Grandma and I had a nice ladies’ evening,” she giggles. “Did you have a good trip?”

“Yes it was interesting,” Renly answers. “And I had the most entertaining traveling companion.”

“So how did you guys meet?” Margaery asks curiously. She stops in front of the gigantic cage in which a range exotic birds squawk and fly and hop around. “Loras didn't tell me much about you other than how cute you are and how amazing in bed.” She gives Loras a playful wink, sticking a grape in her mouth.

Renly groans. Girls! He must admit to himself that he loves the praise though. Hearing from an experienced man that he is good in bed makes him feel on top of the world. “He's very cute himself. A cute stranger in my shop who ordered the whole works and a brownie got my attention. I...I first thought he looked arrogant. But as soon as we got to talk, I realised that my first impression was so very wrong. He's the loveliest guy ever.” Renly looks a bit apologetic at his boyfriend.

“I'm not arrogant!” Loras feigns indignation. 

“You're sassy,” Margaery laughs, hanging off her brother's shoulder. “You're pretty and you know it.” She plays with Loras’ angelic curls. “But you are also the loveliest brother ever. I think Renly knows you very well already. 

“And what did you think of him when you first saw him?” Margaery asks her brother as she opens the enormous cage. 

Loras smiles at Renly. “I thought he looked sweet. And that he had a great butt.” He rubs Renly's backside in support of his words. “But I also thought he was straight as a lamppost and that that was probably for the best as I was there to work and not to fall head over heels,” he uses his sister's words. He takes Renly's hand and leads him into the giant bird cage. “Damn you, Ren, I never stood a chance!” he grins widely.

“Your arse isn’t bad either,” Renly gives it a squeeze, liking the siblings’ open attitude and he finds he too likes to joke around. “I’m glad I didn’t distract you too much from your work and have been able to give you some inspiration.” He follows the both of them into the wealth of exotic birds, liking their cheerful noise. “You’re right,” he leans in to Margaery, “he is sassy.” 

Loras blows air through his nose as if taking offence whilst at the same time reinforcing the notion. “I'm allowed to be sassy. Renly thinks I'm a prince,” he smirks. “And he's my king,” he winks at his love. 

“You two are adorable. And, I think you look very happy together,” Margaery laughs happily. “Compared to that Olyvar I'm glad that this boyfriend doesn't look like he spends more time in the bathroom than me! No offence, dear,” she purrs to Renly. “I mean that in a good way. You look genuine. Like a real man. I think my brother deserves a real man.” She smiles brightly at Renly, eating another grape. “His very own king. Certainly better than that drama queen in my opinion.”

Loras had flinched when his sister had mentioned Olyvar, but he tries to busy himself with nothing at all and not show his unease. It feels like his ex is haunting him and he can't seem to get away from him, not even here in Highgarden. 

It’s the first time that Renly gets some information about Olyvar from another. A drama queen that spends lots of time in the bathroom. But he doesn’t want to think about that person right now. Instead he wraps his arms around Loras, oblivious to his distress. “I want to be your man and your king, my prince.” He feels as if the butterflies he’d seen in the gardens are now around in his stomach, like he’s drunk from love and the scent of the flowers. 

Loras forces the smile back onto his face, and cuddles into Renly's embrace. 

Margaery rolls her eyes playfully. “Be careful you two, you'll be attracting wasps with all that sugar!” She grabs some food and begins to fill up the feeding bowls under the loud squawking of the colourful birds.

Renly laughs softly to not scare the birds. “Have you ever tried to paint one of those?” he asks Loras, pointing to a large orange parrot. 

“No, but I have the peacocks,” Loras smiles as if on cue the white male strutting around the outside of the cage puts up his glorious tail. I really did grow up in a fairytale, he thinks to himself as Renly's eyes twinkle with exhilaration and fascination. Seeing how he interacts with his sister makes his heart melt even more and he truly feels on cloud nine. 


	14. Chapter 14

Early the next morning Loras gives Renly a tour of the famous rose gardens, before visitors from far and wide will come to disrupt the peaceful quiet. 

He feels excited to hold his boyfriend's hand as their feet crunch across the pebbled paths. He quietly asks himself again why he'd never taken Olyvar back home. But even the thought now makes his stomach churn.  _ He would have found it boring and have made that abundantly clear,  _ he knows in his heart.  _ He would have made you feel uncomfortable and would not have stopped going on about you being a spoilt rich brat.  _

Renly on the other hand is like an excited child as he takes in each new bit that he shows him with equal enthusiasm and awe. It makes Loras blossom like a flower himself, each exclamation of enjoyment from his man making him feel happier and more proud of his home than he's ever felt. Yes, he's a rich kid, but Renly doesn't treat him any different for it. Just enjoys the fairytale with him. 

“I'm so happy you like it here,” he decides to voice his thoughts.

Renly leans over and kisses his boyfriend lazily. “I _love_ it here!” His days at home are mostly spent inside working. This feels like an onslaught on all his senses at once in a heavenly way. The fragrant scents, the sun, the air, _his man._ Loras is so proud of the place he grew up in. Renly can tell from the way he’s telling all these side stories a normal tour guide would never tell. Tales about how the twins had tricked even Lady Olenna in the labyrinth of all these beautiful rose bushes; playing hide and seek when they didn’t want to do their homework. Or how their big brothers had ruined a few prize flowers by playing football on the paths. 

He squeezes Loras’ hand tightly as they leisurely wander along. 

“It's kinda weird,” Loras chuckles, “to be back here and have you by my side. Like… I don't know,  _ us  _ feels even more real. It feels good, “ he smiles as he pulls Renly into a little side path that has  _ no public access  _ signposted on it.

Renly lifts an eyebrow as he’s led away from the official path. “Am I going to see the secret nursery now?” he winks, looking at the not so well kept but maybe even more beautiful and probably very old plants. 

Loras stops briefly and looks at Renly, shaking his head. “No. I want to show you something really special though.” He leads Renly the last few steps along the walled path until they reach the private Sept of Highgarden set in a small clearing surrounded by ancient trees that give shelter from the sun.

“Wooahh!” Renly exclaims as he lies eyes on the most beautiful little sept he’s ever seen. The ones in the Stormlands are robust structures, almost fortress like, built to withstand the elements. Renly had never really felt a connection with them. He honoured the Seven as a matter of course rather than true devotion. But this perfect little structure seems to truly have something mystical about it. Like he suddenly has the urge to whisper as if there are eyes and ears in those soft yellow walls following them and listening to them. “It's beautiful.”

Loras nods as he leads Renly to the door and slowly pushes it open. 

As soon as Renly steps inside he realises that the inside is a thousand times more breathtaking than how he had felt on the outside of this place of worship. The circular roof is a dome of coloured glass that throws the most intricate ever changing patterns across a stunning mosaic of the seven pointed star on the floor. The walls are made from a beautiful soft blue stone that Renly has never seen before, inlaid with a dazzling wealth of precious stones. “I …. wow,” Renly gasps, squeezing Loras’ fingers. “It's… breathtaking.” 

“I know,” Loras walks up to the little altar and lights a candle with the one that's kept burning day and night. “We're not a super religious family,” he says to Renly, “but there is something really peaceful about this place. I liked to come here when I was younger. It did make me feel like someone was watching over me.” He smiles at Renly. “I liked to think it was my mum.”

Renly smiles back, still looking around the place in awe. “I can imagine,” he instinctively lowers his voice, as if not to disturb the magic of their surroundings. He also lights one of the candles, staring mesmerized at the elaborate ornaments.

“I like the tales,” Loras begins to walk slowly along the walls. 

As Renly follows him he now realises that each of the seven walls in turn is covered in a mosaic of tiny coloured stones and shells depicting the seven faces. Each aspect has a different coloured lead glass window set high in the wall, creating a spectacular rainbow when one turns on the spot. And under each window there are words inscribed in gold leaf; judgement, mercy, courage, strength, protection, wisdom and guidance. “This looks ancient,” Renly says softly as his fingers trace the uneven surfaces. 

“It is. Nana will be able to tell you more. She's much more invested in the old bloodlines and stuff. But they say the Sept dates back to when Highgarden was built by Garth the Gardener, long before House Tyrell took over.”

He grins at the permanent look of awe now etched into his lover's face and grabs his hand. “Come, I've got more to show you.” He pulls Renly back out into the early morning sunshine which already promises another warm day to come. 

“Now this is even older and even more breathtaking,” he whispers excitedly as he pulls Renly further off the path into the old godswood of Highgarden. 

“Well?” he smiles smugly, crossing his arms as they lay eyes on the three ancient entwined weirwood trees.

“Is that…” Renly stammers as he takes in the gigantic white barked tree with the blood red leaves, “a real weirwood tree?”

“Not just one,” Loras pulls his lover closer to the trunks. “Look, it's three trees, but they're so old that they've become completely entangled. Aren't they beautiful though?”

“Stunning,” Renly gasps, overwhelmed as he is shown wonder after wonder by his boyfriend. He tentatively places his palm against the marble white trunk of one of trees whilst Loras clambers across the giant roots. “I've never seen a real one. The weirwood in Storm’s End was cut down and burnt by the followers of the red god before I was born.” He rolls his eyes as he's reminded of his brother’s sudden devotion to this alien deity ever since he wedded his second wife. “It's… so beautiful. I never imagined it to be like this.”

“Are you superstitious?” Loras grins wickedly. 

“Not really, no,” Renly answers but wonders if he should be, looking at all these ancient myths standing right in front of him to be touched and admired.

“Good!” Loras’ grin widens as he pulls off his shirt without further ado and hangs it on one of the lower branches of the ancient tree. “Fancy taking a skinny dip...?” he bites his lip as he balances on the thick roots, holding out his hand to his lover. 

Renly frowns briefly at the question and the action but then he sees the silver gleaming surface of a small pool in the centre of the three giant trees. “Might be a bit cold at this time of day?” 

“Worried you’ll thrivel?” Loras teases. “I'll warm you up,” he winks. “But don't worry, it's a natural hot spring. My siblings and I used to swim in it when we were children.”  He begins to unbutton his trousers without waiting for Renly's answer. 

Renly begins to grin too, “Now that’s a completely different matter then.” He makes quick work of his own clothes, dipping his toe into the water. “Nice!”  

Loras gives Renly a gently shove into the pool. “Don't be such a pussy.” He laughs and jumps right in after his boyfriend who comes up spluttering. “Sorry, you okay babe?” he laughs, pulling his naked lover into his arms.

“No!” Renly smirks and seeks revenge, wrestling a little with Loras to put his head beneath the surface, “There’s your pussy!” 

Loras coughs and splutters too now and gasps to get air back into his lungs. When he can breathe and speak again, he snorts, “That's definitely not pussy I can feel,” and rubs Renly’s privates under the water, wriggling his eyebrows.

Renly mirrors the action, taking his lover’s mouth in a wild kiss for a moment. He breaks it as quickly as he’s started it. “You sure no one comes by here?” he asks breathlessly, kneading Loras’ balls wantonly.

“Noone,” Loras promises. “You wanna…” He bites his lip, pulling his fingers through Renly's wet strands, loving their intimacy. It's like he's falling in love with him over and over again and he just cannot get enough of him. “I'll do it for you. If you still want… to bottom?”

Renly blinks, “Here?” he whispers, both arousal and fear of being discovered warring inside of him. He feels his dick clearly overruling his brain though as it twitches at the idea. 

Loras feels himself blush and lose his nerve a little. “If… We can go back to my room. If you're not comfortable doing it here.” He wraps his arms around Renly, their bodies pressed together. He rubs the tip of his nose against Renly's and whispers against his lips, “but I swear to you that it's more private here than in the house. And… it's kinda my fantasy… to do it here. With you.”

Renly nibs ever so gently at those beautiful lips now, not drowning in the water but in his lover’s blue eyes. “Your fantasy?” his voice is soft when he repeats Loras’ words. “I like that very much. Now that I know the place it might become mine too…”

“Ooomf,” Loras groans softly, feeling his heart beat faster. “Let's… let's go over there,” he begins to swim towards the edge of the pool. “It's shallow enough to stand here,” he explains, demonstrating that fact as his feet find rocky ground underneath and he rises up out of the water up to his waist. 

Renly swims after him, enjoying the warm water against his skin, relaxing his body. It’s a bit weird to swim naked but it’s certainly very stimulating to have the water caress his private parts.

“You're beautiful, babe,” Loras swoons over his own fantasy becoming reality in front of his eyes. He can hardly believe they're truly so bold to have sex here, but oh how he wants to.  “Noone comes here unless on festival days,” he reassures the both of them again as his hands roam Renly's back. “And even if someone did, you can't see us from up there. You had not seen the pool even standing right by it.” As he says all these reassuring words his hands have moved down to massage Renly's backside, rubbing the tip of his thumb across his tailbone. “I love you, my baby,” he whispers breathlessly, his dick getting hard rapidly now.

The teasing touch at the end of his spine sends lots and lots of tingles through Renly’s body.  _ He’s going to penetrate me...going to make love to me!  _ He thinks excitedly, his own hands mapping out the well toned body of his man. He lets his lips slide across the side of Loras’ neck and his collarbone. “And I love you, gorgeous,” he breathes against damp skin.

Loras feels himself tremble with excitement and anticipation as he moves his finger into the crease between Renly's buttocks until he feels that special place. He rubs over the rumpled skin, feeling Renly shiver and moan against his neck. “Nice, baby?” he asks, knowing though that Renly has always liked him touching him there.

“Hmmhm,” Renly murmurs, nuzzling his nose into Loras’ curls. “Very much so,” he sighs, kneading the other’s buttocks appreciatively as their cocks rub together under the water.

“Turn around, sweety, so I can prepare you properly,” Loras encourages. As soon as his boyfriend has obliged he returns his finger to its rightful position, rubbing in circular motions to get those virgin muscles to relax until he gently probes his tight entrance.

Renly makes a muffled pleasurable noise and moves himself onto that finger, wriggling his ass to let it in an inch more. He holds onto the ancient bark of the roots of the tree, briefly wondering if this is real or a dream as steam rises from the surface of the spring into the cool morning air. 

“Oh babe you're so hot,” Loras praises. He slowly moves his finger in and out a few times, pumping warm water into his insides, curling it to have his lover moaning in pleasure. When he pulls it back he can hear the disappointment in Renly's gasp and he smirks. “I'll give you more, hot stuff.” 

He athletically pulls himself up by the overhanging branches. “Just getting the …” he digs around in between the maze of roots and holds up a little black bag. “Ah!  _ Not _ that I had in any way prepared for this totally spontaneous suggestion …” he grins wickedly as he lowers himself back into the water.

Renly’s eyes had widened at the acrobatic act and the result of it. “Spontaneous suggestion my ass,” he laughs heartily. “You’re a very sneaky lover, Mr Tyrell.” He chuckles, a part of his brain wondering when Loras put that there but he ignores the thought and he grins at the wickedness of it all.

“Just resourceful,” Loras smiles triumphantly. “And optimistic,” he winks, “that you'd be up for it.” He pulls a tube of lube from the bag like a trophy. “Want to me to get that sexy bottom of yours ready for me then?”

“As you have gone to such incredibly lengths of preparation,” Renly says playfully, pulling off the lid of the tube. “Yes, please, quickly!” His voice gets hoarse as he hears himself pleading so unashamedly, wriggling his rear expectantly.

“Oh none of this happens quickly, my virgin bottom,” Loras grins. “The art of taking cock is all in the prep work!” He squirts a generous dollop of the gel onto his fingers and quickly brings them back into position. “Hm, this is going to be a challenge, but one I'm willing to accept!” he murmurs in Renly's ear as the warm water makes it both exciting and relaxing but also more difficult to lube his man up properly. “Just tell me if you need more, sweety,” he kisses Renly's shoulder as he gently pushes two fingers slowly into him.

_ Nice!  _ Renly thinks and squeezes his eyes shut to concentrate to loosen his inner muscles the way he lustfully practiced in the past. “Feels  _ so good! _  Oh baby,” he groans, holding onto the smooth rocks beneath the surface. “You’re so gentle,” he sighs. It feels like tendrils of his inner nerve endings sneak around Loras’ fingers, pulling him in. 

“I want to make you feel in all seven heavens at once, my precious lover,” Loras purrs, rubbing himself up against Renly's hip. “Now where's that button of yours that will have you turn to jelly for me, hmmm?” he curves his fingers, feeling for that special place that has had Renly in bits in no time when he'd played with his ass before. 

Those fingers in his arse and that dick chafing against his skin have Renly in one of the heavens almost already. “Hmmm, get… getting there,” he stammers as Loras feels for his prostate. His lover has made him howl with passion before while stroking that little nub and the memory of it makes his cock leak precome into the water. “Love your fingers!”

“Love your hole!” Loras quickly responds. “Can't wait to put my dick in you now, gorgeous,” he says hotly. It's for a large part play and stimulation and dirty talk, but there's truth in it too. It's been so long since he last tried topping and it wasn't all that. But with Renly everything feels so natural and fun. Plus his lover has no comparison.  _ But I want it to be good for him too!  _ he silently promises. At least he knows what his man will need to enjoy this experience. 

Loras’ dirty words in that sultry voice make Renly shiver even more. “Give me your gorgeous dick, my hot man,” he begs unashamedly now. He can't wait to feel that cock head against his pucker, receiving what he normally loves to give.

“Damn!” Loras moans at Renly's plea. He pulls back his fingers and grabs the little black bag again. He fumbles for a couple of moments with the condom, hoping it won't slip off, and then again with the lube.  _ Bed would have been so much easier, WTF Loras!  _ But eventually he manages and with more lube slathered on Renly's entrance he carefully pushes against his rose. “Relax my gorgeous man,” he murmurs. “You can take it.”

“Seven hells!” Renly hisses. Loras fingers inside had felt like heaven. This, however, makes his eyes water as he feels like he's being stretched beyond all possibilities. “Y-you're… big,” he gasps, knowing that Loras didn't even put his whole cock head into him yet. 

“Oh baby, you flatter,” Loras hums. He tries not to push too much,  tries to allow Renly time you adjust. Slowly he rocks his hips just a little, feeling his lover's muscles grip his tip unbelievably tight. 

“I...this seems like I can’t…” Renly grumbles. “How the hell do you manage  _ that?” _

Loras stops his movements, biting his lip. “Sorry. Am I hurting you?” He caresses Renly's backside, knowing not to pull back abruptly as it will only make things worse.  “You’re doing great, baby,” he tries to encourage. “You want more lube?” 

“Yes...M...maybe...It,” Renly groans a little in frustration with himself, “it seems a lot easier from the other side,” he admits, wondering how Loras accepts him in always so seemingly easy. He tries to work his anal muscles but it feels so unbelievably full.  _ Should have played more with a toy!  _ he curses himself.

“It's okay,” Loras soothes, kissing Renly's shoulder and neck. “It takes practice.”  _ And I’m still rubbish at this! Fuck!  _

He gives Renly the lube, whilst stroking himself to maintain his hardness. “You… you sure you want to try again? I don't want to hurt you… Maybe we should go back to my room?” he flusters.

“Noo, no, no. You’ve planned it all so nicely and I really love it here.” Renly turns quickly to reassure his lover, kissing him deeply to renew the fire within. “And I love  _ you, _ sweety,” he murmurs against Loras’ lips. “Let’s try again,” he winks, lubing himself up more and presenting his rear towards his boyfriend anew. “Maybe we think too much,” he wonders, wriggling his arse in what he hopes in a seductive way.

“Mmmm, that's definitely a tempting invitation,” Loras grins. He rubs his cockhead against Renly's entrance again. “How about you lean your arms on this bit?” he suggests, patting the side of the pool. “And… maybe you push onto me. So you can go how fast or slow as feels right.” He massages Renly's buttocks as his man follows his guidance. “Oh sweety, once I'm inside you it'll feel so good, I promise you!”

Renly tries to cut out his brain and go only by feeling. Loras’ dick feels incredible against his most private part and as he’s told, he leans on the mossy edge of the pool. He presses backwards in slow motion. “You feel incredible, baby,” he resassures them both. “Hot and hard and thick…” He finds that dirty talk helps him to loosen up. It arouses him to say these things and he feels how his inner barrier gives ever so slowly.

“Oh fuck baby yes!” Loras draws in a sharp intake of breath when Renly's body suddenly relaxes and pulls him halfway in. He strokes his lover's back and arse. “There you go. You're doing so well,” he encourages as he feels his man tense instantly again. “Oh sweety you're so hot on my dick. Feels so damn good to be inside you!” He reaches around and grabs Renly's sword and balls, massaging them gently to add to the stimulation.

“Fuck!” Renly can’t stop himself from yelling. “‘Ssss good!” It feels weird and a little painful but extremely intimate, arousing and kind of overwhelming. “You’re  _ IN  _ me,” he gasps in wonder, the fullness bearable as he knows their bodies are able to adjust. The warm water is soothing and he hears himself mumble, “Make love to me, my baby.” 

“I will! I am!” Loras mewls, daring to push in a little more. It's so special to do this to another guy and he knows how much trust it takes on Renly's part. “Feels so good you feel so damn good!” He places his free hand on his boyfriend's hip to help guide him, each move of coming together making him sway with excitement. 

“You've got me, baby. You've got all of me,” he praises when he finally bottoms out. 

Renly sees stars for a second.  _ He’s fully inside of me! I’ve got his gorgeous cock up my arse!  _ He squeezes his inner muscles experimentally as much as he dares, rocking slowly back and forth a little. “Love your cock,” he moans hotly, feeling Loras’ groin and thighs brush against his backside.  

“I'm glad. You… does it feel good?” Loras pants. It's such a surreal feeling to be topping. But it does feel awesome on his dick and he knows that if Renly can put it with it for even a short while he'll come like this. 

“Feels fucking  _ right!”  _ Renly grunts, trying to move. Now that his body has swallowed all of Loras’ rod, he doesn’t want to give it up too quickly again. “Fucking hot, ‘n fucking sexy!” His vocabulary faded to incoherent bed speech. He wants to  encourage his lover more, urge him on more. “You’re doing brilliantly, babe,” he takes a breath to get air in his lungs. “Didn’t... think... I’d love it...this much…”

_ He loves it!  _ Loras thinks happily. It encourages him to really make an effort now to give Renly the full and proper experience. Sweat beads on his upper body as he drives himself with as much control as he can master in his aroused state between those milky white buttocks that just break through the surface of the water. His breath is ragged and his voice hoarse as he utters a string of filthy sentences until his brain is too overheated to say anything intelligent at all. “Gonna… oh babe… you close? I'm so close…”

“I'm...YES!” The constant onslaught of steady thrusting and aroused murmuring and gasps in his ear brings Renly close to the edge too. “Y...Fill me ...So...fuck!” Loras’ fingers on his cock do the rest to make him spend his seed into the water.  

Loras tries to muffle his moans by pressing his lips firmly against Renly's wet skin as he comes. They might not be seen here, but his orgasm is so explosive that his shouts would be heard across The Reach if he wouldn’t dampen them. “Oh gods … Ren… fuck…” he pants. 

It’s the most extraordinary feeling to have his beloved come inside of him. Renly is on cloud nine, shivering and shaking and mewling and still trying to pull Loras’ cock in while they both come. He tries to reach for him, to pull him even closer so they’re truly one. It’s a very unique experiences to be the one taking. His channel pulses along with his dick. 

“That was… quite extraordinary,” Loras sighs as his knees buckle and he slides against the embankment, pulling Renly into his arms. “Did… did you like it, baby?” he kisses words into his ear.

“Very much so,” Renly gasps for breath, cuddling up into his man’s arms. “I definitely need lots more practice though,” he murmurs kind of embarrassed into Loras’ neck. “Did you like it?” he asks after a few moments, looking up. His lover’s hair is even curlier from the moist air and he treads his fingers through those angelic locks.  _ It must have been such a challenge for my bottom boy!  _

Loras nods slowly. “I did. It felt so special to be your first. And it did feel so hot and tight on my cock, baby,” he grins, caressing Renly's beard. “I'm happy I made it enjoyable for you! For us both. You're just so very special,” he sighs lovingly.

“And so are you,” Renly kisses the tip of Loras’ nose, not wanting to move. “My arse feels funny though…” he sounds a bit choked. “I...I think I better head back and find a bathroom.” 

Loras laughs at that. “I'm sorry, yes, I should have warned you about that. Come on then, my cute bottom,” he grins, as he pulls himself out of the water again and holds his hand out to his man. “We'll get you to a toilet and then a shower.” He wraps Renly briefly in an embrace, murmuring, “Thank you for making my dream of doing it here come true,” before handing him one of the towels he'd also hid here in advance of this encounter. 

Renly grins and shakes his head, “You really thought of everything in advance, didn't you?”

+++

“I've never seen you like this, Lory,” Margaery smiles at her brother as they walk arm in arm through the gardens together. Whilst Renly is taking a long shower after their thorough morning exercise. 

“Hm, like what?” Loras cocks his head at her. 

“This!” Margaery traces her brother's grin around his lips. “You glow like a firefly! You're in love, aren't you?” she smiles, wondering if her flirty, amorous brother will admit to it. 

“I am,” Loras nods, without hesitation. “He's… perfect. He makes me so very happy,” he beams. 

“I can see that, sweet brother,” Margaery cuddles up against his arm. “And I'm really happy for you too. You deserve someone who makes you glow. Who appreciates your art. Who respects you.” She makes Loras sit down under the pear tree. “So what will you do next? Will you come back to King's Landing? Will you stay in Storm’s End?” She bites her lip, wondering if she needs to start looking for a new roommate. 

Loras doesn't respond straight away this time. It's a question he'd asked himself more times than he wants to admit these last few days. “I don't know,” he answers honestly. 

Margaery twirls her fingers into Loras’ curls. “I've missed you, brother. But I'm happy you've found happiness in Storm’s End.”

“Missed you too, Sparkles,” Loras puts his arm around his sister and pulls her close. “And I'm glad you like Ren. That means a lot to me.” 

“He's really nice. And handsome too. Dad and Nana think he's great!”

“Really?” Loras looks intensely at his sister. 

“Oh yeah. I think Nanna is practically planning your wedding!” 

Loras chokes on his laughter. “Oh really now! And you are not in any way complicit to that I guess?”

Margaery flutters her lashes innocently. “Maybe just a little bit. But just imagine how fabulously dashing a wedding here in the gardens would be!”

Loras rolls his eyes. “Marge, we've been dating for less than a month! He's not asked me to marry him!” Yet. … Yet?! What the hell, Loras?! 

“You could ask him?” Margaery smiles cheekily. 

“Oh stop it, you!” Loras gives her a playful shove. “You're being ridiculous.” But he adds softly, dreamily with a blush, “He would make a gorgeous groom though, wouldn't he.”

Renly watches the siblings, looking out of the window of his and Loras’ room. He feels refreshed and energised from his shower. He’s still floating on the high of bottoming for the very first time. He feels it too in his backside and it makes him grin like a lunatic. That was the best sort of wicked, right alongside of having sex on the castle tower in Storm’s End! 

His lover’s carefree laughter warms his heart and he quickly puts a Tshirt and his better shorts on to join the two. 

“Good day, your highnesses,” he greets them playfully, after he had taken two wrong turns in the rose garden labyrinth. He kisses Loras on his mouth and Margaery onto her cheek, “May I ask if there is still some coffee available?”

“Quite the charming suitor you are,” Margaery grins. “Let me bring you some.” She jumps up and quickly makes her way to the exit. 

“Good afternoon, lover,” Loras winks as his eyes glint mischievously. “How's your backside?” he whispers in Renly's ear as his man sits down beside him. 

“Let’s say that I hesitated for a moment to sit down,” he chuckles. “My arse still feels a little funny. But it’s not as bad as I thought it would be. You took very good care of me,” he kisses his boyfriend on the tip of his nose and looks at him lovingly. He takes a deep breath, inhaling the scent of all the rose fragrances. “It’s so beautiful here. A true vacation,” he smiles, putting his arm around Loras. 

“Good,” Loras rests his head on Renly's shoulder. “And I'm happy that you feel I took good care of you.” He threads their fingers together, thinking about his sister's question about if he's going to go back to King's Landing or not. It burns on the tip of his tongue to mention it, but at the last minute he loses his nerve. 

“Dad asked if you wanted to see his atelier later and his other paintings?” he quickly changes course, reaching out to carefully pick one of the famed golden yellow roses, holding it out to Renly with a blush. “For the most gorgeous guy in Westeros.”  

“Definitely!” Renly takes the delicate flower, “Thank you, sweety.” His heart sings at the super romantic gesture. He kisses Loras very softly on those beautiful lips. “I’m delighted to be with you artists!” He holds the flower reverently between his fingers, aware of the thorns, inhaling the magnificent scent.

Margaery reappears with a tray of delicate coffee cups and an even more delicate coffee pot. She sets it down on the low stone wall and  pours all three of them some of the fresh steamy black liquid. “So what do you think of Highgarden?” she asks Renly, noticing the rose he's holding. “Did you get a chance to explore the gardens yet?”

Loras has the grace to blush fiercely at that as his fingers brush the back of Renly's hand. 

“We...erm,” Renly’s cheeks turn slightly red too as he’s searching for the appropriate answer, “Part of it, yes.” He clears his throat. “They’re beautiful and impressive beyond anything I’ve ever seen.” He leans against Loras, their morning encounter vividly playing in his head.  

Margaery raises her eyebrows slightly as she exchanges a look with her brother that tells her that he's still proudly upholding his reputation as a fervent lover. Still, Renly appears to be all that he has eyes for and that's a definite change. She just smiles and sits herself down, sipping her coffee, smirking. 

Loras grabs one of the biscuits. “Dad has invited us to his atelier later.”

“Oh wow!” Margaery exclaims, knowing that few are extended that privilege. “That will be an experience!” she smiles sweetly at Renly.

“So I have been told!” Renly chews too, making a humming appreciative noise. “So are you two going to tell me about your dad’s art? It seems to be a bit of a mystery.” Renly wriggles his eyebrows as he takes another biscuit. “Is he painting nudes?”     

Margaery exchanges a meaningful glance with her brother. “You'll see,” she laughs as she hands Renly the cream.

“Thanks,” Renly takes it  gratefully, “that’s as good as a yes.” 

“Yes,” Loras laughs too. “Of sorts. You'll see,” he says, grinning.

“Let’s go then,” Renly very quickly finishes off his sweet. “You two are the perfect keeper of secrets,” he makes to stand up but remembers his manners. “I guess I can’t walk around here with a coffee mug in my hands?” 

Loras laughs again. “Dude, sit down. Dad's working until noon.” He leans back on the bench, stretching out his legs. “Until then we chill.” He grins at his sister. “Whilst Margaery plans our wedding, apparently.”

Margaery swats her brother's leg. “I said it was Nana who was planning your wedding!” she pretends to sound aghast.

“Our wedding?” Renly looks from one sibling to the other and grins too, “Does that mean the family approves of the coffee shop owner?” he cuddles Loras close to his side.

“Very much so!” Margaery beams at the young man who fits in with their odd family like he's been there forever. She leans over and kisses both men on their cheeks. It's good that the newcomer doesn't completely freak out over their unsubtle playfulness. It means he has a sense of humour. And also that he actually might not be adverse to the idea of making her brother an honourable man. One day of course. 

“Want another coffee?” she holds up the can.

Renly nods and holds out his mug, lost in thought, looking at his boyfriend. “We just met four weeks ago,” he thinks out loud, rubbing Loras’ arm. “It feels right though, doesn't it?” He is well aware that he asked that in the presence of Margaery, whom he just met the other day. But everything feels like it has just fallen into place.  

Loras stares at Renly, trying to gauge exactly what his boyfriend meant by that. He can almost hear his sister hold her breath. And suddenly he feels himself break out in cold sweat. All the joking around about planning weddings had been fun and he can't deny that he had tried to picture the suit Renly would wear, the rings they would choose, the vows they would exchange.  _ But that was all harmless and silly imagination, right?  _

The way Renly looks at him now is way too serious. 

“Yeah. It feels right,” he sort of stutters. “Say ehm, I haven't actually shown you much of the area yet. Tomorrow, would you like to go for a drive?” he quickly changes the subject.

Renly exchanges a glance with Margaery. “That would be nice,” he sips his coffee, feeling awkward now. “You both were the ones talking about weddings,” he chuckles a little embarrassed.

“No it's fine,” Loras shrugs in his casual manner. “After all we talked about marriage for a joke the day we hooked up,” he rambles. “Yes Maggy started it all. And well it is kind of fun to talk about weddings and all that, right. Our brothers both had quite a modest affair so it's between me and Maggy to do the full glam-shabang. And obviously my wedding will be the most glamorous, flowery and sparkling wedding you've ever seen!” he adds in an overly camp manner to just stress again that this is really just a joke. “Anyway, shall I go and see if dad's ready to show us his artwork?” He jumps up and after a quick kiss on Renly's lips he almost runs towards the house, leaving Renly to stare after him in shock. 

Margaery looks at poor Renly apologetically. “I'm sorry, I shouldn't have teased Lory. He absolutely adores you though. He's just scared that you'll dump him.” 

Renly frowns. “I won’t dump him!” he exclaims too loudly. “Maybe I have been moving a bit fast with everything.” He drags his hand through his hair, unsure whether it's appropriate to discuss this with Margaery. But perhaps she can give some insight into Loras’ psyche. “I've just spent far too many years not being the person I am. And ever since your brother walked into my life I've wanted to spend every minute with him to make up for lost time. I don't want to freak him out. Or crowd him. But he definitely doesn't need to worry about me dumping him. Quite the opposite. He’s the best thing that ever happened to me!” The thought of him dumping Loras makes him feel really uneasy. He can’t imagine a life without the smart, handsome man anymore.

“And you to him,” Margaery says determinedly. “I have never seen him that happy before. And you've given him back his confidence. In himself and in his art,” she smiles. 

“He's so talented! Why wouldn't he have any faith in his artistic skills?” Renly shakes his head, grateful that Loras’ sister is talking so openly with him.

“Because his ex put his self confidence beneath zero,” Margaery says sharply as she pours herself another coffee. “Loras would always tell me about how much better that guy was and how he always got the praises from the bosses and the better jobs. He never had a nice thing to say about my brother, gods know what Loras ever saw in him …” she trails off, afraid she’s said too much. That she’s talked about things Loras might not want the other to know.

“You must have met him… Olyvar?” Renly asks, hearing the utter dislike in the woman’s voice, matching his own. 

“Yes, I met that arrogant arse,” Margaery snorts. “He stole my brother's ideas and then said they were his,” she reveals. “I don't think he ever really cared about Loras, but Loras was smitten with him somehow.” She bites her lip again and studies Renly closely. He’s so different to Olyvar. “I'm glad he's with you now,” she smiles. 

“Damn. That's horrible! So… you don't think Loras still… still has feelings for him? That if he would see him again when he goes back to King's Landing…” Renly hardly wants to talk about this during the fabulous holiday in Highgarden but the thought had been plaguing him nonetheless. And he might not get another opportunity to talk to Margaery.

“That guy broke his heart,” Loras’ sister responds. “But you were able to heal it and Loras only has eyes for you now,” she reassures Renly confidently. 

“Good,” Renly sighs out loud. “And I'm glad I've been able to help mend his broken heart. I just want to see him happy and smiling. I can't imagine anyone wanting to hurt him. That's like kicking a puppy!” he says, thinking of his bouncy happy-go-lucky boyfriend.

Margaery smiles at that comparison. “You're so right about that.” She loops her arm with Renly's, “Let's go and meet the artists then.” The young woman is very convinced that her brother has stopped freaking out by now. She’s curious herself what their father created while she was away.

 


	15. Chapter 15

“Hello son,” Mace Tyrell turns around from working on his canvas. “I thought you'd bring the whole party along.” He studies his youngest son closely. “Is something the matter?”

Loras flops down in the large arm chair in the corner which is so big it makes Loras feel like he's a child again as he pulls his legs under him. “I just wanted to check you were ready,” he starts neutrally. But then blurts out, “Dad… when you met mum … did you know she was the person you wanted to marry straight away?” 

Mace’s eyes grow wide at what seems an out of the blue question. He thinks for a moment. “No, not straight away,” he chews at the end of his brush. “But after we danced a few slow waltzes together…” his eyes grow distant at the memory, a faint smile on his lips.

Loras grins at his father's face. He can't really remember his mother, but he's seen the love with which his father has painted her several times. As a fellow painter he can see that devotion on the canvas clearer than in any spoken word. “I'm not sure that Renly is much of a ballroom dancer, but I liked dancing with him when I first met him,” he jokes but he feels himself blush heavily.

“Ohhoho!” Mace laughs now, sitting beside Loras on the couch like chair. “That's what your question is about,” he ruffles those unruly curls of his. “How does it feel for you; does it feel like you've fallen for him straight away?” he asks warmly. 

Loras chews on this for a moment. “I don't know. I mean, yes. Like love at first sight definitely!” He chews his lip again, pulling his knees up to his chest. “But Margaery was joking about her and Nana planning our wedding and I sorta freaked out.” He glances up at his father through his eyelashes. “It's like way too quick, right? And it's not like Ren has proposed or anything! But it just got me thinking. Like… I thought that me and Olyvar… But I didn't feel like  _ this  _ with him. In the beginning, yes but… I think Renly and I… I could see myself spending the rest of my life with him. But then I hardly know him…” He looks at his dad, feeling a little silly and juvenile as he finds his heart run away with itself. 

“Oh these women,” Mace shakes his head. “Your grandmother just can't wait to organise a big and pompous wedding.” He lies his arm around Loras’ shoulders, “I'm happy for you that it feels like you could spend the rest of your life with him. Renly is a fine man.” He looks at Loras earnestly, “But if it feels too early, then it's too early. And you should definitely follow your heart in this and not old Olenna’s. If you don't want an aristocratic wedding, then you mustn't do that either. We live in the modern age.” 

Loras beams at all that and gives his dad a big hug. “Thank you, dad. For all of that. That really means a lot.” He drags his fingers through his curls as he awkwardly says, “I don't think I'm ready to get married yet. But … I've been thinking…”

“You've been thinking?” Mace looks questioningly at his son when he doesn't finish his sentence. 

“I don't know that I want to go back to King's Landing,” Loras for the first time says out loud what he's been thinking ever since he left the capital. “In fact, I'm pretty sure that I don't. I've enjoyed living and studying and working there. And I’d really miss Maggy of course. But… I have liked being in Storm’s End, away from the big city. And I miss home. It's been good to be back, dad,” he smiles, remembering with a little embarrassment how vehemently he had wanted to move out and to the big smoke some years ago. 

Duke Tyrell feels himself well up as he hears that. He takes his son into his arms without saying a word. He'd never thought this would ever happen. 

“So do you say you want to come back here?” Mace asks hopefully after a moment of silence, looking into his son's unique blue eyes that are so like his mother's. 

“Maybe,” Loras shrugs. “It depends on Ren. I definitely would like to visit more often. I just don't want to assume that I can just move into his place I guess. So… I was wondering,” he looks at his father again, fiddling with the hem of his shirt like a little boy. “If that was a problem, could we maybe live here? If Ren wanted to of course…”

Mace smiles broadly. “Of course! I’d be delighted. Highgarden really could do with a decent coffee shop. If he wants to do that here too,” he wonders what the sympathetic young man will say to all that. 

+++

Renly feels a smile tug at the corners of his mouth as he sees Loras and his dad in deep conversation when he and Margaery enter the large atelier. It’s a big space with a glass ceiling so the light can flood in without hindrance. His gaze is pulled towards everything at once. The paintings on the walls, the half finished sketches on the floor and tables, the sculptures. He lets out an involuntary gasp as he takes in the wealth of art.

Loras’ head whips around when he sees his lover and he jumps up. “Babe, I'm.. sorry. I was gonna come and get you but dad and I got talking…”

“That's alright, we talked a little too,” Renly says and holds out his hand to Loras’ father. “Hello Mace, thank you for showing me your atelier.”

Duke Tyrell shakes Renly's hand firmly, “It's a pleasure, my boy. I'm really glad Loras met someone who appreciates our art!”

Loras feels like he's entered another dimension, with his dad calling his lover  _ my boy _ and Renly being so enthusiastic about the Tyrell art; it almost feels too good to be true. “Well, here we are,” he waves his arms around the busy space. He grabs Renly's arm and pulls him towards one of the colourful paintings of a field of flowers. “First impressions?” he asks, wrapping his arms around Renly from behind.

“Awesome!” Renly says instantly, loving the prominent colours. “And I can see in some way how your style has developed out of your dad's,” he looks at Loras and Mace in turn. “Is that the right way to put it? I don't want to upset the artists,” he chuckles, holding on to Loras’ hand.

Loras exchanges a glance with his sister. “Yeah sure,” he smiles. He whispers in Renly's ear, “Does it remind you of anything… else? The… flowers?”

“Er, I … I wasn't sure if that's on purpose…” Renly looks at the large painting again and whispers back, “V-vaginas?” 

Loras laughs softly. “Er yeah. I thought you might have more of a clue than me,” he winks teasingly, showing his lover another one.”

Renly feels how his face slowly turns red and he hears Mace chuckle.

“No need to be embarrassed,” the older artist says. “I adore the female body and want to worship it subtly with my art.” 

_ That’s not subtle!  _ Renly thinks, stepping in front of the next one, pulling Loras with him. “I ehm …” he coughs, not sure what to make of this and whether he should be acting serious about the fact that his boyfriend's father basically paints porn! “Your style is very different. I think I got that wrong before,” he can't help but laugh as it's just so surreal. “These are astonishing though,” he says to Mace trying very hard to keep a straight face. 

“Thank you,” the older man turns his canvas around, revealing a half finished painting that shows sleek fingers delving into a big pink blossom. 

Renly finds that he truly knows nothing about art. He must admit he likes the style, that it looks so true to nature. But the pornographicness of it is a little weird. “That’s very unique,” he states firmly, realising that it really is a serious matter for Mace Tyrell, as if he’s painting landscapes.  

“I think your art is beautiful,” Margaery kisses her dad on his cheek. And to Renly she grins, “You'll never look at flowers in the same way again.”  

“No, I sure won’t!” Renly chuckles, glad that Margaery seems to be not the slightest bit fazed by it all.  _ Am I a prude?  _ he wonders,  _ or do artists think differently?  _ He looks at Loras, suddenly wondering if he’s painted something like this but with penises.  _ Now there's an interesting thought! _

“Well, I think that's enough flower fannies for us,” Loras throws his blushing lover a life line. “Show us some of the portrait stuff, dad. The ones you did of me and Maggy.” He quickly adds to Renly, “Don't worry, nothing rude! Just  _ normal  _ portraits.” 

Renly tries not to sigh too audibly with relief. “That would be really nice,” he says enthusiastically, remembering the beautiful portrait of Mace’s wife in the hallway. 

“Alright,” Mace still grins amusedly, feeling a bit sorry for the young man who’s probably never seen art like this before. He walks ahead of them through another door. 

“Told you my dad is a little eccentric,” Loras whispers into Renly's ear as they follow the Duke of Highgarden.

Renly chuckles, “Is he doing exhibitions with these? I felt so very embarrassed. But probably only because I didn't know that art like this exists.” 

“He does sell a lot of his paintings,” Loras explains. “He's quite famous in the art world. You get used to it. For a while I did wonder if it was my dad's way of trying to convert me,” he laughs softly. “Exposing me to the  _ beauty of the female body,” _ he repeats his dad words with a chuckle. "But don't worry, I'm a gold star gay," he smirks. 

“Well I'm glad he wasn't successful in converting you,” Renly kisses his lover on his cheek. “It's great that he’s successful otherwise though.”

Mace makes an inviting gesture to come closer again. This time Renly looks at a wealth of smaller and bigger sketches and paintings. Some are just as colourful as the naughty flowers, but all are very decent. All of them show the Tyrell children at various ages. “Wow,” he exclaims. “These are absolutely stunning.” He looks at Margaery and Loras, “And you both were so cute as children.”  

“I'm still very cute,” Loras flutters his lashes at his boyfriend. Margaery pinches his side though, making him yelp.

“You are!” Renly resists the urge to slide his hand across Loras’ arse and pulls himself together, remembering his manners. “I take it that the other two boys are your brothers?” 

“Yes,” Margaery chips in, pointing at the two taller boys. That's Willas. And that's Garlan.” She turns to her father, “Are they coming at all?” 

“Not this weekend,” Mace says somewhat sadly. “They're both busy with work. But that gives me the opportunity to show our guest the last part of my atelier.”

Loras looks at his father's face, seeing the brief moment of a sad frown there.  _ He's lonely, _ he suddenly thinks. He'd never given his father's feelings much thought before. He was but a teenager when he left Highgarden and he was far too caught up in his own adventures and feelings to think about anyone else's. 

He watches his dad pull back a curtain.

“This is my beloved Alerie. I painted it just after we met. She was just seventeen there. Isn't she the most beautiful woman you've ever seen?” Mace looks at the painting with a sad longing. 

Renly notices the slight tremble in the older man's voice and he gets the feeling that not many people get to see what he sees now as he looks at the life size painting of the very beautiful woman he’d admired in the hallway before. But in this one Alerie is a young girl who bears a striking resemblance to Margaery. And it's like Loras’ intense blue eyes are looking back at him from out of the picture. She's wearing a flowy gown, her long blonde, very curly hair reaches down to her hips. Her lips are formed in a kind smile. “She’s breathtaking,” he says in awe, stunned by the liveliness of the large artwork, the naughty flowers from before totally forgotten.

“She is,” Loras agrees, grabbing Renly's hand, rubbing the back of it. “Nana used to tell us stories about mum. Dad tells me that Nana and mum used to argue a lot. But I think Nana admired her spirit. She was a lot like Margaery, wasn't she dad?”

“She was,” Mace goes over to his daughter and puts his arm around her shoulder. “Just as hot headed, just as smart and just as beautiful,” he presses his lips into Margaery's hair affectionately. 

“I don't remember much of her,” Margaery admits, just like her brother. “But I remember she liked to sing and to dance. Even though she was ill, she used to sing these songs to us. And daddy used to dance with her by turning her wheelchair around and around until she told him to stop cuz she was gonna be sick. Do you remember, Lory?”

Loras nods slowly. They haven't talked about their mum for a long time. But now that Margaery talks about these things he can sort of remember them. Not clearly. But he can remember the feeling. Of laughing through tears. Of his mum's voice; soft and frail because she was so ill, but happy nonetheless. “Yeah I remember that too.” He squeezes Renly's fingers absentmindedly, wondering what his mum would have thought of his boyfriend.  _ She would have said that “you've finally found someone decent enough to impress Olenna”,  _ he suddenly knows for sure in his heart. “ _ He must be really something very special then” _ . It's almost as if his mum's painting tells him these words. As if she really smiles at the both of them. “ _ Yes he is, momma,”  _ he responds in his head. “ _ I love him. And you would have loved him too.” _

“My wife would have liked you a lot, Renly,” Mace says warmly as if he can read Loras's thoughts. “She’d have loved to see her Lory so happy.”

Renly smiles, feeling like he's just been approved into the family by his boyfriend's mother. The strange spell is broken as he looks around more, seeing various portraits of her and more full body paintings in different landscapes and weather conditions.  _ He must have loved her so much.  _

“This is also beautiful.” He stops in front of Alerie with all her children, the twin babes in her arms. 

Margaery threads her arm through her brother's, both watching Renly as he admires the paintings, their father beaming proudly as he tells his guest about their family, about their mother, about the brush strokes. The whole scene feels just so natural and perfect. “Where did you find him, Lory, he's an angel,” she says softly in her brother's ear. 

Loras smiles, silently agreeing with his sister. “Maybe mum sent him,” he whispers back. “To sort me out,” he adds, chuckling. 

“Well, she picked very well,” Margaery gleams. 

+++

“So did you like the tour?” Loras smirks when they are back in his old room, getting ready for afternoon tea. “I'm sorry, I should have warned you. But how does one tell his boyfriend,  _ by the way my dad paints fannies _ !” He burst out laughing.

“Er yeah a warning would have been good; that was really a bit of a shock!” Renly laughs too. “At first I thought I saw things that weren’t there. That my mind made them up. Not sure why I would make up seeing vaginas though..,” he grins a bit sheepishly but strokes his hands across Loras' arse appreciatively.

“Ugh please can we stop saying that word,” Loras shivers. “I feel I need to admire some dick now just to reinforce my gay.” He grabs Renly by his waistband and with his other hand cups his crotch. “ _ Yours _ to be precise,” he grins, wiggling his eyebrows. 

“Oh fuck yes,” Renly agrees, mirroring the action by rubbing across the front of Loras’ jeans. “Do you think we’ve got time for that? We'll be late for tea... again…” 

Loras sighs. “No and we can't be late again. No sex. But I just want to see it and kiss it,” he smiles cheekily. “God I love your dick so much,” he murmurs as he slides his hands into Renly's underwear.

“Hmmm, I'm happy you do!” Renly pulls his trouser and briefs down, so Loras has the best view. “I… I was wondering if,” he moans at these nimble fingers around his rod, “if you maybe painted cocks like that… Or if you’d like to...”

Loras lets himself drop to his knees before his lover cradling his genitals in his hand as he buries his nose against Renly's sack. He draws in a slow breath through his nostrils, taking in that now familiar scent of his man’s sex. “Gorgeous cock,” he whispers pressing his lips against the shaft. Then he glances up at Renly from under his lashes. “You want me to paint your dick?”

Renly snorts and doesn't know how to not get aroused by this. His man in front of him on his knees, worshipping his dick, looking up at him like an innocent boy. “Erm...Yes. I keep thinking it might be very hot to have gay art like that.” 

Loras chuckles at Renly's naughtiness. “Hm, I have a piece you might like…” he says as he rubs the inside of those firm thighs, loving the beautiful sight of Renly getting hard even though it's a little mean to arouse him when he has just told him no sex. He gets up and cups Renly's face. “And I would absolutely love to create more sexy gay art with you as my model.” He presses his lips onto his boyfriend’s.

“After tea?” Renly asks hopefully, not sure how to survive until then though. He suddenly feels so wicked to be a model for that. It somehow is a very sensuous feeling, having his manhood admired in an artistic way. “That could be a challenging experience,” he wriggles his eyebrows too, pulling up his underwear again, trapping his half hard cock, hiding it from view.

“Mmm I can't wait, my very sexy boyfriend.” Loras quickly puts on a different shirt as he says more seriously, “Thank you for allowing my dad to talk to you about his work though. I know he can go on a bit. But it was nice to hear him talk to you about mum.”

“It was my pleasure,” Renly puts on another shirt too. “It gave me the chance to get to know your dad. He’s such a nice guy. So full of emotions. I saw so many in his paintings, just like in yours. I see artists and art in a completely new way now.” 

++++

Olenna nods in appreciation as two of her grandchildren and Loras’ guest all appear around the table in the garden promptly and looking fresh and groomed. 

“Did my son show you his paintings?” she asks Renly as soon as he sits himself down.

“Yes, ma'am. They're very beautiful and breathtaking,” Renly answers honestly, finding no other words for them. “Some are very extravagant,” he adds with a smile, wondering what the lady of the house thinks about those strange flowers.

“Hm,” Olenna snorts as she pours herself some tea. “I imagine you favour Loras’ art subjects.” She leans in a little to Renly, winking, “As do I.”

Renly has a hard time to not spit the tea she'd poured for him across the table.  _ Of course she means the art they're about to exhibit in his shop and not the erotic ones Loras mentioned earlier?! _ He throws his lover an unsure glance. 

Loras smirks, but pretends to busy himself with his scone.

“I've born seven children, young man,” Olenna shakes her head at Renly. “Do you think I would have gone through that ordeal seven times if I didn't like willies?” 

Both Loras and Margaery choke on their drinks simultaneously. “Grandma!” Margaery exclaims as she sees Renly turn beetroot. 

But Olenna waves her hand dismissively. “Don't pretend that you're still an innocent bud, Margaery.” She lays her hand on Renly's arm, saying firmly, “There's nothing wrong with sex. We're all a product of it. I don't understand why other countries are so frigid about it. Do people in the Stormlands not have sex? Of course they do. Otherwise how did  _ you _ come to be, hm? Your parents didn't just grow you on a tree!” 

Loras coughs loudly. “Nana, please. Can we change the subject? Renly isn't used to such frank conversations over luncheon.”

Olenna rolls her eyes and shrugs her shoulders. “Very well.”

“No, you are right, ma’am. Of course people have sex where I am from,” Renly decides to overcome his awkwardness about the subject, rubbing Loras’ thigh in apology for ruining his rescue attempt. “We're just not as open and outspoken about it. But I'll get used to it. Although Lord Tyrell’s paintings took me quite by surprise, they are stunning nevertheless.” He looks at the artist who always seems to grow very silent when his mother speaks. “And it was wonderful to see Lady Tyrell with all her children.” 

“Ah yes, Alerie,” Olenna nods whilst she scrutinises the sandwiches. “She was a pretty one. Then so was my son before he got fat,” she throws Mace a reprimanding look. “She was a feisty one too, my daughter-in-law. Never shy to give her opinion. I appreciated that in her. I like people who say what they think. Much rather that than feigned politeness when they stab you in the back the moment you turn around,” she points her butter knife at Renly. “I appreciate that in you too, kiddo. Now be a good boy and pass me that honey pot.”

Renly does as he's told, beaming that he’s praised by the dowager. “Thank you, ma'am, I'm not fond of such people either. I prefer it when my customers tell me face to face if something wasn't okay with my food or my service than talking about it behind my back.” He finally reaches for a sandwich too. 

Loras relaxes now that his elders have both stopped their attempts to make today as embarrassing as possible. He's proud though of Renly for dealing with it all so gracefully and he can see how both his father and grandmother already have a lot of respect for his lover, which is no mean feat. 


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A really soppy chapter for these lover boys ♥

“So which direction do you want me to drive, my personal sat nav?” Renly asks playfully after starting the engine. “Can’t wait to see more of your beautiful homeland.” He rubs Loras’ thigh affectionately.  _ I might fall in love with it too,  _ he thinks. 

“I thought we could drive south to Brightwater Keep. My brother Garlan and his family live in the village there, but he's working away today.” Loras smirks at Renly. “And I think you've had quite enough exposure to the Tyrells this holiday. But it's pretty there. And we can then drive to the spring of the Honeywine river and have some lunch. There's a really nice little cafe that I think you'll like. Although of course not as good as yours!” he quickly adds.

“I wouldn’t mind to get to know your brothers as well,” Renly laughs. “I guess I got to know the crazy part of the family already and I like them a lot.” He drives as he’s told, Brightwater Keep already on the sign. “Fifty kilometers, that’s not too far. Do your brother and his family visit greatgrandma and grandpa often?” He wonders how the both of them would be with children. “Are you an uncle after all?” he asks curiously.  

“Ugh,” Loras groans, “I'm far too young to be an  _ uncle _ ! That's really unflattering!” He shrugs when Renly raises a bemused eyebrow at him. “Garlan and Leonette have a little boy, Hobber. He's two. My other brother Willas and Myrcella, they have two girls. I don't see them much though. I'm closer to Garlan and I think he'll like you a lot. Willas… well he's just Willas,” he snorts.

Renly laughs at Loras's comment that it's unflattering to be an uncle. “I thought being an uncle has nothing to do with age.” A picture of a two year old Loras appears in his head, wild blonde curls and the cute pout of a toddler, captured in oil paint by his dad and he has a hard time to concentrate on the road as he melts for his cute boyfriend. “You don't like your other brother much either?”  

“Pfff, he's not as savage as your bro in expressing his disapproval,” Loras snorts. “But like I said before he does have an issue with my life choices. And what he  _ calls _ life _ style _ choices too. But then again he has had issues with dad and Nana and Margaery before, so I don't feel particularly singled out. If it were up to him he'd sell Highgarden. He thinks it's a waste of money to keep the estate in the family.” Loras smirks quite smugly as he adds, “And it bothers him to no end that his queer baby brother is set to inherit custody over the estate one day.”

Renly’s eyes grow wide at that revelation. That was rather unexpected. He throws a quick glance Loras’ way. “You’re what… really? You mean all of Highgarden will be yours one day?” 

“Only as the custodian,” Loras explains. “It will be owned by a trust so as to stop my brothers trying to sell it. It would need agreement from all four of us to do so. But it will be my home.” He briefly catches Renly's eye as he plants that tiny seed. “Used to give me anxiety, the idea to literally be born, live and die in one place. It's one of the reasons I went to King's Landing. Get to see some of Westeros. Places other than The Reach.” He glances out of the side window at the fields, the vineyards, the granaries that they pass, the acres of golden cornfields. The landscape is beautiful really, as he looks at it through Renly's eyes. “I guess I had some growing up to do first.”

Renly thinks about his own path of life so far, almost all in one place. That was his choice and he liked it. But he can see how young and adventurous Loras would want to do it differently. “You really surprise me, baby,” Renly casts another brief glance towards his man. “I always thought you want to return to King’s Landing, my big city boy,” he ruffles Loras’ hair.

“Erhm…” Loras hesitates briefly. “I'm not sure. I thought I would too. But it's been nice living in quiet Storm’s End. And I liked being back home this weekend. I do miss the countryside. The smell of flowers, instead of traffic. Even the peace and quiet,” he admits. He looks across to Renly again and smiles happily. “But maybe that's just because you're with me.” 

_ It’s been nice living in quiet Storm’s End.  _ The words repeat in Renly’s head and make him grin widely. He didn’t dare to even hope for that. He enjoys the landscape and blue sky even more now. His stomach makes funny somersaults. Then he says earnestly, feeling for Loras’ hand and squeezing tenderly, “It just occurred to me, that home is where you are.” He never thought it possible that he'd ever say that but it came right out of his heart, an emotion of warmth and belonging. 

Loras looks at Renly in surprise.  _ Is this the right moment?  _ he immediately wonders, but decides against it. Renly is driving, he is concentrating on the road. Not a good time to throw such a question at him. Instead he reaches across and lays his hand on Renly's thigh, caressing him. 

“Right at the T-junction,” he points ahead at the upcoming split. “It's not far now.”

“Are you planning a surprise visit to your sister in law and your nephew then?” Renly sets the indicator, wondering if he’d been too sappy with his statement and is freaking Loras out again.

“Nah,” Loras smiles. “I want you all to myself today. I'm sure there will be other opportunities.” His eyes glide over the familiar surroundings again. “So what do you think so far? Of The Reach?”

“I have this  _ I want to stay here for never-ending holidays  _ feeling,” Renly smiles at Loras. “Is the weather always this nice? I surely don't miss the sharp wind of Storm's End. It's like I can properly breathe for the first time in years.”  

Loras lights up at that comment, although the  _ holiday _ part kind of puts a reality spin on it that he chooses to ignore for now. “Most of the time. We're sheltered here from the cold easterly wind that you get on your coast. And here, south of Highgarden, you get the warm air from Dorne too. When you go further north the climate is more similar to your country and King’s Landing. But The Reach is so big, I haven't been to all of it myself yet.” He grins at his lover. “Places for us to explore some day?”

“Oh definitely!” Renly agrees enthusiastically. “I really like it here. I'd love to explore more with you. Everything is so much greener and much more colourful. Like the landscape knows it's the home of two great painters and wants to be your inspiration,” he praises his boyfriend again, loving the time they get to themselves. He's getting excited now to get out of the car and really take in the surroundings properly, having passed the sign of Brightwater Keep.

“You're such a sweety,” Loras purrs contently at the praise. 

Then he jumps moves forward excitedly in his seat. “There!” he exclaims, pointing through the windscreen. “There's Brightwater Keep!”

“Wow, that's impressive,” Renly is surprised at the large castle tower that appears not so far in the distance. “It reminds me a bit of Storm's End with its sturdiness. It looks much more inviting though. Can we drive up there?”

“Yes, we can stop and have a look around if you'd like. It's just a ruin now. There's a few parts that they've restored with support from House Tyrell. But it's just a visitor attraction,  it's no longer inhabited. It's much older than Highgarden though. Built around the same time as Storm’s End Keep, hence the similarity in architecture,” his art studies surface on his tongue. 

Renly follows the road sign towards the Keep. “I'd like to see what House Tyrell has put their money into,” he winks at Loras. His family funding something like that makes him really aware of how rich his boyfriend is. “And a few days ago I still thought I’m in love with a poor student.” He shakes his head chuckling, ruffling Loras’ hair yet again.

“I love it when you say that,” Loras grins, ducking from under Renly's hand as he drags his hand through his curls to get them under control again. “That you're in love with me, not the poor student bit," he snorts. He unbuckles his seat belt when Renly brings the car to a stop in the small gravel car park at the foot of the keep.

Renly locks the car and joins Loras at the other side. He has a quick look around and since there is no one else to be seen, he kisses those tempting lips. “Well, it's true,” he smiles, looking forward to their new little adventure. “I love you very much.” He takes Loras’ hand and begins to walk towards the partly restored ruin.

“I love you very much too,” Loras melts. “And I'm not hiding it, you know,” he says, Renly's careful observation of their surroundings not gone unnoticed. “You can kiss me in front of anyone if you want. Everyone who knows me here knows I'm gay.”

Renly feels a bit embarrassed now, “I… I only thought...I mean I’ve never seen men kiss out in the open.” He draws his hand through his hair, “Damn, I feel stupid.” He laughs and kisses Loras again, slowly this time. 

“Aaw, you're such a cutie,” Loras sniggers. “No need to feel stupid. Just… well I like you kissing me.” He wraps his arms around his boyfriend's neck and kisses him back. “And I don't want you to be worried about doing that out in the open. It's pretty normal in this part of this world for people to show their affection for each other, regardless of their sexuality.” He strokes Renly's face affectionately. “You can kiss me whenever and wherever you want,” he winks.

“Hm, that’s nice,” Renly doesn’t care now as two elderly women walk by them. He holds Loras close. “It’s not so normal in the colder parts of the country,” he nuzzles the tips of their noses together. “But I like that I don't have to hide my affection for the heir of Highgarden.”

Loras chuckles, curling in Renly's embrace. “Wanna go and check out the Keep then, mylord?”

+++

Loras rests his head in Renly's lap, smiling up at him. “Glad you enjoyed Brightwater. I think you looked very majestic standing on top of the tower,” he grins, caressing Renly's beard. “I can't wait to print those pictures.”

“Thank you, Ser Loras. You looked like a real knight, trying on that armour,” Renly cards his fingers through Loras’ hair. He likes the view from here, sat on the fresh grass, leaning his back against a huge oak tree, looking down over the valley with the small village. 

“It was fun,” Loras smiles. “It's cool to see my land and its attractions through the eyes of a visitor. Gives me a new appreciation for what's on my doorstep. I guess that was the same for you when you showed me around?”

“Yes,” Renly bends forward and steals another kiss from his boyfriend. “There are so many things one takes for granted and doesn’t even notice anymore. But when I showed the castle to you, I got excited about it again myself. I think we both live near beautiful ancient places.“ 

“Definitely,” Loras agrees. “Made all the more beautiful with you in it,” he flatters, but he means it honestly. 

Suddenly he pushes himself up. “Seven hells, we forgot to look at my penis art yesterday!” he exclaims and immediately claps his hand in front of his mouth as he sees a young family throw them reprimanding looks. “Oops, I guess that was a little loud,” he adds, chuckling.

Renly laughs, “I didn’t dare to remind you for sounding too needy. I definitely will as soon as we get back.” He bends close to Loras’ ear, “Your model is waiting patiently inside my trousers.”

“Oh gods, babe,” Loras groans, his imagination running wild. He whispers against the shell of Renly's ear, “You make me hot so quickly.” He restrains himself though since there is nowhere here to find any quick relief. “You wanna drive on? Have lunch?”

“Yes that would be nice,” Renly smiles at his wicked man. Whilst he's very tempted to behave like the horny teenager he feels around Loras and lie his hand where it doesn’t belong, he decides to restrain himself since there are people walking by. “So do you know a nice place here to sit outside?” 

“I want to take you to that cafe I told you about.” Loras holds out his hand to help Renly up. “I think you'll love it. Plus it gives you a chance to size up the competition,” he winks.

Renly takes Loras’ hand and lets himself be pulled up. “I’m always interested in other coffee shops. People have such different ideas.” He brushes some dry leaves of his and his boyfriend’s arse, a nice innocent excuse to touch it anyway. 

Loras smirks at Renly's gesture and the silent electricity between them. Life just feels too perfect with the sun shining down on them, the smell of the sea and flowers mixing in the air, and the man he wants to spend every moment with by his side as they walk back to the car. He glances sideways, catching that shy but happy smile that is so endearing. “One more picture,” he says, wanting to capture the moment forever. He stands still and pulls his phone out of his pocket, switching it to selfie mode. With the keep in the background it looks wonderfully romantic as he rests his head on Renly's shoulder. 

Renly presses his cheek against Loras’ head, smiling broadly into the camera. His arm sneaking possessively around his lover’s waist.  _ A picture to show our grandchildren? _ The thought jumps into Renly’s head instantly.  _ Woah, slow down! You’ve known him only a few weeks! But everything feels so right!  _ He debates inwardly. 

Loras looks at Renly, beaming. “You're so adorable.” He presses a kiss against his boyfriend's cheek, whilst pressing the button on his phone camera again. He realises he's never taken couple pictures with anyone before.  Most of his previous flings were too brief and sporadic to cement in photos. Besides they predominantly took place in the bedroom. Even with Olyvar, he realises now, there were precious few moments like this, just spending time together.  _ I was trying to hold on to something that was never there in the first place! This is what I yearned for. Someone to share my life with, not just my bed _ . 

“I really love this, just chilling and exploring,” he beams. 

He flicks his screen over to the photo gallery and shows it to Renly. “We're a cute couple,” he states proudly. 

Renly looks at the picture. Normally he doesn’t like himself much on photos but this looks really nice. “I’d like to send that to Brienne and to Bran and Hodor, if you don’t mind?” He now kisses Loras’ temple, “to show them that I’m able to enjoy my holidays.” He chuckles at his desire to show off their happiness to his friends.

“Oh definitely! Can I send it to Maggy too? She'll love it!” Loras forwards both pictures to Renly's messenger. 

“Of course,” Renly agrees. “Too bad my grandma doesn’t have a smartphone,” he gathers Loras into his arms. 

“Maybe we can print it for her? You think she might like that?” Loras suggests. The wicked part of him can't help but also think how much that would wind Stannis up if their picture would hang on grandma Baratheon's wall. 

“I was just thinking the very same thing. You know she loves her photographs. We can frame it nicely and bring it back as a souvenir,” he beams happily, finally getting her something from a trip he’s enjoyed very much.  

“There's a souvenir shop at Honeyholt,” Loras nods. “Maybe we'll find a nice frame there. Come, let's go, I'm getting hungry!”

+++   

“Turn left at that sign,” Loras points, twenty or so minutes after they've left Brightwater Keep. The landscape has changed rapidly despite the short distance. The mountainous terrain has opened up to the rolling hills of the Honeywine valley, stretching out in wide blankets of luscious green. “You can just see the river there,” he tries to guide Renly's eye towards what looks like a silver artery breaking through the carpet of green, shimmering in the sunlight. “There is another castle. You'll see it as we go around the bend. It's still occupied by House Beesbury, famous for their beekeeping. I'm going to take you to taste their honey cakes. They are very famous in The Reach and even King’s Landing. I think you're gonna like them.” 

“You grew up in such a beautiful place,” Renly has to repeat again, stunned at the view in front of him. Everything is just so soothing to the eye. “Cakes made with homemade honey sound very promising.” He tries to take it all in as they drive into the valley. “This is a place I definitely want to come back to, to explore more,” he smiles.

Loras is pleased that his efforts to enchant Renly with the most beautiful places of The Reach are paying off. And it's true what he'd said earlier, that it's given him an new-found appreciation of his homeland too. 

“There, you see! That's Honeyholt. We'll stop at the visitors’ car park and from there we can walk to the river.” He gets excited now, but nervous too.  _ Today is so perfect. Perhaps I shouldn't ask him just yet. I don't want to ruin this perfect memory,  _ he silently argues with himself. He fidgets in his seat, moving to sit on his hands as he thinks he will flap them if he doesn't.

“Is everything alright with you?” Renly asks, noticing his lover’s nervousness. He strokes his hand over Loras’ thigh. “What’s on your busy mind?”

“Nothing,” Loras shakes his head, his curls falling across his eyes. “Just hope you'll like it. It's exciting to show you the places I like to visit. The car park is up ahead on your right.” He chews his bottom lip, taking a deep breath.

Renly follows the instructions, wondering why Loras is suddenly agitated but he lets it go for now. 

After he’s locked the car, he takes out his own phone to make some photos of the breathtaking landscape. He sits himself on a large stone and waves Loras over, “More selfie time, baby. The sun is so nice today. Wish we could make a photo of the smell as well,” he muses, filling his nostrils with the fragrant air.

Loras wraps his arms around his lover from behind, pressing their cheeks together. He loves the brush of Renly's surprisingly soft beard against his skin. “I love how  _ you _ smell,” he says as he cuddles close. “All sunny and summery.” He looks into the camera. No need to put a smile on his face, Renly pulls it from him effortlessly.

“You're cute,” Renly pockets his phone again. “Do you think we can bathe in that river? I do feel very summery now,” he laughs. It's wonderful to have so much time for leisure with his lovely boyfriend.

Loras smirks at Renly as he holds out his hand. “You got a taste for skinny dipping, did you?” he purrs in Renly's ear.

Renly grins back meaningfully. “Indeed I have,” he wriggles his eyebrows.

Loras bites his lip playfully. “Hm, the folk here may be a bit more liberal than up north but not sure that  _ that _ would be appropriate.” He adds with a whisper, “but maybe when we're back home…” he winks, threading his arm through Renly's.

“Hmm… hold that thought... Cakes first though! Your baker needs to learn from the competition.

“Yes, honey cakes, for my honey” Loras feels all bubbly with joy as he leads his man down the path. 

+++ 

“Well?” Loras beams at Renly, chewing on his own sticky treat. They had enjoyed the fresh sandwiches they had ordered, but this really is the highlight. Loras can remember Olenna taking him and Margaery here when they were children and he had always looked forward to the famous delicacy. He silently prays Renly is as impressed as him.

“Hmm, nice,” Renly praises.  _ This would be a really sticky kiss  _ comes to his mind first when he slowly chews the cake and lets it melt on his tongue. “It’s truly delicious,” he contemplates, trying to taste which special ingredients besides honey their baker used.

Loras’ grin widens even further at that. “Yay!” he bounces a little in his seat like an excited little boy. He reaches across the table and brushes his thumb over Renly's bottom lip. “You're sticky,” he chuckles. “And sweet,” he winks.

“So are you,” Renly just bends forward over the table and presses his sticky lips against Loras’. He probably wouldn’t do that in Storm’s End but he’s learned so far that here no one cares. 

“Nice!” Loras licks his lips, loving Renly's sudden boldness. It encourages him to be a little bold himself. 

And so he takes his lover's hands, smirking as the honey sticks their skin together. “Babe, I've been thinking about what to do at the end of my assignment in Storm’s End…” He looks up, straight into Renly's eyes, feeling both nervous but also very serious with what he wants to say.

Renly looks at Loras, the sudden change in his tone and the look in his eyes a stark contrast to their relaxed happiness of just now. He sighs.  _ He's right though, we've got to talk about how things will work for us when he goes back to King's Landing _ . That thought of not having his man around anymore every day makes his heart sink though. “I will try and make some arrangements with the shifts, so that maybe I can have a couple of days off each month and come and visit you?” he quickly suggests. 

“Visit me?” Loras blinks in confusion. 

“In King’s Landing …” Renly suddenly feels his mouth go sand-dry.  _ Maybe he doesn't want me to visit?! Maybe he meant for this to only be whilst he was working in Storm's End? But surely… we've said we love each other!  _ Still, he feels a little anxious now. “You… don't want me to visit you?” he asks a little unsurely.

“Eh yeah…” Loras tries to catch up with Renly's train of thought. “But I'm not going back to King's Landing.” He looks questioningly at Renly to gauge his reaction to that.

“You're not?” Renly does a double take, blinking.”You want to go back to Highgarden instantly?”

“I'd thought about it…” Loras fusses awkwardly with his curls. 

“But what about your job?” Renly frowns, not entirely sure whether this is good news or not.  _ It doesn't feel that way though, since Highgarden is even further away than King's Landing _ ! he thinks a little selfishly. “I thought you loved your job?” he tries, feeling a little guilty as he has seen of course how wonderful Highgarden is. 

“I do. I did. I mean, I love the creative side of my job! But it's not that creative anymore. I don't really get to have an input in what  _ I _ like. I just have to make something that the customer likes. Which is fine of course …” Loras stops talking as he realises he's rambling and he's not sure that a self employed businessman like Renly can really understand. Whilst he too has to keep his customers in mind, he has so much more freedom to add his own signature to his work. “But I don't want to go back to King's Landing,” he says firmly. “I've enjoyed my time there. It's something I had to do. But it's not a life I want to return to. Not now,” he squeezes his boyfriend’s hands.

Renly nods slowly, feeling the stone in his stomach grow into a boulder. “I understand,” he says though, wanting to be supportive And not just think about himself. “You want to become a free artist like your dad is.” He wants to ask more but decides to let Loras finish since he’s obviously still getting to the point. He starts to mull over in his head what his next steps might be.

Loras blinks, taken aback that Renly had guessed that so perfectly.  _ I really must be an open book to him _ , he frowns. “Ehm… maybe,  yes,” he nods slowly. “I… I know I'm privileged to be able to do that,” he quickly adds, worried he is coming across like a spoilt rich boy. “I’m not afraid to work hard!” he adds almost defensively. He pulls back his left hand, dragging it through his wild curls again. “Oh fuck, this is coming out all wrong."

“I know you are not afraid to work hard! You helped lots in my shop,” Renly guides the one hand that is still in his to his lips and presses them onto Loras’ knuckles. “I’d like to see you happy with the work you do. You glow when you can be creative,” he smiles, thinking back at the times in the harbor and on the beach when he was a witness to Loras’ talent. “I'll just miss you. Highgarden is so far away…” he says a little forlornly. 

“I know,” Loras hangs his head a little. “That's why I was wondering…”

“You were wondering… ?” Renly watches Loras intently, waiting for him to go on.

Loras shakes his head. “It's stupid. I… I don't know what I was thinking.”

“You can tell me anyway, we can think about it together.” 

Loras takes a deep breath, knowing he can't backtrack any further. “Well, I had this crazy thought that maybe you could move to Highgarden with me. I had it like all worked out in my head. You could start a little coffee shop by the castle gardens. There's loads of visitors in the tourist season.” He shakes his head again, looking at Renly apologetically. “But it's a selfish dream. You have your business in Storm’s End. Your popular little coffee shop that you've made such a success of. That you've inherited from your parents. And all your friends are in Storm's End. And your family.” He isn't exactly sure why he's trying to talk Renly out of this idea before he's even had a chance to do that himself. Maybe it's just easier that way. “I'm sorry, I should never have even suggested it.”

“Oh babe, you’ve thought this all through so nicely,” Renly sighs, wondering about that shop near the castle. He’d thought about these things as well. “I guess now, after I’ve seen your home, I don’t have a chance to offer you my spare room as an atelier for a start…Because that was  _ my _ crazy idea,” he chuckles a little awkwardly.

Loras begins to laugh softly too, his disappointment and nerves at least partly offset by the fact that Renly had been thinking about their future together also. “Oh wow. You… you mean you want me to move in with you permanently?”

“Yes! Of course I  _ do  _ mean that, sweety,” Renly smiles broadly, getting very excited about their future plans  _ together. _ “Won't want to let you out of my sight again,” he teases happily.

“Really?!” Loras beams. “Oh baby, I'd love that! Yes!” he grabs Renly's face between his hands and kisses him firmly. “I just didn't want to assume that I could just stay... Thank you! Oh my, we're both such soppy idiots,” he snorts.  “I love you so much, babe.”

“Love you more,” Renly pecks those honey lips again, capturing those intense eyes with his when a thought forms in his head. “I was thinking... maybe both possibilities could work out in the long run? If you help out in my shop perhaps we could grow the business. Branch out eventually?” He kisses the tip of Loras’ nose. “And move to Highgarden in a couple of years…” he adds, starting to feel euphoric. 

Loras's face lights up like a candle at Renly's suggestion. “That would be amazing! Yes! Oh babe, we could have like local artwork in each. Maybe even invite other artists every now and again,” his imagination runs wild. “You are just the most amazing guy I've ever met and I'm the luckiest man alive!” he wraps his arms around his man and cuddles him close, bubbling over with pure love. 

Renly chuckles and burries his nose into his favourite curls. “So we’re both the luckiest men!” his words tickle Loras’s ear. “Love your idea about the local artwork. And we can have local baked specialities as well.” Ideas already start to form in his head, recipes being mulled over in his brain. He leans back a little just to whisper against the other man’s lips, “ _ Together.” _

Loras sighs happily, feeling as gooey and sickly sweet as the honey cakes they've just eaten. “I can't wait to start thinking about our ideas in earnest. And I'm so over the moon to really move in with you, babe! Can I pack some of my things to bring back with us tomorrow? And you're okay for me to move out of my apartment in King’s Landing? Gods, I've got so much stuff! I'm gonna have to get a car too. Oh this is really exciting, Ren!” he bounces on his heels. All anxiety and nerves now evaporated in his cloud of exhilaration. 

Renly laughs, delighted at the obvious happiness of his man. “Of course! I’m glad I have a big basement and extra space beneath the roof.” Loras’ excitement is contagious. He’d never have imagined that their day out would get them to planning their future together. “And we must visit Highgarden often. I love it here.”

“Yes please,” Loras nods. “Dad would like that too.” He stands up and pulls his wallet out of his pocket. “And this was my treat.” He gives Renly a quick kiss on the cheek and rushes to pay. When he returns he holds out his arm. “Let's go then, roomy,” he grins. 

“Thanks for showing me this lovely place,” Renly wraps his arms around Loras when they step out into the wild garden with what looks like a million flowers to attract honey bees. He kisses him properly for a few moments. “I love you so much, my Loras,” he takes the other's face into his hands. “I think we can make everything work. If you really want to help out tending to the customers, I could work more behind the scenes and wouldn't have to do that after the store is closed. So we actually could enjoy our evenings together.” He smirks, “Speaking of that, I’d really like to see your erotic art now.” He wriggles his eyebrows meaningfully.

“That sounds perfect!” Loras nods in agreement.  _ Really truly perfect.  _ “And yes,” he chuckles, “let's go and see and make some more erotic art, my sexy boyfriend.” 

As they slowly walk back along the river park, Loras says,  “I think Nana wants to throw a dinner party tonight. That will be a nice opportunity to tell them about our plans, hm?”

“A dinner party? Wow! And yes, definitely. In that case we should hurry, if we want to be there in time all presentable. Lots to do until then.” 


	17. Chapter 17

“Well, here we are!” Loras dramatically reveals his own edgy artwork. “What do you think?”

Renly had been wondering all the way back to Highgarden what Loras’ erotic flower paintings would look like. If it would have something to do with flowers at all. Now he's studying it and a gasp slips out of his mouth. At first glance it does look like a huge yellow blossom of a fleshy plant and its stem. It's got highlights in many different vibrant colours. He clearly recognises Loras’ very own style. “That's... that's,” he feels his dick twitch in his trousers as he focuses. “Spectacular,” he traces his finger along what he clearly recognises as a thick, erect penis now.

Loras wraps his arms around Renly from behind and lets his hands wander down his torso onto his hips and teasingly close to his crotch as they both look at the painting. “It must have been… three, maybe four years ago, that I painted that,” he grins. “So you like it?”

“It’s astonishing,” Renly wriggles his hips a little against Loras’ crotch. “It makes me hot,” he whispers, staring at what looks like the blossom and is in truth an arsehole that’s just about to be penetrated by the stem. “It makes me want to do this to you, my naughty artist,” he turns around and devours Loras passionately, his mind going in overdrive thinking about the fact that Loras had been just eighteen when he created that.  

“I'm glad it turns you on,” Loras licks his lips, pushing Renly backwards towards his bed with his palm against his chest. “I have some other sketches somewhere… But I would rather admire your gorgeous dick right now.”

“I’d love to see the sketches sometime,” Renly says thickly, opening up his belt. “Was this when you started to experiment with men? A horny teenager discovering his sexuality, hm?” He feels torn. One side of him is jealous of the men who got to do that with him, the other side is totally turned on by the idea of Loras painting aroused male genitals.

Loras stops his ministrations as Renly flops back on the bed and he stares at him in bemusement. “When I painted that?!” He chuckles and shakes his head. “Nah, sweet Ren. Horny teenager for sure, but I had enough miles under my belt by then.” He crawls on top of his lover now, staring down on him with dark eyes hungry with lust. “I was fifteen when I lost my virginity if that's what you're trying to ask,” he licks his tongue across Renly's lips.

“Fifteen?” Renly captures that talented mouth and switches their positions while kissing Loras hungrily. “Lucky young lad,” he makes quick work of both their trousers, incredibly turned on.

“Whoah someone is horny!” Loras grins wickedly. “Want to claim this lucky man right now?”

“I…” Renly pulls back a little. “No, I want my artist to draw his muse, if he wants to.” He sits back on his haunches, showing off his erect cock, cradling it leisurely. He looks at Loras from under his long fringe, with what he hopes is a model like, erotic glance.

Loras groans as if in pain. “Hells, Ren, you seriously want me to get my sketchbook out now whilst you're tempting me with _this_?” He teasingly rubs his thumb over his lover's slit, trying to seduce him to change his mind. But when he looks in Renly's eyes he can see the unwavering challenge back. “Damned be you!” he cusses playfully, but obliges nonetheless as he scrambles off the bed to hastily find his drawing utensils. In truth the idea is very arousing. Like some sort of foreplay, even if he plays the sulking lover.

Renly chuckles, “It was your idea to have me as your model. Besides, you're not the only one being tempted here!” He looks longingly at that fine arse and bouncing cock when Loras skips through the room with only his shirt on. “I could make a very special selfie for you instead,” he suggests as he is now the one battling his desire.

Loras wriggles his eyebrows. “You may do that anyway. But you've challenged me now,” he waves his sketchbook at his lover. “Stay still.” He walks up to the bed with his _model_ perched on it and reaches over to reposition him slightly. He takes the liberty to fuss over Renly's proud member especially, rubbing and jerking it gently until it's just perfect in his _artistic_ opinion. “Delightful,” he praises as he steps back, holding his pencil up in a fanciful display, his tongue poking out between his lips in feigned concentration.

Seeing that tongue poke out between Loras’ lips almost makes Renly regret his decision. But the challenge is on now. “Are you… which part of me are you going to draw?” When Loras looks at him mockingly, he adds, “I mean, well… _all_ of me or just ...” he waves at his groin, his legs already starting to tingle, “my tool?”

“You'll see,” Loras grins as he lets his pencil - the carbon one - fly across the fine paper. He's enjoying this now, both having Renly displayed for him to devour with his eyes like this but also to play his lover back at his own challenge. His own dick stands heavy against his abdomen, only fuelled by the playful situation. “Hm, interesting,” he murmurs, smirking.

“What’s interesting?” Renly can’t tear his eyes away from his sexy artist who has shed his shirt now, teasing him with his smooth chest just inches out of reach. He distracts himself by staring at Loras’ hair that has a mind of its own, obscuring his view again and again just to be blown out of his face continuously in a habitual gesture.                                   

“You have a tiny freckle, just _there_ ,” Loras softly pokes Renly's stomach, just above his pubic hair. “It's cute.” He steals a kiss from his lover before returning his attention to his work.

Renly groans at the fleeting touch. “How much longer?” he asks, knowing he’s barely sat there for about five minutes. He reaches for his trousers, pulling out his phone, trying not to move so much while he does so. He lifts his mobile up and focuses it on his dick to take photos of it for his lover.

“Don't move!” Loras reprimands his model. Again his pencil dances across the paper, adding line after line. “Are you gonna send that to me, my dirty lover?” he asks without looking up at his subject as he adds some more shadow.

Renly smirks and hits the send button. “You look stunning like that,” he praises with a husky voice.

Loras bathes in the compliment. “Thank you. As do you.” He proudly hands his lover his sketch. “With the most beautiful cock in Westeros.”

Renly is rendered completely speechless for a moment as he takes the drawing book, letting himself fall onto his back. Part of him feels a little awkward to look at his own dick in a completely aroused state and at a different angle than he normally does, but it sure it flattering too. “That's, wow,” he gathers his thoughts. “Does it really look like that?” he asks, craning his neck to see his cock from a the other perspective. “It looks so very real. You're so talented!” He praises enthusiastically and pats the bed beside him, so his man will join him again. “It looks even better than the photo,” he muses, feeling kinda proud, staring at his very own private parts. “Wanna play with it now?” he pretty much begs his boyfriend.

Loras puts the pencil down and scrawls back onto the bed with his lover. “Absolutely!” Upon his way up he places little butterfly kisses along Renly's legs until his lips are on that hot rod he'd studied so intensely just now. “You have a very pretty dick. I would like to draw more of you like this, all hard and proud for me,” he says softly as his hands stroke over the velvety skin. “But right now I want you buried deep in my arse,” he moans softly.

“Hmmm, yes please,” Renly groans as he finally gets attention from Loras’ fingers and lips and not just his eyes. He puts the art carefully aside and pulls Loras into his arms, breathing against his lips, “Ride me?” he suggests.

“Hell yeah, you must have been reading my thoughts,” Loras licks his lips as he straddles Renly's thighs. He admires that glorious shaft again, rubbing his own against it for a bit, before he grabs a rubber and deftly rolls it down his lover’s sword. “I'm really happy you like the drawing,” he smiles proudly whilst he slicks himself and Renly up. “It was a real pleasure to study your mighty sword so closely, milord.” With that he sinks himself slowly onto its crown.

“Seven hells!” Renly curses loudly as Loras makes such quick work of their combined longing. “Damn that's so good baby,” he gasps throwing his head back on the pillow in pure bliss. He grabs for Loras’ hands as the younger man impales himself inch by delicious inch. “I… like… milord,” he admits in his heat.

“Good,” Loras groans. “You are! Oh Ren, damn that's… unghf.” He stills for a moment as he almost bottoms out, allowing his body to adjust to the stretch until he's impaled comfortably on Renly's cock. “Yesss. Mmmm, you're so hot,” he mewls as he flexes his thigh muscles, back and forth.

They haven't done it in this way before and Renly thinks he might blow his load right there and then after he had to be patient for so long earlier. “Your body loves me,” he murmurs, his cock feeling like it's coming home when Loras’ muscles mold so perfectly around him.

“Oh absolutely, my beautiful man,” Loras purrs, increasing his pace. “My arse worships you!” It's nice to be on top like this and set the pace. To be able to just spoil his lover rotten. He moves his hands across Renly's chest, letting his fingers play softly with those perked pink nipples.

Renly mewls in pleasure as he's so excellently taken care of. “You’ve got so many talents,” he raises up his chest greedily, “my knight of flowers. I love to put my sword into your sheath.” He gasps, trying to match Loras’ pace by moving up his hips, working them into a sweat.

“Knight of flowers?” Loras cocks his head in surprise. “Mmm, alright, I like that! And I love you jabbing your thick stem into my flower, my honeycake.” He leans forward and strokes Renly's beard whilst simultaneously working his inner muscles around that hot rod. “You're so beautiful ... when you're hot like this. Does it ... feel good... when I ride you ... my stag?” he asks wantonly.

“''ts wonderful, gets me so close babe,” Renly rubs his hands across every inch of Loras’ skin he can reach, and then wrapping them around his lover’s cock. He loves to feel the silky skin stretched over that hard erection and fists it, letting Loras pump into it. “Come with me, my hottie.”

Loras is already on the brink and he is unable to hold off on Renly's request. Only moments later he shoots his hot load with his man jacking him perfectly whilst his shaft jabbing his prostate. He flushes from top to toe as he creams Renly's hand and chest with thick white streaks. “Fffffuck,” he pants, his thighs trembling as he tries to keep momentum for his boyfriend. “I… I'm… “

Renly marvels in the fact that he’s just made Loras come like that. “So beautiful!” he gasps, licking cum from his fingers, humming appreciatively, staring at his completely undone man. Loras’ muscles spasming around his aching dick. He flips them over so he can pump into that channel more vigorously now, racing to his own climax, losing himself in Loras’ baby blues.

“Holy crap fuckyes!” Loras groans as Renly nails him hard and fast. He's glad his man doesn't seem to mind him coming somewhat early. Rather he already seems to have learnt from his own experience of bottoming that this is an opportune moment to drive up the pace. “You're … very talented … yourself,” he manages to grunt inbetween the pounding.

Renly hears the words only through a fog. There's no holding back as he puts their foreheads together briefly before his release hits him with force.

“Oh yes, sweet hot Ren, come in me!” Loras mewls happily as his lover shudders and moans on top of him. “Fuck I want… to draw you… ejac… culating…”

“Wicked...boy…” Renly laughs and gasps for air all at once when he finally collapses on top of his artist, completely spent.

Loras wraps himself around his man, holding him close and inside as the other catches his breath. His hands roam Renly's sweaty back, knead his backside. “Love you,” he murmurs, burying his nose against Renly’s shoulder. “My beautiful model.”

“If you think so,” Renly says mellowly against Loras’ chest. “Your cock art definitely has a nice side effect. That stem and its flower is an incredible piece I'd like to see more of.” He nuzzles his nose into the crock of his lover's neck.

Loras cuddles Renly for a few moments longer, loving this tender intimacy between them that he's never really enjoyed with anyone else before. He plays with his boyfriend’s hair and places soft kisses where he can reach.

“This holiday has flown by,” he says eventually and a little sadly.

“Don’t be sad, we'll visit again,” Renly brushes his lips across Loras’. “Do we have to get up already?” he reaches for his phone to look at the time. He sniggers when he sees what's on there and passes it over to Loras. “Hope your dad and nanna don't start to talk about erotic art over dinner; I won't survive that now.” He collapses on that slender body again.

“Hmmmm, I'd best make sure I lock my phone if you've sent me that.” Loras brings the screen to his lips and kisses it reverently. “Yummy cock. Ugh I don't wanna get up, I'm too comfy here with you,” he whines softly.

Renly doesn't want to leave their love nest either and gathers Loras into his arms. “We're not presentable yet either,” he sighs. “Will there be other guests too?”

“I hope not.” Loras shakes his head as he slowly pushes himself up. “I doubt it. Neither Olenna nor my dad like socialising very much. My dad is just awkward with people. And Nana thinks everyone is an idiot,” he chuckles. “Shower?” he holds out his hand.

Renly laughs at that comment about Olenna. “I'm glad I passed the test then,” he scrambles off the bed and pulls Loras with him. “As much as I love your come on us, we'd better not leave grandma Tyrell waiting,” he quickly bends and licks semen off Loras’ torso.

“And there I was about to say she thinks you're a good influence on me,” Loras laughs as he turns on the shower. “Which, aside from you licking my cum off me, sending me kinky pictures, modelling for me with a hard on, and the scorching hot sex …” he pulls Renly under the warm water with him, “I actually think you are,” he grins, kissing his lover.

Renly sloppily kisses him back for a moment, before he puts a ridiculous amount of expensive looking shower gel into his palm. He lathers Loras’ chest and abdomen with it. “I'm very happy that you and she agree on that. I have no idea how I am doing that though,” he pecks the tip of Loras’ nose.

“Just by being you,” Loras returns the favour with the soap. “You are genuinely nice and you care. Westeros is full of self absorbed arseholes.” He kisses Renly's chest as he works his way down. “People respect you because you are kind. No hidden agenda. You have no idea how rare a trait that is.” He looks up at his lover through his wet fringe, wondering why Renly cannot see how incredibly uniquely perfect he is.

“Alright,” Renly answers somewhat embarrassed at so much praise. He cards his fingers through Loras’ wet hair. “And you're in a very dangerous zone down there…”

“Damn boy, you're insatiable!” Loras chuckles, nuzzling his nose against his lover's crotch. “Mustn't keep Nana waiting…”

“It's all your fault, sexy,” Renly turns the shower to cold, gasping.

“Nononono, don't scare it!” Loras cries out as the cold water washes over them. He reluctantly gets to his feet, scowling playfully at Renly. “Bastard! I'll make you pay for that later,” he promises before turning off the taps.

+++

“Wow! Prince of Highgarden!” Renly bows a little as Loras emerges from the bedroom. He’s wearing a kind of golden tunic that reaches down almost to his knees. The pattern on the fine shirt beneath matches the bronze brooch that he has pinned to the tunic above his heart. With his high boots he looks straight out of a fairy tale and Renly feels weak in the knees. “You’re stunning.”

Loras does a little twirl even if feeling a bit self conscious in the traditional dress of his country. “You like it?” He wasn't sure if Renly was going to love it or laugh at him. He would never have shown himself to Olyvar like this that's for sure. But on this last evening of their short break Margaery had proposed that they would let their guest enjoy a real authentic Highgarden feast. Loras had argued a little at first but somehow his sister, like always, had managed to convince him. “I haven't worn anything like this since I moved out! I'm surprised it still fits!” he plucks at the sides and front of the expensive garment.

“It looks like you were born into this,” Renly is in awe. “What am I supposed to wear then?” he asks a little unsurely, “ Do you have something else like that I could borrow?” He suddenly feels out of place with his suit jacket. Besides, it's rather warm in this climate.

“You look stunning as you are!” Loras grabs Renly's face between his hands and kisses him lovingly. “But if you want to wear something like this I can find you something,” he grins. “Would you like that?”

“Thank you for the compliment,” Renly kisses Loras back tenderly for a few moments. “I’d like to try it out. Do you have a whole wardrobe like that?” He slides his fingers across the fine fabric of Loras’ tunic and shirt. “Feels comfy too. I thought it'd be all scratchy and stiff,” he chuckles.

“You're obsessed with stiff things,” Loras laughs as he checks through one of his wardrobes. “It's not just for looking fanciful, our traditional clothes,” he explains as he pulls several tunics and shirts out of the closet. “In a climate like this the silk fabrics are nice and cool and the shimmer of the tunic deflects the sun rather than absorbs it.” He holds a sandy coloured shirt and green vest up to Renly. “Come here next month and it gets really hot. You'll be grateful not to be wearing a suit and tie!”

For the first time in his life Renly looks at clothing with real interest. Loras’ explanation makes sense, especially when he tries on the outfit and feels the coolness of the natural fabrics on his own skin. He looks into the big mirror, wondering if it suits him, stroking his hands exploratively across his front. “Feels different.”  

“Mmmm, you look fabulous,” Loras purrs in his love’s ear, stroking his arse in the nice fabric. “It suits you.” He kisses Renly's cheek and then holds out his arm. “Grandma will love you even more now!” he smiles brightly.

Before Renly takes Loras’ arm he asks determinedly, “Do you have a spare pair of boots too? I think they rock the whole outfit.”

Loras’s eyes sparkle at Renly's keen enthusiasm. “Sure thing,” he nods, leading his man to get the finishing touches sorted.

+++

Olenna’s eyes grow wide for an instant when her grandson and his boyfriend appear at the outdoor dining area, both dressed in the finery of House Tyrell. She catches Margaery’s knowing smile, understanding her granddaughter’s hand in this. “Well well, you both look very dressy tonight,” she says. But then a rare warm smile appears around her lips. “You look very nice. That colour suits you, young man,” she nods to Renly.

Loras leads Renly to the table and then walks over to his grandma, pressing a kiss to her cheek. “And you look lovely as always, Nana,” he flatters. “I'm glad you think Ren looks nice in our regional dress,” he says, staring at Renly with hearts in his eyes.

Olenna smirks at her loved up grandson. “Indeed he does,” she says fondly, surprised at herself with how quickly she's welcomed this stranger into her family.

Renly feels proud at the dowager duchess’ praise. He already learned that she isn’t a person who gives out compliments lightly. “Thank you lady Olenna,” he bows slightly.

“You are a very polite young man,” Olenna tilts her head slightly at Renly. She too is wearing the more formal traditional dress tonight, her blue garment and headdress matching the colour of Margaery's dress. “Do sit down,” she tells both men and then claps her hands for a servant to pour the wine.

“Is dad not joining us?” Loras asks as he sits himself between Renly and his grandma, partly to offer his boyfriend some protection from her prying questions.

“He will be right with us,” Margaery, smiles at how her plan had worked out so beautifully. She hadn’t been sure if Renly would be persuaded by Loras to wear their traditional clothing and she’s even more pleased to see him so comfortable in it.

“Did you both have a nice day?” Olenna enquires. “Where did you go?”

“It was very nice,” Renly says dreamily. “Loras showed me Brightwater Keep and after that he introduced me to the famous honeycakes. They’re very delicious,” he looks at Loras quickly, telling him with his eyes that he’s delicious too. _And then I helped my lover to create more penis art which led to more incredible sex_ he adds in his head. He sips from the delicate glass of wine that’s in front of him so as not to meet Olenna’s gaze.

“Honeycakes!” Mace Tyrell joins his family, still  in his painter’s clothing. “I love them,” he sits down opposite his mother who glares at him. “I see you’re all dressed very fashionably,” he nods at Loras and Renly approvingly. “I didn’t want to let you wait, so I’ve come right over as soon as my muse let me.”

“At least your son and his fancy made an effort,” Olenna says sharply.

Loras quickly, verbally jumps between her and his dad, not wanting any tension at the table tonight. “Yes, I took Renly to the little cafe at Honeyholt. Sorry, we should have brought you some back, I didn't even think!” He spears a couple of olives onto a cocktail stick and puts them in his mouth.

“That is alright, son,” Mace chuckles good naturedly, knowing the young men must have had other things on their minds. “Next time.” Mace waves for the servant to serve dinner now, feeling hungry.

“Yes, next time we will,” Renly answers, knowing he wants to go there again.

“I am most pleased to hear that you like our country and its food and traditions,” Olenna addresses Renly. “Does that mean we will see you here again?” That question is addressed more to Loras than Renly.

“I hope so!” Loras grabs Renly's hand, understanding his grandmother's unsubtle questioning all too well. He looks smittingly at his boyfriend and kisses the back of that hand as he keeps their gaze locked.

Renly feels all these butterflies in his stomach at his boyfriend's affectionate gesture in front of everyone. “Yes of course,” he says enthusiastically, “I really like it here. And thank you so much for your hospitality and your very warm welcome.” He smiles at all the Tyrells he got to know over the weekend, holding Loras’ hand.

“Great!” Margaery claps her hands, “I'm glad I'll get another brother who isn't boring. ” She winks at Renly, spreading her napkin across her lap.

Renly laughs at that. “Er thanks! I'm glad you think I'm not boring.”

“Be nice, Margaery,” Mace makes some attempt at parenting. “Your brothers are not boring either.”

“Willas is,” Loras blurts out without thinking.

Mace opens his mouth to reprimand Loras, but shuts it again without having uttered a word. He knows that his eldest and youngest sons don't always get along.  

“Perhaps not boring,” Margaery tries to placate, not wanting to speak ill of her brothers in their absence. “Willas is just a bit… sensible.”

“There is nothing wrong with sensible!” Olenna snorts. “But it's hardly sensible wanting to sell Highgarden!” She glares at Mace again, the accusation that he's still not addressed that matter with his son burning in her bright eyes.

“Nana, this isn't time, please,” Loras sighs. “Can we please just have a nice meal now Marge and I are both here. Can we do the politics another time perhaps, when we don't have guests?”

Olenna chews on that for a moment. “Very well. It's rare enough these days that any of the Tyrell brood visit their old grandmama here in Highgarden,” she can't help mutter loudly.

“We're sorry, Nana,” Margaery takes her grandmother's hand, looking at Loras with that knowing look that they hear that accusation pretty much every time they're here. “We all love coming home to see you and dad. But you want us to study and work hard too, now don't you, Nana?”

Olenna huffs again, but then busies herself with her food as it's brought out, ordering the staff around to bring salt and condiments.

“Well…” Loras begins tentatively, readying himself for another lecture, “... I intend to spend more time here.” He folds his napkin across his lap and then takes a sip of wine for courage. “Renly has asked me to move in with him. Not just as a roommate for a couple of months, but permanently.” He looks from Margaery to his dad, avoiding his grandma's eyes for now. “So I'm going to hand in my resignation tomorrow. I'm gonna go freelance. Back to proper painting,” he tries to get his father's approval for his plans, “and hopefully selling my art. Do commissions and things. And help Ren in his coffee shop. Then I'll be able to come here more too, to market my work, get inspiration.” _And maybe one day open up another coffee shop here,_ but he doesn't share that dream yet.

Renly holds his breath, looking from one family member to the other, anticipating what everyone will say to their future plans of starting a life together. He saw Mace's whole stature growing, his eyes glowing with joy when Loras mentioned that he wants to follow in his footsteps. He takes his lover's hand on the table, squeezing encouragingly.

“My goodness, Lory, that's absolutely wonderful news!” Margaery beams with joy for her brother. “You're actually gonna live together?”

“We know it's soon,” Loras smiles lovingly at Renly. “But it just feels really good between us. And it just makes sense. We can share the bills. I can help Ren in the cafe on busy days. He's got loft space for me to set up a little atelier.”

“Son!” Mace beams with total joy now. He even gets up to hug his youngest boy, “I'm so happy that you love painting as much as I do and that you found such an understanding partner.” He smiles at Renly, clasping his shoulder affectionately before he sits down again. “You’ve made me curious about that coffee shop of yours,” he points his fork at the both of them. “Maybe I might get an invitation to the opening of your first exhibition?” he hints totally obviously.

“All of you are very welcome in my store,” Renly says warmly. “And of course for the opening of Loras’ exhibition.” He looks at his boyfriend excitedly.

“Definitely!” Loras nods enthusiastically, over the moon that his dad and sister are so excited for him, for _them_! He turns to his grandmother, biting his lip slightly as her opinion matters greatly to him. “What do you think, Nana?” he asks, since she had not said anything yet.

Olenna puts down her knife and fork and dabs her mouth with her napkin whilst everyone else around the table seems to hold their breath in anticipation. Finally she turns her piercing blue eyes to Loras's of the same colour. “I've been counting the days until you handed in that job of yours. It sucked all the life and creativity out of you. Not to mention that boy you were seeing before. Never even had the courtesy to introduce himself. You found a nice young man here, Loras,” she says sternly. “You work hard and keep this man of yours well taken care of too.” She winks at Renly, who flushes a bright red. “I wish you both lots of happiness.”

“Thank you,” Renly finally finds his voice, still holding onto Loras’ fingers, which he'd squeezed more tightly as grandma had spoken. He’s very impressed about the old woman’s firm opinion and the way she seems to rule her boys.  

“Thank you, all of you,” Loras almost shines with happiness at his family's acceptance of Renly and of their plans together. “I promise to work real hard,” he stresses, to his partner most of all. “I actually really enjoy helping Renly in the store. And forget honeycakes; wait until you've tasted Renly's brownies, they are the best you've ever had!” he says elatedly.

Renly kisses Loras on his cheek. “Thank you, sweetie,” he says, happily. “I’d be delighted to welcome you too, Lady Olenna, and I'm sure my grandma would love to meet you I've invited her as well.” Renly can’t believe the fact that he suddenly has an extended family. He’d been so nervous before he came here and now he’s very happy that he got to know Loras’ unique relatives who treat him as one of their own.


	18. Chapter 18

“You're in a good mood,” Margaery grins at her brother the next morning as he whistles some familiar radio jingle. “Did you enjoy your  holiday?” 

“I did!” Loras grabs his sister around the waist and swings her around. “And I'm getting my things together to move in with Ren today. Can you believe it, Maggy?! I'm the happiest guy in The Reach right now!”

Margaery laughs happily too as her brother lifts her off her feet. He hasn't done that for a long time. “I am really happy to see you two like that, all loved up.” She hugs Loras tightly. “Renly is fun and seriousness all in one package.” She twirls her own hair, “And sexy as hell.”

Loras puts her down and frowns at his sister. “Sexy as hell?” He stares into her eyes. “And mine!” he says, half jokingly, half seriously.

“Yes, yours,” Margaery kisses her brother on his smooth cheek. “That was meant as a compliment. I'm not gonna steal him from you. I wouldn’t have a chance anyway. He has only eyes for you.” 

Loras relaxes his frown at that. “Yeah well…” he twirls his fingers into one of his curls in a sassy manner, “I am very cute. And sexy as hell too,” he winks playfully. 

Margaery bursts into another fit of laughter, glad the awkward moment is as quickly over as it came. “Of course,” she pushes him against his shoulder. 

“What about you then?” Loras enquires as he pulls more cds out of the rack to take with him to the Stormlands. “There is no one in King's Landing that has caught your interest? There are plenty of good looking guys in the capital…” 

Margaery puts her hands in her sides, smirking. “Yes, but finding the ones that haven't already fucked with my brother is proving somewhat of a challenge!” she teases. 

Loras gives her a sidelong glance, “Well, I told you I'm very cute. But they are all yours now. I'm  _ taken _ ,” he states proudly.

“I don't want your sloppy seconds, thanks!” Margaery rolls her eyes, handing her brother more of his favourite CDs. “Next you'll be suggesting I'll date Olyvar.” When she instantly sees Loras's playful expression shift into a hurt grimace, she quickly puts her arms around him. “Sorry, Lory, that was a shitty joke.”

“It's fine,” Loras shrugs although he puts his CDs into his bag a little more forcefully. “And no, I would not let  _ him _ anywhere near you. Anyway, you are way too sensible to get taken in by someone like that.” He raises his eyes to his sister, feeling that knot churn in his stomach as he asks, “You-you do agree Renly is a nice guy, don't you? That I'm not being stupid again getting all rosy eyed like I was with  _ him _ ?” 

“Do not fear brother, this time you got really lucky and picked a really nice guy,” Margaery looks at Loras with an earnest expression.

Loras nods. “Yeah, he is. And I really love him. I do feel guilty for moving out though…”

Margaery shakes her head at her loved up brother. “Don't worry about me. Means I get to have the big bed!” she jokes. “And once you're all settled I will advertise for a roommate. There's a few girls at uni looking for a room.” She hugs her brother tight. “Knowing that you're with Renly makes me happy too.”

“You're the sweetest,” Loras nuzzle his sister's hair. “You will come and visit us in Storm's End, won't you? It is so different from here but really nice. I'd like to show my lovely sister where I'm gonna be living,” he kisses her cheek. “And maybe there is someone nice in Storm's End for you…?”

“Awww thanks, Lory,” Margaery moves on to the books, knowing Loras would like to take all those about painting and sketching. “Of course I’ll visit you. I’m so very curious about that legendary coffee shop. And I’m going to come for the gallery opening of course!”

“Thanks, I look forward to that.” Loras eyes the pile of items they'd gathered. “Renly is gonna kill me. He hasn't even seen everything I have in my place in King's Landing yet!”

“Not gonna kill you,” Renly had sneaked up on the siblings, eyeing the big cardboard box that sits on the table. “I don't have as big a residence as here though,” he smiles, loving Loras’ enthusiasm for moving in with him.

Loras grins at his lover and grabs him for a quick kiss. “Just this box,” he promises. “I was going to bring these with me to King's Landing. Now they can be my first things I move into  _ our  _ place.” He strokes Renly's hair behind his ear. “We had best get going if we need to take Sparkles to the station too.”

Renly likes that Loras shows his affection for him like that in front of his sister. He takes a look into the box, “Have you got everything?” Our _place, sounds fantastic_ , he smiles.

Loras nods, “I think so.” He grabs Renly's hand. “Let's say goodbye and then we can hit the road.”

+++

Loras hugs his father tight. He knows full well he'd not been the easiest kid over the last few years. That he'd taken liberties and made some stupid choices and accusations and generally kicked out against his family whilst he was trying to find his own path in life. He might not always agree with his father and at times his old man's laissez-faire attitude towards just about everything bugs the hell out of him. But he knows that's partly because they are so alike. To have been welcomed home so warmly with his boyfriend, without judgement and unconditionally, has left him feeling quite emotional. “Thank you,” he mutters. “For everything. I love you, dad.” There is much more in those words than a thank you for a great weekend and Mace knows it. 

Mace hugs his son back tightly, feeling a tear form at the corner of his eye at those words. “Love you too, son,” he whispers into Loras’ ear. “Your Renly seems really good for you.”

“Yeah,” Loras croaks back. He clears his throat and orders himself to man up. “Will be great to see you at the opening of my exhibition,” he quickly changes the subject, clasping his father's forearm. 

“Yes,” Mace nods quickly before turning to Renly. “It was very nice to meet you Renly Baratheon,” he says warmly and smiles. “I hope it will happen more often from now on.”

The young man takes the outstretched hand, “I hope so too,” Renly agrees. “It was wonderful to get to know Highgarden and the Reach a bit. And thank you for introducing me to your incredible art. It was an honour.” 

That makes Mace smile even broader and he pulls the shorter man in for a hug as well. 

Renly is surprised and exchanges a meaningful look with Loras as he returns the embrace. 

Olenna shuffles forward towards Renly. “You have potential,” she says non-committedly, pulling him away from the others. “You're young and foolish like Loras, but you definitely have potential. Let's see if you're still around in a few months time. Most relationships don't last longer than a woman's cycle these days,” she scoffs. “There is no commitment like there was in my days!” She steps a little closer to Renly still, piercing him with her clear blue eyes. “I've told my grandson to be good to you, now you had best be good to him too, young man. He may be a brat at times, but he's still my blood. He is a sensitive soul, even if he hides it behind his bravado. Keep him on the narrow. I shall forego the straight in your case.” 

“I know he is,” Renly chuckles at the pun, looking back at her unwavering. “I intend to be there longer than only a few months, Lady Olenna. He’s the right one for me,” he states proudly.  

Olenna looks at the young man sceptically. “You're a romantic. Don't worry, you'll get over that when you get to my age.” She smiles though, despite her sharp sarcasm. She holds out her hand to Renly. “It was nice to meet you.”

“And you, Lady Olenna,” Renly takes the liberty and briefly kisses the back of her hand. “I like being a romantic,” he smiles. “I hope I will never get over it,” he dares to say. “I’ll take good care of Loras, I promise.” 

Olenna smirks but nods. “Good lad.” She waves him out of her way as she motions her grandson. “Don't leave it so long to visit again,” she says as she opens her arms for a hug. 

“I won't, Nana,” Loras promises, hugging her tightly and giving her a kiss on her cheek. He takes her hands in his as he presses, “And you must come with dad to Storm's End. We would love to have you over.”

“I will,” Olenna squeezes his hands briefly. “Now go before Margaery misses her train,” she dismisses all of them. 

+++

“Your grandma really is the boss,” Renly chuckles when they’re on the road. “And she loves you all dearly.” He rubs Loras’ thigh and looks quickly towards Margaery in the rear mirror.  

“She sure is,” Loras grins at that, wrapping his hand over Renly’s and squeezing it. “And yeah, she does. She really likes you too though. I think you've charmed her, kissing her hand,” he grins. He looks over his shoulder to his sister at the back. “I don't think she shook Marcella's hand until she was practically married to our brother!”

Margaery giggles at that, nodding her head. “To be fair, Marcella is lovely but she is… delicate. Grandma ate her alive and spat her back out the first time she met her. You did well, Renly. There are not many people who impress Nana so quickly.”

“I’m glad I was able to make a good impression,” Renly says half to himself and half to the others. “And I’m looking forward to show them my shop and Storm's End. Oh and we must book a table at Hodor and Bran’s pub for dinner,” he enthusiastically starts to make plans. 

“That would be great, yes! I really hope you can stay for a few days when you come to visit,” Loras says to his sister. “So much to show you.” He feels a little regretful when they already arrive at the station and it's time to say goodbye.” 

“Definitely! I'm so excited that you're part of the family now,  _ brother-in-law-to be, _ ” Margaery grins,hugging Renly tightly in the drop off area before the station. “Can't wait to try your famous cakes.”

Renly smiles back at her, “Hope you like them as much as Loras does. I'm looking forward to show our little town to you,” he winks. “Have a safe journey.” 

Loras hugs his sister tightly too. “Been really great to see you this weekend. I look forward to you coming to stay. Love ya lots, sis. Safe journey,” he kisses her fleetingly.

“I'm not even gonna rise to that, you know,” he says to Renly as they drive off, Loras waving at his sister through the window.  

“Rise to what?” Renly throws his lover he cursory glance as he indicates to join the main road again. 

“You and Marge…  _ Brother-in-law _ - _ to-be?! _ ” Loras scowls at his boyfriend from under his playful curls, but then a smirk breaks across his face. He pokes Renly's thigh in mock reprimand and leans his head a little on his guy’s shoulder. “Be careful what you wish for,” he mutters, but smiles happily as they set off on their journey to their together-home.

+++

Loras takes two steps back and eyes his creation. Renly had said he could put his stuff wherever he wanted and move things around if he wished to.  _ “This is  _ our  _ home now _ ,” he had said happily. But Loras scratches his head with a little concern, wondering if he had taken that too literally as he had pretty much rearranged all of the furniture that afternoon. He even considers moving it all back again, just in case Renly goes mental over his intrusion, but right as he steps forward to do just that he can hear his lover’s footsteps on the stairs.  _ Well, you can always move it back after he's told you off,  _ he smirks to himself.  _ And it does look better!  _ he adds stubbornly in his head. 

“How far have you…” Renly’s words get stuck in his throat as he enters his -  _ their! -  _ living room. “That’s...that’s interesting…” he takes a long look around. Sofa, table, shelves, everything is in a different place than before but somehow it seems like the room is suddenly bigger. He spots Loras’ added things here and there, mingled with his own and a smile spreads on his face. “The way you have put all this, that hadn’t occurred to me. I love it!”

Loras releases the breath he had been holding. “Sorry if I went a bit crazy. But once I'd moved the sofa, the coffee table had to move and then the TV didn't fit there anymore and the bookcase looked better over there and…” He stops talking when he sees the grin on Renly's face at his ramblings and he throws his arms around him and kisses his lips. “I'm glad you love it. I love  _ you _ , babycake. And it looks bigger doesn't it, this way?” he adds proudly.

“That's what I just thought. It’s great, you could be a room designer too,” Renly smiles at his  _ not-anymore-just-roommate.  _ “Babycake?” 

Loras shrugs, pulling Renly onto the rearranged sofa. “You make cakes and you are my baby. So babycakes it is,” he grins, kissing his lover. “Want a cuppa? I've already made an avocado and bacon salad for dinner if you're hungry.”

“Oh that sounds yummy!” Renly leans back into the pillows, glad to put up his feet, “Although I’ve never had avocado. It never looked very inviting to me. Surprise me then, my super busy lover.” He teases too, feeling wonderfully comfortable. “Thank you,” he says softly.

Loras gets up from the sofa but leans in to his lover. “Well, you'd never had cock before either, but you sure like that now, don't you,” he whispers hotly in Renly's ear, letting his hand briefly trail between his boyfriend's legs.

A laugh and a groan mingle in Renly’s throat at that, making him exhale an embarrassing strange noise. The laughter wins and he can only nod, “That’s for desert then?” he asks hopefully, stroking Loras’ jeans clad thigh.

“Mmm, definitely!” Loras jogs to the kitchen, grinning too. He had never thought he would turn into some domestic homemaker. The suggestion would have seemed boring beyond measure mere weeks ago. Now though he loves nothing more than surprising his man with his attempts at cooking, and turning their flat into their very own love nest. 

“I've started to tidy the loft too,” he hums as he puts a coffee and a plate in front of Renly. “I think with the skylight up there it really could be a great atelier. Thank you again, my sweety, for suggesting it.” He plonks himself next to Renly back on the sofa with a plate on his lap.

“Wow you’re very enthusiastic,” Renly pecks Loras on the cheek. “I’m sorry for the chaos up there,” he says a bit sheepishly. “I’m sure the layers of dust have told you that I haven’t been there in ages.” He asks, distractedly, fork in mid air, “Where did you put all the stuff? Do you want me to come up with you and sort through it?” 

He finally puts the first bite of his salad into his mouth, chewing slowly, tasting.

Loras doesn't answer yet. He just observes his boyfriend fondly, the way he tries his food with complete awareness, very much in the same sort of curious way that he himself would look at a new scenery through the eye of an artist. 

“And? You didn't spit it out. But then, you don't spit, do you?” he winks cheekily, their experiments at Highgarden still fresh in his mind.

Again Renly has a hard time to not laugh and swallow at the same time. He composes himself quickly, “I do spit out things that taste nasty,” he chuckles. “Having done so with my very own new creations. This is delicious, though,” he smirks. “Just as your very own, fine juice.” He wriggles his eyebrows meaningfully, tucking into his dinner with great appetite.

“Oh baby,” Loras groans, “I really look forward to desert now.” 

He too begins to eat, feeling rather pleased with his quickly put together meal. “I only moved things into piles,” he gets back to Renly's earlier question. “What have you got up there anyway? There's like a thousand boxes!”

“Memories,” Renly says thoughtfully, not sure if he wants to look into those boxes or not. “Maybe we can have a look into them together? You might get to know little Renly a bit more, if we do so,” he chuckles.

“Aw, I would like that,” Loras smiles, but seeing Renly's hesitation. “You know, I have those too. Boxes full of memories that my dad has kept for me and my brothers and sister. Olenna has tried to get him to throw some away, saying he needs to let go of the past. I don't know, maybe she's right, but on the other hand it's nice to look back every now and again.” He spears a piece of avocado onto a piece of bacon. “If it wasn't for old photos and my dad's paintings, I would have forgotten what my mum looked like a long time ago.”

“Yeah, that’s it,” Renly takes a sip of his Americano, pulling Loras into his side by putting his arm around him. “I like to remember what my parents looked like and have a look at their things again every now and then. But it also makes me sad,” he contemplates. “It would be great to sort through things together with you. Maybe not all of that is worth keeping, since my beloved needs a place to be creative!” 

Loras puts his last bite into his mouth and puts away his plate so that he can cuddle up with his man. “I would like that.” He strokes Renly's arm lovingly. “I also need to go to King's Landing to empty my apartment there. You wanna come? I mean there is no hurry, but Maggy will want to start looking for a roommate soon.”  _ Plus it's a chapter I really want to draw a line under sooner rather than later!   _ he adds in his head, but doesn't say it outloud. As his heart begins to race again he tries to suppress the anxiety with a light, “I thought we could go on your free day if you fancy it?”

Renly stabs the last pieces of bacon on his plate and puts them into his mouth with an appreciative humming noise. “I’d like that,” he says between chewing. “I think there is still a bit of space in the garage and the basement,” he winks, tabbing his lips with his napkin. 

“Well, I've got some furniture too. If you come with me we can decide if we would like any of it for here, otherwise I'll leave it for Maggy or if she doesn't want it we can sell it. It was all brand new when I bought it. Although it might be a bit too stylised for here. I quite like this eclectic mix of furniture. It's quaint. And it reminds me of home too.” 

“You make me curious,” Renly steals tiny kisses now. “Maybe I do like it stylised? We could have a homely living room and a fancy bedroom…” he wriggles his eyebrows, stroking Loras’ thighs softly.

But Loras shakes his head briskly. “I love our bed. It's where we first did it with each other. That's a memory I want to hold on to,” he strokes Renly’s jaw. _Not the bed that half of King's Landing slept in, before I found you._

Renly feels a blush creep up his cheeks at the memory of his first time with Loras, his first time with a man... “Fair point,” he leans onto his lover to gently guide him down on his back. “Maybe a stylish kitchen then,” he nibbles at Loras’ ear, tracing behind it, smiling at the lack of a lobe in Loras’ anatomy.

“That's a great idea!” Loras agrees, purring contently as his man kisses and licks him in that very sensitive place on his neck. “And shower. I have _ very  _ fond memories of introducing you to my shower at Highgarden,” he grins, grabbing his lover’s arse and pushing him against his crotch..

Renly grins down on his lover, grinding against him wantonly. “So have I. And memories of a certain well…” he trails off, starting to spoil Loras with his mouth and hands.

“Ooonfg,” Loras groans under those ministrations. “Well, now that we've both got the all clear, I'm definitely up for experimenting with our freedom if you are!” He bites his lip and gives Renly his most seductive look. “Would love to have you bareback me…”

It’s like a dam has broken or some gates got opened as Renly devours Loras’ mouth, delving deeply into it with his tongue. “Yes,” he manages inbetween, removing his lover’s tshirt followed by his own. “Part of me wants to take it slow,” he murmurs against those sweet lips, “but the other part can’t wait to have you,” he admits huskily, fingers fumbling with Loras’ jeans buttons.

“You can have me, baby,” Loras mewls, already his erection is pushing against his trousers. “Take me, make me yours. Can't wait to have your load up my arse,” he groans into the other's mouth.

“Oh fuck, yes!” Renly manages to quickly pull both their trousers off. “Want to move to the bed?” He holds out his hand.

Loras doesn't need to be asked twice. He kisses and fondles and caresses his lover throughout the short distance to their bedroom until they fall onto the furniture in a heap of entangled limbs and wild hair. “Baby, fuck, I want you so bad,” he manoeuvres himself underneath his man, spreading himself invitingly.

Renly can barely think after all the stimulation he’s received in the last moments. His body is burning with need, his cock rock hard. He reaches for the lube and generously prepares Loras, triggering his hole to open up with his thumb. “You’re so fucking, goddamn  _ HOT!”  _ he gasps when he coats his member in the same substance, his eyes locked with his lover.

They hold that burning gaze between each other just a moment longer to savour the anticipation. Loras feels his cock twitch and his entrance flutter as Renly's desire burns so brightly in his eyes. “Take me,” he croaks, his hands grabbing his lover's hips. “I need you inside me.”

Renly adjusts himself. His heart thumping in his chest. “This is like doing it for the first time,” he whispers when he feels hot flesh against hot flesh. “You're all mine,” he groans as he enters that tight ring without a rubber on his dick. “Love you so much, baby.” 

Loras agrees with that statement. In fact it's almost like doing it for the first time ever! Something so uniquely intimate and with the man who has captured his heart and soul in those brown chestnut eyes. “My beautiful man, all yours,” he huffs as he's stretched down below. “I'm so… crazy about you.” The thought that there is nothing between them now is making his head spin and his whole body throb. “I love you,” he sighs when his body relaxes and his love slides in deeper. “I love you forever.” He threads his fingers into Renly's hair as his man leans over him.

Not only Renly’s cock is in flames now but also his heart. It feels so special and a thousand times better and more arousing than before. He loves Loras’ strong grasp on his head and his cock head. All his focus is on his man and how they're more than close now, how they're joined without anything between them. As he slides in delicious inch by delicious inch, he bends down and kisses Loras, pouring in all the love he’s got into their tongue play.

It's almost impossible to tell where one ends and the other begins. They are perfectly one now, moving together in a tuned-in rhythm that would make any dancer proud. Slow at first, feeling, loving, tenderly and caringly. Rolling together to build up crescendo, passion soaring as their bodies meet and meet again. 

“Oh baby,” Loras pants and groans over and over. His body is on fire, sweat pooling between them as Renly works him inside and out. “I'm gonna…” he hisses when his lover rubs his palm across his wet cockhead.

“Yes, sweety,” Renly gasps between his forceful thrusts, “come for me...As...fuck! I…” he feels the waves of his climax approach like from a thunderstorm now, “come  _ IN  _ you!” It's so different than with the rubber on. It's absolutely overwhelming and bonecrushing. Sweet and hot and beautiful and mind blowing. Renly’s arms give as he empties his fluid of love into his man for the first time.

Loras curves up off the bed, moaning and mewling as they come together. His dick throbs madly as he shoots his load across Renly's abdomen and his own, whilst his lover simultaneously comes inside of him. Wet heat coating his insides, claiming him, marking him. He loves the sounds that Renly makes when he climaxes. No restrains, no holding back. The normally shy and somewhat reserved man that has won his heart giving himself over to raw primal lust is just so very hot. 

“Oh baby, we… came together,” Renly smiles down on his sexy lover, who's all messed up curls and cheeky grin. He leans on one elbow and massages the creamy substance between them into Loras’ skin, then sliding his own body onto it. 

He still ruts lazily into that hot channel, feeling those heavily contracting muscles surrounding his still hard flesh. Not having to pull back immediately after is delightful with Loras’ body pulsating around him. “Fuck, that's  _ fantastic _ ,” he swallows, kissing Loras hungrily, “I … I'm still going, baby. I'm... still hard.” 

Loras's grin spreads wider. He slides his hands onto Renly's arse pushing him down into his pulsing backside. “Oh you fabulous stag,” he purrs, his pupils widely dilated. He groans softly as he feels a little trickle of Renly's cum seep out as the other continues to pump in. “That's so fucking hot, my baby!” After his initial mellow post orgasmic bliss he's now alert again. The sensation of his boyfriend continuing to make love to him even after they've both come so spectacularly is incredible, overwhelming and something he's never experienced before. All of his nerves are stimulated to the maximum it seems. He feels extraordinarily sensitive, each inwards stroke into his already well worked channel sending shockwaves all through his body.

“You're perfect,” Renly moans, staring down into those mesmerizing blue orbs, Loras’ hands on his butt, guiding him, telling him how much his partner wants him. “'ts heaven without a rubber, oh babe!” His cock has never ever felt that stimulated, that aroused. “Come again with me?” he chokes out between thrusts, sweat dripping off the tip of his nose. His whole body in pure ecstasy.

Loras chuckles. “I don't think I've got anything left to give you, darling.” He uses his left hand to stroke his lover's heated face. “I wasn't expecting round two so soon!” He meets his man's slow but deep thrusts with his hips. “But fuck it feels good in my arse, babycakes, onnnf. Kee-keep going. Yes, just like that, my amazing lover. Oh yes!” He pulls Renly down to snog him passionately.

It's too much now. Renly gives himself over completely to his love. Loras’ sultry voice and his persuasive tongue lure him into his second orgasm, together with those experienced inner muscles that work his cock so awesomely. His whole being shudders and trembles as he pumps more seed into Loras, making very primal noises.

_ You're incredible!  _ Loras would say it out loud if he didn't still have his tongue down Renly's throat and the sound that comes out is lost between their combined moaning anyway. He feels on a complete high, floating on a cloud of hot wet love. 

Renly lies heavily on top of him now, utterly spend and eventually slipping out of him, allowing the two loads he'd blessed Loras with to gush out. “Hmmmm,” is the only syllable that comes over his lips. His nose is buried in the side of Loras’ neck. He loves the stickiness he feels between them and the proof that they can play like this from now on dripping on his spent cock. He groggily intertwines their fingers, trying to catch his breath to say something meaningful.

Loras hums low in his throat, squeezing Renly's fingers. He's never felt like this before; completely satisfied both sexually and emotionally. Of all the guys he'd had between the sheets over the years none had ever managed to stir his heart and soul as well as his ass like this. “I love you, Renly,” he whispers softly, rocking the both of them gently. 

“Love you, my Loras,” Renly murmurs, snuggling even closer, “I'm sorry if I fall asleep though.” He nuzzles his nose into that wild mop of curls, sighing blissfully.

“After two goes,” Loras grins, “you are allowed to.” He holds his lover tight, just enjoying his warmth, the slowing breathing in his ear and the musky smell of sweat and sex that hangs thick in the room. “Sleep well then, my prince,” he presses a kiss against Renly's cheek. 

He listens for a while longer until he can hear soft snoring. Then he carefully rolls the other man over so he can quickly clean himself up a little. He doesn't make too much of a fuss though, keen to get back into bed. He doesn't flush, not wanting to wake his lover, before tiptoeing back into the bedroom. But he need not have worried about waking his man as Renly is out cold after his impressive performance. With a big smile plastered across his face Loras crawls back into bed. There he lies quietly for a few moments longer, just looking at the other guy, how peaceful and beautiful he looks in his deep sleep. “Sweet dreams, sweet Ren,” he eventually whispers as his own eyes threaten to fall shut. He sees the ghost of a smile play around Renly's lips at that as he takes a deep intake of breath before rolling himself over. Loras curls up against his back, wrapping his arms around his partner, and soon drifts off too. 


	19. Chapter 19

Loras sings along loudly to the song that's playing, whilst his brush dots blues and greens and whites across the canvas. His eyes flick between the picture on his phone to the image that's taking shape in front of him. Similar but not quite life like. He enjoys capturing a little of the spirit of the seascape using his own ideas and emotions. It is what makes painting fun. Creating an exact replica was never his style. Rather take those elements that speak to him and add in more colour, more passion, more emotion than a digital photograph taken on a mobile phone will ever be able to capture. Their trip to Highgarden and seeing his dad's work up close again as well as his own had inspired him. Had reminded him what he enjoyed about art and what made him tick. Working for a paycheque under the close scrutiny of a contractor had taken a lot of that away before. There was no room for passion or creativity in designing an advert for a client. Those things had to be to their specifications, their feelings, their ideas. For others that perhaps was the path to go, to create that what others could only verbalise. But now that he has complete freedom to let his brush dance to the rhythm of his own song once more Loras knows with certainty that this is his path. 

Just as his eyes flick back to his phone once more to check the peaks of the rocks that frame his creation against the real life photo his phone rings, making him jump and drop his brush on the floor. 

_ Olyvar…! _

To have the picture of his ex smirking at him flash up on the screen makes Loras’ heart lurch in a strange sensation; a combination of old desire and heartbreak and a sickening discomfort all in one. 

He had not heard from Olyvar since he had told him he had met someone and that he wasn't coming back to King's Landing. And whilst part of him had felt angry to be reminded that this man he had once loved so passionately now clearly cared so very little for him that he had not even replied to that message, as the days went by that vengeful disappointment had made way for a feeling of relief and freedom and letting go of the past. And by the time he had joked with his twin sister about her being too smart to get caught up with someone like that, he had truly felt like he had moved on. He had no longer felt hurt or longing for some form of acknowledgement. Rather he felt glad that Olyvar had shown his true colours as it had set in motion the events that had led him to meet the true love of his life. Renly. 

As he stands there battling himself whether to answer or not eventually the ringing stops and Loras realises he had been holding his breath. 

But as soon as he lets it go in a sigh of relief the ringing starts again, persistently urging him to answer. 

“What?!” he answers, having snatched his phone off the little side table, his heart pounding loudly. 

“Hey sexy bum!” the all too familiar voice at the other end makes his heart race so much it makes Loras dizzy. “Where've you been, babe?”

It completely catches Loras off guard how Olyvar talks as if they're still together. “I… I'm…” 

“When are you coming home? I need those photos you took for the Red Keep brewery.” 

“Yes. What…?” Loras blinks, feeling like he has entered another dimension in which his precious new life doesn't exist and he is right back in the dark place he was in three months ago. “I'm… I'm not coming home. I told y…”

“Can you send them over to me today,” Olyvar appears entirely deaf to what he is trying to say. “The contractor is chasing and I don't want to lose another job because you're not delivering on time.” 

“What?! I haven't…”

“I'll need them by three at the latest.”

“Yeah ...whatever ...” Loras stutters. He has had to sit down on his stool now, completely perplexed by this conversation.  _ Why do I let him speak to me like this?  _ it goes through his head, but his tongue cannot seem to formulate a quick enough response and somehow his brain does not even think to just terminate the call. 

“Good. So when  _ are _ you coming home?” Olyvar casually continues. “I thought you were only supposed to be gone for two months?”

“I'm not!” Loras exclaims, feeling exasperated. “I told you that already. I'm staying in Storm's End. I'm not coming back to King's Landing!” 

For a moment there is silence on the other end of the line. Then Loras hears Olyvar make a scoffing noise before the other says in a mocking tone. “Why the fuck would you want to stay there? It's just some little fishing town.”

“It is,” Loras tries not to let the tone unsettle him. “And it's nice. The people are nice. I feel inspired again.”

“Inspired by what? Crabs and fish nets? Gods, you really never grew out of your country pants did you. No amount of being in the city could get that out of you.” 

“Maybe not. I don't care. I'm happy here,” Loras states, a little more confidently. “With my new boyfriend. Who treats me better than you ever did.” His heart races even faster now he's said those words out loud and he almost wishes he hadn't. 

Again the other is silent for just a moment before he responds, “If you think I'm going to be jealous over you screwing with some fisherman … whatever, Loras. I get it, you're still upset with me for having a bit of fun and now you're getting your own leg over. Still, your desperation is a bit pathetic, babe. A stormlander, really?” he snorts. “It's okay, I forgive you. Just make sure you send me those photos this afternoon. Three o'clock. Don't make me chase you again. See you soon, babe.” 

Loras stares in shock and disbelief at his phone as the other has promptly hung up. But shock soon makes place for anger. “Fuck you!” he mutters. And then repeats, louder, “Fuck you!” as he throws his phone into the pile of rags in the corner.  _ How dare he?! How dare he make it sound as if I'm to blame! How dare he think that I'm just with Ren out of spite! How dare he suggest that we're still a thing and that I'm cheating on  _ him  _ now! How dare he speak about Renly like that!!  _ He shouts out and kicks over his pot of brushes in a rage, sending them flying across the floor. He has half a mind to ring that prick back and tell him all of those things, but he knows that he won't get a word in edgeways and that he'll only end up with more insults and snide remarks that make him lose his tongue. In the end he marches over to grab his phone and opens his picture files, scrolling through them until he gets to the ones he had taken of the Red Keep brewery just before leaving the capital. He quickly attaches them to a blank message to his ex and presses send without any further comment before deleting all of the conversation history from his phone, wishing that to be the last time he ever has any dealings with him. 

+++

By the time Renly has finished work in the shop Loras has tidied up his studio, gone for a walk, cleared his head, bought shopping and has all but forgotten the unpleasant happenings of the morning, determined to put Olyvar out of his mind for good. 

“How was the shop today? Looked busy when I went down earlier for a coffee.” He leans in and kisses Renly on his cheek. “Shall I make us a brew?” he offers.

“Yes, please,” Renly smiles, loving how Loras spoils him when they’re  _ home.  _ His flat feels not so cold anymore but warm and comfortable. He likes to lock the door of his shop now and doesn’t dread it as he did before, when nothing and no-one had been waiting for him up here. 

“May I look through the folder again with the art we want to put up? I’d like to think up a few lines for your beautiful sketches and paintings, which I can tell my customers if they ask.” 

“Of course,” Loras nods, happy Renly is so invested in his art. “Oh, I took some nice photos at the harbour earlier.” He unlocks his phone and hands it to Renly on the gallery. “If you want to have a look at those.” He begins to gather their plates and takes them to the kitchen. 

“Thank you, babe,” Renly starts to scroll through the photos, enhancing them one by one. “You really have an artist’s eye,” he comments, loving the unique shots he’d never thought of himself. “I like all these different perspectives with the sailing boats, the pier and the sun slowly going down.”

Loras can't quite hear his lover over the noise of the coffee maker. “I'll be right back!” he calls out as he pulls open the dishwasher in the meantime. 

~  _ Hey sexy bum, thanks for the pictures! _

flashes up on Loras’ phone, together with the name Olyvar.

Renly frowns.  _ Sexy bum?  _ His heart starts to beat faster in a not pleasurable way. He puts the phone on the table, not sure what to think, then picks it back up and tries to concentrate on the folder but can’t.  _ Olyvar. Isn’t that the name of his ex? What pictures? Is he lying to me?!  _

“Loras!” he calls into the kitchen, hoping that his voice sounds steadier than it feels. “There is an important message for you.”  _ Please don’t let it be important. Let it be a misunderstanding.  _

Loras appears with two mugs of coffee in one hand and the leftover cookies that Renly has brought up from the shop in the other. “A message?” He puts the mugs down on the table and flops down next to Renly, grabbing his phone, oblivious to Renly’s tension. He unlocks the screen which opens to his instant messenger.

As soon as he sees the message he feels his face flush and his heart skips a beat.  _ Fuck, why won't he just leave me alone!  _ And then,  _ Did Renly see that?! Of course he's bloody seen it, you idiot, that's why he called you over! But why hasn't he said something about it?  _ He has no idea what to do next. He can feel Renly’s eyes on him and he knows he's waiting for an explanation.  _ An explanation!  _ “I .... it's… it's not what you think,” he stupidly says the most rubbish, guilty-sounding response in the history of bad responses. 

“What is it then?” Renly gets up again. “Olyvar. Isn’t that your ex?” he starts to pace, trying to contain his anger. “He still calls you sexy bum…” Renly barely gets the two words out, not looking at Loras. 

Loras slowly lifts his gaze. “Yes.”  _ He's angry. I've never seen him angry. Of course he's fucking angry, so would you be!  _ “Apparently, yes,” he mutters. “He phoned me earlier and…” he finally says what he should have started with in the first place, but in the context of that message Renly clearly reads it all wrong now. 

“So even though you’re getting all homely with me, you’re still in contact with him!” Renly rakes his fingers through his hair. “ _ Like that?!” Sexy bum.  _ The words dance in his head like tiny devils, corrupting his thoughts. 

“No, not like  _ that _ !” Loras exclaims. “I mean … I've told him to stop calling me that!”  _ By the gods, you sound pathetic, Loras!  _ “Fuck!” he curses under his breath. He stares at Renly in horror as both the message and the sudden change of atmosphere had caught him off guard.  

“He apparently doesn’t care what you tell him,” Renly takes his mug to calm his nerves. 

“No, he doesn't!” Loras raises his voice a little in frustration and anger at Olyvar and at the situation. “I've told him to leave me alone. That I'm with you now!”

_ Good,  _ Renly thinks but that statement can’t override his anger and sense of betrayal. “What pictures?” he changes the subject to the other upsetting part of the text. He has never been in a situation like this and he doesn’t recognise himself. He feels hurt, furious, paralyzed all at the same time.  _ Are they sending each other sexy photos still?  _ His stomach is revolting at that actual thought. 

“What pictures?” Loras repeats questioningly. In truth he hadn't really read the message very well, just shut the screen down as soon as he saw it was from Olyvar, but now he remembers. “Pictures!  _ Work _ pictures! For some job we worked on together before I moved here. Before… Oh fuck, Ren, you didn't think…? No!” he gasps with a sinking feeling as realisation dawns on him.

“What am I supposed to think!?” Renly snaps.  _ Yet another thing he hasn’t told me!  _

“I… I can see how it looks, but please babe, it's nothing like that!” Loras would laugh at this ridiculous situation if Renly didn't look so angry and hurt. “I'll show you. I…” A sense of dread comes over him when he instantly remembers that he has no proof.anymore. “Shit! I… I deleted the message,” he admits, feeling things stack against him. “Because I just wanted to be rid of him, of everything to do with him. I sent him these photos of this brewery and then I deleted the whole conversation. I… I didn't think…”  _ I didn't think I'd need evidence to prove my innocence to you,  _ he thinks, as desperation looms over him. “I'm sorry, Ren. You've got to believe me. Please?” he reaches out for his lover's hand. 

Renly steps back, “I think I need a break! That’s just....fuck it!” he walks out of the living room and slams the door behind him. 

Watching Renly recoil from him had felt almost worse than finding Olyvar cheating on him.  _ A break?! OMG what… no!!  _ Panic suffocates Loras and he chases after his man who's already halfway down the stairs. “Please don't run away, baby!” he calls after him. 

“It’s  _ my  _ house! Just leave me alone for a moment, please.” 

Renly switches on the dim light in the shop and lets himself fall heavily onto the sofa like bench at the far corner of the room, head in his hands, heart hammering in his throat. His mind is whirling with all sorts of different scenarios where Loras poses for his ex and it makes him feel sick. His rational thinking is all but switched off. 

_ Fuck… _ Loras sinks down on the top step, against the door post after he's watched Renly disappear downstairs.  _ Oh fuck…!  _ He can't think any other thoughts. His whole head just a mess of anxiety, hurt, anger, fear.  _ He's breaking up with me!   _ He realises he's shaking. And crying. Part of him wants to run down the stairs and go after his man. The other part wants to respect Renly’s request to be left alone. 

_ He could have told you to pack your bags and leave!  _ he realises after a few moments of mindless sobbing.  _ But he didn't, he just asked to be left alone  _ ‘ _ for a moment’ _ . He feels slightly calmer when he realises that everything might not be completely lost yet. And slowly he pulls himself to his feet and drags himself back into Renly’s apartment to try and figure out what best to do next and hope to salvage his relationship. 

Renly looks out onto the street with it's few lanterns and lit up windows, feeling utterly frustrated.  _ It would have been too good to be true! It was too perfect. Of course Loras needs those men from the capital. He’s a city boy. How could I believe he’d be happy here with me alone in this village? Of course he’s bored with me. Who knows what extravagant sex he’s had before. How can I, a newby when it comes to gay sex, satisfy him and make him happy?  _ Renly huffs, shaking his head, wondering how to go on. 

He gets himself a cuppa and sits down again.  _ He does have a sexy bum,  _ he thinks melancholically. 

“Babe?” Loras calls softly from behind the counter. He had paced and sat down and paced some more upstairs until he could stay away no longer and prays that enough time has passed to give Renly the space he needed. “Please can we talk?” he swallows hard as he looks at his man sat in the half darkness in the corner, feeling his sorrow. “I want to explain. If… you let me. Please.”

Renly looks up. “Alright. Explain then,” he says in clipped words, still mad about what had been going on behind his back.

Renly’s curt tone cuts through Loras and his throat closes up. But he slowly walks towards the corner seats where his man  _ \- is he still mine? _ \- continues to stare out of the window. “Can I sit down?” he asks, feeling awkward.

Renly waves vaguely at one of the chairs, saying nothing but looking at Loras intently, waiting.

Loras sighs and sits down in the chair, feeling like a child getting told off. “There's no pictures,” he picks a starting point, not sure whether it's better to start at the beginning or the end. “Not like what you think anyway.”

“How would you know what I think?” Renly asks frostily, turning his cup around and around in his hands.

_ Okay, no riddles. This isn't the time for talking around the matter.  _ “I mean that if I had read a message like that from  _ your  _ ex I would have probably thought you'd sent like ...pornographic pictures or something,” he forces himself to say it out loud. “I didn't!” he quickly adds. “They were boring pictures of buildings for a job that I was supposed to have sent ages ago but I kinda left King's Landing in a blur and not the best state of mind and I had forgotten until he phoned me this morning telling me he needed them by three o'clock today as the client had been chasing him.” He looks at Renly with a plea in his eyes. “It's the truth, Ren.”

Renly gulps at the word  _ pornographic  _ and huffs at the lengthy explanation. It irks him that the other guy phoned his boyfriend. After a moment of staring at each other Renly changes tactics and looks sharply at Loras.  “Are you serious about us or am I just another plaything for you?” 

“Oh baby, yes I'm serious! I’m in love with you!” Loras feels like he might start to cry again. He wants nothing more than to cuddle up against Renly, but he gets the sense that the other doesn't want that right now and so he stays put, his hands folded in his lap. “I am, I really really am! And I'm  _ not  _ a player!” he adds in frustration. “Yes, I’ve slept with lots of guys, but I never treated anyone like  _ just another plaything! _ ” he says strongly, feeling hurt by that suggestion. “That isn't me! I've always been honest about my intentions. And I haven't had many boyfriends. Just him and…  _ you! _ ” He looks at Renly, trying to work out if he believes him or not. 

The heartfelt and strong declaration of love makes Renly’s heart melt anew for this man. When he looks at him he sees tears shimmering in those beautiful blue eyes.  _ I hurt him,  _ he thinks now.  _ What am I to do?  _

He reaches across and reluctantly takes Loras’ hand into his, looking at him earnestly. “This isn't just a one off though, I'm not stupid,” he says harshly. “I know you've been getting these messages that made you jump and go pale before. Were they from  _ him _ too?” 

Loras pales again at the question, but the fact that Renly has taken his hand makes him decide,  _ you've got to tell him everything now. No more secrets. You get one chance at fixing this mess, Loras Tyrell.  _ “Yes,” he admits, grabbing Renly’s hand tighter for fear that he might pull away again. “He first text me after we left Hodor and Bran’s place. I hadn't heard from him since I'd left King’s Landing and suddenly he sent me a message as if nothing had happened and as if we were still an item.” He shakes his head, feeling utterly ridiculous as he tells this out loud. “I'll tell you everything. Do you want another drink first?” he offers. “I could do with something,” he bites his lip, wondering if that's too presumptuous that he can still help himself to drinks in Renly’s place. 

“Yes,” Renly nods, “best bring the scotch we use for the grog. I really could do with something stronger after all those revelations. Why didn't you tell me that he's still bothering you?” he huffs accusatory, his inner devil nagging that maybe Loras hadn't given up hope for them to be together in King's Landing again. 

“I don't know,” Loras sighs as he gets up to get the liquor Renly had mentioned. “What’s grog?” he asks as he picks up the bottle and two glasses.

“Don't change the subject!" Renly is still pissed that Loras had texted with Olyvar behind his back. “I'll make you one when it's cold outside.” He looks at Loras as he walks over to him again. The soft light letting his curls shine like those from an angel. His heart tells him how much he loves this man but his mind battles that he doesn't want to be second best. 

Loras blinks at Renly. The sharp response had taken him by surprise, however, the promise that Renly will make him this drink  _ when it's cold outside _ is a clear message that this may not be over yet between them. “I'm sorry,” he squeaks as he puts a glass of the strong liquor in front of Renly. He takes a deep tug of it himself for courage. “I don't know why I didn't tell you. I guess… I guess I wanted to handle it myself. I guess I wanted it to just be sorted and not bother you with my problems when we'd only just started dating. And… I guess…” he stops talking, staring into his glass, unsure as how to put this honestly without getting his ass kicked out into the streets. 

Renly takes a big mouth full of the strong liquid. “You know, I... I'm very much in love with you, Loras,” he takes another sip. “But I don't want to be only your second choice… Your backup plan in case things don't work out with  _ him, _ ” he trails of too, looking into his glass as well, a heavy lump in his throat.

“Oh my sweet Ren that was never ..! No! I was stupid. Babe, please,” Loras feels like he could hit himself for making Renly feel like that. It had never even crossed his mind that he might as he'd been so caught up in his own mess. “I'm gonna be dead honest now, okay. I liked him texting me, initially. But  _ not  _ because I want to go back to him. Why would I? You are so… perfect! You are everything I've always dreamt of! I never felt about Olyvar the way I feel about you. Why do you think I never invited him to Highgarden? I liked him texting me because it made me feel like I got some stupid form of revenge. He broke my heart when I wanted him. And now he wants me back? I shouldn't have, I know! It was stupid and childish and that day that you found my phone in the shower and I thought you had seen his messages then, that's when I realised how bloody stupid I was being. And I told him, babe. I would show you the text but I deleted all of them. I told him that I wasn't coming back because I'd found someone who is making me happy. I told him to leave me alone. And he actually did. He ghosted me after that and I thought he'd finally gotten the message. I didn't hear from him once when we had our lovely holiday in The Reach and I felt like I was finally free of him. Until this morning when he actually  _ phoned  _ me about those damn pictures. You're right, he doesn't listen to a word I say, he never has! I told him again to leave me alone. That I'm not going back and that I'm with you now. I told him you're a better boyfriend than he ever was!”

Renly’s eyes had grown wide and wider at Loras’ waterfall of words. He really wants to believe that this is the whole truth, the way his boyfriend is so enthusiastic about praising him and their relationship. But there is still a tiny bit of doubt. Now he knows that Loras had lied to him before. Saying everything was fine when it wasn’t. “A better boyfriend?” he repeats hesitantly. 

“The best,” Loras nods his head vigorously, his curls bouncing wildly. 

“And you don’t want to go back to him? Honestly?” Renly is tempted to reach out but keeps his hands glued to his glass.

“Honestly! I will never go back! He… he wasn't good to me,” he bites his lip, still finding it so hard to talk about this and how foolish he had been and how he had been utterly blind to the truth for so long. 

He slowly raises his eyes, scared to see the hurt and anger in Renly's eyes, but forcing himself to do so anyway. “I don't know how to make this right,” he squeaks. “Is there any way you can forgive me?”

Renly sighs.  _ You’re too cute for your own good _ , he thinks fondly, feeling his anger very slowly evaporate. Loras had been so determined and passionate to lay bare the whole mess with Olyvar now. “Promise me you’ll never hide something like that from me again?” he prompts, holding Loras’ gaze.

“I promise, Ren, on mine and Maggy's life I promise!”  _ I love him so much!  _ Loras realises now even more than before. The thought, even the slightest chance that he might have fucked up their relationship had scared him half to death. “I will block his number on my phone. And if he ever tries to contact me again somehow I will tell you straight away,” he stresses. “I… I don't want to lose you, baby. I'm so crazy about you. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me.” He tentatively reaches his hand out, hoping that Renly will take it again.

“And… and you to me,” Renly rasps, intertwining their fingers. His stomach is making somersaults now after this big storm of mistrust and misunderstandings has slowed down to a halt. “Don’t want to lose you either, sweety,” he pads the empty space beside him on the bench. “I… I’m sorry for not trusting you,” he adds under his breath. 

Loras rushes over and buries his face in Renly's shirt. His relief that not all is lost is so profound that he cannot hold back his tears and pours out all of the hurt, the heartbreak, the anxiety and self doubt of the last eighteen months in heaving sobs. 

Renly wraps his arms tightly around the younger man. “Shhh, baby, it's gonna be alright,” he cuddles him close, quite stunned at the different outburst from before. Loras seemed so confident in his skin but Renly realises now, that some of it had only been a bravely put on façade.He strokes his fingers through those bouncing curls in a soothing manner. The gesture calming him as much as his beloved.

“Thank you,” Loras mutters against Renly’s chest, the soothing touches slowly settling him. He feels embarrassed about his outburst of emotions, but Renly doesn't seem to mind or make fun of him for being  _ an oversensitive car crash _ , as Olyvar used to call him. “I'm sorry, baby, for everything. I love you so much.” He slowly lifts his head, wiping off his tears and giving Renly an unsure smile.

Renly feels a very big wave of affection crash over him and he kisses the cute nose of his man. “You're forgiven.” He pulls Loras up, “Let's go back upstairs.”

Loras feels like he could jump for joy with the final affirmation that Renly isn't about to show him the door and that he is still welcome in his new home. 

As soon as they're back in the apartment above the shop he rushes to make Renly a fresh brew since his last one had gone cold during their row. As he hands him the steaming mug he gathers his courage to put his promise of being open and honest into use. “Babe, there is… When we go to King's Landing… he... he might be there. He lives in the same building that Maggy and I do… I  _ did _ ,” he stutters nervously.

Renly frowns, sipping his Americano. After a moment he smirks, “You mean I could say a few words to him about threatening my boyfriend when I come with you?”

Loras’ eyes grow wide. “Erhm… that's sweet, babe, but I'm not sure that's such a good idea. I kinda hope we can just avoid him.” He sighs, staring into his coffee, “Although he still has something of mine that I would really like back,” he says quietly. He looks back at Renly, “I really appreciate you coming with me, sweety. I'm a little nervous…” he admits to his shame.

“How can you get the something back when you want to avoid him?”  _ What is it?  _ Renly bites his tongue, one part thinking it's none of his business but the other part feeling a nagging at this new riddle.

“I know,” Loras sighs, feeling frustrated. Before he had met Olyvar he had never been lost for words and had probably had more self confidence than was good for him. He had not noticed it, it had crept up on him surreptitiously, but during the months they'd been together Olyvar had systematically criticised, overruled and belittled him until Loras felt he no longer could trust his own judgement and ability. __ “I guess I'll have to face him one day though if I want my stuff back,” he says quietly, finding his hands tremble. He smirks, adding, “Would be funny to see you give him a piece of your mind though.”

“Of course, if you’d rather deal with him on your own, that’s okay with me too.”  _ I hold you to your promise then _ , he thinks with a quicker beating heart. 

“No,” Loras almost chokes on how quickly he needs to get that word out. “I… I would rather you were there.” At _ least then you can judge for yourself and not think that I'm not truthful.  _ “Can we… Is it okay if we talk about something else now? He's ruined enough of this evening already and I don't really want to give him that credit.”

Renly chuckles, pulling Loras close, super relieved that they’re back to their old familiarity. “How about the painting you were about to start this morning? I’d like to see how far you’ve come.” He smiles genuinely.

Loras nods, relieved too that things feel okay again. “You'll love it,” he smiles. “Let's have dinner and then we can go up to the studio. If I get this one finished in time I think I'd like to have it in the exhibition.” He pecks Renly's cheek, trying his best for the second time today to put his ex firmly out of his head. 

+++ 

  
  



	20. Chapter 20

Renly had never liked King‘s Landing much. Too hectic, too much traffic, too many people. He wonders how Loras had been pulled into this city as they make their way through it. “And you really liked it here?” he asks as they wait endlessly at a red street light.

“I loved it,” Loras nods his curly haired head. Being out in the country for over a month he'd forgotten just how noisy and fast the city was. “The city that never sleeps.” His eyes fly through the assault of colours and imagery; cars, people, traffic lights, billboards, more cars, more people. “The city in which you can know a thousand people and still know no-one,” he grins.

“Yeah, that's probably it,” Renly nods as he drives on when it's finally green. He looks very briefly at Loras as he inquires, “Loved?”

“At the time, yes, it was everything I needed and wanted. The thrill, the adventure. To prove to the world and myself that I was more than just a rich boy from The Reach. That I could hold my own in the big city.” He snorts at that. “I guess I failed there.”

“Why is that?” Renly frowns, also asking, pointing his finger in front of them, “Over there?” as a fancy modern apartment block comes into sight at the end of the street.

“Yes, just there. You'll have to find a parking space around the corner, at the back. Never any-godsbedamned-where to park around here,” he rolls his eyes. It feels weird to be here with Renly. He suddenly feels out of place. As if he's stepped back into a world that he once belonged in but that no longer fits. “And well, I couldn't hack it, could I? That's why I ended up in Storm’s End. Thought I could play the big game, but in the end I just ran away,” he says sourly. He wants to do just that right now. The anxiety creeps up on him again like a blackness that makes his whole body run cold. He had not expected that, but this is the first time he has been back to the city since everything happened with his ex. He is not prepared for the strength of those feelings coming back to haunt him so quickly. It’s just a city and yet just seeing the familiar surrounding triggers deep emotions in him that he tries to push back down, forcing his normal cheeky grin back into his expressions as he squeezes Renly's thigh.

“I think you did prove it,” Renly says. “I wouldn't have been able to do what you did, move away from the place you grew up in, live somewhere so different from The Reach.” He drives slowly along the endless row of cars.

“Really?” Loras looks at his man in surprise. He has had a hard time these last few months to look back on his time in King's Landing with any fondness. But as Renly puts it that way, he does feel a little proud on how he had done all that, not entirely on his own, but still, he had done it! 

“Really. I mean, after growing up in Highgarden, I can understand that you might have been pulled to a big city,” Renly mirrors Loras’ action, squeezing his lover’s thigh. “And then I was the lucky one when you needed a break from that.” He broadly smiles at Loras when he's finally maneuvered his little car into the only available parking spot. “I tried King's Landing too when I wanted to become a proper baker and shop owner, but after four weeks I immediately knew it wasn't for me. I guess I'm a village boy through and through,” he smirks. 

“Aw, I love you very very much, my village boy.” Loras grabs Renly's face in his hands and kisses him long and deep before finally getting out of the car. “Well,” he takes a deep intake of breath as he fumbles for his keys, “welcome to my place then. Or at least what was my place.” He strides towards the glass foyer of the tall building.

Renly feels like he's in a movie about superheroes who are billionaires in day to day life. He has a hard time to not gape open mouthed at the super modern interior. This building is such a stark contrast to what he's seen in Highgarden. It’s like Loras wants to show him the different facets of his character. Or that he ran as far away from his old fashioned looking home as possible. “This is something else ...” Renly admits as they ride upwards in the elevator.

Loras shrugs a little awkwardly. He remembers when he first moved here. How grown up he had felt, moving into this hyper modern building that felt like a thousand miles from home. Somehow he had felt more like a rich boy living here than he ever had at Highgarden, despite the titles and servants back home. Here he had felt admired by guys his own age. Guys who flaunted their cash just as easily and so he never stood out as an oddity, as the son of the Duke of Highgarden. Here he had just been Loras. Pretty party boy with a big bed he liked to share and plenty of expensive wine in his fridge. 

Now though he takes Renly's hand as they near the 10th floor. He feels like he hasn't been away for just a few months but rather several years. Had he come to the city to grow up, he had done more so in the last few weeks than in the entire time of studying and working in King's Landing. And suddenly it actually makes total sense.  _ I did not come here to grow up. I came here to be a child. To get that rebellious teenager out of my system that grew up in a place that never felt real. I allowed him to play in the real world. To experiment. To get drunk and smoke shit and fuck with gorgeous guys until you could barely walk. To live. To be normal. To do all the stupid shit that kids do. Now I'm ready to become an adult,  _ he thinks proudly as he squeezes his man's hand.

“Are you okay?” Renly asks as they step out into the lofty hallway. His boyfriend had been uncharacteristically quiet on their way up. He himself feels very much out of place here. Like if he'd gotten to know Loras here, he'd immediately known he's rich.  _ How would their relationship have developed then? Would they have been interested in each other at all, with their worlds so far apart?  _ He shakes his head briefly, to get rid of the useless thoughts. 

“Yeah, I just… That was me before.” Loras sticks the ultra modern key card in the lock and pushes the door open. “It's all the things I thought I wanted and needed in my life. But,” he stops on the doorstep and kisses Renly again, softly this time, gazing into his eyes, “I don't. It kind of feels silly now. I just need you. Us,” he smiles, inviting the other in now. “You have made me a thousand times happier than all this  _ stuff _ combined.”

Renly swallows with deep emotion at these words and the warm, loving gaze Loras gives him. “Us, sounds wonderful,” he briefly nuzzles their noses together before they step into the apartment. 

“Sis, you in?” Loras calls into the apartment as he puts his keycard back in his pocket. He shrugs when there's no response and grins at Renly. “Guess she's popped out. We get the place to ourselves for a bit!” He leads Renly further into their open plan living room stroke kitchen. “Well, this is it. My playboy pad,” he half jokes, twirling his boyfriend around. “What’ya think?”

“It looks …” Renly tries to find the right words, “like the complete opposite from Highgarden. There everything is colours and antique looking things. This is like you never wanted to see colours again with all the black, super stylish straight lined shelves and chairs against these white walls and carpet. Did you and Margaery create that together?”

Loras looks around himself as if he sees his old apartment for the first time. He had not thought about it like that before but now that Renly has made his observations he sees just how stark the contrast is. “Yeah, we got most of this together. I had not really thought about the colours before,” he scratches his head. “I guess none of this will really go in our place…” he runs his fingers across the back of the sofa.

“Our place…” Renly tries to imagine this style in  _ their  _ apartment. “I like it though, you’ve got really good taste in bringing things together.” Renly walks around the large room, so different to his own little flat. “Rich playboy, hm?” he winks, looking out of the glass side of the apartment, feeling a little funny in his stomach at the tiny people on the street.

“Well …” Loras drags his fingers through his curls, flirting back. He relaxes a little as he watches his lover explore his previous life. He sits down on the black leather sofa, thinking how much more comfortable Renly's furniture is even if this probably cost a tenfold. “What do you think of my art?” he points to the large canvas on the opposite wall. 

“That’s yours?!” Renly exclaims in surprise, looking at it properly now. Again black and white are the main themes of the modern art piece. But on the left side a big splash of warm, dangerous red interrupts the cold colours of the whole room. It’s like one’s eyes are immediately drawn to it. “It’s terrific!” He steps behind Loras and wraps his arms around his man, resting his chin on his shoulder, facing the canvas. “You’re so very talented, Mr Tyrell.”

“You really think so?” Loras beams, curling his fingers around Renly's arms. “What do you see?” he asks curiously.

Renly frowns. He hadn’t thought about it that way, just that it was a very impressive piece as a whole. “Ehm … water, splashing around in white and grey…” he thinks some more. “Black ink maybe…? And...blood?” he asks tentatively.

“See deeper,” Loras encourages. “Not just the colours. The lines. What does your heart see? How does it make you feel? Happy? Sad? Confused? Threatened?” He turns his head to look up at Renly's face, lined with concentration.

“Excited,” he says the first word that comes to mind when he looks at it. “And like it’s moving and I might get wet when I step too close.” He presses the sides of their faces together as he keeps staring at the new surprise that is Loras Tyrell. “I see exotic flowers again, too.”

“Interesting,” Loras grins, feeling excited too that Renly is looking at one of the pieces he's most proud of from this phase in his artistic journey.

“What do  _ you _ see? What am I supposed to see? What’s it painted with?” Renly splutters, feeling like an art critic all of a sudden.

“You're supposed to see exactly that. Whatever you see is right.” Loras slowly gets up and leads Renly to look at the piece up close. “It's acrylic. It was actually inspired by two different pieces. One a painting of an ancient battle of heroes that hangs in the national museum. The other was actually a photo series of two dancers from Dorne. I tried to somehow bring together the fierce bloodiness of battle but also the grace, the flow of movement of hand to hand combat. Like a choreographed dance. I don't know,” he laughs a little self consciously. “I really like how it came together. Like the blur of movement. The blood,” he turns to Renly, grinning. “I'm really excited that you mentioned that too. I would like to bring that, if you're okay with that. It doesn't have to hang in the living room. It just means a lot to me.”

“Wow that’s a hell of imagination you have there,” Renly tries to picture what Loras had just described. “I insist on it hanging in the living room. Even though we have to redecorate it now again,” he laughs warmly. “I’d be honoured to have such an extravagant piece of art in our flat.”

“Really?! Oh babe, you are so so sweet!” Loras cuddles Renly close, kissing his neck. “If you don't like it you must just be honest though.”

“Why would I not like it?” Renly looks at his artist sideways. “I’ll be honest when I don’t like something, okay?”

“He doesn't take criticism well, so you might want to rethink that statement,” a voice comes from the doorway.

Renly’s head whips around to stare at the intruder. He wants to say something but nothing comes out of his mouth since he’s almost in shock. He straightens up determinedly though, to look the tall, blond stranger in the eye.

“Seven hells!” Loras gasps as he's jumped to his feet, his heart having stopped and now racing in his chest. “Olyvar! What the hell are you doing here?!”

“Saw you come in off the street. Thought I'd say hello to my boyfriend?” he says casually, as if that was a really stupid question in the first place. “Who's this?” he nods to Renly.

_ Boyfriend!?!  _ Renly frowns. Despite Loras’ promise a few days ago he cannot help it as he grows suspicious again. 

“Get out!” Loras tries not to scream as he comes face to face with the man who had broken his heart much sooner than he had prepared himself for. “I am NOT your boyfriend anymore! THIS is my boyfriend now!” 

“THIS?” Olyvar laughs. “Wow, I didn't know you had a thing for… older men,” Olyvar closes the door behind him and slowly swaggers up to the two men. 

_ This?!  _ Renly has never encountered a person who’s so very rude and so full of himself. Even his brother and his witch seem to pale at this dude’s air of arrogance. He feels the hairs at the back of his neck rise. And even though he knows exactly who it is, he asks sharply, “Who are  _ you _ and how dare you to just come in here?!” 

“He still has a key,” Loras mutters under his breath to Renly. “One of the things I needed to try and get back.” He bites his lip, trying to stay calm but he knows he's trembling, both with anger and anxiety. 

Olyvar completely ignores the stranger as he goes to look out of the window, then turns back and pierces Loras with his eyes. “I know I said I forgive you, but don't you think that this is rather blatant, even for you, bringing your stormland screw-abouts here?” 

Loras puts his hand against Renly's chest as his lover looks like he might fly at the man insulting the both of them. “Get out,” he repeats again, his voice sounding strange as he tries to control it. 

“Like I said, you've been a bit desperate. He's really not your type, babe,” the tall blond man gives Renly the most curt of looks as if he's not even worth his eyesight. “A bit …, I don't know,  _ provincial _ . But I heard you quit, so perhaps you've had to lower your standards somewhat.” 

“How fucking dare you! I said,” Loras feels his temper boil over as he balls his fists, “Get. Out!” Had he tried to stop Renly from doing so, he himself now launches at the other man. He doesn't know what possesses him other than all of his pent up anger and his protectiveness over Renly coming together in an explosive combination. “GET OUT!” he shouts, grabbing Olyvar by the top of his shirt, unsure whether to choke or punch him.

Renly in his heart actually wants to assist Loras in kicking this asshole’s arse.  _ Provincial?! Stromland screw-abouts?  _ His own pride feels vehemently attacked by that. Loras is his now and he won't let any big city guy call him provincial. However, brawling doesn't seem the best solution either. Who knows what this stuck up prick will do? But before he can decide on the best course of action on how to diffuse the situation, Loras has made his decision and his fist hits the other man square on the jaw.

“Gods, babe!” Olyvar falls back onto the sofa with Loras on top of him. “What the hell?! I see you've still got your temper!” He manages to grab both Loras's wrists before he can land another punch on his throbbing jaw. “Is this how you treat your fiance?!”

Those words knock the breath from Renly’s lungs and he recoils at the picture of the two of them on the sofa together. “Fiance?”  _ Is there still more he didn’t tell me?!  _ His heart hammers in his throat as he has finally managed to pull Loras off the other, holding him around the waist so he has a harder time to launch himself at Olyvar again. 

“Fuck you!” Loras spits, breathing heavily as he strains against Renly's surprisingly strong grip on him. 

“ What the hell is going on?” Renly lets go of his lover absolutely confused, angry and puzzled.

“I could ask you the same thing!” for the first time Olyvar directly addresses Renly. “You've got some nerve cheating with my boyfriend and then coming here pretending you belong here!”

“He  _ does  _ belong here!” Loras growls. He is just as thrown by the  _ fiance  _ comment though and he can feel Renly's confusion and doubt.  _ No no no,  I should never have come back, I knew something like this would happen!  _ he begins to panic.

“Are you engaged?” Renly asks again to make things clear. He tries very hard to stay calm and not to get manipulated by the stranger’s stupid word games.

“No!” Loras immediately answers.

“Yes!” Olyvar says at the same time. “And I'm not into threesomes! So I suggest you leave immediately and let me sort out this mess with my partner,” he says completely straight faced.

“Now which is it? Yes or no?” Renly asks both of them sharply.

“We're  _ not _ fucking engaged!” Loras launches at Olyvar again, but this time the other blocks him before he gets another punch in and he's pushed back onto the floor. 

“Really?” Olyvar smirks at him. “What, you have just miraculously forgotten about  _ this? _ ”  With a smug grin plastered across his face he raises his right hand and taps his thumb against the precious metal of the band around his ring finger. He turns to Renly with his cool eyes. “I guess you’ve been played,... whoever you are.” He shakes his head dismissively. “Loras, darling, is this not your ring, which you gave to me?”

Renly is completely lost for words and looks from one man to the other, not believing his ears. Clearly this is an engagement ring on Olyvar’s finger.  _ Are we both now played? Who plays who here? _ He feels like all his limbs are turning to lead. “Loras?” he looks to his boyfriend, desperate for an explanation, but his heart has sunk into his toes now, a feeling of total dread suffocating him. 

Loras feels like he might be sick. He feels frozen in place. His throat feels swollen and doesn't seem to want to make any sound even though he knows that the other two are both waiting for him to answer.  _ I'm sorry, Ren. It's not what you think! But how can you believe me now?  _ “Yes,” he somehow croaks. “But it's not like that!” he quickly adds, glaring at Olyvar. 

“Not like what?” Olyvar leans forward now. “This is your ring,” he stresses again, relishing the anguish that he sees in both men. “Did you or did you not give it to me?”

_ This cannot be happening!  _ “I did, but…”

“And you gave me the key to your apartment?” 

“I…” Loras can almost hear Renly's heart break and he wants to fight with all his might and yet somehow he is unable to move or speak under Olyvar's mocking gaze. 

“Well,” Olyvar straightens himself in a self assured way and gives the visitor a disdainful look, “I don't know how things work in the Stormlands, but here in King's Landing … you get the message.”

“I'm ho-home!” Margaery pushes the door open with her foot, her hands full with shopping bags. She blinks when she sees the scene she's walked in to, her brother sat on the floor like a frightened child, Renly stood shaking in the middle of the living room and Olyvar sat casually on the sofa like he’s the master of the house. “What's going on here?” She drops the bags onto the floor. “Lory?” 

“Hello Margaery,” Olyvar says sweetly. 

“Olyvar,” Margaery barely acknowledges the visitor. She swiftly steps over his long legs and gives Renly a brief hug. “Hey! So glad you could make it!” 

“Hi,” Renly draws a bit of strength from her cheerfulness and genuinely hugs her back. “Not sure if it was the right thing to come here though,” he says.

Loras flies onto his feet as soon as he hears Renly voice his doubt. After he had to fight so hard only a few days ago to convince his lover he could trust him, Olyvar has undone all of that in the space of just a few minutes to a point that he does not know how to recover from. “I need some air,” he gasps, thinking he will burst into tears again if he stays here. And he really will not give Olyvar that satisfaction. “I'm sorry, Ren,” he whispers before rushing to the door.

Margaery feels her fist tingle when she sees the smug and satisfied half smile play around Olyvar's lips. “I suggest strongly that  _ you _ , “ and she points at him ,” leave.  _ Now!” _

“I'm not leaving until  _ he _ leaves,” Olyvar holds Margaery's gaze whilst nodding his head towards Renly.

“He is my guest and you're someone who's intruding into my home. I'm going to call security if you don't get a move on.” Margaery has a hard time to stay calm but she knows that staying calm is the only thing that might unsettle the man who's so full of himself. 

Renly grabs the bags from the floor and carries them to the kitchen space, determined to  _ not  _ let this manipulator win. He's very grateful for Loras’ twin's stubbornness right now. He feels his heart slow just the tiniest bit as he loads the food into the fridge.

Olyvar’s features flicker ever so slightly from cocky challenge to anger. He pulls himself to his feet, looking down on Margaery who doesn't move an inch. “Why are you making me out to be the bad guy here?” he asks right in her face. “Your brother vanishes on me and then saunters back several months later bringing back his fling. What's that all about, hmm?”

“ _ You  _ vanished on him first,” Margaery isn't the slightest bit intimidated by the taller man. “In fact, you were never really there for him in the first place,” she pokes her finger at his chest. “Now go and leave us alone,” she pulls her phone out of her jeans pocket and starts to dial.

“You're a bitch, you know that,” Olyvar hisses as she puts her ultimatum into action. “Tell your pathetic brother to come and see me himself, rather than have his pretty little sister fight his battles for him!” He moves towards the door, but then stops and calls out to Renly, “I'm not going to fight with someone like you over Loras. He's not  _ that  _ good that I'm  _ that  _ desperate. If he wants you over what he can have with me, more fool him! Good luck with that brat!” Without waiting for a response he slams the door behind him.

Renly trembles with rage at those words. And even though deep down  _ he knows  _ they're calculated snides to belittle everyone, he can barely  stop himself for going after the guy and punch him in the gut.  _ What an asshole!  _

“Thank you,” he says somewhat sheepishly when he turns back to the woman who just had so fiercely defended him. “You sure know how to handle things around here.”

“Pffff, he's just a knobend,” Margaery waves her hand as she walks into the kitchen now to turn on the kettle. “And no-one messes with my sweet brother. He should be glad I let him leave in one piece. Although he had a nice swollen lip I saw. Was that your fine work?” she smiles at Renly.

“No, Loras’,” Renly sighs, wishing it  _ was _ his.

“No way!” Margaery looks at Renly in astonishment. “Yessssss!” she adds happily, clapping in her hands. “Sorry, I'm not an advocate for violence or anything and Lory has never hit anyone before. But that guy, he deserved it!”

“Yeah, the moment he walked in he had us both at a loss for words,” Renly feels very embarrassed to say so. “Can you please shed some light on things for me? Do you know anything about an engagement between them? Olyvar flashed a ring under our noses which Loras apparently had given to him. I….” It’s strange. He hadn’t know Margaery for long and only met her at that weekend in Highgarden, but it feels like they had an immediate connection and that he can trust her like his own sister. “I don’t know what to think.” _ He’d promised me no more lies... _

“Engagement?! Oh gods he's unbelievable,” Margaery shakes her head, pulling two black mugs out of the cupboard. “Tea?”

Renly nods. “What’s with this man? You seemed to see right through him while he had us dangling on his outstretched arm,” he huffs, absentmindedly putting the apple pie Maggy bought onto the first big plate he had found.

“He seems to have that effect on you guys,” Margaery shakes her head again. “Maybe girls are immune to it,” she chuckles. “But the ring thing, oh Renly, he's a lying bastard, really. Yes,  Loras gave him that ring when they talked about moving in together. He was smitten with that guy. When Olyvar saw him wearing it and he said he liked it so much, poor sweet Lory, he could see no wrong. It was a gift. A very special, very expensive gift. A family heirloom, worn by our late grandfather. I'm sure Lory only gifted it him because he thought that Olyvar was the one and that they would be together forever, but he never proposed with it. It was supposed to be a moving in present. Of course a couple of weeks later that prick burst his happy bubble in the most cruel way.” She pours hot water into the mugs.

Renly groans and rubs his hands across his face. “I should have known that it was something like that. But instead to believe my Loras I let that guy put doubts into my head…  _ Again!”  _ He cuts the cake into way too small pieces. “Do you think Loras will be back soon or should I go and look for him?” he asks, looking at her sideways, like the little boy who’s glancing at his big sister for advice.  _ She’s known him all her life after all whereas I only seem to get to know him piece by piece. _

“I know where he will have gone. He hasn't gone far. Give him a moment to clear his head. But maybe…” she looks at Renly, “maybe you can send him a message letting him know that you want him to come back and that I've explained things to you? He'll be worried you'll be angry with him.” She squeezes the tea bags and asks Renly, “Honey or lemon?” 

“Hm?” Renly looks at the steaming tea mugs as if he sees them for the very first time. His thoughts circle around,  _ he'll be worried you'll be angry with him.  _ He was, before her explanation. Angry and sad and oh so confused. He fumbles his phone out of his pocket.

~ Olyvar is an asshole. Your sis explained about the ring to me. Please will you come back so we can talk about it? I'm not angry with you, I love you xxx  

+++

Loras stares at the message that has popped up on his phone. 

He is sat cross legged by the duck pond in the city park, where he had been throwing tiny pebbles into the water, watching the ripples appear and disappear on the surface. He had thought about what to do next after that terrible scene that Olyvar had caused. A thousand emotions are battling inside of him. He had started to type several messages, only to delete them unsent. Half of those were a varying combinations of swear words and insults that were intended for his ex, but of course he was never going to actually send those, not least because he had promised Renly he would not contact him again. The other were possible replies to Renly. The first couple had been apologies and pleas and attempts at explaining himself -  _ again!  _ But his doubts were mounting that even someone as kind and understanding as Renly would be that forgiving a second time around, even if all that Olyvar had said was a lie. What proof did he have other than his word against his ex’. As he thinks about it more and more he feels more depressed and helpless.  _ How did you  ever think that you would be free of him? He's got you completely under his control and you've only got yourself to blame for this mess. You did give him that ring, didn't you? Renly will never trust you again now. You were gods-be-damned stupid to think you could outsmart Olyvar by bringing Renly with you. You should know by now that he always wins the argument!  _

He had been about to type a message that would at least take some control of the situation. He could not face a repeat of the other night, of seeing that doubt and suspicion in Renly's hurt eyes. Better to just accept his fate and tell Renly he no longer needs to worry about him. That he will stay here in King’s Landing and not be his burden any longer. 

But now he hesitates.  _ He's not angry?  _ He barely trusts himself to believe that.  _ Margaery explained about the ring?  _ That he can believe. His sister had never liked Olyvar. Time and time again she had warned him that he was no good and Loras can't remember the amount of times that she had comforted him when his ex had hurt him again. 

~ _I'm sorry_ is all he's able to type, his fingers trembling. 

“He says he’s sorry,” Renly stares at the short message. “Nothing else though.” He paces the small kitchen space and then into the living area. “I don’t want fucking _Olyvar_ to put a wedge between us!” He strokes his hair out of his face in a nervous gesture and grabs the phone again. 

~  _ Please come back, sweety. I miss you. xxx  _

Loras blinks at the new message. The contrast with Olyvar’s toxic behaviour and Renly's loving message is so great that he feels like he's being tricked. He hesitates for a moment, but then presses the call button, feeling his heart race as he waits for Renly to answer. 

“Yes, sweety?” Renly’s heart is going a hundred times faster than normal. Half an hour ago he’d thought it might be over between them and now he feels like he’s having his very first date all over again. “Please talk to me, Loras. That arse mustn’t destroy what we have,” he says breathlessly close to the screen.

“Hasn't he already?” Loras says through gritted teeth. Renly's words of endearment feel wonderful and reassuring, but he struggles to lower his walls as soon as he mentions the third person intruding into their relationship.

“No. Not unless we let him,” Renly says firmly. “Where are you? Do you want me to come and get you?” he asks more softly, feeling through the phone that his lover is in deep distress, getting more uneasy with every second. 

Loras thinks about that for just a second or two. Then he half whispers, half sniffs, “Yes, okay.”

“Alright,” Renly clearly hears the sob in his boyfriend’s voice and his heart tries to reach out towards him. “I’ll be right with you, baby. Everything is gonna be fine,” he says as reassuringly as he can right now, sounding as calm as possible. “I love you. Now tell me where you are please.”

Margaery had been watching Renly throughout the exchange, her concern for her brother growing by the minute. She'd watched Olyvar nearly destroy him before and the one sided conversation does nothing to sooth. She motions for Renly to give her his phone.

Renly hesitantly hands it over with a questioning glance, wondering if she wants to go with him to lead the way so they might get there faster.

“Lory,” Margaery quickly says into the microphone. “Are you in the King’s Gardens?”

Loras is taken by surprise to hear his sisters voice, but it's also comforting. “Yes,” he answers softly as he absentmindedly plucks at stalks of grass.

“Rose gardens or the lake?”

Loras almost  grins as his twin knows him so very well. “Lake,” he admits. “Are… are you coming too? I think I just need to talk with Ren…”

“I'll take him to you. You just wait right there, okay. I love you, my darling brother. As does Ren. Very much so.” She blows a kiss through the handset and gives the phone back to Renly, whilst swiftly grabbing her keys and purse again. “Let's go,” she motions to her visitor, pulling open the front door.

Renly pockets his car keys, “You truly know your brother like yourself.” And he's very relieved about that. “Thank you so much for leading the way.” He knows his sat nav would have brought him there eventually but surely Maggy knows a shortcut in the city she lives in.

“It's quicker to walk,” Margaery grabs Renly's hand as soon as they are outside. “Traffic is horrendous and then we'd have to find somewhere to park… It's a fifteen minute walk max.” She sets a firm pace though. She's not really worried that Loras will do something stupid, but she also knows the deep scars that his ex has left on his soul and the dark place it sends him to at times. “Thank you for being here for my brother,” she tells Renly as she weaves them through alleyways and across streets in the direction of the Red Keep. “Olyvar has hurt him a great deal. He's very controlling and manipulative. I don't know what would have happened to Lory if you had not come into his life. But I did worry a lot about him.”

Renly thinks about all that, frowning, as he walks beside her. He'd got to know a cheerful, enthusiastic young man. Nothing had indicated that he's wounded so deeply until he got the first glimpse of it a few days ago. “I intend to stay in his life if he wants me to,” he says very determinedly. “I'm so furious at that man. How can he do that to such a kind soul!?” He feels a turmoil in his gut, just thinking about it.

Margaery nods. “I know exactly how you feel. I watched that man destroy my brother almost from the moment they got together. But it's hard to make someone see what they don't want to see when they are so smitten. I had to be careful not you drive him away completely by criticising his boyfriend all the time. And Olyvar sure tried hard enough to push me out.” She stops very briefly to look seriously at Renly. “Abuse is easy to spot when someone is covered in bruises. When those bruises are on the inside, they are easier to dismiss. And the brightest smile can hide the greatest sorrow. My brother is very good at charming people. He’s also very good at hiding his hurt.”

"That he is,” Renly nods thoughtfully, hoping that they'll reach their destination soon. He wants to take his man into his arms and reassure him that everything is gonna be fine, that Loras is safe with him. “Will you help me to make him whole again, Maggy?” he asks just as seriously. “He means the world to me. I’m hurting when he's hurting.”

Margaery smiles warmly. “You're a sweet guy, Renly. You won't need my help. Just be you.”  She guides them across the road into the steep gardens leading up to the castle. They are beautiful gardens and Margaery knows exactly why her brother comes here. She too feels a connection to Highgarden here between the tranquility of flowers and trees. And in just a few moments she spots her brother's curls exactly where she had expected to find him. “I'll just go for a walk. Let you two talk,” she smiles to Renly and gives him a brief, encouraging hug, trusting him somehow even though she barely knows him. He seems to have her brother's best interest at heart.

Renly feels strangely at ease as soon as he’s surrounded by so much beautiful nature. He takes a few deep breaths as he walks towards his boyfriend, joy and anxiety battling inside his chest. There are still too many people here for his liking though, to properly comfort his man. He clears his throat as he approaches Loras, sitting on the ground. He crouches down beside him and lays his hand lightly onto his arm. “I truly love you, Loras,” he softly says into the other’s ear.

Loras feels a lump in his throat at that tender gesture and sweet declaration. “I love you too,” he whispers back, looking at Renly through his lashes. “Thank you for coming to find me.” He bows his head again, at a loss on how to hold himself. “I'm so sorry you got hurt again,” he mutters. “That he gave you more reason to doubt me…”

Renly shakes his head. “That guy took me completely by surprise.  _ I  _ am sorry _ ,  _ that I didn’t take your side instantly and shoved him to hell. That it needed your sister to put things into perspective and explain what’s the truth of it and not his warped view of things,” he sighs, putting his arm around Loras’ shoulder. He desperately wants to kiss him but doesn’t deem it wise out here in the open without his consent.  It’s different in Storm’s End, where they now feel comfortable enough to show their love openly. 

Loras sighs too and rests his head on Renly's shoulder. “I'm so embarrassed,” he cringes. “I… I don't know why I still have such trouble standing up to him. I know it's pathetic…”

“No need to be embarrassed, sweetheart,” Renly dares to put his nose into Loras’ curls and presses a hidden kiss onto his head. “Mag was able to shed some light onto the contradictory responses about the engagement, which made a lot more sense to me, given the whole picture.”

Loras cringes visibly as Renly mentions  _ the engagement.  _ It takes him a few moments to find the words, battling the heavy emotions inside. “He took me off guard with that accusation. I knew he knew full well that I never gave it to him as an engagement ring, but I could see how it looked to you. And he just makes up these stories and is so convincing in his lies that you even start to doubt yourself! I was thinking, maybe he  _ did  _ think that it somehow meant… Was I not clear in my intention? I mean, I never really wanted to give that ring to him in the first place. But I thought, well maybe he could see then how crazy I was about him. How serious I was about the two of us. I was fucking stupid, Ren. I thought… if I could just make him happy with something as valuable as that that he would continue to love me too. That he would stop cheating on me. It wasn't just the once that he… Just that last time, well, we were supposed to be moving in together ...” He feels his throat close up again.  _ You're a fucking idiot, Loras, _ that voice in his head he had fought so hard whispers viciously.  _ You're pathetic. Olyvar was right all along. You're no good at anything other than getting fucked up the arse. Look at you quivering like a little girl.  _ He doesn't even dare look at Renly, just stares at his hands shaking in his lap, biting his lip hard.

Renly pulls his man even tighter into his side. Hearing the same story from his lips makes it even more gut wrenching than the first time around. “You don’t need things like that to make me happy, my lovely man,” he whispers. “You make me happy all on your own, you’re  _ my  _ treasure.”

Loras dares to look up at his man and a shy smile plays around his lips hearing that. “Mum really did send me an angel in you, you are so very sweet.” He sighs again, sinking back into a huddle. “Guess I will never get that ring back now. Please don't tell my dad or nana.” He looks up at Renly now. “Hells, don't tell Olenna that I gave him granddad's ring, she'll kill me!”

Renly makes that gesture as though his lips are zipped shut and shakes his head, stroking Loras’ arm gently. After a moment he thinks better of it, “I could go and get it back.” 

Loras blinks and blinks again at Renly’s suggestion. “I … I don’t know …” He shakes his head, “I really don’t want to drag you into my fight, babe. This is my mess, not yours.” He briefly strokes Renly’s soft beard in a  _ you’re sweet, but don’t worry _ type of gesture.

Renly looks into those blue eyes, slightly leaning into Loras’ palm. “It’s our mess now. How about we do it together? I don’t want to be killed by Olenna either,” he tries awkwardly to lighten the mood in an attempt of humour, feeling Loras’ fingers tremble.

“I don’t know …” Loras hesitates. 

“I know now how manipulative he is and how he turns our words around with each sentence that comes out of his mouth. Do you really want that ring back?” Renly asks directly.

“Yes,” Loras nods, but his eyes show a mixture of deep sadness, embarrassment and fear. “You must think me just utterly pathetic that I am so scared of that man. And you must really wonder why I fell for him in the first place.”

Renly strokes one of Loras’ curls out of his eyes, his heart aching at what he sees there. “You’re not pathetic, Sweety,” he repeats the gesture as it falls away from behind his ear instantly. “Would you like to tell me about it?”

Again Loras hesitates. He has never really spoken about any of this stuff other than with his sister - and even then the wounds were too raw and he was not ready to face a lot of things himself yet. He takes a deep breath, at least wanting to explain himself a little to Renly. “He is not always like that,” he shrugs helplessly. “He can be kind and charming. And he's a very good artist. I looked up to him. I guess I liked his flattery when he gave it. People in the art scene here admire him. I felt proud that I was the one he chose to be with. It made me feel good when he praised me and at first I didn’t notice the other side of him. I guess I did not want to see it,” he admits to himself. “He made me feel like it was  _ my _ fault whenever he was pissed at me or put me down. I felt that I had to try harder somehow. That I was so lucky to have him as my boyfriend and that I needed to fight harder or do better whenever he cheated on me.” He looks at Renly, threading their fingers together for support. “I know I come across all confident, but until I met you I truly thought that no-one else was ever going to love me. The gay scene can be really shallow at times, especially here,” he says slightly quieter, conscious that in King’s Landing that is still somehow frowned upon. “Like it’s just about one thing, you know. And yeah I got plenty of that, but I didn’t want just  _ that _ anymore.” He sighs again and stops talking, wondering if all this has changed how Renly sees him now.

Renly does the only thing his heart tells him to do right now. He pulls Loras close and hugs him fiercely. “You're definitely a great artist.” He leans back to take Loras’ face between his hands gently. “And don’t you believe any of this shit he said when he was putting you down. He’s responsible for his crap all on his own. I cannot abide the thought of that man hurting you.” He remembers what Margaery had said about bruises on the inside and adds firmly, “That behaviour, that's abuse.” 

Loras shakes his head. “He never hurt me like  _ that _ .”

But Renly grabs his hand. “But he did! It doesn't matter whether it's physical or not. He hurt you when he should be the last person on earth to hurt you! And I'm so sorry that that happened to you, love of my life.”

Loras feels his whole being bloom at that. “You are a very special guy, Ren. Love of my life too,” he grins back. 

Renly smiles. “Nah, not that special. Just a  _ provincial  _ guy,” he snorts, glad to pull a chuckle from Loras with that. “I'm gonna tell that asshat to stay all hells away from you. And to give you back that ring. Anything else of yours he has while I'm at it?”

“Some money,” Loras answers, but he shakes his head. “I don't care about the money. But I would like the ring back.” He cannot help but grin at Renly's belligerent expression. 

“Then we'll get it back,” Renly says fiercely.

Loras bites his lip. “Thanks, sweety. He's gonna give us so much shit though. I'm just warning you.”

“Well, then we'll give him shit back. With that right hook of yours, he won't dare. He took us by surprise, barging in like that. This time, we've got the upper hand. Not letting any city boy  upset my Loras!”

Loras laughs out loud now. “Thanks babe. You are just the best boyfriend and I am actually really happy that Olyvar turned out to be an arse or I would have been stuck with  _ that _ . ” He takes in a deep breath of fresh air and feels himself relax. “Where did my sister go? I feel I need to treat you both to a coffee or an ice-cream before we head back.”

Renly feels himself relax too as he sees the change of attitude in his man. He gets up and pulls Loras to his feet. “Hmmm, either is fine with me,” he grins widely now, not sure if it wouldn’t be better to go to Olyvar first though.

“I guess…” Loras nods feeling his stomach knot unpleasantly. He sees his sister down the path that snakes around the large lake and waves as they wait for her to catch up with them.

+++

“Let's do this,” Loras states as they step out onto the fourth floor. And whilst he battles hard with his anxiety, with Renly by his side he walks determinedly over to Olyvar's apartment and bangs on the door.

Except with one or the other odd supplier Renly rarely had arguments with people. But this false guy Olyvar lets the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. He balls his fists as the door opens, telling himself to stay calm for Loras though. 

“Hello babe,” Olyvar opens the door in surprise. “What is  _ he _ still doing here?” 

Loras pushes past his ex, not wanting to have a slanging match in the hallway, dragging Renly with him. His ex’ department is equally stylishly decorated in such a clinical white that it is almost blinding. Renly blinks as his eyes quickly scan the place, noting more big pieces of art on the walls in a very similar style to Loras.  _ They’re not as good though _ , the immediately decides even if he knows nothing about art and he is clearly biased. But something feel off about them. They feel lifeless somehow and without the same passion and personality that he had felt from Loras’ pieces. 

“ _ He _ is my boyfriend,” Loras states firmly when Olyvar closes the door and turns to them. “I'm here to tell you that I have moved in with him. And,” he feels his throat close up again under Olyvar's piercing stare but he perseveres as he squeezes Renly's hand, “I just want to be clear that you and I are over,” he croaks “as you didn't seem to get that message before.” 

Olyvar crosses his arms as he looks at the two guys holding hands like a bunch of little girls and begins to laugh. “Really babe, you have come here to tell me you're dumping me for this .... what is he anyway, some fisherman?” He shrugs dismissively. “Whatever, Loras. Get out then.” He steps aside so that his two unwanted guests can leave. “I'm so done with you anyway. And don't be back this time, I'm bored of your shit.”

Loras balls his fists and narrows his eyebrows as his ex continues to insult Renly. “Ren is a better man than you'll ever be!” He hisses, his anger rising now. “And whilst we're throwing insults, he's better in bed too!” 

Renly can’t help a smirk at that. “Before we leave I insist that you give Loras’ ring back this instant,” he manages to say very calmly, even though he feels the rage course through him after Olyvar’s verbal attack. _I'm better than him. I don't need violence to get what I want. “_ Now.” He glares at the taller man with determination.

Olyvar laughs out loud at the dark haired guy ordering him around. “Who the fuck do you think you are?” he snaps.”Do you know who  _ I  _ am?!” he scowls menacingly. “You think living with  _ you _ is going to be of any use whatsoever to his career?”

“Perhaps not his career, but certainly his well-being!” Renly throws back, his tongue now prepared for this battle of words. “And no, I don’t know who you are and I don’t really care. But  _ I  _ am the man who Loras is living with now. I'm not fazed by your petty games. Now give the ring back and his key and we're out of your life.” Renly says firmly. 

Olyvar snorts. “You can have the fucking ring,” he hisses angrily, not used to some bumpkin talking to him like that. He yanks the piece of jewellery off his finger and chucks it at Renly. “Like I was ever gonna marry you anyway!” he sneers at Loras. “Looks like you found your match in this loser.” He holds the keycard up tauntingly, daring Loras to make his decision final, knowing that he's always backed down in the past. 

But Loras can feel his cheeks turn red hot with suppressed anger. _Don't rise to it! It's what he wants. He's given you the ring back. Just walk away now._ But he just can't. After over a year of putting up with all the name calling, the being told he's no good and will never get anyone better than Olyvar, he can't stand here and listen to that man doing the same to Renly. “ _You_ are the loser!” he hisses back. “I've listened to your bullshit for long enough, Olyvar. I even started to believe all the things you said about me. Now I know you were only trying to make me feel like shit just so you could feel better about yourself. How pathetic is that! And you know what, I don't give a crap what you think about me anymore. You’re a sad and now very lonely bully. Perhaps I'm the loser you say I am. But at least I'm not a an arrogant prick like you!” He launches forward and yanks the keycard out of Olyvar's hand. “Come on Ren, let's get outta here, I’m done with _that!_ ” he throws Olyvar’s insult back at him. And he storms out of his ex’s apartment, almost running as his heart is hammering so fast in his throat he thinks he might throw up.

Renly can't help but slam the door, holding the precious treasure, that he had caught as Olyvar tossed it around so carelessly, in his hand. “I'm so proud of you! Loras! You told him your mind!” He holds out the ring on his palm to his partner when they're back in the elevator. 

Loras takes the ring with reverence and then throws his arms around Renly. He still worries that his ex might throw open the door and come storming out. But Olyvar’s vicious anger does not terrify him as it once had and he feels remarkably calm. With Renly by his side he feels like he could take on the world. And he will not let anyone upset the love of his life! “I love you so much, Ren,” he whispers, squeezing his man tight. “Thanks for coming with me. And for getting the ring back. It really means so much.” He begins to chuckle. “He really is the pathetic one! How did I think he was something so special before?”

Renly's heart melts for his man. He wraps him tightly into his arms, nuzzling his nose into those wild curls he’s so obsessed with. “I'm head over heels in love with you, sweetie,” he gently kisses Loras’ neck. “He didn't deserve you. Don't you ever believe that nonsense he said.” 

When they're back in his own apartment Loras sinks onto the sofa. He feels like he's been run over by a bus. He's shaking as the adrenaline is leaving his system, leaving him feeling utterly exhausted. As if he's just bested Olyvar in mortal combat. 

“And?” Margaery asks, looking from her brother to Renly and back again. She is relieved when her brother begins to smile and then holds out the heirloom ring to her. “You did it! Oh Lory, that’s great!” She gives her sibling a big hug. “What did he say?” she looks to Renly.

“Well…” Renly feels just as bubbly as Loras does. “Of course he called us names and what not  _ but, “  _ and he feels a blush creeping up his cheeks, but says what comes into his mind anyway, “when your brother mentioned that I am better in bed than  _ Mr Highflyer _ , he got pretty pissed and tossed the ring at me.” 

Margaery bursts into a fit of giggles and Loras can feel the tips of his ears burn. “Well, that is quite an accolade!” she compliments Renly with a wink. “My brother is a lucky guy!”

“I am,” Loras holds his hand out to Renly to pull him onto the sofa with him. “The luckiest.”

“And I’m so very lucky too!” Renly kisses Loras’ cheek as he falls down beside him. “Hope you forgive me that I gave away our secret to your lovely sister,” he smiles up at her. 

“Pfff, I will tell the whole world how great in bed you are!” Loras smirks, feeling truly relieved now all that stuff is over and done with and everything is out in the open. “ _ And in other places too,” _ he whispers playfully in Renly’s ear. 

“Alright you two, keep it for the bedroom,” Margaery grins too as she begins to serve out the pieces of apple pie that got abandoned before. “Guess I should have bought some earplugs while I was out …” she cannot help but add only half under her breath.

Renly laughs, a huge lightness coming over him now after they took all those hurdles and he sees his boyfriend’s beautiful smile again, making his eyes sparkle like the summer sky.  The gush of breath that tickles his cheek when Loras whispers into his ear gives him pleasurable goose bumps. 

“Thank you Margaery,” Renly says as he sits up straighter. “You know your brother very well and you have been such a big help in sorting this mess.” He pulls Loras against him as he lifts up his mug as in a toast.

“You have, Maggy,” Loras nods. “Thank you so much for everything you have done for me. Or for explaining things to Ren. You’re the best sister in Westeros.”

“Don’t you forget it,” Margaery smiles warmly at her brother, squeezing his leg as she sits down. “But truly, I am just happy to see you two together. You are made for each other.” 


	21. Chapter 21

Margaery yawns. They had eaten a dinner that Renly and Loras had prepared together, watched a film, eaten far too much junk food and drunk a little too much wine and her brother and she had shared embarrassing and funny stories of their time living together in King’s Landing. But the achievements of the day had called for a celebration and as she glances over to the two men, Loras curled up in Renly’s protective embrace, she smiles warmly at them. “Think it’s bed time for me,” she announces. “Got uni tomorrow morning.” She gets up and gives her brother a kiss on his brow and Renly one on his cheek. “Night both.”

“Night sis,” Loras yawns too and he looks up to his lover.

“Good night, Margaery,” Renly smiles at the sisterly gesture. After she’s closed her own bedroom door behind her, he lifts his eyebrow at this boyfriend's cheeky grin. 

“Bed time?” Loras asks, but the playful smirk appears around his lips hinting less at sleeping.

“Uhuh, bed time...,” Renly murmurs meaningfully, stroking Loras’ side, hooking one finger into the waistband of his jeans. 

“Shower first?” Loras flutters his lashes at Renly as he half climbs onto his lap and begins to kiss his neck softly. “If you'd like to, I would not mind having another go at topping you,” he whispers hotly in Renly’s ear and then looks at him with a cheeky blush.

Renly’s eyebrows wander towards his forehead in surprise at this proposal, “Oh?” while his skin tingles with goose bumps after those nibbles all over his neck. He rubs his hands firmly across Loras’ back and beneath his t-shirt. “I'd love that!” 

“Nice!” Loras grins. He digs his fingers into Renly’s hair and kisses him lovingly. “Let me teach you how to bottom like a pro then, babe,” he winks, sliding himself off Renly’s lap and holding his hand to pull him up. “At Highgarden, that was just the first time. This time, I will show you how to really really enjoy this!” 

Renly licks his lips in anticipation, “Hmm that’s a nice promise.” He lets himself get pulled up and grabs for Loras’ backside to give it a firm squeeze. “You always enjoy it so much, it must be  _ very  _ pleasurable once I get used to it,” he murmurs into his lover’s ear, flicking his tongue against the non existent lobe. “I already liked it a lot though!” 

“Well of course, you do have a very talented lover,” Loras grins as he pulls Renly towards the bathroom. “Honestly though, after my first time I thought I was never going to want to do  _ that _ ever again,” he laughs as he begins to put thick fluffy black towels over the heated towel rail and then pulls open the shower cabin to turn on the shower.

“Really, it was that bad for you?” Renly considers out loud, while he enjoys the heated tiles against his bare feet. He admires Loras’ jeans clad backside as the other man fumbles with the taps. 

“Not  _ that _ bad. No, actually it was,” Loras laughs. “Just painful I mean. And I didn't think it would ever not be.”

“What makes you enjoy it so now then that you actually prefer it?” Renly asks. His first time had been a little painful, he can't deny that. But like Loras he thought that that is just how it is and he'll have to get used to that if he wants it that way. Although a small part of him had been relieved that Loras had been happy to resume that role after as he just seemed much more talented than him. 

“Just got better at it.” Loras pulls his shirt over his head and pulls the button on his trousers. “It’s like working out in the gym. First time you ache all over and feel like you will never be able to lift another dumbbell ever again. But your muscles get used to it. This is just the same, babe.” He kisses Renly’s bearded cheek fondly and then asks rather out of the blue, “You think I should grow a beard?”

“What?” Renly is taken completely by surprise by that random question, still mulling over the gym comparison. He strokes his fingertips across that supersmooth jaw of his lover. “Um,” his lips follow. “I don’t know. I like it as it is,” more kisses, “very much so.” 

“Hm …” Loras turns his face this way and that as he checks himself out in the mirror. “Alright yeah you’re probably right.” 

“You don’t want to shave anymore?” Renly asks curiously. “That’s why I started out to grow my beard… Do you think I should shave it off?”  _ How did we get from bottoming to beards?!  _ he chuckles, stepping behind Loras and looking at the both of them in the mirror, appreciating their faces so close together. 

“No!” Loras instantly answers. “I mean, if you want to … But I love your beard! I am so proud to have a man with a beard. Makes you look so masculine,” he purrs. He looks at his own reflection again. “I don’t know, I am fine shaving. Just … wondered. I mean,  _ he _ would have had a meltdown if I had grown a beard. With you I kind of feel like trying new things,” he smiles, pulling Renly’s arms tight around him. “Shower then?”

Renly laughs at Loras’ jumpiness. “ _ He _ , is Olyvar, I assume?” he nuzzles his nose into the mob of curls, bathing in the praise for his own facial hair and also the fact that Loras feels like trying out new things with him. He circles his palms around Loras’ belly button soothingly, feeling a knot instantly forming there at the spoken name.

“Yeah,” Loras says shortly as he pulls his underwear down and jumps into the shower as if he just needs to be rinsed clean of that name. “Come on, babe,” he wriggles his hips invitingly, letting his soft dick sway playfully.

Renly groans loudly at the image and swiftly gets rid of his remaining clothes; all beards forgotten for now. He wraps his hand firmly around that inviting manhood, massaging, rubbing his own cock against Loras’ not so smooth thigh. 

“We’re not going to make it to the bedroom like this,” Loras snorts as he begins to soap Renly’s chest.

“Alright,” Renly hesitantly takes his hands off that quickly growing cock and mirrors Loras’ actions with plenty off soap, making his lover’s skin all slippery and smelling like roses, which does nothing to stop his own flesh from growing just as rapidly. He smiles in a playful apology.  

“Mmmm, hottie,” Loras appreciates his man's virility a lot. He helps his love clean himself and grabs some lube from his drawer in the bathroom cabinet. “Let me finger you a bit, gorgeous,” he mutters into Renly's wet mouth when he steps back into the cubicle. “Get that lovely hole of yours all excited.”

“Oh fuck, yes baby,” Renly is already tingling all-over from the soapy massage. His man's hands do miracles to his body and those dirty words to his cock, which is almost fully hard by now. He eyes Loras's and grins as he's not better off. 

As Loras rubs his fingers between Renly's buttocks, toying with him for a bit before he gently pushes a finger a little inside, he thinks back to their first time together. It's crazy to think how far they've come. How far  _ he _ has come since that spectacular first night. Renly's body now feels as familiar to him as his own. He knows all of his sensitive places and much of what he likes. No longer just a crush but his boyfriend, his partner, the man he lives with. “Love you, my baby,” he kisses him allover his face and neck before he makes more effort to pleasure his backside, holding his leg up against him.

Before he met Loras, Renly never thought he’d like to bottom. But his partner's tender and careful ministrations make him go all weak in his knees, each muscle feeling like jelly. “Can we lie down please,” he croaks as his one leg threatens to give out under him. “'s toooo goooood…”

Loras beams with pride and he nods eagerly, slowly pulling back his finger and lowering Renly back onto his feet. “Course honey.” He quickly cleans himself and turns off the shower. He hands Renly one of the luxurious bath towels. “Find it so hot doing that to you,” he beams stealing a quick kiss. 

Renly tries to towel himself and Loras dry at the same time, at least as much as his eagerness allows it. “Can’t wait to have something else up my rear,” he admits, still blushing at voicing the thought. “My love’s big, hard cock.”

“Damn!” Loras gapes at Renly's dirty mouth, practically throwing him into his bedroom and onto his huge almost wall to wall bed. “I'm going to spoil you so rotten, my prince and saviour,” he plays, crawling on his man.

Renly only briefly registers how large and comfy the bed is. “Saviour?” he chuckles and pulls Loras fully on top of him, capturing him with his arms and legs. “I love you so much, my hottie,” he nibbles at the smooth jawline again and into the junction between neck and collar bone. His soles rubbing Loras’s calves firmly.

“And I you, my love,” Loras purrs as he begins to shimmy his way down. “Throw me that pillow, babe,” he nods.

There are five pillows and Renly grabs the nearest one, handing it to his lover and moving his hips up a little. His whole body is shivering in lustful anticipation, his fingers carding through the wet strands of Loras’s curls. “That’s going to be the best memory of your flat ever,” he breathes huskily.

“I'll make sure of it!” Loras promises as he stuffs the pillow under Renly's hips and he pushes his lover's legs back towards his head, displaying him perfectly. “Oh sweetheart, you're so very hot! Look at that gorgeous hole of yours!” he lowers himself onto his front and presses a butterfly kiss against that pink pucker.

Renly gives a strange noise between gasping, groaning and laughing. “Fuck!” he manages to stammer, wriggling his arse in that very exposed position. He loves to do this to Loras and so he knows how arousing it is for his man. “More please,” he mewls softly, trying to flutter his sphincter in appreciation and anticipation.

Loras obeys the plea as he pulls Renly's buttocks a little apart for better access and sticks out his tongue, letting the tip just tease along the rim, circling.

“Hnngfckkk…” Renly throws his head back against the other pillow. “Sohotsohot!” His hole twitches with the rhythm of the other’s tongue. He loves the moisture against one of his most sensitive spots and grasps the bed sheet tightly into his fists.

“Want me to lick you properly?” Loras flutters his lashes at this man, loving how he's like melted chocolate already.

“YES! Babe!” Renly isn’t able to talk in a normal voice anymore. Everything is excitement and arousal and love and want and need. “ _ Please!”  _ he begs unashamedly.

“Mmmm, love how needy you are,” Loras grins. He takes a moment to really admire the view and he taps his fingers softly against Renly's entrance, spitting onto it to lube those muscles a little more. Then he really puts himself to his task as he drives his tongue as far as he can into Renly's arse.

Renly’s hand shoots to his cock to stimulate himself along that extraordinary treatment. All his senses zoom onto where Loras’s tongue is. Inside him.  _ Inside his arse!  _ “Oh babe,” he stammers, trying to somehow move too to welcome his man, to encourage him.

Loras has his mouth too occupied to respond but he grins as his guy starts masturbating to his treatment and he doubles his efforts, licking and sucking and nibbling and pushing his tongue in again and again, his nose pressed against his balls.  _ Come for me _ , he thinks as he continues his shallow penetration, thinking about how his dick will be in there soon.

It’s too much. Renly feels completely overwhelmed from the sensory onslaught. He’s flying. His hand matches the rhythm of Loras’s tongue as he pushes himself higher and higher. Loras’s muffled breath against his balls is also an extra stimulation to make him tumble over the edge. “Lo...ry… fuck!” he moans as his quick climax hits him hard.

Loras has a hard time to continue his stimulation when Renly squirts his seed as he shudders and bucks. And so he abandons his efforts and instead sucks his thumb into his mouth and quickly pushes back into that already hungry hole. With his other hand he reaches for the anal lube, ready for the next course. 

Renly only vaguely feels something more solid enter his backside as he’s still swept away by his high. He wriggles his ass experimentally as soon as he’s come down from his cloud. “You’re … so… talented,” he praises breathlessly, leaning up on his elbows to get a glimpse of his hot lover. 

_ YES!!!  _ Loras beams.  Whilst he knows he's good with his mouth in other ways, this particular intimate treat is not one he has a lot of experience with and Renly's praise is very welcome. He begins to lather Renly's softened entrance with the lube.

Renly watches Loras prepare him and gets even more excited as he feels those slippery fingers inside. They haven't done it without a condom often yet so he can't wait to feel their sensitive skin sliding together. “Give me that hot cock of yours, sexy.” 

“Not yet, baby,” Loras shakes his head. “I promised I'd teach you how to bottom properly.” He grins wickedly and crawls across the bed to reach into the bottom drawer of his bedside cabinet. “I know you can come twice at least,” he licks his lips as he presents his treasure to Renly. He slicks the sleek dildo with more lube, looking hotly at Renly as he moves his hands along that phallus shaped toy. “You'll be a mess when I'm done with you,” he promises.

“Oh oh!” Renly’s eyebrows shoot up at the new player entering their game. “You brought a friend?” he teases in anticipation. Playing with a dildo on his own was one thing, seeing it in Loras’s hands another. They hadn’t gotten to do that yet; too much exploring with their own bodies to do. He grins wickedly.

“Mmm yeah, a very dear friend,” Loras winks playfully. “Would you like me to introduce you?” He hovers the tip close to Renly's pink rose.

“Yes! Very much so…” Renly spasms his muscles as good as he can, trying to show Loras that he’s a very willing student. 

“Awesome,” Loras is happy that Renly is up for it. “Most important lesson you'll ever learn about gay sex, the bottom guy is in control. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise, darling. If you're doing it right, then  _ you _ set the pace.” He rubs the tip of the dildo against Renly's pucker now.

“I read that somewhere before, can’t really imagine it though,” Renly loves the feeling of the slippery tip against him and moves a bit forward to have it pressed slightly in. “When you bottom though, you just wrap me around your little finger…” he muses, staring up into those dazzling blue eyes.

“Well, let's put it this way,” Loras smirks as he kisses the  insides of Renly's thighs, “nothing that I don't want up my arse, goes up my arse.” He obliges Renly a little by pressing softly against his sphincter. “Right then, baby,  every time I add a little pressure, push your muscles out then relax. You'll be surprised how hungry that starfish of yours is,” he winks.

Of course Renly had tried to do this on his own but having Loras holding that dick, looking all aroused but still very concentrated, makes it all so much easier and worth trying. He lies back and does as he’s told, gripping the toy with his muscles, feeling how his body pulls it a little in. Already it feels so much bigger than Loras’ fingers though and he finds his body tense at the foreign intrusion. 

“Sssh, relax, sexy,” Loras purrs, stroking Renly's soft cock and his balls, whispering more soft words of encouragement and heat. “You're a natural,” he praises. “Gods, Ren, that looks so fucking hot!”

Spurred on by the praise, Renly carefully tries again, willing his body to relax and he also remembers breathing. “‘s full,” he slurrs, concentrating on Loras’s hand on his groin.

“Yeah babe, but you're doing great.” Loras lies himself alongside his man. “Can I kiss you?” he asks, unsure whether Renly will want that after where his mouth had been.

Instead of an answer Renly grabs his boyfriend’s face and gently kisses his mouth. It tastes a bit strange but he doesn’t care. It’s all his after all. He lets his hands roam across that most desirable body, pulling him closer.

Loras engages that hot dirty kiss as he works with Renly to take  _ his friend _ deeper still. “How's that, sexy?” he breathes into his mouth. “Does it feel good, baby?”  

“ _ Good!  _ Kissing helps,” Renly manages to murmur into Loras’s mouth, pulling in that now warm intruder. 

“Want me to turn it on?” Loras grins wickedly as he holds up the tiny remote control to his private play toy. 

Renly nods his head. He never got around to buy himself a vibrator. “Give it to me, babe,” he wriggles his hips a little in anticipation.  

Loras is gentle with his inexperienced lover as he presses the lowest setting. He grins at the muffled buzzing noise that vibrates through Renly's lower body and the surprised look in his lover's eyes. “How's that, my sexy man?” he purrs as he takes his cock into his hand and massages him slowly back into hardness.  

“‘s weird,” Renly feels a mix of arousal and also a kind of ticklishness reverberate in his insides. “...in...in a good way…” He relishes in Loras’s experienced touch around his cock, his warm palm stimulating him alongside the humming toy. “You can… turn it on more,” he smirks.

Loras loves how Renly is up for this play. “Hmm, at your service, my king,” he grins as he turns up the setting to the one he likes best himself. He slowly moves the dildo in and out, pressing it so it really stimulates Renly's prostate. “Feels good, right? This thing can have me cumming all night when I'm in the mood,” he licks his lips sultrily.

“Oh fuck!” The image of Loras coming all night and the massage of his pleasure spot has all his nerves singing like a choir. He clenches his inner muscles around the toy and stares up as Loras who has him melting at his hands like a puddle of goo. 

“Wanna come again like this?” Loras strokes his free hand through Renly's hair which is still wet from their shower and their heat alike. “Or do you want my dick?” he breathes against his swollen lips.

“I want  _ you! ”  _ he gasps, pressing his lips against Loras’s eyelids, not sure if he can even wait a second longer before erupting between them. 

“Yes, gorgeous!” Loras pulls the vibrator slowly back and moves himself quickly into position, eyeing that now blooming rose with a deep hunger as he puts more lube onto his own flesh and Renly's too. “You're a master now, baby!” he encourages. “Mmmmm, eat me up then,” he murmurs as he presses his cockhead against it.

Renly holds his legs up again so Loras has the perfect angle to move into him. Just like with the dildo he tries to pull that beautiful shaft into his body. It’s bigger, yes, but it’s  _ his man!  _ "You feel heavenly, baby” he groans, ignoring the urge to push Loras back out of him. He grabs for Loras’s ass cheeks and holds him in place. “Give… me … a second,” he smiles and breathes in and out, capturing his lover’s glance with his. 

“You're doing great,” Loras praises again. “Seven hells you're so so hot inside!” It had been years since he'd topped with the exception of their awkward but exciting and naughty outdoor adventure at Highgarden. There he had mostly be worried about even managing to do this all in the hot pool. Now though he can focus on his own pleasure too. He doesn't push, waiting for Renly to continue when he's ready to go deeper.

Renly feels the fire inside of him burn indeed. He wants to stay like this forever, looking up at Loras, his curls falling into his face as he smirks down on him. His body adjusts tiny inch by tiny inch. He works his channel as best he can, blown away by the fact that he really learns how to be in control of this. How he can  _ top from the bottom _ . “You can move,” he croaks, all turned on by the fullness and the deep connection.

Loras is just as blown away by the intimacy that flourishes between them. To see Renly's almost black eyes, full of lust and love, beaming up at him. To feel his legs thread around his, holding him in place. It's so wonderful to give his man pleasure like this, to be wanted and trusted like this. “You're great!” he moans. “Oh baby, it's so good to be inside you.” He moves slowly deeper inside, watching carefully for Renly's reactions, feeling together.

As he gets used to being the bottom, embracing the position fully, Renly’s dick fills again. He pulls Loras down on him to engage in another fierce and passionate kiss, their almost electrified skin rubbing hotly together. “It’s perfect to have you inside me,” he responds to the loving words, meaning it with his whole heart. He feels that Loras isn’t far from bottoming out. That slowly and steadily his body had let him all the way in. Consumed him, ate him up. And now they’re one, melted into one another.  

They ride perfectly in tune now, in and out,  meeting each other in that climb to the top. Renly's flush spreads across his chest and Loras chases it with his lips. He caresses those iron hard nipples and then reaches between them again, where his boyfriend presses hard against his stomach. “Love that you're hard while I'm screwing you!” he mewls.  

“Fuck, yes!” Renly cherishes Loras’s fist around his erection even more now. “Come in me,” he half begs, half orders, his whole body on fire, inside and out. Their sweat is making everything slippery and it’s like Loras’s cock so deep inside him triggers yet a new orgasm. He feels it in his backside as Loras drags across his prostate, his balls as they grow tight between their bodies.

“Yes...fuck Ren…” Loras grabs his lover by the back of his head, kissing him hard and deep as he shoots his load almost instantly at the request. Renly's channel grabs and milks him as his lover shudders beneath him, moaning into their passionate kiss. And he feels the hot wetness between them as they finish together. “Oh babe…”

“My beloved,” Renly squeezes his inner muscles again to get the last drop out of Loras’s gorgeous dick. Because it’s the most extraordinary feeling to have his man come inside of him, let his semen wash over his pleasure point and fill him all up. He wraps his arms even tighter around him and crushes them together, creaming them with his own seed. They’re a complete mess but there’s nothing more fulfilling in the world than come together like this.  

“That… was so hot!” Loras pants, burying his nose into the crock of Renly's neck and shoulder.

“‘t was,” Renly mumbles groggily. “I must say I liked your toy very much…”

“Mmmm, we take that back with us to Storm's End then?” Loras smiles. “And my dick, you liked that too?”

“I love your dick, baby,” Renly tries to hold said dick inside, regretting that it’s shrinking, now that he got used to it. “We certainly pack your toy box,” he moves his head meaningfully into the direction of the drawer, where he had gotten a glimpse of more dildos and what not. 

“We're gonna have a lot of fun exploring my goodies,” Loras kisses Renly's lips and then moves himself, untangling their bodies. He throws Renly some tissue and quickly goes to clean himself up. 

When he comes back into the bedroom he throws himself back on the bed, shuffling himself into Renly's embrace. “Well, we definitely left an imprint of awesome memories here now! Thanks, sweety!” he threads their fingers together and kisses his boyfriend's knuckles. 

Renly is way too lazy after his two orgasms to move his exhausted body from the bed, and so he wraps his arms around his man, his skin still feeling sticky despite wiping himself clean. “Hm, thank you! I’m very impressed by your treasure box, my knight,” he refers back  to Loras calling him king. “And by this masterpiece too,” he changes the subject and points his thumb to the large painting of King’s Landing’s skyline behind them on the wall. He had time to admire it when Loras went to the bathroom. “Is that one of yours too?” 

Loras looks up behind them and beams. “Yep. That was actually my graduation piece at art college.” 

“You must have been one of the best students with that awesome piece,” Renly says thoughtfully. “It's spectacular!”

Loras actually blushes at his boyfriend's praise. “Thanks, baby. You're so sweet about my art. That really makes me happy.” He plays with Renly's hair a bit. “Can we take that too? I'm sorry, I feel like I'm taking over your place…”

“ _ We’re _ making it into  _ our _ place. You’re not taking over anything,” Renly grins, “except my body, maybe.” He flops back groggily, smiling from ear to ear up into Loras’s handsome face. 

Loras laughs loudly at that, kissing Renly's chest allover. “I'm taking that as a compliment!” He looks at his mellow and well worked lover. “You want to sleep? I'm hungry,” he admits, stroking his hand through his curls. “Shall I get us something from the kitchen?”

“Hm, come to think of it, yes please,” Renly suddenly feels his stomach grumble too. “That was a hell of an exercise,” he smirks, admiring Loras’s lean body as he gets up.

“If you want to have another shower, feel free,” Loras motions. “I'll get us some nibbles. Cold chicken?” he's already out of the bedroom though, bouncing high after his earlier lows. 

He lets out a high pitched yelp though when he finds himself facing his sister in all his glory. 

“Everything alright?” Renly scrambles off the bed, startled but quickly moves into the shower as he gets a glimpse of Loras’s twin through the half open door. 

Margaery smiles broadly at her brother after she put the ice cream back into the freezer. “Just ignore me,” she puts whipped cream onto her nightly desert. “I’m glad you both had a nice time.” She dances out of Loras’s reach. 

“Er.. Thanks,” Loras laughs as he quickly reaches for his silk black dressing gown. “I'd kinda forgotten that we were not alone in Storm's End once we got busy.” He eyes Margaery's creation. “Any chance you can make two more of those, sweet sister?” he flutters his lashes. “And sorry we kept you awake.” He kisses her cheek in apology. 

“You didn’t really keep me awake, I tried to write an essay about a boring topic,” Margaery pretends to consider the question for a moment, knowing her brother’s sweet tooth and smiling at his tender gesture. “What’s your boyfriend’s favourite then?” she asks, looking for the strawberries.  

“Mmmm  _ me _ ,” Loras plays. “But if you're referring to ice-cream, vanilla please. The expensive one. My boy deserves only the best!” He sticks a strawberry in his mouth. “You wanna meet for lunch tomorrow before we head off?”

“Yeah, sweet bro,” Margaery spoons two large balls of the good stuff into a bowl, slicing strawberries on top. Then she mirrors Loras’s gesture from before, kissing his smooth yaw. 

“I see desert…” Renly saunters into the kitchen space, wearing a pair of Loras’s silky PJ bottoms and a T-shirt.  

“Damn, will you just look at this beauty!” Loras groans. “Isn't he just the most beautiful man you've ever seen?” he gushes. 

Renly blushes completely, including the tips of his ears at so much praise. “Naa, you are the most beautiful man in the world,” he kisses Loras’s shoulder briefly as he takes the offered bowl with ice cream and sits between the siblings at the kitchen counter. “Thank you... for the yummy sweetness,” he adds to disguise the strange noise that escapes his mouth while sitting down.  _ Clearly not used to bottoming.  _

Margaery grins at the loved up men as she enjoys her refreshment.  

“Mmm, come let's go back to bed, you,” Loras grins. “Night again, sis. Promise we're just sleeping this time.” He quickly grabs the cold chicken out of the fridge. “What?” he shrugs innocently when both Renly and Margaery raise their eyebrows. “I used up a lot of energy, alright!” And he carries his second dinner and dessert back to his bedroom.

“I don’t want to know,” Margaery laughs. “Good night you two love birds,” she looks at them smiling, cleaning her empty bowl and spoon. “See you in the morning.”

“Good night Margaery,” Renly waves a little and follows Loras, snatching a few of the strawberries out of the bowl.

  
  
  
  



	22. Chapter 22

“I’m sorry I didn’t show you this properly yesterday,” Loras mutters as they enter the luscious green park that was once the old palace gardens and still belongs to the king but now has full public access. It's buzzing with the chatter of students sitting on the grass, suited people talking animatedly on their mobile phones and the occasional couple making out on a bench. “Everything was just such a blur and my head was in such a bad place. But I want to show you how lovely it is here and that King’s Landing isn't all traffic jams and office blocks. There's some really nice places to chillax as well.” He guides Renly through the maze of paths towards the rose garden where Margaery had agreed to meet them at the little cafe after her morning lectures. It's the only time he's decided not to hold his man's hand as here there are still some who feel entitled to make stupid comments and he just doesn't want anymore hassle from anyone this weekend.

Renly scans through the couples quickly as he wants to kiss his lover on the cheek. He decides against it as he realises that Loras holds a little distance. “I didn’t have eyes for nature's beauty yesterday either.” He takes a look around now, admiring the beautiful roses, although nothing compares to the impressions that Highgarden had left on him. He feels relaxed and at peace with his man beside him. Loras is clearly more himself again today. The artist with the sparkling blue eyes that scan everything and everyone with great interest to find a new inspiration, a challenging emotion. Just like the first day he met him. “Did you come here often?” he asks curiously, already making out Margaery on the busy terrasse, waving.  

“Yeah, a lot, especially when I was studying. The art college is just around the block from here. Me and Maggy used to come here for lunch quite a bit too.” He smiles widely at his beloved sibling now as they get closer to her table. “Hey!” he calls out as she already stands up to throw her arms around her brother. “How was college? We didn’t even hear you get up this morning.”  

“Hey sis,” Renly winks as he hugs her too for hello. 

“I could have skipped those lessons today,”  _ but didn’t want to be in your way.  _ “But of course I didn’t know how boring they’d be before hand. This particular Professor has such a monotone voice, it puts us right back to sleep,” Margaery blinks at Loras and Renly in turn against the sun. 

“Poor sister,” Loras smirks. “At least you got to catch up on some sleep after last night…” he adds innocently as he pulls out a chair for Renly.

Renly smirks too, remembering the sounds he’d extracted from his lover, not regretting their noisy love making one bit. Margaery looks like she’s had her own extravagant experiences over the years in this apartment and Loras surely had been a listening witness to it. 

“Indeed,” Margaery rolls her eyes theatrically. 

“So what would you recommend for lunch then?” Renly asks as he sits down also, changing the subject onto safer ground, his stomach growling loudly. 

“By the gods, Lory!” Margaery scolds her brother, “it’s two o’clock and you haven't even fed this poor boy?! You are truly a terrible host,” she shakes her head dramatically, waving over a waiter to bring them some menus. “I'm so sorry, Ren,” she apologises on behalf of the Tyrell name, “this is not how we were raised.” She throws Loras an reprimanding look. 

“Alright  _ Nana _ ,” Loras rolls his eyes. “We were _ busy _ ,” he says pointedly, winking at his boyfriend. “And not just doing _ that _ ,” he snorts at his sister’s look. “We’ve packed all the stuff that I am taking. So … guess I am really moving out now. Feels kinda weird,” he says with mixed emotions, fussing with his curls as he scans the menu.

Margaery nods her head. “It does. I have missed you in our apartment during these last weeks already. But I’m really happy for the both of you,” she squeezes her brother’s hand affectionately and smiles at Renly. 

“Thank you. We’ll find nice places where to put all of your brother’s astonishing art,” Renly says excitedly and reassuringly. “And you must visit,” he smiles back at his boyfriend’s twin.

“Definitely!” Loras nods enthusiastically. “You’re still gonna come to my exhibition, right? I am super nervous about it!”

“Of course I will!” Margaery covers Loras’s hand with hers. “No need to be nervous,” she exchanges a reassuring glance with Renly.

“Absolutely not, sweety. Why would you?” Renly quickly reaches out and puts one of Loras’s curls behind his ear. “Your art is worthy to have it’s own exhibition. Those two pieces I saw in your flat are the crowning highlight!” he says excitedly, still stunned about those masterpieces. 

“You two are making me blush,” Loras says a little awkwardly. “Thanks both.” He quickly turns back to the menu. “I'm gonna have the King's Landing burger. My fave. What about you, babycakes? I'll get this,” he says as he gets up and fishes his wallet out of his back pocket.

“Sounds good, I’ll take the same. And a big portion of chips. Do you need a hand?” 

“Nah, I'm good. And a coffee?” he guesses, knowing his lover’s choices pretty well by now. 

“Yes, thank you. You know me so well,” Renly winks. 

“What about you, Sparkles?” he asks his sister.

“I’d like the chicken salad please with that nice honey dip they serve here,” Margaery blinks up at her brother. “Thanks Lory.”

“Of course,” Loras nods since they pretty much always have the same thing when they eat here. “Be right back.” He walks towards the little pavillion in the centre of the terasse to place their order.

“So, what do you think of King’s Landing?” Margaery asks their visitor. 

“Well,” Renly stares at Loras’s arse for a few moments as he walks away, lost in thought, considering Margaery’s question. “I think it’s very practical for students. An old city combined with very modern buildings. It’s impressive,” he muses, looking back at his new friend now. “I like it, but not so much that I would want to live here,” he says honestly.  

“I love living here,” Margaery smiles as she plays with one of the sugar sachets on the table. “There is so much going on. And we are really lucky with our flat bang in the centre. The pros of having a rich family, I know. I do miss Highgarden and I love going back. Never been to Storm’s End though. Very curious to visit your home after Lory has told me so much about it. It sounds very .. peaceful.”

Renly chuckles. “Compared to King’s Landing it is. I hope it’s not too boring for you,” he smiles a little embarrassed. “I’m very glad Loras told you so much about it. Looks like he really likes it there.”  _ In fact, I am overjoyed about it. _

“He does. I must admit it it really surprised me. Didn’t think that my out-all-night-partying brother would settle somewhere like that. But it has done him so much good. I guess having a total change of scenery was exactly what he needed. Especially after everything that went on last year with that dickhead Olyvar,” she crushes the little bag of sugar between her fingers in anger.

Renly observes Margaery’s reaction with great interest. “That asshole really manages to put all of us into some sort of rage, one way or the other,” he states, feeling his own fury rise again, thinking about yesterday and how that man had manipulated both him and Loras at the same time to the point that even he distrusted his boyfriend.

“Yep,” Margaery brushes the little sugar granules into her palm and disposes of them in her napkin. “But at least you two sorted him out and got grandpa’s ring back. Did Lory get the money back too?” she asks hopefully.

“Money? Neither of them said anything about money,” he frowns. “Did Lory lend him some?”  

Margaery lays her hand fondly on Renly's. “That's cute, that you call him Lory too,” she beams. “You're really good for him. Thank you so much for coming into his life just at the right time. As for Olyvar ...” she sighs. “Yeah, Loras was just far too trusting of that guy. Three and a half grand. It's a bloody lot of money and I'm gonna make sure my baby brother gets that back,” she says fiercely. 

“Damn, that's almost a second hand car,” Renly immediately blurts out the thing that comes to his mind first. “And yeah, I adopted your nickname for him. He's so cute,” he admits, feeling like he can trust her. 

“You're both very cute,” Margaery melts for these two. “And my brother is a very sweet guy. Please don't think he's frivolous with money or possessions like that, not at all. But he is very trusting and he just wants to make everyone happy.” She looks over to the pavillion to make sure her brother isn't on his way back yet. “That  _ asshole  _ took such advantage of that. I always told Loras that he was just after his money, but of course he wouldn't hear it. He only ever saw the good and he found out the really hard way just what a piece of trash that man is. Loras didn't hesitate to help out when that scumbag said he needed the money for this course or something rather. Some bullshit story of course. Said he would pay him back as soon as he had the cheque for this job he was working on. Never materialised. Loras asked about it a few times, but there was always some excuse. Grrrr, I really hate that douchebag! Wish I had given him a split lip myself now!”  

Renly nods his head and clenches his fists after hearing yet more annoying facts about Olyvar. “He might have given him a loose tooth though.” He looks over the nice roses in this place. Not as beautiful as in Highgarden but okay for such a big city. “He told me that he was very much in love with that guy,” he scratches his beard and looks at Margaery again. “But that he saw in the end that it only was one sided,” he pauses, “I love your brother, Margaery, with all my heart.” 

“I can see that,” Margaery squeezes Renly's hand gently. “And he loves you. I think Loras has done a lot of growing up since he left King's Landing. When he first said about you, I must admit I was worried that he had just rushed headlong into another disastrous relationship. But when I actually met you and saw you two together… You are made for each other. He never had  _ this,”  _ she makes some obscure motion in Renly's direction, “with that man.”

“Are you flirting with my boyfriend again?” Loras stuffs the receipt in his wallet and sits down at their table, looking between his sister and his man with a playful challenge.

“We were just exchanging our impressions about King’s Landing,” Renly says truthfully, leaving out the money story, to not dampen Loras’s joyful mood, wondering though if they’ll have to talk about it together at some point. 

“And?” Loras asks curiously. “Have I improved it by taking you here? I was wondering if you wanted to have a quick look around the Art Gallery before we head back? It’s just at the top of the hill,” he points in the direction of the Red Keep.

“Of course I’d like that,” Renly beams at the idea to have another sightseeing tour with his man. “I’m going to be a real art expert in no time,” he teases playfully. 

“You’re definitely in safe hands with my brother there,” Margaery smiles. “I was wondering with the exhibition … I've got a study block that week. Would you two mind me coming down a couple days early? So I can see a bit of Storm’s End too?” 

“Not at all. It would be my pleasure to give you a tour of my hometown,” Renly replies enthusiastically. “What do you say, Loras? Maybe she could help put up all the pictures?”

“Yeah, definitely. We don't have a spare bedroom yet though…” 

“That's alright, I can book into a hotel,” Margaery sips her gin and tonic.

“I could ask Sansa or Brienne, if they'd like a flat mate for a few days,” Renly smiles. “I think Bran and Hodor have accommodations too.”

“Oh you'd like Sansa,” Loras immediately backs that idea. “She is Renly's right hand in his store. She is funny and nice and she knows her mind.” He leans a little forward to his sister. “And very pretty too…” he lays on thickly. 

“Well, sounds like an offer I cannot refuse,” Margaery smirks at her brother. But to Renly she says, “I don't want to burden any of your friends. If it's a problem then I'm more happy to pay for a hotel room. Of course I would be generously compensate your friends if they  _ are _ willing to put me up,” she smiles sweetly.

“I’ll ask her as soon as we’ve agreed on an actual date,” Renly sips from his coffee. “I think Sansa and you might like each other. She dreams about going to uni too.”

“I like her already,” Margaery smiles. “How about I have your number and I can text you the dates that I'm off.” She looks at her brother, tilting her head a little. “Is that alright, Lory, that I have your boyfriend's number?”

“I suppose,” Loras rolls his eyes, but then smiles. “Of course.” He takes her hand and places a kiss on the back of it. “It would only be proper that you have his number as we're now living together.” He gives Renly a wink, missing holding his hand and looking forward now to go back to Storm’s End.  

+++

“So ehm… you think Sansa is pretty then?” Renly playfully questions his boyfriend on their way back home. “I thought you were gay…?” 

Loras laughs at that. “Are you jealous, Ren?”

“No!” Renly answers defensively as he changes gear. 

“By the gods, you  _ are _ !” Loras laughs even louder at that. “Seriously, sweetheart, I can think girls are pretty; that doesn't mean I want to sleep with them! I think flowers are pretty too. And yes, I  _ am  _ gay. And all yours, babycakes.” He awkwardly leans across to give Renly a peck on the cheek. “Anyway, the comment was meant for my sister. I think she'll find Sansa very interesting,” he says mischievously.

“Is Margaery into girls then too?” he asks very curiously, wondering what his friend would say about it. He'd never seen her with either a boy or a girlfriend. “And yes, I'm jealous, I admit it,” Renly says softly, “I want to be all grown up and not be.” He chuckles, rubbing Loras’s thigh.

“Aw sweetie, that's cute,” Loras grins, squeezing Renly's hand. “But you really don't need to be, I only have eyes for you!” He leans his head on his lover’s shoulder briefly. “And yeah. Maggy mainly had boyfriends. But she's dated girls too. I was only teasing her, although I do think Sansa is her type.” He sits up again and looks at Renly. “She's not just gonna pounce on her, don't worry. I just think they'd get on as friends more than anything.”

Renly laughs about the image of Margaery pouncing on Sansa. “Thank you, honey,” he takes Loras’s hand and kisses it. “I too have only eyes for you,” another kiss of those delicate, talented fingers, “and the road.” He tries to be funny.

Loras chuckles, “Yeah that would be good, babycakes, if we want to get home in one piece!” He presses the buttons on the radio and then sinks back in his seat, contently singing along.  _ “If it’s meant to be, it’ll be, it’ll be, baby, just let it be,” _ he grins at Renly.  __ Changing the words, slightly at the next part to, “ _ I don’t mean to be so uptight. But my heart’s been hurt a couple’ times by  _ that stupid guy _ who didn’t treat me right, I ain’t gonna lie, ain’t gonna lie.” _ emphasising his words loudly, yanking the stereo up louder.  _ “Cuz I’m tired of the fake love, show me what you’re made of. Boy, make me believe _ ,” he flusters his lashes at Renly. 

Renly chuckles and joins in the duet, singing, “ _ Oh, hold up,  _ **boy** _ , don't you know you’re beautiful? And it’s easy to see! _ ” 

“Aw, you are the most adorable,” Loras beams from ear to ear, laying his hand over Renly’s as they sing along loudly together to the chorus in perfect harmony. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song credit to Bebe Rexha and Florida  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zDo0H8Fm7d0


	23. Chapter 23

“Hey Sparkles, looking beautiful as always!” Loras compliments his sister as he grabs her suitcase. He kisses her on the cheek.

“Hey Lory,” Margaery mirrors the gesture, even though she has to tiptoe now to kiss her twin brother. “Oh wow, what is this?" she grins, tracing her fingers along the short facial hair that her brother is now sporting. 

Loras shrugs a little shyly. "Thought I'd try something different. You think it looks okay?" he asks for his twins' important opinion, stroking his fledgling beard still experimentally. 

Margaery playfully scratches her brother’s now bearded chin. “Unusual,” she smirks, “but definitely okay! Makes you look like an adult now.” She winks, then gives a fake frown. “We won’t look as alike anymore as we did before,” she giggles.

Loras snorts at that. "Well you can stop shaving too," he jests, dodging her hand and grabbing her suitcase in the same movement. “So how was your train journey?”

“Except for too many crying babies it was okay. I was reading some essays I need later on.” She loops her arm around Loras’s, walking through the smallish train station, that already reminds her of The Reach. 

“You're such a dedicated student,” Loras smiles, leading her to the sports car that he had bought. Perhaps it was a bit too flashy for his new hometown and Renly had raised some eyebrows over it. But it was his treat to himself for setting the record -almost- straight with Olyvar. And in the end even Renly had admitted he liked their new toy. "Now I can go and see dad and Nana without hours on the train and without having to borrow Ren’s every time. And you of course! What do you think?” he asks proudly. 

“A Tesla!? Wow, baby brother, now that's something else!” Margaery exclaims and walks around her brother's new possession. “I can just see how Renly was stunned as you brought it home. Or did you buy it together?” She sighs when she’s letting herself fall into the passenger seat, so much more comfortable than the hard seats with the upright backs in the train.  

Loras beams that his best friend appreciates his investment. “No, I bought it with the money I made from my last sale and what I'm saving on the flat in King's Landing. Ren has already got everything so I didn't need to buy anything else and the rent down here is only a fraction of what we pay in the city. I know it's a bit flashy but I felt I deserved to buy myself something nice after everything." He grins as he sinks himself into the side leather seat. "Plus there's still a little bit of the rich big city boy in me." He kisses Margaery's cheek again before buckling up and driving off. “So you like it?”

“It's awesome,” Margaery claps her hands. “I’m proud of you, Lory! You bought yourself something very nice and useful too with your well earned money. Nana will love it too! I can just imagine how she'll look a bit sceptical at first and then tells you to take her for a spin!"

“Yeah she will,” Loras laughs at that. “I'm so happy you're here, sis. Before we go to mine and Ren's place I wanted to show you the harbour and the town. Then we can have afternoon tea in Ren's shop. What do you say?”

“Sounds good,” Margaery already studies the old houses they drive past; so different to King’s Landing and Highgarden. “I'm very happy that I am here too! Haven't had a proper holiday in ages,” she smiles, loosening her braid and leaning back in a very relaxed way. “Thanks for inviting me.”

“My pleasure. You're our first proper guest. Sansa has said we can pick up the key if you want to drop off your things and have a shower. She lives just around the corner from us. The shop closes its doors at five, with last customers out of the door by five thirty. I usually help Sansa and Ren to cash up and clean up so it's done quickly and I can have my man to myself for the evening,” Loras babbles, excited to tell his sister all about his new life 

Margaery looks at her brother very fondly as he beams with happiness while telling her all this. 

“I'd like to freshen up first,” she decides, “And I'd really like to meet Sansa, as she seems to be your friend too.” 

“Alright, then we'll do that first. Sansa is great, I think you'll get on well.” Loras indicates left at the traffic lights. “We live just at the end of this road,” he says excitedly, almost bouncing in his seat. “It's quaint isn't it. I think it really feels like a fisher's town. You can just feel the sea in the whole place. It's so inspiring for my paintings!”

“Oh Lory I'm so glad for you that you like it so much here!” Margaery scans everything eagerly with her eyes. “I certainly want to go to that castle over there,” she points towards the large tower she can see from here loom over the bay. 

“It's actually got a nightclub built into it, how frigging awesome is that! We thought we could go there tomorrow night with Sansa and Ren if you're up for it. It's where Ren and I first kissed,” he adds dreamily. “Seems like years ago already.”

“IF I'm up for it?” Margaery laughs again. “Since when have I not been up for going out? Besides, “ she smirks, “we have something to celebrate.” She waits for Loras to park on the roadside before pulling an envelope out of her bag.

“We do?” Loras looks questioningly at his sister. “What's this?” 

“Someone felt the need to give you your three and a half grand back,” she says triumphantly, letting him peak inside.

Loras is actually speechless as he sees the wad of notes stuffed in the envelope.  “My… You?!” He furrows his brow at his sister. “Maggy, what did you do?” he says sternly.

Margaery has a hard time not to giggle at her brother's serious expression, “I only did what Nana taught me. Use my knowledge to my advantage.” She presses the money into Loras’ hands. “Take it, it's yours and he won't ever cross your path again.”

Loras stares at the envelop, hesitating. “I did not ask for you to get involved,” he argues. “You should not have talked to him, sister. And I didn't need you to tidy up my mess for me.” Nonetheless he throws his arms around her, whispering in her ear, “Thank you.”

Margaery hugs her brother back. “You're welcome,” she smiles. “And don't worry that I got involved in your things. He pissed  _ me  _ off too so this was something  _ I  _ had to put right for myself.”

Loras sighs, feeling deflated. “I just feel completely pathetic that I needed my boyfriend and my sister to sort out my shit for me. I mean, how stupid is that.” He looks at his sister. “Guess I should listen to Nana more too,” he tries to joke. 

“Come on, Lory,” Margaery lifts his chin up, “we’re happy to help you. And you  _ did  _ tell that jerk to walk through all seven hells and gave him a nice shiner for the journey. Plus you're in my debt now so next time I'm in trouble you can bail me out,” she winks. “Now, would you please introduce me to that pretty red head you keep hinting about?” 

Loras can't help but chuckle at that. He takes the precious envelope.  _ Maybe I can take my handsome boyfriend on a nice holiday to Dorne with this _ , he muses.  _ That would just be the perfect revenge, lavishing my new lover with the money that asshat owed me! _ He feels spurred on by that thought as he jumps out of the car. 

“Alright then, sister, welcome to the best coffee shop in the Stormlands!” he says flamboyantly as he opens the door to the establishment for her, having already waved at Renly through the window.

“It's adorable!” Margaery loves the little homely looking shop immediately. “And it smells like cookie heaven!”  

Renly serves an elderly lady with a galant gesture and a friendly smile before coming over to the two new arrivals. He kisses both of them on the cheek. 

“Welcome in my little kingdom,” he jokes, “have you only come for the key or would you like a coffee too?” 

Margaery looks at Loras. “We came for the key, but all of this looks so very tempting!” She eats everything up with her eyes and then glances over to the men. “How can you stay fit like that with all those yummies around you?!”

“Do you really want to know that?” Loras smirks, leaning in to his sister so only she and Renly can hear that.

Margaery giggles, “Okay, erm no,” she says when a tall young woman with a tray full of clean dishes enters the room from behind the counter. 

“Sansa!” Loras waves her over. “Please may I introduce you to my beloved sister Margaery. Margaery, this is the lovely Sansa, who has kindly offered to have you stay with her this week.”

“Hi,” Sansa holds out her hand to Margaery after Loras introduced them to each other in a little pompous old fashioned way. 

“Very nice to meet you!” Margaery beams as she shakes the red-haired woman's hand. “Thank you so so much for putting me up. I promise you I won't be any trouble. Will just be nice to stay in a girl's house and not with these men,” she winks. “Are you sure it's alright that I borrow the key?”

“Of course! So nice to meet Loras’ sister finally.” Sansa pulls her key out of the back pocket of her jeans. “I'm looking forward to having a roommate for a few days. Just drop everything in the hallway. I'll give you a tour tonight,” she smiles. 

“Aw thanks, you're a doll!” Margaery takes the key and then pulls Sansa into a big hug for good measure. “Can't wait, roomy. Oh how will  _ you _ get in? Or will we come back here first?”

“We’ll be back here for one of those nice cakes later,” Loras promises, smiling at his hyper sister. “And I  _ live _ here,” he says proudly, pointing at the ceiling. “Ren and I are in the apartment above the shop.”

“Have fun you two, see you later,” Renly smiles fondly at the Tyrell siblings as he goes back to the counter and a group of teenagers that had just come in. He liked his work before but with his boyfriend in the house everything seems even brighter and much more fun.

Sansa gives him a thumb up sign as she puts some more cookies onto a baking tray.

+++ 

“So, shall we walk, milady?” Loras holds out his arm to his sister after they've dropped off her suitcase at Sansa's place. 

“Yes, milord, so we can eat more cake later on,” Margaery takes out her phone and makes a few photos before looping her arm with her brother’s again. “I already like this town.”

Loras talks about the things he had learnt in the couple of months he's lived here. “It's a real old seaport. According to legend it was built by Durran Godsgrief. He fell in love with Elenei, the daughter of the god of the sea and the goddess of the winds. When he took her as his wife they unleashed these storms onto the Keep and destroyed it. He rebuilt it time and time again though, determined to keep his beloved wife. Until after the seventh time, when he built a castle even bigger and stronger still, he finally won the respect of his in-laws and they left the Keep standing. And that's how it got the name Storm's End.” He smiles at his sister. “Isn't that romantic?” 

“Very! He must have been very much in love,” Margaery had listened to the tale, holding her breath. She always loved it when Loras would tell her about local myths and legends; something that he very much loved to research. “Did Renly tell you that?”

“It actually says that in the write ups by the ruin,” Loras chuckles. “And I Googled it,” he laughs, wrapping his arm around Margaery and kissing her temple.

“Well, it's a very interesting legend for sure. Can we go down to the waterfront?” she suggests with just as much excitement as Loras when he came here for the very first time. 

“Sure!” Loras takes her hand now, like he used to do when they were kids and he wanted to show his sister something that had caught his interest. “Look!” he points as they reach the end of the street before the steep steps that lead to the harbour port. “That's Shipbreaker Bay. And in the distance you can see the Isle of Tarth. That's where Brienne is from. Oh, she's Renly's ex,” he explains when his sister looks at him questioningly. “Before he came out. But she's really nice and they're really good friends still and she's totally cool with him being with me now. I sometimes go to the gym with her. She's quite a formidable woman! She's coming tomorrow as well so you can meet her too.”

Margaery takes in the great scenery, snapping photos and selfies as she listens to Loras chatting away. “I'm really glad for you that you’ve made friends here too. This place is awesome! I would like to go to the island as well,” she says keenly, when they start down the old stony stairs. “Shipbreaker Bay … Lots of shipwrecks there then?” 

“Yeah, even up to fairly recently. Lots of strong currents and sharp rocks under the water surface there.” Loras becomes a little more serious when he says solemnly, "Renly's parents drowned in that bay when he was young. His father was a seafarer and they got caught out by a bad storm one evening." He remembers vividly talking about the in-laws he will never meet with his lover and his grandmother. "He doesn't talk about it much; understandably."

“Oh, that’s very sad,“ Margaery hadn’t expected a story that was so closely related to the new member of their family. She’s looking out over the beautiful but also treacherous ocean. “But he still loves to live here?” 

"Yeah, it's home, always will be for Ren. Plus the coffee shop was his mum's so he doesn't want to sell that. And it is a beautiful little place, don't you think?"

“Yes, very much,” Margaery inhales deeply, the fresh sea air tickling her nostrils that have only been used to the thick traffic air of the capital recently. “That’s adorable that he has made his mum’s shop into such a successful place,” she smiles up at her brother. 

"He is totally adorable," Loras gushes over his special man. "And as for the sea as Ren taught me, you've got to respect the gods of the storms. But on a calm day it's fabulous." Loras leans his head on Margaery's shoulder, his arms around her waist, to get a selfie together. “And there is a small strip of beach about a mile south of here where you can swim. It's really stunning there. Maybe we can go there later in the week and have a picnic. Come,” he holds out his hand again to lead his sister down the last section of steps. 

Margaery takes it and jumps down lightly like a little girl. “Picnic and beach sounds brilliant,” she inhales the fresh sea air, holiday feeling really kicking in. “This is going to be an extraordinary week! So much to do and nice people to meet.” She pulls her brother to a souvenir shop.

“Yes, it will be great! I'm so nervous for the exhibition though. What if no-one wants to buy any of my paintings? What if no-one likes them?” Loras says as he turns a tiny cast iron replica of the Storms End Keep between his fingers.

“Your paintings are wonderful; I'm sure people will buy them,” Margaery says very convinced.  “Especially since you said they are inspired by the local beauty.” She pics up several items but puts them back, deciding that there is more time to find nice tokens for their grandma and dad.

“Definitely. And thanks! I was wondering if you would have a look at them for me and give me your honest critique? There are two that I'm sort of oohing and aahing over. Would be great to get your opinion,” Loras says as they walk outside again. 

“Yes of course. I take it, Renly loves them all?” Margaery smiles, letting her eyes roam across the blue sky and the quiet sea. She can just imagine how so many shades of blue would be a true challenge for an artist. 

“He does,” Loras grins, still not believing the contrast between Olyvar pretty much disliking all of his work and Renly gushing over every scribble he puts on paper or canvas. “It's so nice to be with someone who appreciates what I do,” he gives voice to his thoughts. 

“Oh, and here's someone I must introduce you to!” he practically drags Margaery with him as he recognises the big man with his bushy beard and astonishing beer belly lug around some of the cages he's learnt are crabbing boxes. “Hey! Robert!” he waves enthusiastically. 

The burly bloke drops his haul and turns to Loras, scowling. “Whatya want? Y’think I want to stand here and be seen talkin’ to some queer boy?” he snarls, his dark eyes flashing from under his bushy eyebrows. 

“Excuse me?! How dare you…” Margaery starts to defend her brother, aghast at how rude this man is when her brother was just being nice. 

"Leave the lad alone, Bobby," another man, just as tall with shoulder length sleek hair, and considerably thinner, shakes his head at the exchange as he slowly unwinds the thick rope that is attached to a small crabbing vessel. 

But Loras steps forward anyway and says in as camp a voice as he can manage, “As much as I want to stand here talking to some fat guy smelling of fish, I imagine. You are like totally messing with my style here!” he flicks his curls back dramatically and flaps his hand to his chest.

Robert makes a move forward that makes Margaery's heart miss a beat as she thinks the aggressive looking guy might throw her brother straight into the water if not worse and she readies herself for a fight. But then the man makes some rumbling sounds like distant thunder that turns into this bouldering laughter as he grabs Loras into a bear hug. 

Margaery looks at the both of them, puzzled, but then smiles in relief. 

“So what's with the pretty, fiery lass ‘ere?” Robert turns to Margaery. “Didn't think she were yer type!” he laughs. “Should me wee brother be worried?”  

“Definitely not,”Loras laughs. “This is my  beautiful sister, Margaery. Maggy, this is Renly's oldest brother, Robert.”

“Oh hi,” Margaery takes the offered hand, “I might have used my hand in a different way if you’d have kept the insulting of my brother,” she grins and shakes it firmly, flipping her hair back just like Loras had. 

Robert raises his eyebrows in surprise and laughs again. “I like a woman with spirit,” he gives her a thick wink. “Especially a pretty one like you!” 

“Careful now or I'll be having to slap you,” Loras steps protectively next to his sister, even though he knows that Robert could squash him like a bug between those huge hands if he wanted to. When he had first met Renly's older sibling he could hardly believe that they were related. As quiet, gentle and well spoken as Renly was, Robert was the exact opposite in every way; foul mouthed, brash and a real womaniser. But beneath all that noise and fur was actually a surprisingly nice man, who even more surprisingly had accepted him as Renly's gay partner without too much blinking at all. Sure, he called him names, but Loras had quickly learnt that that was what he did with everyone and it was his weird way of showing affection. He had also learnt it was best to give back as good as he got, which certainly had earned him Robert’s respect and with that also the respect of the other trawlers and crab fishers that Robert worked with. Which helped a lot in a small town like this where everyone already knew his business. 

“Hehe, I don't think yer sister needs any protection from you, lad,” Robert thunders again in that belly laugh of his, punching Loras's shoulder goodnaturedly. “Although ye'll be turning a lotta heads ‘ere, missy,” he winks to Margaery again. He looks over his shoulder at his mates who have all stopped to eye the pretty stranger who looks like a pearl inside an oyster in their working harbour. “Oy, yer bunch of seagulls. This one's me brother’s sister-in-law, so behave yerselves!” he shouts at them.

Margaery is used to men turning their heads for her. She’s not used to being called sister-in-law though when it comes to Loras. It warms her heart that this bully of a man accepts their brothers’ relationship so openly. “It’s nice to meet you, Robert. Will we be seeing you at the opening of Loras’ exhibition or are you off to sea soon?”

“Aye, I'll be there. Lookin’ forward to it.” Robert can hear his mate shouting at him now to get a move on and says, “Gotta go, sorry lass. Gotta catch me some crabs. And not the dirty ones this time!” he laughs loudly again. He grabs Loras's hand and shakes it roughly. “See ya later, kiddo.”

"Oh and that is Sansa's dad," Loras waves to the other man as he deftly jumps onto the stern, giving Loras a sort of wave back whilst shouting orders at the other crew members. "Her parents are divorced. That's how she and Bran ended up down here too. You'll meet Bran at the exhibition." 

Margaery laughs, “Thank you for introducing me to all these hard working people. It’s going to be crowded in your lover’s little shop. I like that!” She takes Loras’ arm again. “I think tomorrow there is no lazing around, we gotta have a look at your stuff and what to put where,” she says all excitedly. 

"Definitely, thank you, so glad for your help." They watch Ned push off against the wall and wave as the small boat slowly moves out of the harbour towards the open sea. Loras cannot help but wonder again if it wasn't for him sleeping with Renly, Robert's baby brother, if he would have been welcomed so warmly by these rough and straight-lined seamen. But he doesn't linger on that thought.

“So, that was Robert ...” he smiles at his sister as they turn to make their along the waterfront. 

Margaery laughs, “Never would have thought Renly and him are related. Although there is something in their face that's very similar now that I know. It's nice of him to come to your big day too." 

“Yeah, definitely," Loras smiles too, walking along the stone wall that protects the town from the wrath of the ocean. Today though the sea is calm and tranquil, and the sun, whilst not as hot as in The Reach midsummer, beams down on them, making everything just a little more beautiful. 

Margaery stops every now and again to take more photos, some which include Loras who she orders to pose this way or that. She didn't choose her career in arts but Loras sure thinks she has a good eye for photography and he always likes her photos.

“Shall we slowly head back then. And see if we can score one of Ren’s famous cakes before the other villagers have eaten it all?” he asks eventually.

“Yes, I'm hungry now after all the sightseeing,” Margaery agrees. “And my inner caffeine addict is calling,” she jokes, walking a little faster. 

+++ 

“We're back!” Loras calls out after the little bell atop the door has already announced their arrival. He waves to Sansa since Renly must be in the kitchen and leads his sister to a free table by the window. “This is the exact place I was sat when I first met Ren,” he smiles dreamily. “Couldn't take my eyes off him, but didn't think I stood a chance there.”

“That's adorable, Lory,” Margaery sits down. “What did you have? Maybe it contains a miracle spice to get the perfect b...partner.” She looks around, scanning the place for possible places to hang more pictures, smiling at Sansa who comes over to them.

“Well in that case we'll definitely have The Works,” Loras grins up to Sansa. “Although my sister will want an espresso on the side. And two of Ren’s brownies, please. Thanks Sansa, you want me to give you a hand?” he offers.

“No, thanks Loras, you keep your guest company." Sansa smiles at Margaery, “How’s your first impression of our little town?” 

“It's lovely! Loras took me to the harbour. I was surprised it's such a busy place. Oh and we met your father there and Renly’s brother.” Margaery answers excitedly. 

“Dad going out today was he?" Sansa checks with Loras who nods. And to Margaery she says "I'm glad you think so, I love it too,” Sansa says, “I’ll bring you your coffee and hot chocolate. Maybe we can have a look around tonight too and leave the men to themselves,” she winks and hurries over to the counter to their other customers.

“Would you like that?” Loras asks his sister. “For me and Ren to leave you two girls to it tonight?”

Margaery holds Loras's gaze for a moment assessing whether he's winding her up, but he doesn't appear to be. “Sure, if you don't mind. Would be nice to get to know my host a bit better. And we get to spend tomorrow together prepping for your exhibition and then going out in the evening. Sounds like a plan.”  

Renly takes the tray with the prepared goodies and serves them at Loras’ favourite table. As he's put everything in front of his boyfriend and their guest he sits down for a moment, putting his arm around Loras’ back. “Did you have a nice day, sweetie?”

“Very nice, thanks,” Loras gives Renly a quick kiss on his cheek. “We bumped into Robert as we went down to the harbour. He thinks my sister is hot,” he chuckles. “It was an interesting exchange… Not sure that the feeling is mutual though,” he winks at Margaery. 

“I hope he didn’t invite you into his harem straight away?” Renly shakes his head about his brother, stealing a bit of cream from Loras’ hot chocolate.

Margaery laughs. “He was alright. I was very surprised when Loras told me he's your brother though. Very unlike you. But I'm used to guys like that. Rough on the outside but inside they're just little boys. I'm glad that he seems okay with you and Loras though. He said he's coming to the exhibition too.” She dips her spoon in the cream and chocolate sprinkles. “Hmmmm, this is yummy!”

“You’re right about Robert, he’s just a big teddy bear when you get to know him. I’m very glad that he agreed to come to the opening. He might bring a few unusual customers as well.” 

“Well I think that's great,” Margaery smiles at both men. “People can be so elitist about art and it doesn't need to be. This is about  _ their _ village and I'm sure they'll love seeing it through Lory’s works.”

Renly stands up again, resting his hand on Loras’ shoulder for a moment. “We’ll be with you in a few moments, ” he looks at his watch.

“Babycakes, why don't you let Sansa go home and show Maggy her room as soon as she's finished. We can close up together?” Loras suggests, looking up at his man.

“Alright,” Renly gathers a few empty glasses, “and have our first official exhibition meeting tomorrow morning?”

“Perfect,” Margaery nods, “Tell me what time and I'll be here. I've already got some ideas that might help with the layout if you're expecting that many people.”

“Thanks sis,” Loras nods as he indulges in the sweet treat. 

“Please enjoy the speciality of the house,” Renly says to the Tyrell siblings.  _ Dejavu.  _ He thinks as he cleans away more empty dishes. His heart is thumping joyfully in his chest as it always does when Loras is near.

+++

Loras flops on the sofa as soon as they're back in their apartment. “Didn't even get a chance to show Maggy our place yet!” he realises. “Oh well, she'll be here tomorrow. She's gonna help make the final selection.” He pats the seat next to him. “Come here for cuddles, beautiful.”

Renly doesn't sit beside Loras but straddles his lap, kissing his forehead gently. “I’m really glad she likes it here and already knows how to take my sea-rough brother,” he laughs, snuggling himself against Loras. “Sansa said she’s very curious about her and was looking forward to have the evening to get to know her.”

“I think they'll get on really well,” Loras smiles, kissing Renly softly and playfully. “And Robert is no match for Margaery,” he chuckles. “She certainly knows how to deal with men that gawk at her and she enjoys it. All the blokes in Storm's End will probably be talking about her tonight,” he laughs. 

“Your sister really takes a lot after your grandma.” Renly nibbles at the side of Loras’ neck, letting his hand roam over his lover’s chest and side lazily. 

“Oh yes she does. And well, she grew up with three brothers and she learnt how to hold her own. She sure knows how to get what she wants.” He reaches for his back pocket although the weight of his lover on his lap is making it a difficult task. Eventually though, he pushes the envelope into Renly's hand.

“What's that?” Renly asks as he peers into it, “Holy hell, that's a lot of cash.” He has a hard time not to tell Loras that he can guess where it came from. He doesn’t like the feeling of keeping secrets from each other but he wants to allow him to say as much or as little about it as he wants. 

Loras bites his lip. He had thought about whether to admit to Renly where the money came from. Part of him feels ashamed and it would have been easy to just deposit it in his bank account and not mention anything else about it; after all Renly knows now that he has a wealthy family so he would never question it. But the other part wants to be honest and to share everything with Renly. "Margaery got it back for me. From  _ him _ . Olyvar," he forces himself to say. "I had lent it to him," he sighs. "That's the end of it though. I wasn't gonna bother because I was just happy that we,  _ you  _ got the key and the ring back. But she couldn't let it go," he shakes his head with a little smile.

Renly smiles too, “She really kicks ass, your sister.” He caresses Loras’s cheek affectionately, relieved that his boyfriend told him everything. ”I wonder how she persuaded that prick to give the money back."  

“I'm not sure that I want to know,” Loras laughs. He strokes his hands lovingly through Renly's hair and pulls him in for a kiss. “Point is, it's done. And he's out of my life for good! I was thinking, babycakes, if you'd like, we could either use the money to do up the kitchen. Or we could have a really fantastic holiday in Dorne at some point. You can decide,” he smiles, drowning in Renly's deep brown eyes. 

Renly lifts his eyebrows and strokes his hands through those wild curls of his lover, “Oh sweety, what a choice ...” He leans in and answers with a kiss of his own first. After a moment of leisurely tongue play he says, “I need to think about that for a bit. What would you like? Is my kitchen that bad?” he chuckles.

Loras laughs and pushes Renly onto his back on the sofa. “I didn't say that! I thought you wanted to do some work in y…  _ our _ apartment! Anyway, there's no rush.” He places little kisses on Renly's chest as he opens up his shirt. “I'll put it in a savings account. Then we can think on it.” He moves his lips along Renly's collarbones and then down to his nipples.

Renly lets out a delightful moan as he feels that talented mouth on him. He loves to look up at Loras from this position and firmly strokes his man’s jeans clad thighs before slowly moving his hands towards his waistband and zipper, teasingly letting his fingers slide beneath the elastic of Loras’ expensive, sexy underwear. 

“I won't ever get enough of you,” Loras sighs blissfully as his man touches him where he's desperate to be touched. “Please make love to me,” he begs unashamedly, pulling his own T-shirt over his head. 

Renly reverently slides his palms across Loras’s still clean shaven chest, his shoulders and then back down, caressing those already perked up pink nipples. He lets them wander across his lover's stomach until he's at his hips again. “It will be my utmost pleasure, my beloved,” he sighs as he moves himself up and lies Loras on his back, making quick work of both their trousers and briefs.

Loras bites his lip as his breathing becomes shallow. He groans softly when Renly slides his dick against his own. “Oh baby, you are so hot.” He snogs Renly hungrily, feeling their combined arousal grow even more.

Renly moves his hips slowly as they kiss so deeply. He feels sparks everywhere where their skin touches. “So are you, honey,” he murmurs as he releases his lover's lips for a moment.

“Wanna feel you in my arse, sexy,” Loras pleads, not in the mood for lengthy foreplay when he's so aroused already. “Make me yours, my hot man.”

Renly grins and sits up, reaching for the lube and squeezing a generous amount into his palm, quickly preparing his impatient man and himself. He groans and bites his lip as he does so because moistening up Loras’s very own rose is one of the most arousing things for him to do.

“Finger me, please,” the younger man begs as he reaches for his own hard member and begins to jack himself off slowly. His free hand reaches for his lover's weapon, stroking him firmly also.

“Hm, fuck, that’s so good,” Renly sighs as he feels Loras’s talented fingers on him. He caresses his lover with his eyes as he ever so slowly presses his index finger into him, his erection growing harder with each of their motions. “You're so very beautiful my love,” he whispers hotly, adding another finger as Loras’s muscles give very willingly. He finds that tiny nub that lets him extract these keen noises and brushes across it deliberately, studying Loras’s reactions inside and out. How he writhes with his touch, how he increases the speed, jerking off his cock. He listens to those gasps and incoherent moans as he continues to spoil his pleasure button. 

“Come on my fingers, sweety,” Renly begs wantonly, “love to see you shoot your load.”  

Loras’s skin flushes in patches across his chest, up his neck and into his cheeks as Renly works his prostate. He can only mewl and moan, his eyes roll back in his head as he melts on those wicked fingers in his arse.  Within moments Renly has him trembling as his cum shoots in quick spurts from his swollen tip. 

Renly groans loudly as his lover's inner muscles clutch around his fingers and those creamy stripes adorn his chest. “Perfect, you're perfect,” he gasps and pulls his hand away, replacing it with his hard on. Loras’ body instantly accepts him and he starts to rock gently.

“Oh fuck, baby,” Loras gasps. He pulls Renly further onto him, wrapping his legs around him to pull him in deeper. His mouth seeks his lover's hungrily, delving his tongue inside and curling it against his boyfriend's, who begins to drive up the pace with his encouragement.

The way Loras guides him from the bottom shows Renly that he wants him to go fast. He loves how the eager man presses his heels against his arse to hold him close. He battles Loras’s tongue with his, nailing him to the sofa in hard and quick strokes, the way they both like it. It's marvelous to feel the heat now directly on his skin, something that's still new to him. 

“Lory... delicious,” he moans into the kiss, his climax starting to coil in his balls. 

“Hot man,” Loras puffs as his channel is drilled so deeply. “Ffffyessss!” He puts his hands on Renly's arse now pushing him in as far as he goes. “Love… you.” He can see Renly is close. He can feel it in the way his movements are less controlled, less measured and more needy. He can even smell it in the sweet sweat on his lover’s back and hear it in the way he draws in shallow breaths through his open mouth. He loves all of those things and he curls himself up further to give his beloved the final stimulation he needs. “Come baby,” he whispers hotly into his ear.

“My… Love,” Renly breathes these two words with the first pulses of his erupting orgasm, filling his man up with his seed, making him his and his only. He ruts shamelessly into him, a primal hunger and need driving him. He has his gaze locked onto those clear blue eyes that are filled with lust and love for him. And he wants to show that love that’s deep in his heart too. It’s like it’s spurting out of him in endless waves of white heat. He gasps and laughs and moans through his highs of pleasure until his arms give and he collapses onto the slender body beneath him, totally spend. “Love you,” he murmurs breathlessly. 

“Love you too, precious baby,” Loras grins but he gently pushes his flaked lover off him. “The downside of doing it bareback,” he apologises as he kisses Renly quickly. “Don't want any suspicious stains on our furniture with my sister visiting tomorrow.” He winks and rushes to the bathroom.

Renly rolls onto his back and groans a little frustratedly but also grins about his very considerate lover about  _ their  _ furniture. “Push me to the bed then next time,” he laughs, sitting up, watching that cute arse disappear for a moment.

“Couldn't wait that long!” Loras calls back as he cleans himself up. A few moments later he reappears, grinning wickedly as he wraps his arms around Renly from behind. “And it's hot,” he licks the shell of his ear, “to fuck in the living room.” He kisses Renly's cheek. “Want a coffee?”

“Yes please,” Renly leans into the tender gesture. “Hmm I guess I better clean myself up too,” he turns his head and licks across Loras’s lips, nuzzling his newly developing beard. He had been a little apprehensive at first about this change but he must admit that it is growing on him a lot and it makes Loras look just as sexy. “I love to make love wherever we want in our home,” he winks. “Maybe even the kitchen.” He tangles his fingers into his man’s curls yet again, one part wanting that coffee and the other part not wanting him to move. 

“Mmm, interesting proposal,” Loras wriggles his dark eyebrows. “My hottie.” He manages to untangle himself and makes a point of swaying his hips as he walks towards the kitchen. “I'll remind you of that one next time.” 

+++


End file.
